11 GENERAZIONE
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Acompañen a Sawada Sora, la nieta de Tsuna, en sus desventuras para convertirse en la 11 capo de la proxima generación. Por supuesto, cierto bebé no se hara del rogar e intentara ayudar, si es que antes no la mata.
1. Shoot 1 Io sonno Reborn

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Akira Amano, lamentablemente los originales de este fic son mos.

Shoot 1. Io sonno Reborn.

LUGAR: SICILIA, ITALIA.

HORA: 6:15 P.M.

Una sombra avanza con tranquilidad por las calles del puerto siciliano, cada persona que se topa con el se asombra y retrocede dejndole el camino libre.

Llega a un pequeo bar situado al final de la calle

- Buongiorno saludo el tendedero, mientras la sombra tomaba asiento

- Buongiorno, come al solito* Sealo la sombra

- Y Dove devo spedire il dcimo?* - pregunto el tendedero

- Giaponne - sentencio.

- E 'tempo?* Ah?

- Se -

- Bouna fortuna

- Grazie -

Sentado frente a la barra esta un beb de traje negro con sombrero casual y un camalen en mano.

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPN

HORA: 8: 18 A. M.

En una casa promedio del clsico estilo japons una abuelita de unos ochenta aos se encuentra regando las plantas en una calurosa maana de verano.

Esta usando uno bonito vestido rosa y un delantal blanco con estampados de flores, su cabello es corto y de un castao apagado debido a la edad, pero aun as sus ojos son de un brillante color miel que refleja la inocencia de su alma

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Un grito de desesperacin rompi aquella preciosa maana

- ME QUEDE DORMIDA DE NUEVO!

En el segundo piso de la casa se empez a escuchar un estruendo horrible, pasos apurados, murmullos desesperados y cosas cayndose por doquier

- Sora-chan ya se levanto dijo la abuelita con calma.

Alguien bajaba las escaleras con apuro.

Se trataba de una chica de unos once aos, su complexin era delgada, su cabello era corto y desordenado, y sus ojos al igual que su corto y desordenado cabello eran de un color avellana precioso, traa puestos una camisa blanca con un moo rojo algo suelto al cuello, una falda escolar gris, calcetas negras y su maletn, estaba muy apurada

- Kyoko-bachan Por qu no me levantaste antes? sentencio con angustia la nia.

- Lo intente Sora-chan, es que te ves tan linda cuando duermes, me recuerdas tanto a tu abuelo. Dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

- Aah Suspiro vencida Oba-chan dijo avergonzada.

Desde que era pequea le haban dicho que era exactamente igual a su abuelo paterno, la nica diferencia, es que ella era nia, pero Sora no pensaba eso, pues su abuelo paterno es la persona mas genial que ella hubiera conocido en su vida, es listo, paciente, ordenado, relajado, todo pasa exactamente como el quiere que pase, un lder, todo lo que ella no es.

- Aah Volvi a suspirar.

Se termino de poner los zapatos y sali corriendo.

- Ittekimasu.

Su abuela corri a la puerta y grito

- EL DIA DE HOY VIENE UNA VISITA IMPORTANTE! NO LLEGUES TARDE! Grito a la chica. Esta solo levanto la mano en forma de afirmacin.

- Mo! Se volvi a ir sin desayunar. dijo la ancianita mientras volva a la casa.

Sora corra como loca por las calles de Namimori maldiciendo su suerte hasta que llego a la puerta de la escuela, donde de repente se volvi muy sigilosa.

- O.K. Ahora solo debo de entrar sin que me vea el comit disciplinario susurro.

Entro despacito y con cuidado, abrazando su maletn como si fuera su

vida, dando vueltas lentamente para ver alrededor

- Qu hace una estudiante fuera de su aula? dijo una voz rasposa y grave a sus espaldas.

- IHHHHHHHH! grito ella al borde de un paro.

La voz a sus espaldas era la ms temida en toda la secundaria.

Se volteo para encarar a su interlocutor, y el horror se pinto en su rostro

- Hi-Hi-Hibiki-san, O-O hayo gozaimasu tartamudeo mientras se inclinaba torpemente.

- Qu hace una estudiante fuera de su aula? volvi a preguntar en un tono mas sombro el muchacho.

Hibiki Hyoga era a sus catorce aos uno de los protectores? ms temidos en Namimori. Tenia el cabello corto algo desarreglado y muy negro, su piel era plida y sus ojos negros eran fros y te traspasaban el alma, usaba el uniforme masculino de la secundaria, camisa blanca de manga corta, en su brazo derecho tenia una banda color rojo que tenia la palabra DICIPLINA, fajado, cinturn negro, pantaln gris y zapatos negros como recin limpiados (otro ms con la cara de Hibari).

- Y- yo bu-bueno ve-vera pu-pues

Y ah lo dejo, pues mientras mas hablaba los ojos del muchacho se volvan ms fieros

- Nadie llega tarde en mi guardia, ni siquiera una mujer

Sora solo cerr sus ojos.

- Otra vez tarde Sawada dijo el profesor en turno, un tipo flacucho, viejo y cuatro ojos.

- Si seor, lo siento seor dijo una Sora con una mejilla morada e hinchada y un chichn en la cabeza.

- Y para colmo te vio Hibiki volvi a decir el hombre.

- Si seor dijo la chica bajito.

Los compaeros de Sora la miraban con burla

- Qu esperaba maestro? Estamos hablando de dame-Sora dijo una chica de cabello rojizo.

- Cierto, cierto, solo a ella le puede pasar esto dijo un chico de cabello caf.

- No es buena en deportes, ni en los estudios - dijo un chico con los dientes salidos, lentes de fondo de botella y barros.

- No es bonita y no tiene estilo. dijo una chica gorda y con trenzas mal echas.

- ES DAME-SORA! grito todo el saln, menos el maestro.

- HEY! CALLENSE! PONGANSE A HACER EL EJERCISIO Y DEJEN EN PAZ A SAWADA! Dijo para callarlos, y se volteo hacia Sora.

- Sawada qudate en el pasillo hasta que se acabe la hora Entendido?

- Entendido seor. dijo quedito. Volvi a cerrar la puerta corrediza y se quedo en el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo tapndole los ojos, casi apunto de llorar.

- Eres realmente patetica. - dijo de repente una voz infantil.

- Umh Sora alzo su cara de golpe y se limpio las amenazantes lgrimas.

Se volteo hacia las sombras y ah lo vio, un beb, tena un sombrero negro con un listn amarillo, un traje sastre negro, en su cuello aparte de la corbata negra tenia como colgante un chupn amarillo y en sus manos un camalen, adems tena unas curiosas patillas totalmente rizadas

- En serio eres como tu abuelo - dijo el infante con lo que pareci ser cansancio Sera genetico? - susurro mas para si mismo.

Sora solo lo observaba, sin haber escuchado el ltimo comentario.

- _Que beb tan raro, Sera de algn maestro? _

Pens la chica con incredulidad y curiosidad

- Estas perdido pequeito? Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus padres?- Pregunto Sora con todas las buenas intenciones.

- Primero, no soy hijo de ningn maestro, segundo, no vine a que me ayuden, te vine a ayudar - dijo el nio con una sonrisa.

- Eh? dijo Sora con perplejidad - _Cmo supo lo que pens? _ pens asustada.

- Tu cara es fcil de leer - dijo con la misma sonrisa Como tu abuelo. finalizo.

Sora miro al beb con perplejidad, De donde conoca ese nio a su abuelo? Y como se atreva el tambin a compararle con ella? Pues que se crea ese mocoso? Apenas y se acaban de conocer

- Mira enano, no tengo idea de quien seas ni que quieras, pero como podrs ver el da de hoy no es el mejor que he tenido y ciertamente ninguno de mis das es mejor que este, as que mejor te lar... itte, itte, itte

Sora no completo la oracin, pues el pequeo la tomo del brazo y se lo esta torciendo, cada vez jalando ms fuerte

- A mi nadie me habla as, mucho menos alguien como tu. Capito* dame-Sora - dijo el infante con voz seria y jalando aun ms fuerte a la pobre chica.

- Si, si, entend, entend, ahora por favor sultame lloro Sora.

El infante la solt y Sora comenz a sobar su pobre brazo

- Que cruel susurro la chica para si misma.

El beb solo la ignoro.

- Io sonno Reborn. Y soy un asesino de la mafia italiana, este es mi compaero, il camaleonte multiforme Leon - sentencio con orgullo el infante, mientras mostraba a su mascota.

3, 2, 1

- Jaja, ja, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja - Sora estallo en risa. Pobre de ella.

El beb se acerco a ella, la tomo de la pierna, y con un intrincado movimiento

- ITTE! ITTE! YA ENTENDI! TE CREO! TE CREO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! ME CALLARE! lloro.

El nio la solt.

- Sawada Qu es todo ese escndalo? - dijo el maestro que acababa de salir del saln.

- Eh? Sora estaba sentada acostada boca abajo en el piso del corredor, se volteo rpidamente al escuchar a su maestro.

- L-lo que pasa es que el beb

- Que beb Sawada? fue interrumpida.

Sora volteo en pos de buscar al nio, pero ya no estaba ah

- _Qu demonios? _pens confundida

- Bueno, no importa. Anda, levntate El maestro le tendi la mano y le ayudo.

- Sawada, no debes dejar que te hablen as, no dejes que te mangoneen a su gusto, eres una buena chica Sawada, no lo olvides. dijo el maestro.

- Si seor, gracias seor. contesto Sora con una sonrisa tmida.

El maestro se retiro y Sora se dispuso a entrar al saln y a olvidar su extrao encuentro con aquel raro beb, pero parece que para ella no puede haber paz, pues apenas tomo su asiento

- En serio Sora A que vienes a la escuela? Solo haces ridculos. dijo la misma chica de cabello rojizo.

- Cierto. Ya estamos en secundaria, madura quieres dijo otra chica sealndola.

- Muy bien clase tomen asiento. Las dos chicas fueron interrumpidas por el profesor de arte y se fueron a sus asientos.

- Aah suspiro Sora Aqu vamos.

El resto de la maana paso como siempre pasa, en la clase de arte hicieron figuras de arcilla, ella solo atino a hacer una especie de pasta sin forma, luego tuvieron ingles, quedo en ridculo, luego historia, Qu clase de persona no sabe algo de la historia de su propio pas? R: Sawada Sora, y en su clase de japons, puesya se imaginaran, la chica enserio era dame-Sora.

Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre Sora lo pasaba sola en la azotea de la escuela, mirando el cielo

- Sei patetica*, eres realmente patetica dame-Sora volvi a sonar una infantil voz.

- REBORN! - Sora la reconoci y en el acto volteo a buscar al beb. - _Dnde se haba metido? _ pens.

- Po ah. Contesto mientras se encoga de hombros.

- _Ihh! Otra vez ley mis pensamientos _ pens Sora.

Reborn la ignoro y avanzo hacia a ella.

- Nome: Sawada Sora, nomignolo: dame-Sora, et*: 13 anni, misure: 55-50-55, statura: 153 cm, peso: 43.5 kg, Habilidades: no, tu promedio no sube del 12 por ciento- el beb se detuvo y luego la miro - **ERES TAN TSUNA**. concluyo el nio en un suspiro y meneando la cabeza en forma de negacin.

- Otra vez con lo mismo. dijo Sora bajito - Qu no entienden que no soy como el abuelo Tsuna? Yo soy torpe y tonta, me tropiezo con mis propios pies, no puedo ni moldear arcilla YO NO SOY COMO EL ABUELO QU NO LE ENTIENDEN? ESTARIA MEJOR MUERTA! grito con dolor y las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

- Esta segura de eso? - dijo mientras Leon tomaba la forma de una pistola - Poi comprobemoslo - dijo Reborn con su caracterstica sonrisa.

- Eh? Sora lo miro.

- MOURE - apunto y disparo.

Para Sora todo paso en cmara lenta, desde el disparo, la trayectoria, el impacto, todo.

- _Y ya? Es todo? As voy a morir? Tan pattica que voy a hacer asesinada por un beb? Siempre como dame-Sora? No quiero que me recuerden as, no quiero que me recuerden por eso, no quiero morir as, no quiero NO QUIERO MORIR. _

El silencio reino en la azotea.

En la manita derecha de Reborn el camalen tomo su forma original.

El sombrero cubri los ojos de Reborn y su sonrisa se enancho

- REBORN! - Grito Sora fuertemente, su uniforme se destrozo dejndola en su ropa interior, unos bxers de nia y un top, ambos rosas, y una pequea flama anaranjada en su frente, su rostro era intenso.

TIN-TON, TIN-TON, TIN-TON, TIN- TON sono la campana para entrar a clases

- DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SOY UNA SIMPLE PATETICA CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Grito como la loca que era en ese instante y salto desde la azotea al patio.

- Demustrales leonessa dijo Reborn acariciando a Leon.

En el patio Sora callo de pie y se en carrero al gimnasio de la escuela, ah el club de baloncesto estaba practicando los tiros libres.

Sora llego, tomo todos los balones y comenz a lanzarlos contra la canasta, encestando todos y cada uno de los balones que haba lanzado, los miembros del club ah presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos (estaban viendo a una chica en ropa interior que encestaba todos los balones desde una distancia de diez metros).

Sora termino de lanzar los balones y sali corriendo de ah al campo de futbol soccer, los miembros del club de bsquet la siguieron, llego a la cancha de soccer y pateo todas las pelotas, que para sorpresa de todos, anoto, nuevamente los miembros de dicho club quedaron boquiabiertos, viendo a la semidesnuda chica que ahora corra en direccin al edificio de los salones de primero, seguida de los clubes de soccer y bsquet, entro al saln, era la hora de qumica en el aula 1-C, el aula a la que asista Sora.

Sora llego frente al pizarrn y sus seguidores se quedaron en el pasillo, tomo el pintarron y comenz

- EL NMERO DE LOS NUCLEIDOS. Igual que todos los tomos que tienen el mismo nmero atmico, pertenecen al mismo elemento qumico, todos los ncleos que tienen igual nmero de protones e igual nmero de neutrones, pertenecen al mismo nucledo. Un ncleo est constituido por un nmero de neutrones y un nmero de protones cuya suma recibe el nombre de nmero msico y se representa por A. **A = N + Z** **Notacin: ZXA** **A = nmero msico** **N = nmero de neutrones** **Z = nmero de protones** Los nucledos se clasifican en: **Istopos**: ncleos con igual nmero de protones, pero distinto nmero de neutrones, y por tanto distinto nmero msico. **Istonos**: ncleos con igual nmero de neutrones, pero distinto nmero de protones, y por tanto distinto nmero msico. **Isbaros**: ncleos con distinto nmero de protones y distinto nmero de neutrones, pero igual nmero msico. En la tabla de istopos desde Z=1 hasta Z=28, podemos observar los istopos para cada valor de Z, los istonos para cada valor de N, as como los isbaros para valores de A. Un ncleo se considera estable si no se transmuta en 1021aos, si bien puede transmutarse en otros ncleos bajo ciertas condiciones. Hay 115 elementos qumicos conocidos, de los cuales, 92 existen en la naturaleza y el resto ha sido obtenido artificialmente. Se conocen hoy en da unos 2000 nucledos, de los cuales son estables 274. Unos 340 existen en la Naturaleza y el resto se han producido en el laboratorio. Por tanto, la mayora de los nucledos son radiactivos. Los nucledos radiactivos son inestables y se transforman espontneamente con el tiempo formando otros nucledos. Se presenta a continuacin una clasificacin de los nucledos estables atendiendo al nmero par o impar de sus nucleones.

El maestro estaba asombrado, igual que el resto de la clase y los espectadores de afuera de la puerta, Era esta Sawada Sora?

- ENTENDIERON! - grito concluyendo Sora azotando las manos contra el escritorio del maestro, rompindolo de paso.

El saln quedo en silencio, la pequea flama en la frente de Sora desapareci.

Sora quedo esttica en su lugar, volteo lentamente los ojos observando el panorama, sus compaeros, su maestro, y un grupo enorme de gente amontonada en la puerta la miraban como si fuera el bicho ms raro de todo el mundo, bajo la vista y

- IHHHHHHH! - grito Sora al ver su estado (en ropa interior), y sali corriendo de ah con la cara roja de vergenza.

Sora iba caminando con paso lento y desganado, con la cabeza baja, su uniforme estaba mal cosido y sucio Qu rayos haba echo? Ahora seria Sora la freak por el resto de la eternidad.

Llego a su casa, se quito los zapatos mientras caminaba al entrar y se dirigi derechito a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, apenas era la 1: 15 P.M. y ella ya estaba en su casa.

- Sora-chan que bueno que llegaste saludo su abuela Te quiero presentar a un amigo, ven Kyoko no dejo que Sora le contestara, la tomo del brazo y la jalo a la sala.

- Sora- chan, el es Reborn-kun y a partir de hoy ser tu tutor personal Kyoko sealo cordialmente a un beb vestido de traje y sombrero casual, que estaba acariciando un lindo camalen en su mano derecha.

- Ciossu saludo el infante con una sonrisa burlona.

Los ojos de Sora estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba mientras apuntaba a Reborn con su dedo acusador, abriendo y cerrando una y otra vez la boca tratando de articular palabra.

- Aah PUM!

Sora callo.

- Ya veo Ya se conocieron? Pregunto cortsmente Kyoko al beb mientras acomodaba a su nieta, que se haba desmayado de la impresin.

- Si, fui a verla a su escuela - dijo el infante sin dejar de jugar con su mascota.

- Te la encargo mucho Reborn-kun, se parecer mucho a Tsu-kun, pero ella es un poco ms sensible, no olvides de quien mas es nieta sealo Kyoko mientras acaricia los cabellos de su nieta.

- Oh! Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Con lo mucho que se parece a Tsuna. -

- Gracias Reborn-kun Kyoko se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente a Sora, otro a Reborn, acaricio la barbilla de Leon y se fue a la cocina.

- Hump! Sonrio Reborn - Questo sar molto interessante. - dijo mientras observaba como la piel de Sora pasaba de normal a azul, pues pareca que la chica estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

DICCIONARIO._

Come al solito* Lo mismo de siempre.

Dove devo spedire il dcimo?* Dnde lo manda el decimo?

E 'tempo?* Es tiempo?

Sei petatico* Eres patetica

Capito* Entendido.


	2. Shoot 2 ¡SORPRESA¡ EL CALIENTE HURACAN

Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a la maestra Akira Amano, lamentablemente los OC de este fic son mios.

**Shoot 2. SORPRESA! EL CALIENTE HURACAN. GOKUDERA HANABI.**

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPON. CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 7: 10 A.M.

- Sora Sora! DESPIERTA DAME-SORA! - Llamo una vocecita.

Un pequeño y lindo bebé vestido de traje sastre color negro, un sombrero a juego y con un chupon amarillo colgado en el cuello trataba de despertar a una jovencita de unos once años, el cabello corto y castaño estaba todo desordenado, los ojos cerrados y un pequeño rio de baba que salia de su boca.

- Cinco minutos mas, por fá - dijo la chica con pereza y se dio vuelta.

- D´accordo, tu lo pediste. - dijo el pequeño alejandose de la cama.

Cuando regreso, iba vestido de constructor, con su overol amarillo, su camaleon habia tomado la forma de un casco verde con ojos y boca, tena un control con un boton rojo en su manita izquierda

- Despejen el rea, 3-2-1

**!PPPPPUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!**

- Reborn-kun ya levanto a Sora-chan - Decia una feliz abuelita al sentir el temblor provocado por la explosin.

La espesa nube de humo (producto de la explosion) se disipo y dejo ver a una Sora muy maltrecha.

Los brazos, cabeza y torso de Sora estaban debajo de la cama, mientras las piernas seguian arriba, la sabana estaba destrozada.

- REBORN! - grito Sora desesperada - ¿Que rayos crees que haces?

Sora tenia el cabello todo enmarañado (mas que antes) y sucio, la cara tenia restos de polvo y humo al igual que el pijama (una bata que le llegaba a las rodillas, y las mangas anchas hasta el codo de color blanco con lunares naranjas).

- Solo utilice el metodo tradicional para despertar a la gente de la familia Vongola - contesto tranquilo el niño ya con su habitual ropa.

- CON BOMBAS! - grito Sora.

- Preferirias que fuera de otro modo?- pregunto Reborn mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detras y su tpica sonrisa en el rostro.

- Aah, olvidalo - Dijo una derrotada Sora.

- Bene*. Bañate y vistete, tienes 10 minutos. - señalo el infante mientras se iba.

- Si - contesto Sora.

Ya en el baño Sora meditada sobre el cambio que dio su vida mientras se enjuagaba el cabello

_*FLASHBACK*_

- _NOOOOOOOOO! Sora se habia levantado de un brinco del sofa._

- _Que pasa Sora-chan? - pregunto preocupada su abuelita al haberla escuchado gritar tan asustada._

- _Kyoko-bachan! - Sora se tiro sobre su abuela y la abrazo - Kyoko-bachan que bueno que estas aqui, tuve el sueño mas raro de la historia - dijo Sora mientras aun abrazaba a su abuela._

- _Cuntanos, tal vez eso te calme.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
_

- _Eh? - Sora abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar aquella infantil voz._

_Volteo su rostro para ver el lugar de donde venia la voz y_

- _Ihhhhhhhhhh! - Grito asustada mientras se esconda detrs de su abuela - EL BEBÉ DEMONIO ES REAL! - Grito llorando._

- _Hump! Che lordo*. - dijo el niño._

- _Escucha Sora-chan tranquilzate - Kyoko la acomodo frente a ella - Ahora, este es Reborn-kun - señalo mientras voltea a Sora frente a el - Y tiene algo muy importante que decirte, Entiendes? pregunto la mujer con mirada seria._

_Sora asintio con la cabeza._

- _Muy bien, toda tuya Reborn-kun se dirigi al niño.-_

- _Grazie, Kyoko - _

_La mujer asintio mientras se levantaba, y se retiro de la sala de estar._

_Sora se le quedo viendo al niño, esperando su gran revelacion._

- _Bene. Como he dicho antes, il mio nome es Reborn, y soy un asesino que trabaja para la familia Vongola. - dijo el bebé mirando serio a Sora._

_La chica asintio._

- _E voi*, Sawada Sora - señalo el niño con su dedito acusador -Tu eres la nieta del decimo jefe de esta familia. _

_Sora volvio a asentir con la cabeza, ya no muy segura de que hacer._

- _Lo cual te convierte en la jefa de la proxima generacion. Y yo estoy aqui para ser tu entrenador y guia personal.- concluyo y tomo un sorbo de su expreso._

_Sora no asintio. Estaba petrificada. Su rostro revelavaba entera sorpresa. Que su abuelo era un que? Que ella era una que? Qu ese bebé era un que? Esto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, y cuando iba a protestar, Reborn la interrumpio_

- _Se non mi credi*, preguntale a tu abuela. - dijo para despues seguir tomando su cafe._

_Sora volteo su mirada en direccion a la cocina, pero se topo con que su abuela estaba en la entrada de la sala de estar._

_Sora la miro a los ojos y vio en la mirada de su abuela pesar._

- _Deki nai koto*. - susurro._

- _Gomen nasai*, Sora-chan, todo lo que a dicho Reborn-kun es cierto- aseguro Kyoko._

_Sora estaba en shock, procesando toda esta informacion._

_Por eso su madre le hablaba siempre en italiano desde bebé, por eso sus padres, sus tios y abuelos iban y venian a Italia u otros lugares, por eso siempre iban extranjeros a su casa, por eso a su abuelo nada le salia mal, el no podia permitirse fallar, pues eso significara..._

- _Gulp! - trago fuerte la adolecente._

_Sora tenia la cara palida y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas... Y se volvio a desmayar._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Una vez fuera del baño volvio a lo que quedaba de su habitacion y se puso el uniforme, intento peinarse, pero su cabello no quiso cooperar.

El cabello de Sora era corto, del mismo estilo que usaba su abuela cuando tenia su edad, solo que un poco (mucho) mas desordenado y de un color avellana, igual que el de Tsuna, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos y del mismo color de su cabello, a pesar de tener 13 aos, Sora era pequeña, media 1.53 m y tenia las medidas de una niña (55-50-55), por lo que parece una niña de 11 años (y una vez le dijeron que se vea de 10 OUCH! que feo).

Bajo las escaleras con su autoestima muy baja, cruzo el pasillo principal, entro al comedor y se sento en su lugar habitual.

Reborn estaba jugando con Leon a un lado de ella y su abuela estaba cocinando el desayuno.

Todo parecia tan _normal._

¿Como es posible que ese niño fuera un asesino? ¿COMO RAYOS ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA SEA UNA FUTURA SEÑORA MAFIOSA?

- Aah - suspiro.

Eran las 7:30 a.m. y ya tenia una jaqueca.

- Aqui tienes cariño - dijo Kyoko al momento de poner su desayuno frente a ella.

Unos huevos estrellados (fritos) con tocino, los cuales Kyoko acomodo como una carita feliz (como lo hacia cuando era niña para levantarle el animo), un vaso con jugo de naranja y una tostada con mermelada de fresa.

Aspiro el maravilloso aroma de su comida

- Gracias Oba-chan - dijo Sora ya mas animada.

Desayunaron con calma y luego era hora de irse a la escuela.

Sora puso sus platos sucios en el lavadero, se fue a poner los zapatos y se fue.

En el camino todo estaba en completa _calma._

- _Un momento - _Sora se detuvo de golpe, petrificada por la sorpresa - ¿_CALMA?_

Desde el momento en el que Reborn haba entrado en su vida (hace tres dias) la calma habia pasado a tercer plano, pues el primero era mantenerse viva y el segundo mantenerse cuerda.

- _Que demonios pasa aqui? - _penso Sora comenzando a sentirse paranoica.

- Por que te detienes? Llegaras tarde a la escuela - dijo una infantil voz detras de ella.

- Reborn! - Sora volteo para encarar al bebé - ¿Que haces aqui? -

- Te segui para asegurarme que vayas derechito a la escuela - contesto el infante - Hoy abra una grata sorpresa para ti - finalizo y siguio caminando.

- _Sorpresa? - _penso Sora aun mas paranoica que antes -_ Dios, no me permitas morir - _sollozo.

Sora siguio al bebé con traje de cerca, ¿Que clase de sorpresa le habra preparado? Solo esperaba que no fuera como el dia despues que conocio a Reborn.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Eran las 8:05 a.m. _

_Las clases comenzaban a las 8:15 a.m. asi que le quedaban algunos minutos._

_Sora haba llegado antes debido a la peculiar manera de despertar a la gente de su recien llegado tutor (le puso una anguila electrica en la cama)._

_En cuanto atraveso el porton de la escuela todos se le quedaron viendo, todos murmurando y señalandola_

- _Hay no, estan hablando de lo de ayer - _penso mientras abrasaba su maletin.

_Acelero el paso para llegar mas rapido a su salon, GRAVE ERROR, pues apenas entro a su salon todas las miradas fueron para ella._

_Se quedo estatica en la puerta, y cuando iba a dar vuelta para huir_

- _Nanyo Kurumi, reportera estrella del club del peridico escolar. Sawada Sora, el dia de ayer diste un gran espectculo, podras dar algunos comentarios. - _

_Una chica de cabello castaño rojizo amarrado en dos colitas bajas, con una diadema rosa y unos anteojos le habia tapado el paso. La chica estaba sosteniendo una grabadora de mano_

- _IHH! Ahora que hago? - penso - Bu-bueno yo_

- _Por que lo hiciste? - interrumpio la chica cuando ella trato de contestar - Digo, saltaste de la nada en ropa interior ¿Cual fue tu motivo? - _

- _Lo-lo que pasa es que_

- _Fue acaso alguna forma de protesta? - interrumpio de nuevo._

- _Es que no me va a dejar contestar? - se pregunto Sora mentalmente. _

- _SAWADA! - se oyo._

_Un chico de cabello color arena se acercaba corriendo en direccion de Sora_

- _Sawada ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! - dijo el chico con evidente alegria._

- _Oh! El capitan del equipo de soccer - señalo la chica de gafas._

- _Sawada ¡UNETE AL EQUIPO DE SOCCER! - solto sin mas el muchacho - ¡El dia de ayer estuviste increble! - concluyo mientras le tomaba las manos a Sora esperanzado._

- _Bu-bueno yo... Lo que pasa es que_

- _UN MOMENTO! ESO NO ES JUSTO! - grito otra voz._

_Esta vez un muchacho alto, de unos 176 cm, con el cabello negro-azulado y tenia cara de molestia_

- _El capitan del equipo de basquet - aclaro la chica de anteojos._

- _Eso si que no - mientras decia esto golpeo para separar las manos del capitan de soccer de las de Sora - Llego primero a nuestra cancha, nosotros la vimos primero, asi que Sawada ¡UNETE A EQUIPO DE BASQUET BALL POR FAVOR! - dijo mientras se inclinaba._

- _WOW! QUE INCREIBLE! - hablo la de las gafas -SAWADA SORA! TU QUE DICES? - dijo acercando la grabadora al rostro de Sora._

- _Yo..._

_Sora comenzaba agitarse y a ponerse nerviosa_

- _HEY! LA CAMPANA YA SONo, VAYAN A SUS SALONES - grito un maestro._

- _SI! - contestaron al unisono los cuatro estudiantes._

_Los dos capitanes se fueron a sus respectivos salones, no sin antes decirle a Sora que esperaban su respuesta para la hora del almuerzo, la chica de gafas tambien se fue a su salon, que era el 1-A, y Sora entro a su salon (1-C), agradeciendo la intromision del maestro mentalmente, pero la paz le duro poco, pues su primera hora era quimica._

- _Muy bien Sawada, pasa al pizarron, ayer lo hiciste tan bien, que quisiera que nos dieras una clase mas, asi que adelante por favor. _

- _Tierra... TRAGAME - penso._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

No hay que decir que como siempre, hizo el ridculo, y por supuesto le dijo que no a los capitanes de basquet y soccer, despues de eso las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y volvio a ser dame-Sora, pero desde ese dia la chica de gafas queria hacerle una entrevista y se la pasaba tratando de esquivarla (esconderse) todo el dia.

Llego a la escuela con paso cauteloso, pues a pesar de que estaba a tiempo no queria toparse con la chica de lentes, para su suerte, parecia que ella aun no habia llegado.

Llego a su salon sin contratiempos y tomo su asiento

- _Que raro ¿No venia Reborn delante mio? - _se pregunto mentalmente al notar que en algun momento perdio de vista a su tutor.

- Muy bien, todos tomen asiento - anuncio el maestro de matematicas al entrar.

Todos hicieron como el dijo.

- El dia de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, viene de Italia, ella es de aqui, pero cuando era pequeña tuvo que mudarse por el trabajo de su padre, asi que por favor sean amables con ella - pidio.

- SI! - contesto el salon al unison.

- _Italia... Yo ya tengo suficiente de Italia - _penso Sora con desgano mientras escondia su cara entre sus brazos recostados sobre su escritorio.

- Muy bien, puedes pasar - le anuncio el maestro al la persona que esperaba fuera del salon.

La puerta corrediza se abrio, y dejo pasar a una chica muy guapa.

Su piel era de un adorable color crema, era alta, su cabello era largo, de color platinado y lo tenia amarrado en una coleta de caballo con unas bolitas en forma de craneo, sus ojos eran verdes y filosos, sus orejas tenian piercings y en sus muñecas tenia tres pulceras de cuentas rojas, la manera en la que usaba el uniforme era osada, sus calcetas eran negras hasta el tobillo, la falda gris estaba adornada por un cinturn rojo suelto en su cadera con una hebilla en forma de craneo, no tenia moño al cuello de la camisa blanca, en ves de eso la camisa estaba en un pronunciado escote en V lo cual dejaba a la vista una blusa roja que tenia bajo la camisa, se vea mala y SEXY.

- WOW - escucho Sora decir a un chico detras de ella.

- Que guapa - oyo exclamar a otro en voz baja.

- Justo mi tipo - dijo otro mas.

Sora alzo su rostro dominada por la curiosidad, y sin duda alguna se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues si bien la chica se veia amenazante, era sin duda una de las personas mas hermosas que Sora hubiera visto.

- Su nombre es Gokudera Hanabi, sean amables con ella -

- _Gokudera... Hanabi_ - penso Sora aun mas asombrada.

- Gokudera tu asiento esta por alla, el ultimo asiento de la derecha -

El maestro señalo un asiento que estaba dos espacios atras del de Sora, cuando Hanabi paso por ahi Sora saco valor de quien sabe donde y le hablo

- Di-disculpa no seras tu...

- Calla . le ordeno la chica en italiano sin siquiera mirarla. Sora obedecio.

La chica de platinados cabellos volteo un poco y le dedico una mirada tan gelida que parecia un tempano que calo en el alma de Sora.

- Gulp! - trago fuerte Sora.

Gokudera Hanabi siguio su camino y tomo asiento, desparramandose como quiso en el escritorio, saco un reproductor MP3 de su maletin y se puso a escuchar musica a todo volumen ignorando por completo la clase.

Todos se le quedaron viendo impresionados por la osadia de la chica, pero el profesor de matematicas estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por los oidos

- GOKUDERA! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? - grito indignado el maestro.

Hanabi apenas y se inmuto, abrio un ojo (los habia cerrado para ver si podia dormir), y lo que salio de su boca sombro a todavia mas al salon entero

- La repuesta de la pregunta A) es 1, la de la pregunta B) es -3, la de la C) es A+D/C=B, y la ultima es una pregunta capciosa, asi que no hay respuesta definida - contesto la chica despues de un pequeo vistazo a los problemas en el pizarron.

- Es correcto - anuncio el maestro estupefacto.

- Ve, es demasiado facil - dijo Hanabi antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y escuchar la musica.

El maestro estaba morado de coraje ¿Quien se creia que era esa muchachita malcriada?

Sin mas remedio la dejo ser, y se concentro en los demas alumnos (N.A. cobarde, le huyo a una niña XD), y asi paso el resto de la mañana, la chica nueva le dio su merecido a todos los maestros de las primeras cinco horas, despues de matematicas, que fue la primera clase, seguia ingles, donde la chica demostro una fluidez increble, ya que hablaba el idioma mejor que la propia maestra, en historia demostro un amplio conocimiento de la cultura nipona, cosa que maravillo al maestro, y en la cuarta hora, educacion fsica, no tuvo piedad por sus contrincantes en el volley ball, le dio seis veces seguidas a Sora en la cara disimuladamente adrede, y la quinta hora era estudio libre, asi que los alumnos del 1-C estaban mas que nada vagando por la escuela que estudiando.

Sora subio a la azotea de la escuela, y como de costumbre se puso a mirar el cielo.

- Ti ho trovato* - dijo una voz.

Sora volteo y se encontro con Hanabi

- Gokudera-san ¿Q-que hace aqu? - pregunto Sora con temor ante la filosa mirada de la chica.

- Sono venuto a dare la morte* - contesto la italiana con voz seca.

- Eh!

**PPPUUUMMM!**

Sora no tuvo tiempo de hablar mas, la ojiverde le habia lanzado dos pequeñas bolas rojas que saco de sus pulceras y que al contacto con el suelo explotaron fuertemente, dejando una nube de humo.

- Cof! Cof! - tosio Sora al salir del humo de una forma muy maltrecha.

- Tsk! - chasqueo Hanabi su lengua, preparandose para sacar mas bolitas explosivas.

- ESPERA POR FAVOR! ¿POR QU ME ATACAS? - pregunto Sora desesperada.

- Por que si te mata ella sera la proxima 11 - contesto una infantil voz.

- Reborn! - grito Sora al ver a su tutor - Crei que habias dicho que solo yo podia ser la 11! - le grito.

- Y asi es - contesto tranquilo el bebé - pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan intentarlo otros - dijo con su clasica sonrisa.

- QUe? Y AHORA ME LO DICES! - grito la pobre chica.

**PPPUUUMMM!**

Hanabi le habia lanzado mas bombas, las cuales Sora apenas y esquivo, aterrizando de un senton.

- No te dejare escapar! - grito Hanabi mientras le lanzaba mas bombas a Sora, esta vez eran diez.

- No te quedes ahi y pelea dame-Sora - dijo Reborn, mientras Leon tomaba forma de pistola, apuntaba y disparaba en tiempo record.

**PPPUUUMMM!**

Una explosin mucho mas grande que la otras dos haba alcanzado a Sora, una muy espesa nube de humo cubrio toda la azotea, el silencio se adueño del lugar

- Hump! Que facil - exclamo Hanabi, a punto de irse.

- REBORN! - Se escucho el fuerte grito de Sora - ¡NO PERDERE CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! - grito.

Nuevamente el uniforme de Sora se hizo trizas, esta vez su ropa interior era un corpio color azul pastel y unas pantaletas a juego, en su frente se mostraba nuevamente la flamita anaranjada, y su rostro era de pura agresividad.

Reborn desde su lugar sonreia socarronamente mientras acariciaba su camaleon.

- Ya decia que era muy facil - dijo la peli plata - ahora sabras porque me llaman el Huracan Caliente, ¡MUORE! - grito.

Hanabi jalo sus pulceras, que de hecho eran dos collares de cuentas enredados en sus muñecas, pero las jalo con tanta fuerza, que se rompieron

- _MERDA!* - _penso la chica con horror, estaba acabada.

Hanabi cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, la cual nunca llego, abrio sus ojos lentamente y lo que vio le asombro

- ATRAPARE LOS EXPLOSIVOS CON MI LTIMA VOLUNTAD! - gritaba Sora mientras saltaba en el aire, atrapando las bolitas rojas.

Hanabi estaba estupefacta. Asombrada por la forma en la que Sora atrapaba todas las cuentas explosivas antes de que tocaran el piso.

- Fiu! Eso estuvo muy cerca - dijo Sora al volver a la normalidad y haber atrapado todas las cuentas - ¿Gokudera-san esta bien?

Sora volteo para ver a Hanabi, y se llevo una gran sorpresa

- ONCEABA! - grito Hanabi en sollozos - LO SIENTO TANTO! - lloro mientras saltaba sobre Sora y la abrazaba.

- Eh? - estaba de mas decir que Sora estaba confundida.

- Reborn-san dijo que tenia que hacer esto para que usted me reconociera! BUA! Y aun asi no me reconoce! - lloro Hanabi con mas fuerza.

- _Reconocerla? _ - penso Sora _- Sera que... _Hanabi-chan? - dijo Sora, bajando la mirada para ver a Hanabi.

Esta alzo la vista deteniendo sus lagrimas por un segundo

- ONCEABA! AL FIN! ONCEABA! PERDON! - lloro todavia mas fuerte Hanabi, restregandose en el pecho semidesnudo de Sora.

- Si, si Hanabi-chan ya entendi, te perdono, pero por favor, deja de hacer eso, es algo incomodo - señalo Sora con un rubor de verguenza.

- LO SIENTO TANTO! -

Hanabi siguio llorando por un rato.

*_15 minutos despues_*

Hanabi haba dejado de llorar y ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Sora habia sacado su bento, y como Hanabi no traia le dio la mitad, Reborn estaba con ellas.

Entre los tres hacian un pequeño circulo.

Sora ya estaba vestida con un uniforme de repuesto que su abuela le habia empacado, y Hanabi seguia algo susceptible.

- OK. Ahora si, cuntame - Le dijo Sora a Hanabi.

- Lo que pasa es que su padre me dijo que usted ya haba sido notificada con respecto a lo de ser la onceaba jefa, entonces mi padre dijo que era hora de que yo volviera a Japon para protegerle, y cuando iba en direccin a su casa para reportarme me encontre con Reborn-san - Sora miro a Reborn - Reborn-san me dijo que no podia presentarme asi como asi pues usted no me recordaba - Hanabi sollozo - y seria de mala educacion llegar asi nada mas. Entonces Reborn-san dijo que la unica forma de recordarme es que la tratara como antes y que de paso esto le ayudara como entrenamiento ¡BUA! ¡ONCEABA! ¿CÓMO PUDO OLVIDARNE? - volvio a llorar Hanabi.

- _Hanabi-chan _ - una gotita de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Sora - Pero si te reconoci Hanabi-chan - dijo Sora.

- Umh? - Hanabi volteo a ver a Sora y dejo de llorar - En serio?

- Si. Fuiste t la que me confundio cuando casi me matas con la mirada - explico Sora, tratando de calmarla.

- BUA! LO SIENTO TANTO! - esfuerzo que fue en vano, pues Hanabi siguio llorando.

- Espera un segundo ¿Tu sabes de lo de la mafia? - pregunto Sora.

- Claro que lo se onceaba - contesto Hanabi dejando de llorar - Despues de todo es el negocio familiar No? - contesto Hanabi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Entonces todos lo sabian Menos YO? - cuestiono nuestra protagonista.

- No se dio cuenta? Crei que era obvio. Digo cuanto japones aprende italiano antes de los tres años, tanto extranjero yendo y viniendo en su casa, las raras reuniones de los abuelos, las explosiones, los intentos de secuestro... Ya sabe, todo eso - concluyo Hanabi al fin dejando de llorar - Onceaba?

- _No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_ - penso Sora, echa una bolita en una esquina mientras dibujaba figuras con su dedo en la oscuridad.

- Y por eso es que eres dame-Sora - dijo Reborn.

- Reborn-san, no diga eso por favor, la onceaba solo es algo lenta - ¿defendio? Hanabi a Sora.

- Aah - suspiro Sora cansada.

El resto de la jornada escolar paso tranquilo, hubo uno que otro parloteo acerca de las explosiones que se escucharon, pero solo cuchicheos.

Hanabi ya no se despego de Sora, de echo cambio lugares con el chico que se sentaba a lado se Sora (entindase lo amenazo) y ahora ella se sentara ahi, fuera de eso, nada mas paso.

Las clases acabaron y todos ya se iban a sus casas.

- Por cierto Hanabi-chan ¿Viniste sola? - cuestiono Sora.

- Bueno pues, ese era el plan inicial, pero alguien se coló - contesto Hanabi algo molesta.

- Se coló? - pregunto de nuevo Sora.

- Si, se coló -

- Ah. Y ¿Donde viviras Hanabi-chan? - pregunto Sora preocupada por su amiga.

- Pues bien - Hanabi ya no contesto.

- Hanabi-chan -

Sora llego a su casa escoltada por Hanabi, pues Sora queria que su abuela viera a Hanabi de nuevo

- Kyoko-bachan! -grito Sora para avisar a su abuela - ¿A que no adivinas a quien...

- HOW CUTE! - Sora fue interrumpida por un par de brazos que la atraparon en un sofocante abrazo.

- Sora-chan! Bienvenida - saludo Kyoko desde atras.

- AH! Onceaba! Nonna! Suelta inmediatamente a la onceaba! - ordeno Hanabi a quien abrazaba a Sora.

- Mo! Hanabi-chan no me deja divertirme - la persona en cuestion dejo de ahogar (abrazar) a Sora - HAHI! Pero que grande estas Sora-chan - señalo la misma persona -Te pareces tanto a Tsuna-san - concluyo.

Sora miro con curiosidad a la persona que la casi la mata con tanto amor.

Era una mujer mayor, de la edad de su abuela quizas, claramente japonesa, su largo cabello castaño oscuro, opaco por la edad, estaba amarrado en una trenza, y sus ojos castaño oscuro eran vivaces, tenia un vestido color durazno muy bonito, pero fue la manera de hablar lo que la descubrio

- HARU-BACHAN! - grito Sora feliz, y se lanzo sobre la mujer.

- SORA-CHAN! - grito Haru tambien y la volvio a abrazar, esta vez con mas cuidado.

Hanabi, Reborn y Kyoko miraban la escena con una sonrisa

- Fue ella quien se coló? - pregunto Sora a Hanabi.

- Sip - contesto esta.

- Yo no me colé en ningun lado - dijo Haru ofendida - Yo solo vine de regreso a mi pais natal a ver a mi mejor amiga y a mi otra nieta - concluyo.

Sora entendio ahora a que sorpresa se referia Reborn. Su prima y mejor amiga y su otra abuela habian vuelto de Italia, y si bien esto le causaba una gran felicidad, tambien le causaba un mal presentimiento, ¿Por que? No lo sabia,y francamente en ese instante no le importaba.

- Sora-chan - Kyoko alzo su voz entre todos - Haru-chan y Hanabi-chan van a quedarse a vivir con nosotras. Hanabi dormira en el cuarto extra de la segunda planta y Haru-chan dormira conmigo - anuncio.

- Si. De acuerdo - dijo Sora feliz.

Que mas daba su presentimiento por ahora, ella en ese instante era feliz.

**DICCIONARIO.-**

Bene* Bien

Che lordo* Que grosera

E voi* Y tú

Se non mi credi* Si no me crees

Deki nai koto* No puede ser

Gomen nasai* Lo siento mucho

Ti ho trovato* Te encontre

Sono venuto a dare la morte* Vine a darte muerte

MERDA* mierda

**PORFÁ, DEJEN REVIUWS.**


	3. Shoot 3 YAMADA TAKAO

**Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC de este fic, ellos son todos mos BUAJAJAJAJA! (risa maligna)**

* * *

**Shoot 3. YAMADA TAKAO.**

* * *

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPN. CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 7:15 A.M.

- Onceava ¡ONCEAVA! ¡ONCEAVA DESPIERTE POR FAVOR!

Llamaba una preciosa chica de platinados cabellos y ojos verdes a otra de avellanos cabellos que yacia dormida abrazando una almohada y llenandola de baba.

- Otro ratito mas...

- Pero eso dijo hace quince minutos. - señalo algo desesperada la ojiverde.

- D´accordo, time up. - dijo un bebé con traje negro y sombrero - Tu metodo no funciono, así que me toca a mí, hazte a un lado Hanabi - ordeno el niño.

- Pero, pero Reborn-san, sus mtodos son algo poco ortodoxos ¿No cree? - dijo la muchacha con algo de nervios mientras el niño salia de la habitacion.

- Si no mataron a su abuelo mucho menos a ella, relajate. - contesto Reborn desde fuera del cuarto de Sora.

Al poco rato Reborn habia vuelto vestido de doctor y Leon habia tomado la forma de un estetoscopio color verde, se acerco a Sora y de la nada saco un par de planchas de choque (las que usan para revivir a la gente cuando se les detiene el corazon)

- Despejen. -

Reborn coloco las planchas sobre el pecho de Sora y

- IHHHHHHHHH! - grito la chica tomando diferentes posiciones en el aire, el shock habia sido muy fuerte.

* * *

- Hahi! Reborn-chan ya levanto a Sora-chan.- dijo Haru al escuchar el escandalo en el segundo piso.

- Si, siempre son tan enrgicos. - Señalo Kyoko sonriente.

* * *

**PUM!** Se escucho cuando Sora cayo al suelo.

- Reborn!- grito Sora con el cabello echo afro y la piel color chapopote.

- Vez, ahora si se levanto. - Le dijo el infante a Hanabi ignorando a Sora.

- _Reborn-san -_ penso Hanabi mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

* * *

*_1/2 hora despues_*

Sora y Hanabi ya habian desayunado e iban en direccin a la escuela con Reborn por delante, habian sido ya cuatro días desde que Hanabi y Haru habian vuelto de Italia.

Haru rapidamente se acostumbro de nuevo al estilo de vida japones, cambiando sus vestidos por yukatas y kimonos, y Reborn le habia pedido a Hanabi que le ayudara con la tutoria de matemáticas, fisica y quimica, pues la chica era una genio en estas ramas (¿Y por que no decirlo? Le daba flojera explicarle cosas tan tediosas a Sora), el problema era que Hanabi al igual que su abuelo, que su padre y que su tía (la madre de Sora) era demasiado tecnica y Sora le entendia menos que al bebé que la hacia explotar cada vez que contestaba mal una pregunta.

La vida escolar de Sora tambien habia cambiado un poco, para empezar ya no se sentia tan sola como antes pues Hanabi no se le despegaba ni para ir al baño, las constantes explosiones (causadas por Hanabi, Reborn y en ocasiones Sora) habian llamado la atencion del club del peridico escolar, así que casi siempre eran asediadas por la chica de colitas y gafas (N.A. lease el capitulo anterior) que Hanabi habia bautizado cariñosamente (notese el sarcasmo) megane*, y cada que alguien intentaba molestar a Sora, Hanabi muy amablemente les decia que la dejaran en paz (nuevamente sarcasmo).

Las chicas y el bebé llegaron a la escuela y lo primero que vieron fue un gran tumulto de gente empujandose para poder entrar en el salon 1-B, una de las personas en este tumulto era nada ms y nada menos que megane-chan

- Oye, megane ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? - Pregunto Hanabi.

- Lo que pasa es que Yamada-kun salio del hospital y le dieron permiso de volver a la escuela.- contesto la chica sin mirarle.

- ¿Yamada-kun volvio? - Interrumpio Sora en la conversacin - Que bueno! Así el club de basquet no perdera el partido del sabado.- señalo sonriente.

- Si bueno- La chica de gafas volteo a ver a Sora - lo que pasa es que Yamada-kun aun tiene una pierna rota Sawada Sora, así que dudo que juegue.- concluyo.

- Ah. Que triste. - dijo Sora y siguio con su camino, seguida por Hanabi y Reborn.

Llegaron al salon, que por cierto estaba totalmente vacio, ya que todos se haban ido a ver el chisme

- Onceava. - llamo Hanabi - ¿Quien es Yamada? - pregunto.

Reborn volteo a ver a Sora, mirandola con curiosidad.

Sora tomo asiento

- Yamada Takao-kun - contesto - A pesar de ser de primer año es el as del club de basquet ball, es bastante popular en la escuela, ademas, es muy buen deportista y ayuda a cualquier club deportivo que se lo pida, hace mas o menos un mes _antes de que Reborn arruinara mi vida _un coche que iba a una velocidad fuerte le atropello, segun lo que nos dijeron se fracturo una costilla, el brazo y pierna izquierdos y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente por unos dias.- concluyo.

- Wow! El tipo es tosco. Todo eso y sigue vivo.- dijo Hanabi.

- _Hum. Yamada Takao_.- penso Reborn sonriendo.

Unos minutos despus la campana timbro y todos los chismosos, perdon, compañeros preocupados habian vuelto a sus aulas.

La primera clase de ese da era matematicas, pero el maestro no habia ido así que los alumnos del 1-C estaban esperando al remplazo, de repente la puerta corrediza del salon se abrio y dejo pasar a la misteriosa figura

- _Pero que demo...-_ pensó una estupefacta Sora.

- Ciossu.- Saludo el profesor parado sobre el escritorio - Mi nombre es Boren, y soy su profesor sustituto.- Dijo mientras escribia su nombre en el pizarron.

- _REBORN! _ - penso Sora mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para golpearla con su escritorio.

- Que maestro tan joven.- señalo Hanabi.

- _Hanabi-chan a veces me preocupas_.- Penso Sora con una gotita de sudor en la cien mirando a su prima.

Reborn estaba parado sobre el escritorio, ya no usaba ni su traje negro ni su sombrero, en vez de eso llevaba puesto un traje barato de profesor color cafe, una corbata roja, y unos lentes, se habia peinado y aun usaba su chupon amarillo al cuello.

- Muy bien, comencemos la clase.- anuncio el "profesor".

*_Diez minutos despues*_

- Em, Reborn...

- Boren-sensei - interrumpio Reborn a Sora.

- Si, si claro. Boren-sensei. No es que dude de sus metodos (bendito sarcasmo XD) pero ¿Esto es seguro? ¿Verdad? - pregunto Sora.

- Relajate. Si no mato a Tsuna dudo que te mate a ti.- susurro el bebé en su oreja.

- Gulp! - Sora trago fuerte.

- Muy bien clase! - Llamo Reborn a los alumnos - Estamos por comenzar el experimento.-

Sora estaba atrapada en una silla de metal que estaba situada en cubetas llenas con agua, en la parte de arriba de la cabeza tenia algo que parecia una secadora, de ahi se desprendan tres conexiones que estaban pegadas a la cabeza de Sora, la pobre estaba llena de panico.

- Estas conexiones en la cabeza de Sora - señalo Reborn - lanzaran ligeras descargas estimulantes a su cerebro que haran que Sora sea mas inteligente.- dijo.

- Oooh! - Contesto el grupo al unisono.

- Si, oh! - señalo Reborn saltando y cayendo en el suelo.

El infante saco de la nada un pequeño control remoto con un boton rojo en el centro.

- Muy bien, aqui vamos - diciendo esto, Reborn oprimio el boton, Sora cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

Nada paso.

- Eh? ¿No paso nada? - se pregunto la desdichada protagonista.

- Que extraño. -dijo Reborn acercandose - Pedazo de chatarra.- dicho esto pateo el artefacto y

- IIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - un fuerte shock golpeo a Sora.

Todos los alumnos del salon miraban algo asombrados (morbo) como Sora se electrocutaba en el artefacto.

Reborn observaba el control de voltaje para asegurarse de no matar en serio a su alumna.

- IIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - seguia sacudiendose Sora.

- Es suficiente.- sentencio el infante y oprimio el boton del control para detener la maquina, pero esta no se detuvo.

Reborn volvio a revisar el control del voltaje, y vio que el voltaje suba cada vez ms, si esto segua asi

- D´accordo muchachos, abandonen el aula, esto se va a poner feo.- anuncio.

Todos salieron corriendo del salon, y apenas Reborn salio

**PPPPPPUUUUUUUMMMMMM!**

Se escucho una fuerte explosion, y luego una espesa nube de humo salio del salon.

Varias caras curiosas (chismosas) salieron de sus salones.

Cuando el humo se disipo Hanabi se apresuro a la puerta del salon

- ONCEAVA! - grito.

Sora estaba todavia sentada en la maquina de tortura de Reborn, solo que la secadora se haba abierto como una flor y las cubetas ya no tenian agua.

La chica estaba maltrecha, con el cabello estilo afro otra vez y la piel con ligeras quemaduras, su uniforme estaba rasgado y sucio, y sus ojos eran dos espirales

- ONCEVA! - grito otra vez al divisar a Sora.

- Llevala a la enfermera, estara bien al final del dia.- ordeno el bebé.

Hanabi asintio y cargo a Sora al estilo princesa para llevarla a la enfermeria.

- Muy bien todos los demas, limpiemos este desastre.- dijo el bebé a los otros estudiantes una vez Hanabi habia desaparecido.

- EH? - se quejaron todos.

- Quieren ser ustedes los que esten en la silla la proxima vez? - amenazo Reborn.

- Esta bien. -contesto el grupo derrotado.

*_Mucho rato despues*_

- Umh? - Sora abrio un poco sus ojos.

- Que paso? Donde estoy? -Se pregunto quedito.

Sora se sento para incorporarse.

- Itte - señalo Sora adolorida sobandose la cabeza - Auch! - se quejo la chica.

Sora estaba adolorida, le dolia todo, hasta el cabello. -Comenzo a pasar la vista por el lugar

- La enfermeria...Reborn, esta vez te pasaste. - susurro.

Traia puesto el uniforme de repuesto que su abuela Kyoko le habia empacado, ¿Quien dira que su abuela compraria 100 uniformes de repuesto para ella? No por nada era la primera dama de la mafia.

Sora intento ponerse de pie

- Si yo fuera tu no lo intentara. - Le advirtio una voz.

Sora volteo a ver a la cama a lado suyo, y ahi estaba un muchacho que ella reconocio de inmediato

- Yamada-kun. - dijo.

- Yo! - Saludo el muchacho.

Yamada Takao debia medir alrededor de 178 cm y tiene solo ¡13 AÑOS!, no era el chico más listo de la escuela, pero sin duda era más listo que Sora, sus ojos de color castaño claro eran expresivos, su cabello de color castaño casi negro, usaba el uniforme masculino, la camisa blanca estaba desabotonada y traia una camisa de algodon color azul oscuro debajo de esta, en sus muñecas tenia unas muñequeras (lo que usan los deportistas en las muñecas) amarillas con una palomita (NIKE) color azul, tenia el pantalon gris, pero se notaba que debajo del lado izquierdo tenia el yeso hasta el nivel del muslo, un cinturon negro, pero claramente no formal, y al lado de la cama donde el estaba estaban las muletas

- Esto... ¿No habia nadie mas aqu? - comenzo Sora, no sabiendo que decir.

- Si te refieres a la chica extranjera, salio hace unos minutos, me parece que regreso por unas cosas. - comento el chico con una sonrisa.

- Ah. Ya veo, gracias. - contesto Sora.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

- Me han dicho que hiciste un gran escndalo hace unos dias.- Dijo Takao.

- A si bueno...

- ¿Por que no aceptaste ser parte del club de basquet o soccer? - Le interrumpi el chico.

- Eso es por...

- ¿No era eso lo que querias? - Señalo el muchacho con una sonrisa tranquila, pero por algun motivo a Sora le parecia enojado.

- ¿Perdon? - cuestiono la chica confundida y asustada por la hostilidad en la mirada de Takao.

- ¿Que curioso? ¿No crees? Empiezo a faltar yo y tú, la chica menos atletica del mundo comienza a resplandecer.-

Takao uso sus manos y se impulso para caer sobre Sora, utilizando sus manos para detener la caida

- Que patetica dame-Sora.- sentencio el chico con acides.

No se supo como, ni cuando, pero algo muy dentro de Sora hizo click y sinti como de su estomago emergia un calorcito que se intensifico hasta explotar

**PAZZ!**

Sora habia tomado impulso y le habia dado tremendo cabezazo a Yamada que lo haba vuelto a sentar en la cama donde estaba sentado al comienzo

- Itte! - Se quejo el muchacho.

- ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN POR QUE NO VOY A REPETIRLO! NO TIENES EL MÁS MINIMO DERECHO A VENIR AQUi A DECIRME LO PATETICA QUE SOY! PARA ESO ME VASTO YO SOLITA! SEGUNDO! NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES ASI QUE POR FAVOR GUARDATE TUS COMENTARIOS IDIOTA! ADEMAS SI ES QUE SOY TAN PATETICA POR QUÉ ME ELIGIERO A MI PARA CUBRIRTE EN EL CLUB DE BASKET? NO SIGNIFICARA ESO QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TU? AH? - Sora exploto.

Todo el estres que se habia acumulado a lo largo de su vida habia sido liberado, y ahora se sentia realmente mal.

- Yamada-kun yo...

- No, no te preocupes, tienes razón.-

Sora haba intentado disculparse, pero Yamada no se lo permiti, el muchacho tomo sus muletas y salio de la enfermera

- Yamada-kun espera-AH!..

Sora intento ponerse de pie y seguir al chico pero sus piernas no le respondieron y cayo al suelo

- Mis piernas...no siento mis piernas. - se alarmo.

- Onceava ya vine... ONCEAVA! - Hanabi habia vuelto a la enfermeria y se asusto cuando vio a Sora acostada en el piso.

- Hola Hanabi-chan. - Saludo Sora desde su posicion.

- Onceava ¿Qué hace en el piso? - pregunto Hanabi.

- Me caí. - mintio Sora, no queria decirle a Hanabi que peleo con Yamada-kun.

- Si, lo que pasa es que el shock fue muy fuerte y le afecto un poco, pero Reborn-san asegura que para mañana estara caminando, así que tranquila. - dijo Hanabi mientras levantaba a Sora y la ponia de nuevo en la cama.

- Ya veo. - dijo Sora.

Unos momentos despues Hanabi cargo en su espalda a Sora y con sus brazos llevaba los maletines de ambas y se fueron derechito a su casa.

- _Espero que Yamada-kun no se haya tomado muy a pecho lo que le dije.- _penso Sora sintindose muy mal.

Esa noche Sora no pudo dormir bien.

*_Al día siguiente *_

Sora, Hanabi y Reborn caminaban en direccion a Namichu.

- Mo! Reborn, no te vasto con lo de ayer para que hoy usaras granadas para levantarme. - Se quejo Sora.

- Pero te levantaste ¿No? - Dijo el bebé volteando a verla con su clasica sonrisa.

- Aah. - Suspiro derrotada Sora.

- Al menos hoy ya pudo caminar onceava. - cambio el tema Hanabi.

- Si, anoche fue una pesadilla tratar de bañarme, gracias por tu ayuda Hanabi-chan. - agradecio Sora, pues anoche Hanabi le ayudo a bañarse.

- N-no hay de que. - sonrio nerviosa y sonrojada la susodicha.

A penas llegaron al porton de la secundaria megane-chan se les acerco corriendo agitada y llena de panico

- SAWADA SORA! GOKUDERA HANABI! - les grito - YAMADA TAKAO-KUN ESTA A PUNTO DE TIRARSE DE LA AZOTEA! - aviso llena de panico.

- _Hay no- _penso Sora llena de culpa.

Tiro su maletín y se lanzo en direccion a la azotea.

- Onceava espere! - le grito Hanabi, que recogio el maletin de Sora y se dispuso a seguirla.

Una vez en la azotea Sora vio un gran numero de alumnos que estaban solo observando a Yamada que estaba al otro lado de los barandales

- _¿Donde rayos esta Hibiki-san cuando se le necesita? _(N.A. durmiendo XD)- cuestiono desesperada Sora.

Sora cruzo el tumulto de gente y llego a la pequeña zona de distancia entre Yamada y los demas alumnos

- Yamada-kun! - le llamo.

Yamada volteo un poco el rostro para verla

- Miren nada mas quien llego. La señorita SOY MEJOR QUE TU.- dijo el muchacho con un sonrisa en el rostro y el odio en los ojos.

- _Wow. Es más rencoroso de lo que parece._ - penso Sora.

- Yamada_-_kun, en serio lamento mucho lo de ayer, en verdad, pero lo que me dijiste me hizo enojar mucho, de verdad lo lamento. - dijo Sora llena de genuino arrepentimiento, inclinandose hacia adelante.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte. - dijo Yamada tranquilo.

Sora alzo el rostro y vio que la mirada del chico habia dejado de ser rencorosa y habia cambiado por una llena de tristeza.

- Tenias razon...No sirvo para nada. - Se lamento el muchacho.

Todos los espectadores estaban atentos a la conversacin que sostenian Yamada y Sora (bola de mirones -.-u) preguntandose que clase de relacion tenian

- Yamada-kun...

- No Sawada. ¿Para que sirvo? - interrumpio a Sora - Ni siquiera pude recuperarme a tiempo para el juego. - Yamada bajo la mirada. Estaba llorando.

- PERO ESA NO ES RAZoN PARA HACER ESTO! - le grito Sora - Aun asi puedes ayudarles. - replico Sora.

- Pero...

- PERO NADA! - ahora fue Sora la que le interrumpio. Otra vez estaba molesta - ¿QUE NADIE TE DIJO NUNCA QUE LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA? Y CREEME, YO LO SE DE PRIMERA MANO! SOLO PORQUE TIENES MIEDO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ABANDONES TODO COMO UN VIL COBARDE!

Todos en la azotea miraban a Sora asombrados, era la primera vez que veian semejante cosa, el as del club de basquet ball estaba siendo reprendido por una niñita buena para nada como dame-Sora, cabe mencionar que megane-chan estaba filmando todo con su camara de mano.

Lo ultimo que dijo Sora si que le calo a Yamada y aprovechando que Sora se habia acercado inconscientemente a el la jalo de la mano y

- MIRA NIÑA!.. CLACK!

- Gasp! (inspiracin fuerte de aire)

Yamada le iba a responder a Sora con una barbaridad cuando los barandales se rompieron (Culpa de las explosiones del capitulo anterior) dejando a Sora y Yamada en medio del aire

- _Dios me odia. _ - penso Sora.

- Ajaja. - rio Yamada.

- ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ! -

Grito Sora. Y se cayeron.

- ONCEAVA! - grito Hanabi intentando alcanzar a Sora. Un intento fallido.

En medio de la caIda Yamada habIa abrazado a Sora para cubrirla con su cuerpo, cosa que no servira de mucho cuando tocaran el suelo, ambos tenIan los ojos cerrados, mientras en unos de los salones que estaban abandonados debido a la conmociIn un bebÉ mafioso apuntaba una pistola color verde hacia la ventana

- Defiende tu vida con tu Ultima voluntad. - dijo, y disparo.

Justo en ese instante Yamada y Sora iban cayendo en frente de esa ventana y el disparo dio exactamente en el centro de la frente de Sora, La flamita naranja se hizo presente, el uniforme de Sora se deshizo al mismo tiempo que esta se liberaba del abrazo de Yamada

- REBORN! DETENDRE LA CAIDA DE YAMADA CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! - grito la protagonista con intensidad.

Dicho y echo, Sora tomo una posicion recta en direccion al suelo para caer más rapido que Yamada, se puso a su mismo nivel y luego lo tomo como si lo fuera a cargar al estilo princesa

- _Pero que!-_ penso estupefacto el chico.

**PAZZ!**

Se escucho cuando Sora cayo en el suelo del patio principal de la escuela de pie, cargando a Yamada al estilo princesa, el golpe al aterrizar fue tan fuerte que un temblorcito nacio desde los pies de Sora hasta la punta de su gallito rebelde (un cabellito que esta parado siempre, estilo alfalfa), Sora puso a Yamada en el piso y la flamita de su frente se apago

- _Wow!_ - penso el chico sonrojado sin poder dejar de ver a Sora... ¿Y quien podria?

El día de hoy la ropa interior de Sora es un bonito corpiño blanco formado por dos tringulos y unas lindas pantaletas blancas simples, el sueño de todo hombre.

- Fiu! - expreso Sora - Yamada-kun - le llamo.

Yamada alzo la vista al rostro de Sora nuevamente, pues antes no estaba prestando atencion a la cara de esta.

**PLAFF!**

Se escucho. Sora le haba propinado tremenda cachetada a Yamada que hasta le habia dejado la marca de su pequeña mano.

- J-a-m-a-s v-u-e-l-v-a-s a h-a-c-e-r e-s-o. - Sora separo las palabras para que se viera lo molesta que estaba.

Pero esta vez Yamada noto que en lugar de verse amenazante, Sora lucia mas como una gatita enfurruñada, TAN LINDA.

Sora dio media vuelta y sali corriendo de ahi.

- _Que chica._ - Penso el chico con un sonrojo en el rostro y el corazon latindole a mil.

- OYE! YAMADA! ESTAN BIEN? - grito alguien desde la azotea.

- SI! ESTAMOS BIEN! - anuncio ya con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro - Estamos muy bien. - dijo para si Yamada mirando en la direccion que Sora habia tomado.

*_En la hora del almuerzo_*

Sora y Hanabi estaban en los jardines de la escuela, pues la azotea habia sido cerrada por el incidente de la mañana.

Sora ya estaba vestida con el uniforme de repuesto

- Lo de la mañana fue asombroso onceava. - le elogio Hanabi - Esperado de usted.-

- Aun así, fue mi culpa que el hiciera eso. - Sora aun tenía algo de culpa.

- Nada de eso. - Se escucho una voz familiar.

- Yamada-kun!

- Yamada!

- Lamento lo de la mañana, y no fue tu culpa, fue mía, yo estaba algo molesto, supongo que solo quería descargarme con alguien, lo lamento mucho. - Yamada se inclino en forma de disculpa.

- Yamada-kun...

- Nada de eso! - interrumpi Hanabi -Casi matas a la onceava con tu estupidez. - le regaño.

- Y en verdad lo lamento.- se inclino un poco mas.

- No, esta bien. - dijo Sora - De no haber sido por lo que dije Yamada-kun no hubiera intentado semejante cosa, soy yo quien lo lamenta. - Sora se puso de pie y se inclino tambien.

Yamada habia alzado la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, echo que si bien paso inadvertido por Sora y Hanabi, no lo fue por el tutor #1 de la mafia.

- Uhm. Que interesante. - se dijo a si mismo el bebé desde el lugar donde estaba escondido.

- Bueno, entonces digamos que fue culpa de ambos y que ambos nos perdonamos. - propuso Yamada al tiempo que se sentaba y sonreia tranquilamente.

- De acuerdo. - concordo Sora e imito a Yamada.

- Pero onceaba. - se quejo Hanabi.

- No importa Hanabi-chan, el pasado pertenece al pasado. - sentencio Sora.

- Si, si, reljate Gokudera. - concordo Yamada.

- ¿Quien te dio permiso de ser amable conmigo? - protesto Hanabi.

- Ajaja. rio el muchacho con tranquilidad.

* * *

*DICCIONARIO*

Megane* literalmente GAFAS.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO Y SI.**

**EN ESTA HISTORIA VIMOS A UNA SORA UN POCO MÁS AGRESIVA.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA ¡EXTREMO! XD**

**GRAX A YUI-3000 POR SU REVIEW, FUISTE LA PRIMERA. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS.  
**


	4. Shoot 4 ¡EXTREMO! SASAGAWA RYOTA

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, sino a la maestra Amano Akira, por desgracia para los OC de este fic ellos son totalmente mos BUAJAJAJAJA (risa maligna)**

* * *

Shoot 4 EXTREMO! SASAGAWA RYOTA

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN. CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 7:07 A.M.

**PPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUMMMMMM!**

- _Nada como empezar el dIa con una explosion.- _Penso una Sora llena de sarcasmo.

Esta vez Reborn no dejo que Hanabi la levantara y simplemente lanzo un mini-misil a su cuarto.

Sora no sabia muy bien como, pero su habitacion siempre era destruida en la mañana, como ahora, la cama explotada al igual que las almohadas, todo acababa sucio y desordenado, su closet se abria y toda la ropa salia volando, y cuando llegaba de la escuela, todo estaba limpio, reconstruido y en su lugar

- _Supongo que esos son los beneficios de este infierno_.- Penso cuando se puso de pie y sacudio un poco su pijama.

- _Aun no puedo aceptar esto_!- Volvio a pensar frustrada revolviendose aun mas el pelo, recordando cuando Reborn le explicaba porque ella debia ser la onceava.

*_FLASHBACK_*

_Sora estaba sentada en el piso de su habitacin con Reborn frente a ella, le estaba mostrando el arbol familiar de Vongola_

GIOTTO (1) - SIMORA (6) - FABIO (7) - DANIELA (8) - TIMOTEO (9)

l

IEYASU - YOSHIMARU - YOSHINOBU - IETSUNI - IEMITSU (el papá de Tsuna) - TSUNAYOSHI (10) - KYOSHI - SORA.

- _Vez. - Dijo el bebé con traje._

- _Pero no tiene sentido. - Le contesto Sora - De acuerdo a esto mi padre debera ser el onceavo, no yo.- Sentencio la adolecente._

- _Si bueno... Tu padre es sin duda un gran lider, eso nos consta a todos, pero ser un buen lider no es suficiente en este caso, pues tu padre carece de algo crucial para haber podido ser el 11, la flama del cielo. - Concluyo Reborn._

- _La flama del cielo? Que es eso Reborn? - Pregunto Sora._

- _La flama del cielo es el atributo principal para poder ser el jefe de la familia, lamentable o afortunadamente tu padre carece de esta, en lugar de la flama del cielo posee al igual que yo, la del sol. - explico el infante - Escucha Sora, cada persona tiene un atributo diferente, esto va aunado a la personalidad de uno, esto quiere decir que cada persona posee flamas diferentes. - concluyo._

- _Oooh. - expreso Sora - Espera, eso significa que yo si tengo la flama del cielo? - Pregunto Sora palida._

- _Corretto. - Reborn ensancho su sonrisa al contestarle a su estudiante._

- _Dios en serio me odia. - Penso Sora._

- _Pero no te preocupes, no cruzaras sola este camino Sora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es juntar a tus soldati, eso te facilitara muchas cosas. - Señalo el tutor miniatura._

- _No voy a arrastrar a nadie en esta locura Reborn, eso seria muy cruel (Eso sonó tan Tsuna). - contesto Sora._

- _De que hablas? Si ya tienes dos. - Le respondio el niño._

- _De que hablas tú? - contesto Sora._

- _Hanabi y Yamada. _

- _Ellos son mi prima y mi compañero de escuela Reborn.- _

- _No lo vez Sora?- _

- _Ver que?-_

- _Desde que eras bebé has vivido en el mundo de la mafia niña, simplemente no te habias percatado hasta ahora, muchas personas a tu alrededor trabajan para la mafia.- _

- _De cuantas estamos hablando? _

_Reborn solo sonrio._

- _Reborn? - le llamo._

_El hitman la ignoro, se dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto._

- _Dios, si de verdad existes, no me permitas morir.- Penso Sora mientras un escalofrio recorria su espalda. _

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Desde que tuvo esa platica con su tutor, Sora habia remembrado a cada una de las personas que conocio desde pequeña, y si bien algunos de sus parientes (por no decir todos XD) son algo excentricos, ninguno de ellos era mala persona, comenzando con su abuelito Tsuna ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS CREERIA QUE ESE HOMBRE ES EL JEFE DE LA MAFIA MÁS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO? Con su sonrisa tranquila y esa paciencia, pero bueno, bien dice el dicho, "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos", eso es algo que su abuelo le repetia mucho cuando pequeña

- _Ah! Con que era por eso.- _Razono mentalmente la mafiosa en entrenamiento al meditar las palabras de su abuelo, deteniendose de repente en el pasillo camino al baño.

- Buenos dias onceava! - Saludo Hanabi cuando salia del baño recien duchada, con una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabeza.

- Buenos dias Hanabi-chan. - le correspondio el saludo.

Hacia ya mes y medio que Reborn, su pesadilla en pañales, habia venido de Italia, enterandose asi que ella debia ocupar el lugar de su abuelo en el trono de los sindicatos secretos (forma fina de decir mafia) y de paso convirtiendo su vida en un total caos, junto a esto se entero ademas que gran parte de su familia participa en el llamado negocio familiar, lo cual la perturba aun mas.

- Aah. - suspiro cansada Sora mientras se enjuagaba el shampoo.

Termino de bañarse, salio del bao en direccion a su cuarto (o lo que quedaba), se seco, se trato de peinar (lo cual no resulto), se vistio y bajo a desayunar.

Todo en su casa parecia tan normal, dos lindas y cariñosas abuelitas, un pequeño bebe y dos adolecentes sentados en la mesa tomando su desayuno, la cosa era ¿Como eso puede verse normal y sentirse tan anormal? Bueno, si viviramos la vida de Sora (o Tsuna en su momento) les apuesto que nosotros tambien nos sentiramos asi.

TOC-TOC.

Tocaban a la puerta.

- Yo abro. - dijo en bebe. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Yo! - Saludo el que toco, alzando la mano.

- Buenos dias Yamada-kun. - Saludo Sora al muchacho.

- Ah, eres tu. No tienes nada mejor que hacer cestino idiota*? - Saludo? Hanabi.

- Hanabi-chan, vocabulario.- le regaño Haru.

- Ajaja. No entendi nada de lo que dijiste Gokudera. - Sonrio Yamada.

- Buenos dias Takao-kun, gracias por encaminar a las chicas de nuevo. - Saludo y agradecio Kyoko con una dulce sonrisa marca caries.

Ya iba una semana desde el incidente (lase capitulo anterior), le habian quitado el yeso a Yamada cuatro dias despues de eso, pero aun asi no pudo jugar, ya que el doctor le recomendo descansar una semana mas, pero el chico no escucho y ese mismo dia volvio a los entrenamientos, desde el dia de la azotea, Takao habia escoltado a Sora y a Hanabi en su camino de regreso a casa y en las mañanas cuando iban a la escuela, el chico habia entablado una amistad con Reborn y el "pequeño", como Yamada le decia, siempre iba en su espalda.

Como en ese mismo instante.

Yamada iba del lado izquierdo, con Reborn en su espalda, Hanabi iba del lado derecho y Sora en medio. Eran las 7:45 a.m. y era una calurosa mañana de verano, un maravilloso e intenso sol iluminaba el cielo, las cigarras cantando, y nuestros chicos deshidratndose.

- Wow. Que calor! - Expreso Sora cuando iban entrando a la secundaria.

- Si, que sol tan extremo. - concordo Yamada.

- No digas esa palabra. - Le advirtio Hanabi.

- Je-je. - Rio bajito Sora - Nostlgico ¿Verdad Hanabi-chan? -

- Hump! - rezongo Hanabi.

- Je-je. - Volvio a reir bajito Sora.

Y Yamada no entenda ni J.

Reborn se limito a sonreir malicioso.

* * *

_*20 MINUTOS DESPUES*_

Ya dentro del edificio, cada quien en sus respectivos salones, se dieron cuenta que la ola de calor era en serio extrema ¿Por que? Porque los aires acondicionados de toda la escuela habian echo corto y ninguno funcionaba, bueno, funcionaba uno, el de la oficina de Hibiki Hyoga (XD), que estaba recostado en su sofa disfrutando de una siesta.

- _TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER GRADO, CAMBIENSE EN SU UNIFORME DE DEPORTES Y DIRIJANSE A LA PISTA DE ATLETISMO. REPITO. TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER GRADO, CAMBIENSE EN SU UNIFORME DE DEPORTES Y DIRIJANSE A LA PISTA DE ATLETISMO_. -

Anuncio de repente el altavoz que hay en cada aula.

- Muy bien, ya escucharon, vayan a cambiarse. - Ordeno el profesor en turno al grupo de Sora y Hanabi.

Los alumnos salieron de sus aulas y dependiendo de su sexo se encaminaron a los vestidores, unos minutos despues los cuatro salones de primer grado estaban formados en la pista.

- Buenos dias alumnos. - Saludo con una sonrisa amable el director de la escuela.

Era un hombre ya viejo, su cabello era color rubio arena y tenia los ojos color azul y muy a pesar del maldito calor usaba un traje negro.

- Buenos dias señor director. - Contestaron todos los grupos al unisonó.

- El dia de hoy les haremos una pequeña prueba sorpresa para medir sus aptitudes fisicas.- Informo.

- Hai! - Contestaron otra vez.

- Para eso hemos traido a un entrenador especializado, su nombre es Coach Repunch. - Concluyo.

- _Couch...Repunch?- _penso Sora incredula.

- Que nombre tan bobo. - expreso Hanabi en voz alta.

- Ajaja. Suena como bebida energetizante. - Rio Yamada.

piiiiiii! (Sonido de silbato)

Todos voltearon a ver la direccion de donde provenia el sonido, y ahi lo vieron, pantaloncillos cortos color rojo brillante, unos tenis deportivos, una camisa de algodon sin mangas, un silbato color verde con rostro y un chupon amarillo en el cuello, una gorra con la leyenda COACH, unas patillas super rizadas y no mas de 45 cm de estatura, ah! y un bigote claramente falso

- _Reborn! _ - Penso horrorizada Sora - _Ahora que va a hacer? _

- Buenos dias alumnos, mi nombre es Coach Repunch, y les voy a hacer una pequeña prueba de destreza fsica. - Anuncio.

- Disculpe Coach Repunch-sensei - levanto la mano megane-chan - pero ¿Por que nos hacen esta prueba? - cuestiono.

- Porque asi lo dicta esta forma. - Y el coach les paso la copia de un papel que estaba firmado por el primer ministro japones, el director de Namichu y la tercera y cuarta firmas eran unas que Sora conocia muy bien, pues eran las de su abuelo y su padre.

- _Pero que rayos!_- Penso una Sora realmente horrorizada.

- Muy bien, comencemos. - Anuncio el mini entrenador con sonrisa maliciosa - Elegiremos a los alumnos que realizaran la prueba al azar, la prueba sera simplemente una carrera de obstaculos de 100 m.-

Reborn señalo a sus espaldas los obstculos ya situados.

- Quedo claro? - cuestino al final.

- Hai! - Contestaron los alumnos, algunos (Sora) no muy convencidos.

- Muy bien, entonces la primera ser...

Reborn puso las cuatro listas de los cuatro salones en el piso alrededor de el, saco un pañuelo y se vendo los ojos, dio muchas vueltas hasta quedar mareado, tomo un dardo y lo lanzo al cielo, el dardo cayo en uno de los nombres de una de las listas, el director fue y levanto la lista donde cayo el dardo y se fijo en el nombre que fue marcado, Reborn se quito el pañuelo de los ojos

- Del grupo 1-C, Gokudera Hanabi - Leyo en voz alta el director - Tu empiezas. - anuncio.

- Se. Nessun problema.* - Contesto la peli plata.

- Ganbatte* Hanabi-chan. - Le animo Sora.

- No la defraudare onceava. - Hanabi le tomo las manos a Sora con ilusion.

- Tu puedes Gokudera.- Le animo Yamada desde su lugar.

- Nadie te llamo cestino idiota. - e contesto.

Hanabi se situo al inicio de la pista, Reborn tomo su lugar parado a su lado.

- En sus marcas...

Hanabi se agacho.

- Listos...

Hanabi tomo la posicion usual para iniciar una carrera.

- Fuera PUM! - anuncio la salida con una pistolita de corcho.

Hanabi salio disparada.

Unos segundos despues salto con facilidad el primer obstaculo, pero mientras estaba en el aire una compuerta en el piso se abrio y salio un cocodrilo mecanico que se lanzo sobre de ella, Hanabi tomo una de las cuentas explosivas de sus pulceras y la avento dentro de la boca del mecatronic, exploto al instante, paso por sobre la cabeza del robot y salto la siguiente valla, esta vez se abrieron tres compuertas al lado de la pista de las cuales salieron metralletas que comenzaron a disparar apenas la chica toco el piso, Hanabi rodo y luego salto esquivando las las balas (de pintura), volvio a brincar otro obstculo y comenzaron varias explosiones provenientes del suelo

- _Un campo minado. _- Penso la italiana.

Hanabi aumento su velocidad, accionando asi varias de las minas, pero ni esto evito que llegara ilesa a la meta.

- 9, 5 segundos. - Anuncio el director.

- Esperado de ti Hanabi. - La felicito Reborn.

- Onceava! Me vio? - Grito Hanabi emocionada en direccion de Sora.

Y claro que la habia visto, todos los alumnos de primero, excepto por Yamada, estaban blancos del miedo, uno hasta se desmayo despues de ver la pista de obstculos

- GULP! - Se escucho como todos tragaban fuerte al unisono.

- _Abuelo...papi...esta vez se pasaron_. - Penso Sora al borde de un paro.

- Muy bien, el siguiente es...

Reborn volvio a hacer su extraño ritual para elegir un nombre.

- Del grupo 1-B, Yamada Takao.-

- Ajaja, esto ser interesante. - dijo relajado el muchacho.

- Superalo. - Le reto Hanabi pasando por su lado.

- Ten cuidado Yamada-kun. - Le pidio Sora realmente preocupada.

- No te preocupes, estare bien, lo prometo. - Le sonrio el chico con franqueza y cariño.

Yamada tomo su posicion, listo para correr.

- En sus marcas...

Yamada se agacho, tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Listos...

Yamada alzo sus caderas, listo para arrancar, todavia tenia la sonrisa pintada.

- Fuera PUM! - Anuncio Reborn.

La sonrisa divertida y tranquila habia desaparecido del rostro de Yamada y su rostro se volvio de total seriedad y concentracion, el chico salto el primer obstaculo, pasando al cocodrilo de largo

- _Es alto y sabe saltar - _Penso Reborn mirandole con atencion.

Salto con facilidad el segundo obstaculo y apenas toco el piso las metralletas aparecieron, Yamada se barrio como un beisbolista profesional para evitar las balas de pintura, Reborn sonrio complacido, salto el tercer obstaculo y llego al campo minado, el cual cruzo con una agilidad y rapidez increble

- 9, 0 segundos. - anuncio el director.

- _El baloncesto le ha hecho alguien muy agil y rapido, sin olvidar el trauma que su abuela le debe de causar, nada mal Yamada.-_ Penso Reborn.

- Tsk! - chasqueo su lengua Hanabi -Suerte de principiante. - dijo molesta.

- _Wow!_ - Penso Sora asombrada.

- ESO YAMADA! - Le animaron los miembros de su salon.

- Que tal lo hice? - pregunto Takao acercandose a Sora y Hanabi.

- He visto mejores. - dijo Hanabi, cruzandose de brazos.

- Fue asombroso Yamada-kun.- le dijo Sora.

- Ajaja. - Yamada puso sus manos atras de su nuca y se sonrojo un poco.

Asi pasaron las horas y varios estudiantes, ninguno paso siquiera el primer obstaculo, quedaba solo una estudiante por pasar

- Del grupo 1-C, Sawada Sora. - anuncio el director.

- IIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grito Sora asustada abrazandose a Yamada y Hanabi.

- No te preocupes, es algo muy facil. - dijo Takao con su tipica y tranquila sonrisa.

- Si onceava, en eso el cestino idiota tiene razon, yo se que usted puede. - le animo Hanabi.

- Gulp! - trago fuerte la protagonista.

Sora avanzo con paso tembloroso hasta donde estaba Reborn y tomo la posicion.

- Lista? - pregunto divertido el coach.

- No, pero aun asi me hars correr. - contesto Sora con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Que bien me conoces. - dijo el bebe - En tus marcas...

Sora se agacho, todavia temblando.

- Lista - La gorra cubrio los ojos de Reborn dejando a la vista su burlona sonrisa.

Sora alzo sus caderas para en carrerarce, con el panico pintado en sus facciones.

- Fuera PUM! - anuncio con la pistolita de corcho.

Sora salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo y apenas iba a intentar saltar la primera valla cuando su pie se atoro e hizo que callera en la boca del cocodrilo mecanico

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Grito en panico.

Por suerte (o instinto de supervivencia), Sora se habia agarrado de la parte superior del hocico del mecatronic y con un movimiento medio raro se columpio y evadio al animal

- Bien Sora!- le animo Yamada.

- Esperado de usted onceaba! - le grito Hanabi con ojitos brillantes.

- _No esta mal_. - penso Reborn.

Sora siguio corriendo, ya no tan rapido como antes pero siguio, lo que seguia eran las metralletas, a duras penas cruzo la valla y apenas toco el piso las compuertas se abrieron y las armas comenzaron a disparar

- IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH! - grito Sora mientras corria.

Cabe mencionar que no esquivo ninguna de las balas de pintura y se mancho toda de esta sustancia

- Sora agachate! - le aconsejo Yamada.

- ONCEAVA! - grito Hanabi preocupada.

- _Tan Tsuna_. - penso Reborn mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sora paso la zona de las metralletas, se detuvo frente a la ultima valla

- Gulp. - Trago fuerte - _El campo minado_. - penso asustada.

Tomo la parte superior de la valla y la brinco con extremo cuidado, cayendo con delicadeza.

- _Muy bien, se que hacer, Hanabi-chan ya me lo explico_.- penso, recordando las lecciones de su prima.

*FLASHBACK*

_Sora y Hanabi estan en el jardin trasero de la casa, Hanabi le mostraba a Sora como evitar las minas explosivas_

- _En realidad es algo muy sencillo onceava, todo lo que tiene que hacer es observar donde la tierra esta mas suelta, es ahi donde se esconden las minas. - explico Hanabi con una sonrisa._

- _O.K. Suena simple. - penso Sora._

- _Y ahora una sesion practica. - dijo Reborn salido de quien sabe donde y la empujo al frente._

**_PUM! PUM! PUM!_**

_Sora piso las tres minas escondidas en su jardin._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

- Solo...debo...observar...con cuidado.- decia Sora mientras esquivaba los lugares donde estaban las minas.

- ESO ONCEAVA! - grito Hanabi emocionada.

- TU PUEDES SORA! - animo tambien Yamada.

Sora casi terminaba el campo minado, iba a lograrlo, no podia creerlo

- No puedo creerlo. - dijo Sora quedito, con mucha alegria _- Voy a cruzar_.- Penso.

CLICK!

Demasiado pronto.

Apenas le faltaba un paso para terminar, y Sora habia pisado la ultima mina.

- Hay no. - dijo Hanabi.

- Uy. - expreso Yamada.

- _Tan Tsuna_. - penso Reborn mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Dios me odia. - dijo Sora con lagrimas en los ojos.

**PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!**

La explosion de la ltima mina habia desatado una explosion en cadena y todas las minas que Sora no habia pisado explotaron, Sora salio disparada por los aires y cayo en la meta

- 5 minutos 58,4 segundos. - anuncio el director con una gotita resbalandole por la sien.

- Eres tan...

- Tsuna. - interrumpio Sora la comparacion de Reborn - Lo se.-

Asi fue como termino la pequeña prueba fisica en Namichu.

* * *

_*15 MINUTOS DESPUES*_

La extraña prueba de atletismo se habia tomado las primeras cinco horas de la jornada escolar y ahora era la hora del almuerzo, Sora, Hanabi y Yamada estaban almorzando en el salon 1-C, cerca de la ventana, eran los unicos en el salon.

- TT-TTu - Sora seguia algo decaida por lo ocurrido.

- No te preocupes tanto Sora, lo hiciste muy bien. - Le recordo Yamada.

- Lo hizo magnficamente onceava, y paso casi por completo el campo minado, Qur importa si al final todo exploto? - Animo? Hanabi a Sora.

- U-U - Sora siguio comiendo en silencio.

Yamada volteo hacia la ventana mientras Hanabi intentaba levantarle el animo a Sora.

- Que es eso? - Pregunto Yamada.

- Umh? - Sora y Hanabi voltearon a ver lo que Yamada apuntaba.

Un grupo de personas estaba amontonado en el jardin gritando y animando a quien sabe quien, todos parecian muy emocionados.

- Y ahora que? - pregunto Sora.

- SAWADA SORA! GOKUDERA HANABI! YAMADA TAKAO-KUN! - megane aparecio en la puerta del salon - Por que no estan afuera viendo la mas grande noticia del dia?- Cuestiono.

- Que ocurre megane? - le pregunto Hanabi.

- Un tipo nuevo llego hoy al salon 2-D, y esta haciendo un alboroto pues dijo que los miembros del club de box no eran lo suficiente extremos. - explico.

Sora y Hanabi escupieron su comida.

- Extremo... - sentencio Hanabi con odio.

- Na-Nanyo-san, seria tan amable de decirme el nombre de esa persona.- Pidio Sora con la cara algo plida.

Yamada solo observaba curioso la reaccin de sus amigas.

- Sawada Sora, me llamaste por mi nombre? wow, no crei que tu no me llamaras por el apodo de Gokudera Hanabi...Ah! si, creo que el nombre era Sasawaga Ryota ¿Por?-

- LO VOY A MATAR! - Exploto Hanabi, poniendose de pie abruptamente y saliendo del salon como un huracan.

- HANABI-CHAN TRANQUILA! - Sora salio corriendo tras ella.

- Oigan, Que ocurre? - Yamada siguio a Sora aun mas confundido que antes.

Hanabi llego echa una furia al lugar de los hechos, Sora y Yamada llegaron tras ella, megane ya estaba al otro lado del patio sacando fotos.

- RYOTA! - grito la italiana, parando la masacre de los miembros del club de box.

De entre la multitud aparecio un adolecente de unos catorce años, 175 cm de altura quizas, el cabello color gris, corto y alborotado, ojos grises, una bandita en la mejilla derecha, usaba el uniforme masculino, la camisa blanca abierta con otra camisa color amarillo bajo esta, el pantalon gris y unos tenis amarillos con negro, no usaba cinturon y tenia las manos vendadas.

- Oh! Hanabi. Cuanto tiempo. - saludo el chico.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear, ¿De donde rayos se conocian esos dos?

- Deja de hacer escandalos caeza erba*, metes en lios a la gente.- le regaño.

- Pero si yo solo dije la verdad. - se defendio Ryota - Estos chicos no son en lo absoluto extremos, no ponen pasion en sus puños. - dijo mientras apuntaba a los miembros caidos del club de box.

- Eso es por que no todos son tan idiotas como tú, IDIOTA! - Le grito Hanabi.

- Solo un idiota llama a otros idiotas, idiota. - se defendio? Ryota.

- QUE DIJISTE! - Hanabi exploto y se lanzo sobre de Ryota.

- IIIIIIHHH! - grito Sora - Se van a matar.-

- Ajaja. Gokudera hizo un nuevo amigo.- dijo Yamada al ver la escena.

- _Yamada-kun_. - Penso Sora con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Debes de detenerlos. - dijo una voz infantil.

- Reborn!-

- T eres la proxima jefa, debes de contener a tus hombres Sora.- le dijo el bebe a la adolecente.

- Yo jamas acepte ser la onceava Reborn, ademas ¿Como rayos voy a detenerlos?- cuestiono.

- Con tu ltima voluntad, por supuesto.- Reborn apunto y disparo en tiempo record.

- !REBORN! DETENDRE A HANABI Y RYOTA CON MI uLTIMA VOLUNTAD! - grito son intensidad la chica.

Como de costumbre aparecio la flamita naranja en la frente de Sora y el uniforme de Sora se hizo trizas, PERO ESTA VEZ NO SE VIO LA ROPA INTERIOR, Kyoko y Haru le habian dado a Sora un short de licra color negro y un top de licra del mismo color, ambos hechos de un material que soporta la ola de energia que explota del cuerpo de Sora cuando entra en su modo de ultima voluntad

- Esperado de Kyoko y Haru. - reconocio Reborn.

- Fiu. - silbo Yamada.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH! - grito Sora y corrio en direccion de Hanabi y Ryota.

Las explosiones y golpes eran repartidos por doquier, mientras Hanabi lanzaba sus cuentas explosivas a diestra y siniestra, Ryota esquivaba y lanzaba golpe tras golpe, sin temer a las explosiones

- EXTREMO! - grito el chico con intensidad.

- YA CALLA...

Sora llego y jalo a Hanabi fuera de la batalla

- Onceava.

- QUEDATE AHI HANABI.- le ordeno Sora.

- Si.- obedecio Hanabi avergonzada.

Sora salto sobre Ryota, que no se habia dado cuenta de que ya no peleaba con Hanabi, lanzo un fuerte derechazo a las costillas de Sora, y esta a su vez habia lanzado un izquierdazo a la cara de su oponente

PAZZ!

Se escucho cuando ambos golpes lograron su cometido, Sora y Ryota cayeron al suelo. Ya en el piso la flama en la frente de Sora desaparecio y esta suspiro con alivio

- EXTREMO! - grito Ryota desde el suelo alzando los brazos.

- Ryota nii-chan! Comprtate por favor! - grito Sora mientras se sentaba de golpe.

- Oh! Sora. Cuanto has crecido. - dijo Ryota incorporndose tambien.

- Mo! Onii-chan, no has cambiado nada. - se quejo Sora.

- Y tu tampoco, te ves exactamente como antes. - le dijo.

- Onceava! - llego Hanabi con Yamada tras ella - Esta bien?

- Hanabi-chan, estoy bien. - Le tranquilizo.

- Onceava? - cuestiono Ryota - Hanabi ¿Desde cuando eres tan respetuosa con Sora?-

- De que hablas caeza erba? Yo siempre he sido asi. -contesto Hanabi.

- No es cierto. Cuando eramos niños odiabas a Sora con toda tu...

- CALLA BASTARDO! NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR ESOS OSCUROS iDE NUEVO! - Hanabi le tapo la boca a Ryota de un manotazo.

- Gokudera y tu no se llevaban bien cuando niñas? - cuestiono Yamada a Sora mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Es una larga historia. - dijo Sora restandole importancia.

- ONCEAVA!- Lloro Hanabi lanzandose a las piernas de Sora - LO SIENTO TANTO ONCEAVA! FUI UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA! PERDON! - Lloro Hanabi durante todo el almuerzo.

* * *

_*A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA*_

Hanabi iba abrazando a Sora todavia sollozando, Yamada iba al lado derecho de Sora con Reborn en su espalda y Ryota iba del lado izquierdo.

- Ah! Asi que tu abuelo es el hermano mayor de la abuela de Sora. - dijo Yamada - Eso quiere decir que tambien eres primo de Sora.- razono el muchacho.

- Ryota nii-chan se habia mudado a Okinawa hace mucho tiempo, que bueno que volvieron a Namimori.- Se unio Sora a la conversacion.

- Si, es bueno volver, pero que buena sorpresa me diste, jamas crei que Hanabi te aceptara en algun momento, me alegra que sean amigas.- dijo Ryota.

- Ah, es verdad ¿en serio Gokudera y tu no eran amigas antes? - cuestiono de nuevo Yamada.

- Eso es historia del pasado, ya no importa.- Sonrio Sora.

- Onceava. - Hanabi hizo el abrazo todava mas fuerte.

- Regresaste tu solo a Namimori?- cuestiono Sora.

Hanabi de repente paro oreja, esa pregunta le interesaba

- No, volvi con mi madre y la abuela.- contesto.

- Solo con tu madre y tu abuela?- cuestiono Hanabi con repentino interes y algo de ¿miedo?

- Sip. - contesto Ryota.

Hanabi suspiro con alivio.

- Con que la tia Kana y la señora Hana, eso pondra muy feliz a las abuelas Haru y Kyoko.- dijo Sora.

* * *

DICCIONARIO.-

Cestino idiota* Idiota del basquet.

Nessun problema.* No es problema.

Ganbatte* Esfurzate / Da lo mejor de ti.

Caeza erba* Cabeza de pasto.

* * *

**WOLAS! :3**

**GRAX POR LEER MI FIC, APARTIR DE AHORA PODRAN DEJAR REVIEWS AUNQUE NO ESTEN REGISTRADOS, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS MENSAJES!**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO AHI UN PERSONAJE DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ESCONDIDO, SI ME DICEN QUIEN ES Y QUE PAPEL DESEMPEÑA EN ESTE CAPITULO DEL FIC LE RESPONDERE A LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE ME DIGA TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE TENGA CON RESPECTO AL FIC.**

**HAGO ESTO POR QUE ME VOY A MUDAR Y VOY A EMPEZAR MI PRIMER AÑO DE UNIVERSIDAD (DESEENME SUERTE) Y TARDARE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR EL FIC.**

**DE NUEVO GRAX POR LEER MI FIC, CIAO!  
**


	5. Shoot 5 La oveja y el chinito

**Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC de este fic, ellos son todos mios BUAJAJAJAJA (risa maligna).**

* * *

**Shoot 5 parte 1. ÑA-JA! LAMB-SAMA LLEGO!.**

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPON. CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 10:46 A.M.

Domingo, oh bendito domingo, el unico dia en la semana que los estudiantes podemos relajarnos, dormir hasta tarde, y como ya hicimos la tarea el sabado, el domingo no hay nada que hacer ni de que preocuparse

**PPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!**

Bueno para el 99.9 por ciento de la poblacion excepto para nuestra protagonista.

Sora estaba sentada frente a su mesita de trabajo llena de polvo y suciedad de la explosion, con el cabello corto amarrado en dos pequeñas colitas bajas, un bluson sin mangas color blanco con una flor naranja al costado y un short de mezclilla apompadito que le llegaba a los muslos, con cara de cansancio, Reborn por su parte estaba sentado frente a ella, con su tipico traje negro, su chupon amarillo y leon sobre su sombrero, en sus manos tenia un interruptor de explosivos y su socarrona sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Reborn ¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre que conteste mal? - pregunto Sora, pues cada vez que respondia mal su tutor la hacia explotar.

- Se. Esto es un incentivo Sora, asi tendras en cuenta lo que pasa cuando algo te sale mal.- Contesto el demonio, digo, el niño.

Reborn levanta a Sora todos los domingos desde muy temprano para repasar algunas formulas, hacer las tareas escolares, adelantar algunos capitulos y enseñarle tipos de plvora, aleman y frances (italiano ya sabia e ingles le enseñaban en la escuela), soporte fisico (creo que esta se explica sola), relaciones comerciales e internacionales y etiqueta, y eso solo el domingo, usualmente Hanabi ayuda, al igual que Yamada, pero ese domingo Hanabi fue arrastrada por sus abuelas para ayudar con las compras que haran para celebrar que Hana (la amiga de Kyoko), Kana (la hija de Hana), Ryota hubiesen vuelto de Okinawa y tambien Haru y Hanabi hubiesen vuelto de Italia, todo idea de Reborn, y Yamada habia ido a la practica matutina del club de baloncesto.

_*FLASHBACK* _

_Sora, Hanabi, Yamada, Reborn y Ryota haban llegado a la casa de la primera para anunciar a Kyoko y Haru el regreso de los parientes y asi sorprenderlas, pero las sorprendidos fueron ellos pues al entrar a la sala_

- _Wow! Esa es Sora-chan? - pregunto una mujer mayor, de la edad de Kyoko y Haru, de largo y ondulado cabello negro, uno de los mechones de al frente de su rostro ya estaba gris por la edad, lo tenia sostenido en una coleta de caballo baja, de ojos cafe oscuro, tenia puesto una falda larga color cafe y una blusa blanca - Maldicion es identica a Sawada.- sentencio._

- _Madre no diga eso, Tsunayoshi-ojisan no es tan malo.- dijo una mujer joven, de unos 39 años, muy parecida a la mayor, su cabello tambien era negro y ondulado, solo que corto, le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, sus ojos eran grises, usaba un pantalon de vestir (de esos casi formales) con una blusa amarillo mostaza con los hombros descubiertos y unas pequeñas mangas._

- _Hana-obasan, hahaue, ya estan aqui.- dijo Ryota sin sorpresa._

- _Fiu, si son solo ellas.- dijo Hanabi con alivio._

- _Que alegra verlas de nuevo Hana-obasan, tia Kana.- Saludo Sora._

- _Konichiwa. Mi nombre es Yamada y soy compañero de escuela de Sora, Gokudera y Ryota-aniki.- se presento Yamada cortesmente._

- _Konichiwa.- saludo Hana._

- _Yamada?- penso Kana al mirar al muchacho, luego miro a Reborn, este solo le sonrio- Konichiwa.- saludo ella tambien, comprendiendo la expresion._

- _Llegaron poco despues de que se fueron a la escuela, fue una grata sorpresa.- dijo una sonriente Kyoko._

- _Hahi! Si, hemos estado platicando de todo lo que ha pasado en los ltimos años.- concordo Haru. _

- _Oigan, tengo una idea, ¿Por que no hacemos una fiesta en celebracion de que la familia se este reuniendo?- sugirio Reborn._

- _Soy yo o lo dijo en doble sentido?- se pregunto Sora mentalmente._

- _Excelente idea Reborn-kun!- acepto Kyoko maravillada._

- _No suena mal.- dijo Hana._

- _Hahi! Que sea el domingo.- sugirio Haru._

- _Perfecto.- sonrio Kana._

- _Bene.- dijo Reborn, con su clasica sonrisa._

- _Si, lo dijo en doble sentido.- penso Sora._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Asi que Sora se quedo en casa con Reborn para tomar sus clases.

- Es sencillo Sora, mira intentemoslo con la siguiente.- continuo Reborn con su tutoria.

Sora intento concentrarse de nuevo, pero de repente

- ÑA-JA! HE VENIDO A MATARTE REBORN!- grito una infantil voz.

Haciendo añicos la ventana del cuarto de Sora una pequeña figura se lanzo sobre el hitman miniatura, lista para enterrar los pequeños cuernos, pero Reborn fue mas rapido y con el libro de texto que tenia en mano le aplasto como si de una mosca se tratara y luego la pateo fuera del cuarto, hacindola salir por la rota ventana y de paso chocar con un generador eolico de energia (es el futuro, todo es mas ecolgico).

- Reborn! Pero que hiciste?- Le pregunto Sora alterada.

- De que hablas? Solo aplaste a un insecto.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- _Demonio.- _penso la chica refiriendose a su tutor.

SLAM!

Se abrio la puerta de golpe.

- MOURE! REBORN!- volvio a decir la voz de antes, esta vez Sora la vio.

Se trataba de una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años, claramente extranjera, su cabello era mega rizado de color negro con matices en verde y lo usaba como un afro, pero con una especie de colitas, piel blanca, con pecas en la nariz y mejillas, sus ojos eran verdes tambien, pero lo que llamo la atencion de Sora fue que usaba un trajecito blanco de cordero y tenia en la cabeza unos cuernos de corderito (de los que parecen caracoles)

- YO, LA GRAN LAMB-SAMA TE MATARA!- grito la niña.

- Calla.- le dijo Reborn y le lanzo una granada.

- Para mi? Gracias.- dijo Lamb al atrapar el artefacto.

- ESPERA ESO NO ES UN...

**PPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!**

- ...Juguete.- intento Sora advertir a la niña demasiado tarde.

Lamb acabo sentada, llena de polvo y pequeñas heridas, tenia los ojos llorosos

- Debo... resis... resistir - sollozo la niña intentando contenerse -BUAAAAAHHH!- lo cual no logro.

- Mira lo que hiciste Reborn.- regaño Sora a su tutor.

Sora se puso de pie y se dirigio a con Lamb, se puso a su altura y luego la cargo

- Ya, ya.- le consolo -No llores pequeña, ya paso.- tranquilizo Sora a Lamb.

- Snif, snif.- la pequeña dejo de llorar y sorbio sus mocos.

- Ves? Ya paso.- aseguro la castaña.

- No le consientas tanto.- le reprendio Reborn -Ella es una de las asesinas de la familia Bovino, lo mas seguro es que fuera enviada a matarme.- explico el tutor miniatura.

- Una asesina?- dijo Sora mirando incredula a la pequeña.

- ASI ES!- grito Lamb desde los brazos de Sora- MI NOMBRE ES LAMB-SAMA Y FUI ENVIADA AQUI POR MI ABUELO A MATARTE REBORN Y NO TE LO VOY A DECIR! BLEH!- concluyo la nena sacandole la lengua.

- _Pero nos lo acabas de decir.-_ penso Sora con una gotita resbalandole por la nuca.

- Asi que esa vaca idiota, bien, dicen que la manzana no cae lejos del arbol.- dijo Reborn sonriendo socarronamente.

- _Genial, mas mafiosos_.- sollozo mentalmente Sora.

_*Diez minutos despues*_

Los demas aun no llegaban y Sora, Reborn y Lamb estaban todavia en el cuarto de la primera, Reborn y Sora habian vuelto a la tutoria mientras Lamb jugaba con colores y papeles

- Voy a dibujar a Lamb-sama como reina.- dijo la pequeña.

Reborn y Sora la dejaron ser.

*_Tres minutos despuas*_

- Ña-ja! El mundo esta a los pies de Lamb-sama.- rio la pequeña.

Reborn la ignoro y Sora tenia una pequeña gota en la sien.

_*Cinco minutos despues*_

- ÑA-JAJA! MUORE! MOURE! LAMB-SAMA HA MATADO A REBORN! ÑA-JAJA!- rio todava mas fuerte la niña.

Reborn ya tenia a Leon en su forma de pistola y avanzaba peligrosamente a Lamb mientras Sora suplicaba y trataba de detener en vano a su tutor.

- _QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!_- lloro mentalmente Sora.

- SORA-CHAN! REBORN-KUN! YA LLEGAMOS!- se escucho desde la planta baja.

- _TTuTT ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA_!- agradecio Sora en su fuero interno llena de alivio.

_*Una vez abajo*_

- Oh! Cierto, se me olvido decirte que hoy llegaria.- le dijo Kyoko a Sora con su sonrisita inocente.

- Tu sabias que vendria?- dijo Sora exaltada señalando a Lamb con el dedito acusador mientras esta peleaba con Hanabi.

- Si. Mira, aqui se explica todo.- Irrumpio Haru y le entrego a Sora una carta.

Sora la tomo presurosa, la abrio y procedio a leerla, estaba escrita en italiano (imagenensela en italiano)

_Sicilia, Italia. 26 de XXXX del año 20XX._

_Queridas Kyoko-san y Haru-san ¿Como estan? Espero de corazon que bien._

_Envio esta pequeña carta con el pendiente de que mi nieta, Lamb, pronto se aparecera por ahi._

_Por alguna extraña razon gentica es tan idiota como Lambo, asi que por favor tenganle paciencia._

_Lamento mucho todos los posibles problemas que les pueda causar, todos los gastos que ella provoque seran a nombre de la familia Bovino y los Dragones rojos._

_Se despide con amor su amiga, I-pin._

Sora tenia un tic en el ojo derecho, esto no podia ser.

- Aah.- suspiro con pesadez.

- ÑA-JA! A QUE NO ATRAPAS BAKA-BI!- rio Lamb mientras escapaba de Hanabi.

- QUEDATE QUIETA OVEJA IDIOTA!- grito Hanabi mientras trataba de detener a Lamb.

- Deja vu.- susurro Reborn mientras observaba la persecucion.

* * *

**Shoot 5 parte 2. Chao-Lin aparece.**

LUGAR: CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 3:55 p.m.

Las clases de tutoria de Sora y Reborn habian terminado a las 2:30 p.m., todo gracias a que Kyoko y Haru se habian llevado a Lamb a la cocina y a que Hanabi habia ido a ayudarle.

La fiesta seria a las cinco de la tarde, asi que todos ayudaban un poco en la casa para tener todo listo, Kyoko y Haru hacian la comida, Lamb juraba que las estaba ayudando, Hanabi inflaba algunos globos mientras Sora lo intentaba y Reborn monitoreaba que todo saliera bien (entindase estaba sentado sin hacer nada) mientras acariciaba a Leon.

TOC-TOC.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Yo abro.- se ofrecio Reborn.

- Yo! Chibi*.- saludo Yamada que estaba en la puerta.

- Ciossu! Takao.- saludo Reborn.

- Konichiwa, Yamada-kun. -saludo Sora a su compañero.

Sora y Ryota haban invitado al chico a la fiesta, pues se habia vuelto un muy buen amigo.

- Ya era hora cestino idiota, ponte a inflar globos.- saludo? Hanabi.

- Ajaja.- roo el muchacho y entro a la residencia, y sin decir mas se puso a inflar globos.

Hanabi usaba su cabello de la forma regular, en una coleta de caballo con sus bolitas en forma de craneo enojado, una blusa roja sin mangas con la leyenda "IM HOT" al frente, un pantalon de esos que estan desgarrados y algo deslavados con un cinturn informal negro, un collar _punk_ de puas y otro con una cruz de plata y en las muñecas sus pulseras, por su parte Yamada usaba una playera azul cielo con una carita feliz de la cual se veia la mitad al frente y otra mitad atras, desfajado, un pantalon color beige oscuro y en su mano izquierda un reloj.

Sora observo a sus amigos muy contenta, era la primera vez que hacia algo asi.

- Sora-chan.- llamo Kyoko a su nieta -Se nos acabo el chocolate (Lamb se lo comi todo) y todavia falta hacer el pastel ¿Te importara ir a comprar mas?- pidio la abuelita.

- No hay problema Kyoko-bachan.- acepto la chica.

- Yo voy con ella nona Kyoko.- se ofrecio Hanabi.

- Yo tambien.- dijo Yamada.

- Arigatou.- sonrio la mujer.

Sora, Hanabi, Takao y Reborn iban por la calle camino a la tienda platicando tranquilamente, si, todo ERA tranquilo hasta que al voltear una esquina vieron a unos delincuentes golpeando a un perro

- JA-JA! MUERE PERRO IDIOTA!- gritaba uno mientras lo pateaba.

- JA-JA! TOMA ESTO Y ESTO!- gritaba el otro.

- BASTA! DEJENLO EN PAZ!- grito una niñita que era la dueña del perro.

- MAL NACIDOS!- grito Hanabi, lista para correr y lanzar bombas.

Takao habia tomado una postura seria y se habia adelantado junto con Hanabi para proteger al animal, Reborn estuvo a punto de dispararle a Sora aprovechando el escandalo, pero algo lo detuvo

- USTEDES DOS DETENGANSE!- ordeno Reborn a los adolecentes.

- PERO REBORN-SAN!- espeto Hanabi.

- Chibi. -Yamada le miro confundido.

- Reborn.- susurro Sora con intranquilidad en los ojos.

- Miren.- ordeno de nuevo el infante, apuntando en una direccion.

Por el horizonte se acercaba una sombra, era grande, era esperanzadora, era...

- Un niño?- dijo Sora.

- Non uno scherzo*.- expreso Hanabi.

- Ajaja.- rio Yamada.

- Hump.- sonrio el mini tutor con su sombrero cubrindole los ojos.

Los delincuentes miraron al recien llegado al igual que la niña, ignorando por un momento lo que estaban haciendo antes, para luego ignorar al recien llegado y volver a sus actividades.

El niño recien llegado mostro enojo en su rostro, tenia rasgos claramente chinos, tenia puesta una tradicional bata china de entrenamiento color azul oscuro con blanco que le cubria hasta el tobillo y un sombrerito azul oscuro con un pon-pon blanco, su rostro era redondo, con los ojos rasgados, chapitas rosas y dientes de conejo

- Alejarse!- ordeno el pequeño a los delincuentes, los cuales le ignoraron.

- Reborn.- llamo Sora a su tutor, preocupada.

- Tranquila, tu solo observa.- le dijo.

Sora miro a Hanabi y Yamada que si bien parecian molestos y preocupados, parecia que estaban aun mas curiosos por ver lo que iba a ocurrir, Sora volvio su vista al niño chino.

- Alejarse!- volvio a ordenar el chinito.

Los dos delincuentes le miraron y dejaron en paz al animal.

- POCHI!- llamo la niña a su mascota y fue a abrazarla.

- Ir. Yo encargar.- le dijo el chinito a la niña.

La niña asintio y salio de ahi con su perro.

- OYE TU! MOCOSO ¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES?- dijo uno de los delincuentes.

- SI! ¿NO CREES QUE PUEDES SALIR LASTIMADO?- dijo el otro.

El pequeño les ignoro y saco de un bolso que traia un bollo, le dio una mordida y despues empezo a hacer catas

- JA-JA, QUE RIDICULO.- rieron los delincuentes al mismo tiempo.

- Tontos.- dijo Reborn -No saben con quien se metieron.-

Sora escucho las palabras de su tutor, y observo con mas detalle al niño.

- GYOSA-KEN!- grito en chinito golpeando el aire, y de repente los dos delincuentes estaban en el suelo.

- OH! QUE EXTREMO!- grito una voz familiar.

- RYOTA-NII? -grito Sora sorprendida.

- CUANDO RAYOS APARECISTE?- grito Hanabi.

- Ajaja.- volvio a reir Yamada.

- Acabo de llegar.- respondio el peli gris -Y eso es lo mas extremo que he visto.- dijo señalando al lugar de los hechos.

- PERO QUE RAYOS?- los dos delincuentes se pusieron de pie.

- MALDITO MOCOSO!- gritaron cuando se lanzaron sobre el chinito.

- GYOSA-KEN!- volvio a golpear el niño.

- Que? Que demonios?- se preguntaron los delincuentes.

- Ah! - Sora estaba boquiabierta, con un grito ahogado en su garganta.

- ALIEN!- grito Hanabi mientras sacaba unas gafas de su bolsillo y se las colocaba, observando la escena.

- WOW! TAMASHI SO*!- dijo Yamada.

- ESO EXTREMO ENTRE LO EXTREMO!- expreso Ryota.

- Che nostalgia.- dijo Reborn.

- MAMI!- los dos delincuentes se abrazaron, y es que ya no estaban en el suelo.

El chinito tenia la mano en el aire, en posicion de sostener al los delincuentes en el aire

- Ser buenos. No molestar mas.- ordeno el chinito.

- SI! SI! LO QUE TU DIGAS PERO BAJANOS!- pidieron los delincuentes llorando.

- De acuerdo.- el chinito sonrio y los bajo de buena gana.

En cuanto tocaron el suelo los dos delincuentes salieron corriendo despavoridos.

El chinito se quedo viendo en la direccion que los dos delincuentes corrieron.

- Ven? - expreso Reborn.

- _Que rayos le pasa al mundo?- _penso Sora con la cara azul de la impresion.

- Alien.- volvi a decir Hanabi todavia con los lentes puestos.

- Ajaja.-

- EXTREMO!-

El chinito volteo en direccin de los demas a causa del ruido

- Gasp!- inspiro el niño al ver a Sora y saco una foto de su bolso, luego miro a Sora con decision.

- IHHHH! QUE ESTA PASANDO?- grito Sora asustada.

- ONCEAVA!-

- SORA!-

- SORA!-

- Que demonios?- Reborn observo el acontecimiento confundido.

Sora se estaba elevando en el aire y solo habia una explicacin

- Hey tu. llamo Reborn ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- dijo mirando al chinito con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mision. Asesinar.- Y con estas dos simples palabras el pequeño habia sido rodeado por Hanabi, Yamada y Ryota.

- IHHHHHHH!- grito Sora- ASESINARME?-

Hanabi y compañia se habian lanzado sobre de el chinito

- GYOSA-KEN!- volvi a gritar el niño golpeando el aire y los tres adolecentes fueron aventados contra un muro, un poste y el suelo.

- CHICOS!- bramo Sora preocupada.

- Protege a tu familia dame-Sora.- dijo Reborn, y disparo.

La bala realizo un impacto limpio contra la frente de Sora, la flamita naranja no se hizo esperar y Sora exploto

- REBORN!- grito la adolecente mientras su ropa se destruia y dejaba ver el top y short de licra negro que sus abuelas le dieron -PROTEGERE A MIS AMIGOS CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!- grito.

Sora se coloco en posicion vertical con la cabeza arriba y comenzo a dar muchas vueltas a una velocidad impresionante hasta crear un pequeño torbellino, el cual comenzo a succionar al chinito

- Ah!- grito el pequeño cuando fue atrapado por el torbellino y comenzo a girar y a girar una y otra vez hasta que Sora se detuvo.

La flamita desaparecio de la frente de Sora que ya estaba de pie con sus amigos tras ella, todos observaban al chinito, que estaba recostado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

- Bien hecho onceava.- le alabo Hanabi.

- Ajaja. Eso le pasa por travieso.- argumento Yamada.

- QUE MANERA TAN EXTRAMA DE ACABAR ESTO!- grito Ryota.

Sora se agacho y comenzo a examinar al pequeño para ver que no le hubiera pasado nada, Reborn por su parte, estaba al otro lado de la calle recogiendo la foto que miro el chinito antes de atacar a Sora.

- Uh?-

- Estas bien?- pregunto Sora al pequeño que ya estaba despertando.

- Tu. Enemigo.- dijo el niño poniendose de pie de golpe adoptando una forma defensiva.

- No, yo no...

- Un momento.- Reborn interrumpi a Sora - Cual es tu nombre?- interrogo el italiano al chino.

- El mio nombre ser Chao-Lin.- contesto el pequeño sin bajar la guardia.

- Bene. Y segun tu ¿En que se parece Sora a esto?- dijo Reborn mostrando la fotografa de una mujer grotesca, era delgada, muy, muy delgada, con la cara alargada, nariz enorme y ojos pequeños, lo unico en comun con Sora era el color de cabello.

- Eso es ser fea al EXTREMO.- señalo Ryota.

- Por una vez concuerdo contigo.- dijo Hanabi.

- Tendra alguna deficiencia genetica?- se pregunto Yamada en voz alta.

- Tan fea soy.- dijo Sora muy deprimida.

El chinito tomo la foto entre sus manos y observo detenidamente a Sora y luego a la foto, una y otra vez.

- Hanabi, prestame tus gafas.- pidio Reborn.

- Si Reborn-san, aqui tiene.- dijo Hanabi pasandole las gafas a Reborn.

- Ten seguetas, con esto ser mas facil.- Reborn le paso los lentes al niño, este se las puso de inmediato, miro la foto y luego de nuevo a Sora.

- Vez? No se parece en nada a tu objetivo.- señalo Reborn, pero el niño ya no le escucho pues estaba mirando a Sora con la boquita abierta y un fuerte sonrojo.

- Estas bien pequeño?- pregunto preocupada el objeto de admiracion poniendose a su altura.

- Ah! Wǒ mish*.- dijo el pequeño huyendo a la mirada de Sora y mas rojo que antes por la cercania de esta.

- Umh. Bueno parece que esta bien.- irrumpio Yamada algo molesto - Ahora vayamos por el chocolate.- dijo.

- Oh! Es verdad. Onceava ya perdimos mucho tiempo.- advirtio Hanabi.

- AH! RAYOS! A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCARGARON IR A COMPRAR ALGO, NOS VEMOS LUEGO CHICOS!- dicho esto Ryota se fue corriendo.

Como no traia ropa de repuesto Sora tuvo que ir a comprar el chocolate en su top y short de licra negros, escoltada por Hanabi, Yamada y Chao-Lin, Reborn iba hasta atras leyendo una carta que el chinito le habia dado.

_Mi estimado amigo Reborn, espero que tu fortuna sea tan buena como siempre._

_Si estas leyendo esto significa que Chao-Lin ha llegado a Namimori, te lo encargo mucho, es un buen chico._

_Saludos, el arcobaleno de la tormenta y tu amigo_

_Fong._

- Otro alumno de Fong, ¿Que mania tiene con que sus alumnos esten medio ciegos? Supongo que la misma que tengo yo por que mis alumnos sean pateticos.- susurro con sorna el arcobaleno del sol.

- Achu!- estornudo Sora.

- Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, si se queda asi mucho tiempo pescara un resfriado.- dijo preocupada Hanabi.

Dicho y hecho todos apuraron el paso a la residencia Sawada.

* * *

La fiesta que Kyoko y Haru planearon resulto ser un total exito, Sora ya estaba vestida con un vestido veraniego color blanco y unas mallas rosas, su cabello era adornado por un moñito rosa, ella estaba platicando con Hanabi, Yamada y Ryota, Lamb estaba asaltando la mesa de bocadillos y Chao-Lin la regañaba diciendole que los bocadillos eran para todos, las abuelitas platicaban sobre cosas del pasado y contaban anecdotas a Kana, y Reborn...

Reborn estaba en la habitacion de Sora, Leon habia tomado la forma de una laptop, estaba platicando con alguien via video-chat.

- Fua.- Respiracin- Gracias por cuidar de el, te lo encargo mucho.- dijo un bebé de ropas chinas, con el cabello amarrado en una tranza y un monito en la cabeza.

- No hay problema.- dijo Reborn -Es solo un favor que tarde o temprano cobrare.- concluyo.

- Je-je, tu si que sabes sacarle provecho a las cosas.- bromeo Fong.

- Oye, ya que estamos, me gustara pedirte algo.-

- Dime?-

- Consiguete un maldito seguro ocular.- dijo Reborn.

- Je-je.- Rio Fong.

* * *

**Diccionario.-**

Chibi* Pequeño.

Non uno scherzo* No bromees.

TAMASHI SO* Que divertido/Se ve divertido.

Wǒ mish* Estoy bien.

* * *

**YA VOLVI! :3**

**¿QUE TAL? ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO Y SI.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE QUIZAS TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR CAPITULOS, PERO SEGUIRE ADELANTE.**

**ESPERO SUS CRITOCAS, CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DESTRUCTIVAS, NO IMPORTA, DEJENME REVIEWS.**

**APROPOSITO, EN SERIO NO ENCONTRARON AL PERSONAJE ESCONDIDO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, SI ESTA BIEN FACIL, BUENO LA PROPUESTA SIGUE EN PIE, BYE-BYE.  
**


	6. Shoot 6 Mosquitos y Arañas

**Shoot 6°**** parte 1. Bianco, el florete demoniaco.**

LUGAR: AEROPUERTO DE NAMIMORI.

HORA: 7:15 A.M.

Dos misteriosa figuras bajaban de un avión intercontinental, todas las mujeres y hombres se volteaban estupefactos siguiendo su presencia, se encaminaron al hangar de las maletas para recoger su equipaje, y apenas salieron del aeropuerto un elegante automóvil color negro los esperaba, subieron en él y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

* * *

LUGAR: NAMICHU.

HORA: 8:45 A.M.

Sora y Hanabi estaban muy contentas platicando acerca de la fiesta del domingo pasado, el profesor no había ido y Reborn no aparecía por ningún lado, pero eso no hacía que la sensación de peligro desapareciera de la espalda de Sora, sobre todo por la forma en que acabo la fiesta

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Lamb y Chao-Lin se encontraban correteando por toda la sala mientras los adultos (Kyoko, Haru, Hana y Kana), los adolecentes y Reborn comían una deliciosa taza de té, cortesía de Reborn y unas galletitas de mantequilla__ cortesía de Kana_

_- ¡Qué niños tan escandalosos! No sé cómo puedes soportarlo Kyoko. – Se quejo Hana sobándose las sienes._

_- A mí me parece revitalizante Hana-chan. – sonrió Kyoko feliz._

_- Hahi! Es cierto es muy revitalizante. – concordó Haru._

_- Además madre, aunque sea algo molesto, es agradable ver tan felices a los pequeños. – dijo Kana._

_- Bueno, mientras no sean como tu padre, tu hermana y Ryota… supongo que es más fácil. – concluyo Hana._

_Las demás rieron ante lo dicho._

_Por su lado Sora, Hanabi, Yamada y Ryota hablaban sobre cosas de la escuela__, hasta que Yamada pregunto algo indebido en su inocencia, claro esta_

_- ¿A que dedica tu padre Aniki? – pregunto el amable chico._

_El rostro de Hanabi palideció mortalmente_

_- Mi padre es medico. – contesto el extremo adolecente bastante calmado._

_- El tío es el medico familiar, siempre se ha hecho cargo de todos los detalles médicos de la familia. – agrego Sora – Un segundo. – pensó la protagonista - ¿De TODA la FAMILIA? – el tic en el ojo derecho de Sora no se hizo esperar al comprender el mensaje detrás de lo que había dicho, con algo de miedo volteo a ver a Reborn, el cual solo le sonrio de una forma siniestra mientras acariciaba a Leon_

_- IHHH! – grito mentalmente al comprender la expresión._

_- Ya veo. ¡Que genial! Así si te enfermas no pasa nada, ajaja. – rio el despreocupado muchacho._

_- Sora, Hanabi ¿Se sienten bien? Están muy pálidas. – pregunto Ryota al ver a su prima y a su amiga._

_- No te preocupes Ryota, solo están recordando los maravillosos días del pasado. – dijo Reborn._

_- Si usted lo dice. – contesto el chico._

_- Yo dudo mucho que estén recordando momentos "maravillosos" (XD). – pensó Kana con una gotita en la nuca._

_**CRASH!**_

_Un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de todos, incluso saco de su estado de estupefacción a Sora y Hanabi_

_- Hahi! Los niños! – dijo preocupada Haru._

_- Fue en la cocina! – aviso Kana, y acto seguido todos fueron en aquella dirección._

_Al entrar en la cocina los más grandes se encontraron con la escena de una batalla verbal entre Lamb y Chao-Lin y un montón de vidrios rotos regados por todo el suelo, pues resulta que en su carrera los pequeños habían tirado unas tazas y vasos_

_- HABER SIDO TU LAMB! – grito el chinito._

_- LAMB NO HIZO NADA! LAMB NO TUVO LA CULPA! – grito la corderita con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- MI HABER VISTO! HABER SIDO LAMB! – insistió el de ojos rasgados._

_- QUE NO! QUE NO! QUE NO! QUE NO! – lloro Lamb mientras metía sus manitas en su afro y sacaba una cantidad significativa de explosivos y los lanzaba para todos lados._

_- IHHHH! ¡LAMB, DETENTE! – grito Sora demasiado tarde._

_**BOOM!**_

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

- Pero la cocina estaba reparada la mañana siguiente. – comento Hanabi.

- Eso es lo más extraño. – dijo Sora.

- Muy bien todos! Presten atención! – anuncio la jefa de grupo,una chica de cabello ondulado y largo.

- Se nos ha informado que los profesores de geografía (la hora actual), el de historia y el de arte (las clases que siguen) no pudieron asistir porque al parecer comieron algo que les hizo daño esta mañana, así que por favor pasemos todos al aula de computo para una clase especial. – concluyo.

- Una clase especial… _Que raro que todos se hayan enfermado._- comento Sora para si misma.

- Que aburrido. Onceava ¿Le molesta si no voy o cree que quizás usted vaya a tener algún problema? – pregunto Hanabi.

- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, me las arreglare gracias a tus clases en casa. – sonrio Sora.

- De acuerdo, pero si algo pasa estaré en la enfermería durmiendo. – anuncio la italiana.

- De acuerdo. – asintió Sora.

Sora tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la clase especial de cómputo mientras Hanabi se retiraba hacia la enfermería.

* * *

*_Dos horas y diez minutos después_*

El grupo 1-C iba saliendo del laboratorio de cómputo con unas caras llenas de terror, que clase especial ni que nada, había sido un examen sorpresa para checar sus conocimientos computacionales

- Que horror, de haber sabido que seria así me hubiera ido con Hanabi. – lloro Sora.

Como ya faltaban cinco minutos para el almuerzo no había motivo para más clases, por lo tanto los estudiantes solo pasaban a dejar sus cosas y sacar sus bentos para ir a comer y relajarse

- Que raro, Hanabi aun no llega. – expreso Sora al no divisar a su prima.

- SORA! VAMOS A COMER A LO EXTREMO! – grito Ryota desde la puerta.

- Sora vámonos. – dijo Yamada al mismo tiempo que Ryota.

- Yamada-kun, Ryota-niichan, ¿No han visto a Hanabi-chan? – pregunto cuando llego con ellos.

- No. – dijo Ryota.

- Yo la vi hace ya algún rato, se dirigía a la enfermería. – informo Yamada.

- Si, me dijo que haría a dormir un rato, pero fue hace mucho. – dijo la onceava.

- Y ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Tal vez se quedo dormida. – sugirió Yamada – Nosotros te cuidamos la comida. – acordó.

- Gracias Yamada-kun, ahora vengo. – Sora le entrego el bento a Yamada y salió corriendo en dirección de la enfermería.

- "Nosotros te cuidamos la comida". – repitió Ryota lo dicho por Takao cuando Sora ya no estaba.

- No molestes o yo también empezare aniki. – amenazo Yamada sonriente.

- JA-JA! TU SI ERES EXTREMO YAMADA! – rio Ryota.

Y así ambos chicos se encaminaron a su lugar designado.

_- Que raro que Hanabi-chan no haya despertado, ella es muy puntual. _– pensó preocupada Sora – Espero que este bien. – expreso.

Dio una vuelta a la derecha y llego a la enfermería

- Hanabi-chan, ¿Estas aqu…IHHHH! –

Sora había entrado a la enfermería y apenas entro encontró a una Hanabi desmayada y verde de nauseas en una de las camas

- ¡¿HANABI ESTAS BIEN? – grito preocupada acercándose a su amiga.

- No hagas tanto escándalo dame-Sora. – ordeno una voz familiar.

- Reborn! – volteo Sora a ver a su tutor - ¡¿Qué paso? – interrogo.

- Nada, solo vio a un viejo pariente. – dijo.

- ¿Pariente? –

- Se, pariente. – se anuncio una voz masculina.

Sora volteo en dirección de la voz y se encontró con un hombre muy atractivo, claramente extranjero, de cabello rojo y ojos castaños, usaba una camisa blanca y corbata negra, unos pantalones negros y una bata de medico, Sora reconoció a aquel hombre al instante

- Tío Bianco! – dijo sorprendida.

- Ciao Sora, pero mira como has crecido. – dijo poniéndose de pie – Te pareces mucho al Tío Tsuna. –

_- Esto explica porque Hanabi-chan esta así, pero…_ Tío, ¿Qué haces en Namimori? ¿Cuando llegaste? – cuestiono Sora con algo de miedo, algo ahí le daba mala espina.

- Llegue esta mañana, y de echo se me pidió ser el nuevo medico de la escuela. – contesto.

_- ¡¿QUEE?_Ah! Ya-ya veo. – dijo Sora comenzando a retroceder – En ese caso te dejo en tu trabajo Tío Bianco. – Se dio la media vuelta y apenas iba a salir

- Un momento Sora. – Sora se congelo en su sitio – Hace mucho que no te hago un chequeo completo, ya que esta aquí deberíamos aprovechar. – sugirió Bianco.

Sora comenzó a temblar en su lugar, no sabia muy bien como, pero estaba segura de que Reborn y Bianco tenían una mueca maquiavélica en el rostro y se reían a sus espaldas

- Gulp! – trago fuerte – Yo creo que mejor, ADIOS! – y salió corriendo de ahí.

- Oh, se dio cuenta. – dijo Bianco algo sorprendido.

- Al menos su sentido de supervivencia esta bien. – dijo Reborn.

- En ese caso no me queda otra opción, debo hacerle el chequeo medico. – Bianco volteo al mini hitman como pidiéndole permiso.

- Esta bien, le servirá de entrenamiento. – permitió Reborn.

Bianco sonrio, se coloco en el centro del cuarto y extendió los brazos, de repente de las mangas de su bata comenzaron a salir cientos de mosquitos

- Ten. – Reborn le paso a Bianco un listón que le pertenecía a Sora.

- Grazie. – dijo al tomarlo – Vayan tras ella. – ordeno mientras le daba la esencia de Sora a los mosquitos que al percibir el aroma salieron disparados como flechas tras ella.

* * *

Yamada y Ryota estaban en la azotea esperando a Sora y a Hanabi para comer el almuerzo

- Sora y Gokudera ya se tardaron. – anuncio Yamada.

- Tal vez fueron al baño, ya vez como son las mujeres. – respondió Ryota.

- Si tal vez. –

- IIIHHH! – se escucho a lo lejos el grito de Sora.

Yamada y Ryota reaccionaron y se acercaron a los barandales que habían sido remodelados ya hace algún tiempo para ver como Sora huía despavorida de una extraña mancha que la seguía

- Esos son… - Ryota observo curioso la mancha que perseguía a Sora.

- SORA! – llamo Yamada

- Yamada, ¿Traes tu celular? – pregunto calmado el extremo muchacho.

- Si? – contesto Takao confundido.

- ¿Tienes saldo? – cuestiono.

- Si? – contesto Takao aun más confundido.

- Me lo prestas? – pidió.

- Claro. – y le dio su celular a Ryota.

* * *

_- Debo de salir de aquí!_– pensó desesperada Sora mientras huía de los mosquitos de Bianco – _Si tan solo Reborn estuviera aquí._ – pensó.

- Ciossu dame-Sora. – (Hablando del diablo).

- Reborn! – dijo esperanzada la chica.

Leon había tomado la forma de un escúter, el cual Reborn montaba con toda calma

- Que bueno que llegaste _no puedo creer lo que dije_, dispárame para poder salir de aquí _ya me volví loca yo también_. – expreso Sora.

- Claro, pero debo advertirte que esta vez si morirás. – advirtió el tutor.

- QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO QUE AHORA SI MORIRE? – grito aterrada Sora.

- Se, como esta vez dejaras que te dispare a conciencia la bala perderá su efecto y se convertirá en una bala común que te matara al instante. – explico - ¿Quieres intentarlo? – pregunto "inocente".

- CLARO QUE NO TU DEMONIO! – grito más aterrada que antes.

- Como gustes, bye-bye. – se despidió y se alejo dejando a Sora corriendo por su vida.

- MO! ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASAN-UH! – Sora iba tan rápido que no se fijo en la pared frente a ella y choco dándose un buen golpe en la cara, quedando acorralada – IHHH! – grito al notar que no había escapatoria.

Volteo la mirada y vio la enorme mancha que creaban los mosquitos, los mosquitos se abrieron y dejaron pasar a Bianco

- Sora, solo es un chequeo medico, no te preocupes, no dolerá. – intento calmarla.

Sora solo se dedicaba a temblar desde su posición, aquel mar de mosquitos no pintaba nada bueno.

Bianco hizo un ademan con la mano y los mosquitos comenzaron a acercase peligrosamente a Sora, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor

- CHICHIUE*! – un grito llamo la atención de Bianco, lo cual hizo que los mosquitos dejaran de avanzar.

- Ryota? RYOTA! – Bianco voleo y avanzo hacia el muchacho – Pero mira cuanto has crecido hijo. – se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

- También es bueno verte. – Ryota correspondió al abrazo, y comenzó a platicar de cosas con su padre.

- Aah! – suspiro aliviada Sora, desplomándose.

- Estas bien? – pregunto Yamada intentando ponerla de pie.

- Yamada-kun. – y Sora se desmayo.

Ryota de repente detuvo la plática y le paso el teléfono celular de Yamada a su padre

- Y esto? – pregunto Bianco.

- Hahaue esta en la otra línea y quiere hablar contigo. – contesto el muchacho y se alejo de ahí, Bianco se puso terriblemente pálido y comenzó a hablar

- Ka-kana-chan… - Articulo, y apenas hubo tiempo Kana seguramente le dijo muchas cosas pues se puso aun más pálido.

* * *

**Shoot 6° parte 2. Blanch, la viuda negra.**

Sora ya había reaccionado y se encontraba con Yamada y Ryota almorzando en la azotea, Hanabi seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, el shock de ver a su "querido" tío (nótese el sarcasmo) fue bastante fuerte, y es que cuando todavía vivía en Italia ella era el chivo expiatorio de los experimentos de su tío y prima.

- Así que aquel hombre era tu padre? – pregunto Yamada a Ryota.

- Si, mi padre se había ido junto con mi hermana a trabajar a Italia cuando yo era pequeño, poco tiempo después mi madre, mi abuela y yo nos fuimos a Okinawa. – explico el mayor.

- También tienes una hermana? – cuestiono Yamada.

- Umh! – asintió con la cabeza – Mi hermana mayor. – respondió.

Sora se puso pálida al recordar las comidas de su prima

_- Esperen un segundo…_ - pensó Sora.

No eran sus recuerdos lo que hacia que se pusiera pálida, era el sabor de su propia comida lo que la hacia sentir mal. Sora abrió los ojos desmesurada buscando a Yamada y a Ryota

- IIIIIHHHH! – grito al ver la escena.

Yamada y Ryota estaban inconscientes en el suelo, inmediatamente miro los bentos de ambos, de ahí emanaba una extraña esencia que al llegar a la nariz de un cuervo que sobrevolaba el lugar cayo muerto, eso solo podía significar una cosa

_- Blanch_. – pensó con horror.

- Te diste cuenta, estas subiendo muchos puntos hoy dame-Sora. – La voz de Reborn se hizo presente.

- No fue el tío Bianco quien dejo a Hanabi-chan en ese estado ¿Verdad? – cuestiono la chica temiendo la respuesta.

- No, no fue Bianco. – respondió Reborn sonriente.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Sora y Hanabi reciente se habían separado, Sora a la clase espacial de computo y Hanabi a la enfermería, pero en el camino le dio hambre_

_- Pasare por algo a la cafetería. – comento la inocente chica._

_Doblo a la izquierda en una esquina y se dirigió a la escalera para ir a la cafetería y pedirse unos takoyaki* para descansar a gusto_

_- Me da una orden de takoyaki, por favor. – pidió a la mujer que le daba la espalda, desvió la mirada un momento para sacar el dinero de su bolcillo y cuando volvió a mirar a la mujer frente a ella esta otra vez estaba de espaldas con la orden de takoyaki ya sobre la barra._

_- Grazie. – dijo y dejo el dinero en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes los takoyaki._

_Se dio la vuelta, tomo la primera bolita y se la metió a la boca, la mastico con normalidad y la trago_

_3, 2, 1…_

_- Uhg! –_

_El rostro de Hanabi se coloreo entre verde, morado, azul y blanco y cayo de manera ruda al suelo_

_- Aun eres demasiado dulce Hanabi. – dijo la mujer que le daba la espalda en la cafetería._

_- Maldita… ¿Quién rayos eres? – sentencio Hanabi desde el piso._

_- A penas llevas__ unos días aquí y ya no me reconoces, eso me entristece Hanabi. – dijo la mujer al voltearse y así poco a poco se fue acercando a Hanabi._

_Los ojos de esta se iban abriendo como platos debido al horror._

_La mujer frente a ella no parecía pasar de los veinte años, tenia la piel de un color crema, el cabello largo, ondulado y rojo, hasta la cintura, ojos grises, labios carnosos, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una estampa de la bandera de Italia en la pierna izquierda, una camisa de algodón desmangada y ajustada, color blanco con el dibujo de una araña en la parte delantera, era una verdadera belleza_

_- Blanch! – articulo Hanabi y entro en shock._

_Se desmayo, con la cara pintada de un color verdoso y burbujas saliéndole de la boca._

_- Aun eres una niña Hanabi. – sentencio Blanch._

_- Mira nada más como la dejaste. – Bianco llego – Tendré que llevarla a la enfermería, sirve que le hago el chequeo medico. –_

_Bianco la tomo de las muñecas y la arrastro en dirección de la enfermería._

_- Mi juguete se rompió. – dijo Blanch – Bueno, solo debo de ir a encontrar los otros. – y acto seguido se encamino en dirección de los salones._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

La cara de Sora era un poema, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

- No te vez muy bien Sora. – una sensual voz femenina se hizo presente.

- Ciossu Blanch. – saludo Reborn.

Sora pudo ver a Blanch acercarse por detrás de Reborn

- Reborn! Te extrañe tanto! – Blanch salto la distancia que faltaba y se lanzo a abrazar a Reborn de manera cariñosa.

- Entiende Blanch, la diferencia de edad es demasiada. – le dijo el "bebé" a la mujer.

- No importa, yo quiero a Reborn! – grito Blanch como niña encaprichada.

Sora tenia una cara de WHAT? que me cae que nadie podría tener

_- No Sora, tú no quieres saber que pasa, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy_. – pensó Sora reclamándose a sí misma.

- Ha pasado mucho Sora-chan. – saludo Blanch.

- Blanch ¿Qué le hiciste a la comida? – pregunto Sora con unas nauseas horribles.

- Bueno, Hanabi se desmayo antes de que jugara con ella, así que fui a buscarlos a ti y a mi hermanito, le pregunte a una chica de lentes y colitas con una diadema y me dijo que seguramente estarían con Yamada Takao, así que le pregunte más información y fue así como llegue a sus salones y cambie los bentos por unos hechos por mi. – explico.

Sora no soporto más, primero Bianco y ahora Blanch, y para colmo el examen sorpresa de computación, Sora no soporto más y se desmayo de nuevo

- Se desmayo. – dijo Blanch.

- Eso parece. – dijo Reborn con calma.

- Bene, ahora si podre hacer los chequeos correspondientes. – dijo Bianco.

- De donde saliste? –

- De donde saliste papá? –

- Acabo de llegar. – contesto – Blanch, ayúdame con Sora, yo me encargo de Ryota y Yamada. –

- Yamada Takao-kun. – señalo Blanch.

- El llamado de la sangre. – agrego Bianco.

- El destino de la flama. – filosofo Reborn.

Y sin más, entre los tres arrastraron a los tres adolecentes a la enfermería.

* * *

Sora, Hanabi, Yamada y Ryota apenas podian caminar, parecian espectros, por algun motivo se sentian ultrajados

- Esto nunca paso. - dijo Sora.

- D´accordo. -

- Nunca. -

- Nada en extremo. -

Y los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a sus casas.

* * *

DICCIONARIO.-

Takoyaki* Bolitas o croquetas de pulpo.

Chichiue*Padre

* * *

**WOLAS :3**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SEXTO CAPITULO. ¿LES GUSTO? OJALA Y SI, EXPRESEN SUS SENTIMIENTOS EN LOS REVIEWS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**EL PERSONAJE ESCONDIDO ERA BASILICUM.**

**BYE-BYE.  
**


	7. Shoot 7NANYO KURUMI,REPORTERA ESTRELLA

**Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA (risa maligna)**

**

* * *

**

**Shoot 7°. NANYO KURUMI, REPORTERA ESTRELLA.**

**LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN, DEPARTAMENTOS L´ARC IN CIEL.**

**HORA: 6:45 A.M.**

- CHUU! CHUU! DESPIERTA! CHUU! KURUMI! –

Sonaba y vibraba un extraño despertador en forma de ratón que abrazaba un reloj en la mesa junto a una cama.

- Umh…

CLICK!

Una mano salió de entre las sabanas y apago al mecánico animal, acto seguido tomo asiento de forma perezosa, era una chica de unos trece años, su cabello rojizo algo enmarañado le llagaba poco más debajo de los hombros, su camisa para dormir era blanca, se estiro, se salió de la cama en dirección al baño, se lavo los dientes, la cara, se coloco sus gafas, se peino sus colitas bajas, una a cada lado del rostro y se coloco su diadema rosa dejando que unos cuantos mechones cayeran de manera juguetona.

Megane le sonrio a su reflejo.

Salió del baño y se puso su uniforme, una fala escolar gris, una camisa blanca de manga corta fajada en la falda, un moño rojo al cuello, calcetas negras hasta los tobillos, acomodo sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina de su casa. En la mesa estaba ya puesto su desayuno y sobre de el había una nota

_Kurumi-chan, tuve que salir temprano al trabajo, _

_no me esperes despierta, calienta la comida en el horno_

_y haz tus tareas,_

_con cariño, ochi-chan._

_P.D. Aléjate de mis herramientas._

Kurumi sonrio al acabar de leer la nota, como si solo con eso fuera a alejarse de sus herramientas

- Mo! ochi-chan, ya no soy una niña. – se río Megane.

Kurumi comió en calma, lavo los platos y cuando salió de su casa

- JOSH! HOY CONSEGUIRE LA VERDAD SOBRE SAWADA SORA! – grito con decisión, y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

* * *

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN. CAMINO A NAMICHU.

HORA: 7:30 A.M.

- Achu! –

- Onceava ¿Se encuentra bien? No me diga que se ha resfriado. – pregunto Hanabi preocupada.

- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, estoy bien, pero creo que alguien esta hablando de mí. – tranquilizo Sora a su prima.

- Si, de lo dame que eres. – se burlo Reborn.

- Reborn-san no diga eso por favor. – la defendió Hanabi.

Ese día ni Yamada ni Ryota iban con ellas a la escuela pues el primero había tenido práctica de básquet ball desde muy temprano y al otro el club de box le pidió ayuda por las mañanas, dentro de poco serian los torneos estudiantiles y los clubes querían estar en su mejor forma.

- El primer partido de Yamada-kun será la próxima semana, deberíamos ir a apoyarles. – sugirió Sora.

- Para que onceava? Son solo un montón de idiotas persiguiendo un balón como perros entrenados. – hablo Hanabi.

- Pero Yamada-kun es nuestro amigo Hanabi-chan, además ese día se cancelaran las clases para que podamos ir a apoyar al equipo. – hablo con calma nuestra mal afortunada protagonista.

- De acuerdo, si usted insiste. – se rindió Hanabi.

Sora sonrio complacida, ella sabia que su prima era un poco seca pero nunca una mala persona.

Sora volteo al frente, el portón de la escuela estaba cerca.

* * *

LUGAR: NAMICHU, CLUB DEL PERIODICO ESCOLAR.

HORA: 7:45 A.M.

- Las explosiones de la azotea, el casi suicidio del as deportivo Yamada Takao, la "prueba" física para los alumnos de primero, la pelea donde todo el club de box fue apaleado, la llegada del nuevo doctor y la nueva cocinera… Todos y cada uno de estos eventos esta aunado a una sola persona… SAWADA SORA.-

Hablo desde la penumbra un chico de unos quince años, cabello relamido y lentes de fondo de botella, mientras sobre un escritorio lanzaba fotos de los eventos antes mencionados.

- Desde aquella vez en la que Sawada Sora-kun armo un total escándalo los eventos poco naturales comenzaron a suscitarse. – dijo – Nanyo Kurumi-kun, es tu deber como miembro de este club averiguar la verdad ¿No es así? – sentencio dirigiéndose a la persona frente a el.

- Hai, inchou*. –contesto ella con convicción.

- Entonces dime… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS AUN NO TIENES LA HISTORIA? – grito molesto el muchacho.

- Lo-lo que pasa es que siempre que lo intento alguien me interrumpe. – comenzó a explicarse – Cuando intento interceptar a Sawada Sora, Gokudera Hanabi siempre me amenaza, cuando intento con Gokudera Hanabi, me manda al demonio, cuando lo intento con Yamada Takao, siempre evade el tema, a decir verdad es bastante inteligente en ese aspecto, y cuando lo intento con Sasagawa Ryota, simplemente grita ¡EXTREMO! y se va a correr. – se explico.

- ¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA COMO LE HAGAS! ¡NECESITAMOS ESO A LA DE YA! ¡SI NO TENEMOS UNA HISTORIA PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA NOS CANCLARAN EL CLUB! ¡ASÍ TE ME LARGAS EN ESTE INSTANTE Y CONSIGUES ESA HISTORIA! – demando en chico.

- ¡HAI! ¡DE INMEDIATO SEMPAI! –

Megane tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Desde un punto estratégico, cierto baby-hitman observo y escucho la conversación.

Sora, Hanabi, Takao y Ryota estaban sentados en círculo en su lugar de la azotea, ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que…bueno… estaban comiendo.

Desde atrás de la puerta de acceso a la azotea, oculta en las sombras, Megane les observaba sonriendo, ya había un magnifico plan para acercarse a sus objetivos

_*VISUALIZACION DE MEGANE*_

_Una muy sonriente Kurumi emergía de la puerta de la azotea cómo diosa, seguida por los rayos del sol como ser divino._

_- KYA! ES KURUMI-SAMA! – _

_- KYA! ES KURUMI-SAMA! – _

_Gritaban Yamada y Ryota al verla._

_- Es tan guapa…_

_Decía Hanabi con ensoñación._

_- Nanyo Kurumi- Hime-sama, se lo ruego, ¿Le molestaría comer con unos simples como nosotros? –_

_Decía Sora con devoción y humildad._

_- No os preocupéis mi humilde compañera, será mi honor estar en vuestro festín. – (N.A. o_O?)_

_Contesto una Megane claramente alterada, pues estaba más alta, y con el pelo más largo y más esbelta._

_*FIN DE LA VISUALIZACION*_

- Fufufufufufufu. – reía quedito Kurumi – _Y así podre interrogarles sin problema_. – pensó.

- Que patética ¿Por qué no simplemente sales y ya? – dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

- Eh? –

Kurumi se volteo curiosa por saber de quien era la voz, pero al hacerlo sintió una fuerte patada en su trasero que la mando a volar.

PAM!

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe con fuerza, Sora, Hanabi, Takao y Ryota se voltearon para ver como una sombra salía despedida por los aires

PUM!

Adivinen sobre quien cayo Megane.

- ONCEAVA! – grito Hanabi.

Takao y Ryota habían movido toda la comida justo a tiempo para que no se tirara.

- ¿Sora? – dijo Ryota.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Yamada con la preocupación pintada en la voz y en los ojos.

Kurumi había caído sobre de Sora, y de echo, la estaba aplastando.

- ¡QUITATE TÚ! – grito Hanabi, la cual con toda la delicadeza del mundo (sarcasmo) quito a Kurumi de encima de Sora - ¿Onceava? ¿Me escucha? – pregunto llena de preocupación el caliente huracán.

- Estoy bien…

Apenas logro articular Sora con sus ojitos en espiral.

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACIAS? – le grito Hanabi a Kurumi.

- Yo…

- No te enojes Hanabi-chan. – interrumpió Sora un poco más recuperada – Fue un accidente. –

- Pero onceava…

- Ya déjalo Hanabi. – dijo Ryota.

- Si Sora dice que esta bien, entonces no hay problema Gokudera. – señalo Yamada.

- Hump! De acuerdo. – acepto Hanabi a la mala.

- ¿Nanyo-san, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Sora a Kurumi.

- Eh? Si! Estoy bien, lo siento. – se disculpo.

- No hay problema. Ya que esta aquí ¿Le gustaría almorzar con nosotros? – pidió Sora con una sonrisa.

- Pero…

Kurumi miro con algo de miedo a Hanabi

- Si la onceava se lo a pedido no tengo nada que objetar, ahora siéntate y come Megane. – ordeno la italiana.

Todos procedieron a sentarse y a seguir comiendo, ahora Megane incluida, y estaba tan contenta de que no estuvieran enojados con ella, que se le olvido interrogarlos.

- Vez, solo debías acercarte. – dijo cierto Reborn desde atrás de la puerta de acceso a la azotea.

* * *

_*Varias horas después*_

Kurumi apenas iba llegando a su casa

- AAH! ¡SE ME OLVIDO INTERROGARLOS! – se acordó.

- ¡Kurumi, deja de gritar y ven a ayudarme! – grito una voz de hombre desde la cocina.

- Ah! Ochi-chan que temprano llegaste! – dijo.

Megane dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudarle a su abuelo.

_- Pero mañana lo lograre_. – pensó con convicción.

*_Al día siguiente_*

Kurumi espera a Sora y compañía en una encrucijada camino a la escuela para así interceptarlos, esta vez su plan funcionaria

*_VISUALIZACION DE MEGANE_*

_Kurumi salía de su escondite como diosa resplandeciente acompañada por un coro de ángeles, la luz de su divina presencia era tan fuerte que Sora y sus amigos tuvieron que hincarse ante tal majestuosidad_

_- KURUMI-HIME-SAMA! – _

_Gritaban todos los muchachos._

_- Buenos días mis compañeros estudiantes, os ruego permitidme de la manera más humilde unirme a vuestro grupo en pos de la búsqueda del conocimiento y la gloria. – sentencio la claramente alterada Kurumi._

_- Si, por favor Kurumi-Hime-sama, será nuestro eterno placer. – _

_Decían todos mientras hacían el dogeza*._

_*FIN DE LA VISUALIZACION*_

- Fufufufufufufu. – rio por lo bajo – _Y así de camino a la escuela los interrogare._ – pensó, con sus lentes tomando un brillo siniestro

- Sigues con eso, ya te dije que solo salgas. – volvió a decir la misma misteriosa voz de el otro día.

De repente Megane sintió un fuerte impulso seguido por un fuerte ruido.

PUM!

Se escucho de repente y una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de la nada jalando con ella una sombra que fue empujada fuertemente contra… ¿Contra quien creen?

- La desgracia me persigue. – lloro Sora desde su no muy cómoda posición.

- ¡OTRA VEZ TÚ! – grito Hanabi molesta.

- Eso fue una entrada EXTREMA. – señalo Ryota.

- Sorprendente en verdad. - concordó Yamada.

Kurumi estaba sobre de Sora con los ojitos en forma de espiral.

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE ELLA! – Hanabi la volvió a quitar de encima de Sora.

- Hanabi-chan, no seas tan dura. – pidió Sora algo adolorida mientras su prima la ayudaba a pararse.

- Usted es demasiado amable onceava. – dijo Hanabi.

- Megane-san ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Yamada a la desmayada chica.

- Umh? Si eso creo. – dijo Kurumi al reaccionar.

- No esperaba verle por aquí Nanyo-san ¿Vive cerca? – pregunto Sora.

- Vivo en los departamentos de L´ARC IN CIEL. – contesto la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

- L´ARC IN CIEL? ¿Qué no se supone que son solo para los trabajadores de esa empresa? – cuestiono Hanabi.

- Mi abuelo trabaja ahí. Es uno de los tres jefes sistema-ingeniero-arquitectónicos (N.A. me lo acabo de inventar). – contesto Kurumi mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

- Eso suena EXTREMO, ¿Exactamente que hace? – pregunto Ryota.

- Se encarga del diseño de mercancías y control de calidad de las mismas, también se hace los arreglos debidos a la estructura interna y externa de la empresa entre otras cosas. – contesto.

- Ooooh! – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Si, oh! – concordó la chica de coletas acomodándose los lentes.

Hanabi le ayudo aponerse de pie y todos juntos se encaminaron a la escuela.

Durante el trayecto a la escuela, en el almuerzo, a la hora de salida, Kurumi siempre planeaba una forma de sacarles información, así fue todos los días, bueno… hasta ese día.

- Nanyo-kun…te interesa el club del periódico escolar ¿Cierto? –

Pregunto desde la penumbra el mismo chico le cabello relamido y lentes de fondo de botella.

- Hai! El club del periódico escolar es mi gran oportunidad! – grito Megane con pasión.

- Y entonces… ¡POR QUE RAYOS AUN NO TIENES LA HISTORIA, MALDICION! – grito en inchou con cólera.

- KYA! – Grito Kurumi, pues su inchou la había tirado de un jalón de cabello al suelo.

- ¡ERES UNA INUTIL! – Le grito a la cara.

- Pero bueno. – se calmo el relamido – Todo lo que queda por hacer es improvisar, no tenemos por que alterarnos. – sentencio.

- ¿Improvisar? – pregunto Kurumi.

- Si. No tenemos una historia, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos improvisar una. – concluyo.

- Se refiere… a mentir. – razono Megane mientras se ponía de pie.

- Mentir es una palabra cruel Nanyo-kun, solo digamos que le daremos a nuestros lectores lo que quieren. – explico.

- No. – dijo Kurumi.

- Perdón? –

- No lo hare.- sentencio Kurumi con lo que parecía ser repugnancia por su sempai – Durante el transcurso de esta semana me he dado cuenta de que Sawada Sora y compañía no son malas personas, de hecho, solo están un poco locos, pero en estos días quien no lo esta, con todo respeto sempai, si va ha hacer algo como eso no me queda otra opción que denunciarlo ante Hibiki-san. – concluyo.

- Con que eso crees. SNAP! (sonido de dedos chasqueando) – el relamido trono los dedos y de las sombras todos los miembros del club del periódico escolar comenzaron a salir.

Kurumi en un intento por huir retrocedió, pero acabo arrinconada, los miembros veteranos se acercaban a ella con extrañas sonrisas y muecas, asustada cerro con fuerza sus ojos y…

PUM!

La puerta del salón fue abierta de una explosión, los miembros del club se voltearon en dirección del estruendo

- No les han dicho que atacar a una persona indefensa es algo malo en EXTREMO. – dijo una voz de varón.

- Es obvio que estos idiotas no saben lo que son los modales. – sentencio una voz femenina.

- Los que no quieran ser lastimados al EXTREMO deberían salir de aquí. – sugirió Ryota.

- Todos menos tu. – Hanabi señalo al relamido inchou.

Todos menos Hanabi, Ryota, Kurumi y el relamido salieron corriendo del lugar.

- Megane ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Hanabi mientras avanzaba había el relamido.

- Si. – dijo quedito, asombrada de ver a Hanabi y Ryota en aquel lugar.

- Que bueno, si algo te pasaba Sora iba a estar triste al EXTREMO. – señalo Ryota.

- ¿Qué…

- La onceava estaba preocupada por ti desde ya hace algún tiempo. – interrumpió Hanabi.

*_FLASHBACK_*

- _Nanyo-san siempre esta sola en el almuerzo. – dijo Sora mientras veía por la ventana a Kurumi._

_- ¿Onceava? – _

_- ¿A qué te refieres Sora? – pregunto Yamada._

_- Solo digo que… no es divertido estar sola. – dijo con tristeza._

_Todos observaron a Sora con algo de asombro ¿Quién diría que ella podría ser tan profunda?_

_- No se preocupe onceava, nunca la dejare sola. – Dijo Hanabi mientras abrazaba a Sora._

_- Estaremos contigo al EXTREMO. – sentencio Ryota._

_- No te preocupes Sora. – sonrio Yamada._

_- Chicos…_

_Desde un lugar estratégico Reborn observaba sonriente. _

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

- Sora…

Kurumi no podía creer que alguien pudiera saber eso con solo mirarla.

- È sporco verme ... Chi pensi raggi per cercare di ferire l'onore della undicesima? Sei solo un scorie. Devo farti una bomba nel tuo culo e ti fanno esplodere in mille pezzi.* – dijo Hanabi amenazante, con su pie aplastando las gonadas del relamido.

- Ajaja. No tengo idea de lo que dijo pero sonó endemoniadamente amenazante. – río Yamada llegando a la escena.

- Yo si lo entendí, y créeme, fue amenazante al EXTREMO. – dijo Ryota.

- Ya déjalo Gokudera, le dije a Sora que volveríamos pronto y si no volvemos se preocupara. – dijo el tranquilo basquetbolista.

- Merda. – gruño la peli plata – Tienes suerte escoria. –

Hanabi le dio una fuerte patada en las bolas al relamido y salió del lugar seguida por Ryota y Yamada, Kurumi no sabía si seguirlo o ayudar al sempai.

- Kurumi muévete, no podemos hacer esperar a la onceava. – ordeno Hanabi.

Gokudera Hanabi la había llamado por su nombre, Kurumi no pudo evitar sonreír, y pasando por encima del relamido salió con tranquilidad del salón.

* * *

*_En la azotea_*

Sora esperaba sentada a sus compañeros para iniciar su ritual de todos los días acompañada por Reborn y Leon

- ¡Sora! Ya estamos aquí. – entro Yamada seguido por Hanabi, Ryota y Kurumi.

- Que bueno que llega…

- ¡SORAAAA! –

Sora apenas se iba a acomodar para saludarles cuando Kurumi se lanzo sobre de ella abrazándola

- ¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES MEGANE? – grito indignada Hanabi.

- Ajaja. – río Yamada.

Ryota solo sonreía.

- Nanyo-san… me aplasta. – dijo Sora desde su posición.

- Nada de Nanyo-san, a partir de hoy es Ku-ru-mi, ¿esta claro? Sora-chan. -

- Eh? De acuerdo. – Sora no entendía muy bien, pero que importaba.

- ¿Vez? Te dije que solo debías acercarte. – señalo Reborn desde su posición.

- Ah! Esa voz… - dijo mientras volteaba – Tu eras la voz! – dijo señalando con su dedito acusador al bebé con traje.

Reborn solo sonrio.

- Sabía que tú habías tenido algo que ver. – añadió Sora ya incorporada.

- Sabes quien es? – pregunto Kurumi.

- Es una historia complicada. – respondió nerviosa Sora.

* * *

*_A la hora de salida_*

- Hasta mañana Kurumi-san. – se despidió Sora de su nueva amiga.

Si bien Sora no le había contado toda la historia de aquel raro bebé, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, no importaba, esperaría a que ella quisiera contarle

- Hasta luego Sora-chan. – Kurumi la abrazo efusivamente como despedida.

Después de recibir regaños por parte de Hanabi, risas por parte de llamada y EXTREMOS por Ryota todos se fueron a sus casas, pero Kurumi tuvo que quedarse pues debía ir a hacer las compras

_- KURUI-CHAN CONTESTA…KURUMI-CHAN CONTESTA…OCHI-CHAN TE LLAMA -_

Sonó la alarma personalizada de su celular, lo tomo y contesto

_- Kurumi, el día de hoy hubo nos problemas y no iré a dormir, cierra las puertas y ventanas con llaves, cena bien y no toques mis herramientas_. – dijo la voz de su abuelo al otro lado de la línea.

- Ochi-chan… Tengo amigos. – dijo Kurumi con alegría.

_- Me alegro. _–

Y ambos colgaron.

* * *

LUGAR: CEDE PRINCIPAL DE LA MULTIEMPRESA L´ARC IN CIEL, LABORATORIO A1.

HORA: 4:20 P.M.

- Ocurrió algo bueno Shoichi-Hakasen*? – pregunto una chica de cabello negro recogido en una trenza, gogles protectores y un overol de trabajo color verde.

- Lo que pasa es que hoy le dieron un maravilloso regalo a mi nieta. – contesto un hombre mayor de lentes, cabello rojizo opaco y overol de trabajo blanco con un escudo de armas en la espalda.

* * *

DICCIONARIO.

È sporco verme ... Chi pensi raggi per cercare di ferire l'onore della undicesima? Sei solo un scorie. Devo farti una bomba nel tuo culo e ti fanno esplodere in mille pezzi.* Tu...Gusano inmundo ¿Quien rayos te crees como para intentar lastimar el honor de la onceava? No eres más que una escoria.

Deberia meterte una bomba en el culo y hacerte explotar en miles de pedazos.

Inchou* Presidente.

Hakasen* Profesor.

* * *

**WOLAS!**

**HE VUELTO!**

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NO SABIA COMO INTEGRAR A KURUMI.**

**LES GUSTO MI SORPRESA, Y NO SE IMAGINAN LAS QUE FALTAN.**

**GRAX POR LEER.**

**CIAO!**


	8. Shoot 8 HIBIKI HYOGA

**Shoot 8° HIBIKI HYOGA.**

**LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓ, SALA DE PREFECTOS (OFICINA DE HIBIKI HYOGA).**  
**HORA: 7:45 A.M.**

Recostado en un sofá suave y confortable se encontraba acostado meditando Hibiki Hyoga, un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos afilados y oscuros, cabello de ébano arreglado con un deje de pereza, jefe de prefectos de Namichugako, un tipo que a sus 14 años, es responsable y cumplido ante su labor, en cierta forma hermoso… pero eso no era por lo que era conocido.  
Hibiki es mal encarado, agresivo, frio y calculador, si alguien se atrevía a interponerse en su camino o a quebrantar alguna de sus reglas en su territorio…bueno pues… les da duro hasta partirlos (N.A. no se me ocurrió nada mejor para su frase personal OwOu).  
ORDEN y DISCIPLINA, esas eran las cosas que más le gustaba a Hibiki… bueno, y que no lo molesten mientras duerme, pero últimamente todo su orden, disciplina y sus siestas se estaban viendo amenazadas por la ultima persona que el pudo pensar que le daría problemas, SAWADA "DAME" SORA.  
Hibiki conocía muy bien a la susodicha, pues era la peor alumna de toda la institución, era tonta y despistada, sus aptitudes físicas e intelectuales estaban por debajo de debajo de la media, era simplemente lo que uno podía catalogar puramente como…DAME.  
Por eso jamás se le pudo haber ocurrido que alguien como ella, o mejor dicho, precisamente ella, fuera la que, después de haber sido castigada por el un día que llego tarde (N.A. lease primer capitulo), comenzaría la ola de incidentes que han perturbado el orden y la disciplina en SU escuela, SU TERRITORIO.  
Hibiki abrió los ojos y de un tirón tomo asiento, se levanto y camino en dirección de la ventana  
- Le daré hasta partirla. – dijo por lo bajo.

* * *

- Onceava ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Hanabi.  
- Sora-chan estas muy pálida. – señalo Kurumi.  
- ¿Te enfermaste? – pregunto Ryota.  
- Sora… - llamo Yamada.  
Sora se petrifico en su lugar.  
Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todas y cada una de sus células, su rostro estaba pintado entre azul, verde y blanco, y debido al fuerte escalofrío había tirado sus cosas  
- Al-algo me dice que-que hoy será un día muy largo. – contesto con dificultad – Voy a morir. – pensó con horror.  
Reborn sonrio desde su escondite.

* * *

**LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓ DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA**  
**HORA: 7:55 A.M.**

Mientras Kyoko barría y juntaba el polvo en pequeños montones, Haru pasaba la aspiradora sobre de estos y Lamb y Chao-Lin pasaban con trapos húmedos para limpiar los restos de polvo que quedaban, todos ayudaban en la limpieza.  
- Hahi! Limpiar si que es revitalizante ¿Verdad Kyoko-chan? – pregunto Haru limpiando su sudor.  
- Si, es muy revitalizante Haru-chan. – contesto con una sonrisa.  
- Lamb y Chao-Lin encontraron algo Kyoko-nona. – aviso la pequeña ovejita, que jalando de la falda de Kyoko se hizo notar.  
- ¿Qué es Lamb-chan? –  
Kyoko se coloco a la altura de la niña y recibió un pedazo de algo que parecía ser papel.  
- Hahi! ¿Qué es eso Kyoko-chan? – pregunto curiosa Haru acercándose a su amiga.  
- Es una foto familiar. – contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica la primera dama de la mafia.

* * *

**LUGAR: NAMICHU**  
**HORA: 12:05 P.M.**

Era la hora del almuerzo y Sora, Hanabi, Yamada, Ryota y Kurumi se encontraban en su lugar habitual para ingerir sus alimentos, la azotea.  
- ¿Qué te paso hace rato Sora-chan? – pregunto Kurumi.  
- Si, de repente se detuvo y comenzó a temblar onceava. – comento Hanabi.  
- Nos diste un susto EXTREMO. – añadió Ryota.  
- Creí que te daría un paro cardiaco o un ataque de nervios. – señalo Yamada.

Sora no sabia que contestar, solo sabia que un frio tremendo la calo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.  
- No fue nada espero. – dijo y pensó la desdichada protagonista.  
PUM!  
De repente la comida del bento de Sora exploto llenando su cara de arroz y las diferentes cosas que había en el  
- ¡Onceava! –  
- ¡Sora! –  
- ¡Sora! –  
- ¡Sora-chan! –  
Gritaron todos al ver que la chica caía de espaldas mientras estaba sentada.  
- Recuerda que debes estar siempre alerta dame-Sora. – hablo una infantil voz.  
- ¡Mo! ¡Reborn! – grito Sora incorporándose – ¡¿Ahora que voy a comer? – cuestiono con la cara aun llena de comida.  
- Ya desayunaste en la casa, además, si comes demasiado engordaras. – sentencio con su típica sonrisa.  
Sora se abrazo así misma intentando ocultar su barriga con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.  
- ¿Qué se le ofrece Reborn-san? – cuestiono Hanabi mientras Kurumi limpiaba la cara de Sora.  
- Juguemos a algo. – sugirió con su socarrona sonrisa el bebé.  
- Ajaja. Buena idea Chibi. – concordó Takao.  
- ¿Qué clase de juego Reborn-kun? – infirió Kurumi.  
- Que sea uno EXTREMO. – sugirió Ryota.  
- No te preocupes Ryota, por supuesto que lo será. – sonrio Reborn mientras su sombrero le cubría los ojos.  
- Aah. Sabia que hoy seria un día largo. – pensó Sora con rostro derrotado - ¿De que se trata el juego? – pregunto la castaña no muy convencida.  
- Búsqueda y rescate. – contesto el mini-hitman – He ocultado en toda la escuela la pertenencia más preciada de cada uno, el juego consiste en encontrar sus pertenencias por medio de la solución de una serie de adivinanzas…  
- Eso suena demasiado fácil. – pensó Sora desconfiada.  
- Pero… - continuo el demonio, digo el bebé – Si no encuentran todas las cosas para antes de que toque la campana para entrar a clases todo explotara. – concluyo sonriente el niño.  
La cara de los adolecentes era un poema…bueno excepto por Yamada.  
- Ajaja, suena divertido, ¡KAMBARUSOU*! – grito feliz el basquetbolista.  
- Idiota. – pensó Hanabi.  
- Eres EXTREMO Yamada. – pensó Ryota.  
- Este loco. – pensó Megane negando con la cabeza.  
- Yamada-kun… - pensó Sora con una gotita en su nuca.  
- Muy bien, son las 12:10 P.M. Tienen 45 minutos, la primera adivinanza es… "SU NOMBRE ES, LO QUE ESO NO ES", bye-bye. –  
Y sin decir más un hoyo se abrió y Reborn desapareció por el.  
- ¡MUY BIEN… VAMONOS! – grito Ryota a todo pulmón, y Hanabi, Yamada y Kurumi lo siguieron, pero apenas iban a dar un paso por la puerta de acceso a la azotea…  
- Y… ¿Saben a que lugar se refería Reborn? – pregunto Sora en su inocencia.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Ryota.  
Luego a Sora.  
- ¿A que lugar se refería? – pregunto Ryota apareciendo de repente frente a su primita.  
- Nii-chan… - pensó Sora con otra gota resbalando por su sien.

*Después de un rato*

- ¿Segura de que es aquí Sora? – pregunto Yamada.  
- Uhm! – asintió Sora con la cabeza, al frente de la fila, seguida por Hanabi, luego Megane, después Yamada y al final Ryota.  
Se encontraban en la sala de entrenamientos del club de box.  
- Reborn dijo "SU NOMBRE ES, LO QUE ESO NO ES", en ingles BOX significa caja, pero también es el deporte, y RING significa anillo, pero también es el cuadrilátero. – explico la pequeña futura jefa mafiosa.  
- ¡Meraviglioso* undicesima! – grito Hanabi mientras se lanzaba y abrazaba a Sora por la espalda.  
- ¡Increible Sora! – se lanzo tambien Kurumi.  
- Sora es muy buena en las adivinanzas desde pequeña. – informo Ryota.  
- Ajaja, yo soy bueno con los trabalenguas. – compartió Yamada.  
Todos comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar, levantando cajas y ropa sucia y sudada  
CLICK!  
Se escucho de repente, todos voltearon en dirección del sonido, un lugar donde Kurumi había vuelto a colocar una caja, la chica de colitas se había quedado en su lugar  
- Kurumi-san…  
- No te muevas Megane. – ordeno quedito Hanabi interrumpiendo a Sora.  
Yamada y Ryota se movieron de manera lenta al igual que Sora y Hanabi, los cuatro se dirigían al lugar donde estaba Kurumi cuando de repente…  
- A- ACHU! – estornudo la chica.  
Y ante este simple hecho de las cuatro esquinas del cuarto emergieron unas ametralladoras, una por esquina.  
- ¡AL SUELO! – grito Hanabi mientras saltaba para proteger a Sora.  
Todos imitaron el gesto intentando evitar las balas de pintura.  
- ¡IIIHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Sora.  
- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA POR LA CABEZA DE ESE NIÑO? – grito Kurumi.  
- ¡EXTREMO! –  
- ¡AJAJA! –  
Las balas de pintura chocaban con objetos de toda la sala de entrenamiento manchando todo de pintura.  
- ¡ENCONTREMOS EL ESTUPIDO OBJETO PARA SALIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – ordeno Hanabi.  
Todos como pudieron se arrastraron por el suelo y comenzaron a buscar de nuevo, de repente Sora vislumbro un brillo que provenía de debajo del ring, Sora comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección del objeto brillante, rogándole con todo el corazón a todos los dioses de que ese fuera uno de los objetos que su querido (si como no) tutor escondió.  
Llego al lugar y estirando uno de sus brazos tomo el objeto, inmediatamente las metralletas de pintura se detuvieron y se volvieron a guardar del mismo modo del que salieron  
- Creo que… lo encontré. – dijo Sora con una sonrisa de alivio.  
Todos los demás se levantaron y fueron a donde ella estaba acostada  
- ¿Se encuentra bien onceava? – pregunto Hanabi mientras ayudaba a Sora a ponerse de pie.  
- Sip. – asintió.  
- ¿Cuál era el objeto Sora? – pregunto Yamada.  
- Bueno pues… -  
Sora extendió sus manos para mostrar el objeto que Reborn había escondido. Era un broche, uno de esos que solo usaría una niña de preescolar o en sus primeros años de primaria, de color naranja con lunares blancos y rosas, y en la esquina más ancha tenia el botón de un león sonriendo.  
- ¡Es mío! – grito de repente Kurumi haciendo que todos voltearan a verle – Cuando era pequeña mi abuelo me regalo este broche, me dijo que el león era el guardián de los débiles, que por eso era el rey de la selva. – explico Megane mientras lo tomaba de las manos de Sora para luego acomodarlo en su cabello y sonrio.  
Los demás la observaron, se veía tan contenta.  
- Oigan ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ryota al ver un trozo de papel doblado en el lugar donde antes estaba el broche de Kurumi.  
Lo levanto y lo desdoblo.  
- Multo bene ragattzi*, la siguiente adivinanza es "EN SU BOCA TIENE SOPA, PERO NO SE LA COMERA, ES UNA SOPA SIMPLE QUE TE SIRVE PARA JUGAR", bouna fortuna, bye-bye. – leyó Ryota.  
- ¿Eso que significa? – pregunto Yamada.  
- ¡YA SÉ! – grito de repente Hanabi - ¡ES SOPA DE VERDURAS! – exclamo llena de convicción la italiana.  
- Tiene sentido, los niños pequeños no se la comen aunque la tengan en la boca y en lugar de eso se ponen a jugar con ella. – concordó Kurumi.  
- Y el único lugar donde venden sopa de verduras es… - prosiguió Yamada.  
- ¡LA CAFETERIA! – grito Ryota.  
Todos se dieron vuelta y se encarreraron en dirección de la cafetería  
- Un momento… - dijo Sora que no se había movido de su lugar – No creo que se refiriera a la cafetería. –  
- ¿Qué otro lugar se le ocurre? – dijo Hanabi.  
- Bueno…pues…para empezar hoy no sirven sopa en la cafetería, sino Yakimeshi, y… ¿Por qué un chico de secundaria odiaría la sopa de verduras? – razono la onceava – "EN SU BOCA TIENE SOPA…PERO NO SE LA COMERA…", quizás se refiere a algo que no se debe comer, y además la sopa de verduras esta sazonada, no es simple, y si jugamos con ella…quizás… ¿Sea la piscina? – concluyo.  
- Bueno, la piscina es como una boca en una forma metafórica, y si, el agua de la piscina es una mezcla de químicos, y no se la traga el drenaje por el sistema de limpieza autónomo que se le coloco hace cinco años. – explico Kurumi.  
- Guau! Sora es realmente buena en las adivinanzas. – se asombro Yamada.  
- Es lo único en lo que soy buena. – se avergonzó Sora.  
- Bueno, ahora que hemos vuelto a ver lo genial que es Sora, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien vea este desastre. – señalo Kurumi mirando el destrozo que se había creado.  
La paredes, el suelo, el ring, TODO, estaba lleno de pintura, cortesía de las metralletas de pintura, inclusive nuestros protagonistas estaban llenos de pintura.  
- Si, mejor salgamos ahora. – apoyo Sora.  
Y acto seguido salieron del salón del club de box en dirección a la piscina de la escuela.

*En la piscina*

La piscina de Namichugako era la clásica piscina de secundaria, tenía el tamaño de una piscina olímpica, pero estaba dividida en secciones, un tercio era de 1.20 m de alto para los que apenas y pueden flotar (como Sora), otro tercio era de 1.50 m de alto para los que nadan de una forma más o menos correcta (Yamada, Ryota y Kurumi), y el ultimo tercio era de 2 m de alto para los que saben nadar de una forma excelente (Hanabi).  
- Me pregunto en ¿Qué profundidad estará el objeto? – comento Yamada.  
- Lo más seguro que deberemos nadar por toda la piscina para encontrarlo. – señalo Ryota.  
- En ese caso solo nos queda una cosa por hacer… -  
Todos voltearon a ver a Hanabi con cara curiosa al haber dejado su oración inconclusa.

*Un rato después*

- ¡TRAJES DE BAÑO! –  
- ¡TRAJES DE BAÑO! –  
Gritaron Hanabi y Megane al salir de los vestidores de chicas con sus trajes de baño.  
- ¡Fiuu! – silbo Yamada al ver a Kurumi y a Hanabi en sus uniformes de natación – Ajaja. Se ven bien. –  
Ryota se quedo embobado viendo a las dos chicas ¡¿Y QUIEN NO?  
Eran los clásicos uniformes de natación completos con algo que parece una falda que les cubre un cuarto de la pierna y les deja tres tercios de la espalda descubierta, los trajes se ajustaban a la perfección a los cuerpos de las adolecentes, que si bien están aun en desarrollo, estaban bastante bien desarrolladas, en especial Hanabi.  
- Ha-Hanabi-chan… ¿Es-estas segura de esto? –  
La voz de Sora resonó detrás de los demás, Yamada volteo buscando a Sora y se quedo aun más embobado que Ryota.  
A diferencia de Hanabi y Kurumi, Sora era más bien pequeña y no tan desarrollada, pero sus ojos grandes de un maravilloso color avellana eran brillantes y nobles, ahora matizados con un brillo tímido, su boquita con sus labios rosas y de un tamaño mediano, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, el basquetbolista se olvido de cómo parpadear y de cómo hablar.  
- ¿Yamada-kun estas bien? Estas rojo. – comento Sora.  
- ¿Eh? – reacciono.  
- ¿Qué tanto miras cestino idiota? – cuestiono Hanabi con voz claramente molesta interponiéndose entre Sora y Takao.  
- ¡Eh!... ¿Yo?...Bu-Bueno pues… Ajaja. – (N.A. Adolecentes ¬.¬u)  
- ¡Bueno ya! Vallamos a buscar el objeto. – sugirió Kurumi.  
Acto seguido se introdujo a la piscina con cuidado seguida por Hanabi y Sora.  
- Aniki, reacciona, ya vamos a la piscina gracias Megane-san. – Dijo y pensó un muy aliviado Takao.  
- ¡Eh! ¡EXTREMO! ¡VAMOS A NADAR YAMADA! –  
- Ajaja. Vamos aniki. –  
¡SPLASH!  
Yamada y Ryota se lanzaron al agua de tal forma que lograron crear una pequeña ola que mojo de lleno a las chicas  
- ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN GRANDICIMOS IDIOTAS? – grito estresada Hanabi.  
- Jeje. Déjeles Hanabi-san, solo se divierten. – rio Kurumi.  
Sora observaba todo con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Onceava! ¡Venga! – le llamo Hanabi.  
- Umh! – asintió la susodicha.  
Pero parece que a los cinco se les olvido un detalle, el juego de Reborn, por la que cuando Sora toco el fondo de la piscina en la zona que le correspondía…  
- ¡¿QUÉ…¡¿QUÉ PASA? – grito Sora.  
Una fuerte corriente comenzó a rotar por la piscina creando un remolino que jalaba a todos, cada vez la corriente era más fuerte y más fuerte.  
- ¡ONCEAVA SOSTENGASE FUERTE! – grito Hanabi.  
- ¡SORA NO TE SUELTES! – grito Yamada.  
- ¡ESTO ES EXTREMO! – (N.A. ¿Tengo que decir quien lo dijo?)  
- ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! – lloro Kurumi.  
- YA… YA NO… AGUANTO…!AH¡ -  
- ¡ONECAVA! –  
- ¡SORA! -  
Sora no soporto y se soltó, ante esto Hanabi y Yamada no lo pensaron dos veces y se soltaron de también de sus agarres.  
Sora se hundió en el agua, entonces Hanabi y Yamada se sumergieron también.  
Debajo del agua Yamada ya tenía a Sora entre sus brazos, abrazándola de manera protectora, Hanabi le hizo unas señas con la mano para que subiera a la superficie, Yamada lo entendió de inmediato, pero cuando Hanabi apenas iba subiendo vio algo moviéndose en el agua, siguió la dirección del objeto y apenas lo tuvo entre sus manos subió a la superficie.

*Después de un rato*

- ¿Umh? – Sora abría sus ojos con pereza.  
- Onceava, que bueno que despertó. – señalo con claro alivio la peli-plata.  
- ¿Qué paso? –  
Después de explicarle a Sora lo que ocurrió ella se veía realmente cansada.  
- ¿Y cuál era el objeto? – pregunto curiosa.  
- Creo que te acordaras. – respondió Ryota extendiendo la mano mostrando el objeto.  
Un protector de boca, sin duda viejo pero en buen estado.  
- ¡Ah! El que te dio Ryohei-ojichan. – señalo Sora.  
- ¡Umh! – asintió el extremo chico.  
- Ahora que Sora esta despierta ¿Cuál es el siguiente acertijo? – pregunto Yamada.  
- ¿Les gusto el chapuzón? Lo siguiente será mejor, "LA PACIENCIA ES VIRTUD, LA MODERACION EDUCACION, Y EL SILENCIO…"  
- La biblioteca. – interrumpió Sora la lectura de Kurumi.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestiono la chica de lentes.  
- Es el único lugar donde se gana paciencia, moderación y conocimiento por medio del silencio. – explico.  
- Ooooh! – dijeron todos al unisonó mirando a la más pequeña.

*En la biblioteca*

- Debemos ser muy cuidadosos, no sabemos lo que Reborn-san puso aquí. – señalo Hanabi al frente de la puerta de la biblioteca.  
- Y por eso… -  
Hanabi empujo a Ryota y a Yamada por delante para que atravesaran la puerta de la biblioteca  
- Ustedes irán primero. – sentencio la italiana – Y usted onceava, ira entre Megane y yo. –  
- Hanabi-chan. –  
- Casi te ahogas ahí atrás, esta vez seremos más cuidadosos. – dijo Kurumi.  
Con Yamada y Ryota al frente de la fila, los cinco chicos s dispusieron a entrar al templo de libros que era la biblioteca de Namichu.  
Entraron caminando lento y de puntitas, como si fueran a robar algo en lugar de recuperarlo.  
- Son demasiado lentos. – se quejo Hanabi en un susurro.  
- Pero si fuiste tú la que dijo que fuéramos cuidadosos al EXTREMO. – se defendió Ryota.  
- Pues son muy lentos. – dijo esta vez para si misma la chica.  
Pero como todos sabemos, o al menos los que conocemos la historia de KHR, no importa que tan cuidadoso sea uno, siempre se cae en las trampas del arcobaleno del sol.  
CLICK! (N.A. ¿Qué les dije?)  
De nuevo de las esquinas de la biblioteca aparecieron metralletas que comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar.  
- IIIIIHHHHH! – grito Sora cuando se tiro al piso.  
- ¡MERDA! ¡FUIMOS DESCUIDADOS! – maldijo Hanabi.  
- Ajaja. El chibi es bueno en este juego. –  
- ¡EXTREMO! – grito Ryota mientras seguía de pie intentando golpear las balas de pintura que se dirigían a el.  
- ¡MO! – lloro Megane.  
Todos se movían de un lado a otro intentando no ser golpeados por las balas de pintura, bueno casi todos, pues Sora estaba echa rollito en su lugar, Ryota estaba intentando golpear las balas y Kurumi había quedado K.O. cuando una de las balas le dio en medio de la frente dejándole una mancha roja como si fuera sangre, y cuando Sora alzo la vista.  
- IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH! ! Aah. – grito fuertemente y después de un suspiro ahogado se desmayo.  
- ¡ONCEAVA! – grito Hanabi al ver a Sora desmayada en medio del pasillo.  
Yamada también había visto a Sora y Kurumi en medio del pasillo, pero al ver que Gokudera ya iba a ayudarles decidió que era mejor ir a buscar el objeto. Ryota al intentar detener la balas con sus puños había abierto una pequeña ranura que le permitiría pasar entre lo pasillos, con habilidad y rapidez el basquetbolista comenzó a moverse, quitando y poniendo libro, revisando debajo de los estantes, pero estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Ryota comenzaba a avanzar hacia atrás en un intento de pegarles mejor a las balas.  
- ¡EXTREMO! – grito Ryota.  
- ¡ESPERA ANIKI… - grito Yamada demasiado tarde.  
PAZZ!  
Se escucho el porrazo al chocar los dos muchachos, Yamada empujado hacia atrás choco a su vez con uno de los estantes provocando así un efecto domino que siguió por todos los estantes de la biblioteca.  
Una inmensa nube polvo se alzo por toda la biblioteca, y cuando esta se disipo.  
- ¡LO ENCONTRE! – grito Yamada lleno de pintura y polvo con su clásica sonrisa.  
- ¡ESO YAMADA! – grito Ryota al salir de los escombros.  
- ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! – grito Hanabi furiosa saliendo del lugar donde se había resguardado con Sora y Kurumi.  
¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!  
Se escucharon tres explosiones seguidas dentro del lugar.

*Luego de otro rato*

Yamada y Ryota estaban hincados cada uno en esquinas opuestas para que no hablaran, se podían apreciar los moretones y chicones que ciertas italiana les había dejado por la babosada de momentos atrás.  
Sora y Kurumi habían despertado apenas hace un minuto y observaban curiosas el aspecto de los especímenes masculinos que las acompañaban  
- Hanabi-san… jamás la hare enojar. – pensó Kurumi mientras se acomodaba los lentes.  
- Hanabi-chan… te pasaste. – señalo Sora al ver la biblioteca.  
Quedo peor que la sala de entrenamiento del club de box, las paredes y estantes no solo estaban manchadas de pintura, sino que estaban totalmente destruidos por las explosiones que Hanabi causo, los libros partidos y sucios, las computadoras todas destartaladas, en fin… un clásico caos a lo KHR.  
- Aah. – suspiro Sora con cansancio – Ya decía yo que seria un día largo. – se dijo a si misma con rendición.  
Hanabi por su lado estaba más que feliz, el objeto encontrado era el de ella, un viejo anillo con un rubí que le había pertenecido a su difunta madre.  
- Bueno… al menos esta contenta. – pensó Sora al mirar a su prima.  
- Oigan, ¿Cuál es la siguiente adivinanza? – cuestiono Ryota desde su esquina.  
- ¡¿QUIÉN COÑO TE DIJO QUE PODIAS HABLAR? – le grito Hanabi con furia haciéndolo volver a su posición de castigo - ¿Cuál es la siguiente adivinanza onceava? – pregunto infantilmente ella de nuevo mientras abrazaba a Sora por la espalda.  
- Umh… dice "¿DÓNDE SE INICIO EL FUEGO CON UNA EXPLOSION?" – leyó.  
- Eso no es una adivinanza. – dijo Kurumi mientras se alejaba a pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras.  
- ¿Onceava? – miró Hanabi a Sora.  
- Aah (suspiro), la azotea, fue ahí donde Reborn me disparo por primera vez. – recordó Sora con la cara azul.  
Hanabi soltó a Sora y se dirigió a los castigados.  
- ¡ARRIBA GUSANOS! ¡NOS VAMOS A LA AZOTEA! – les ordeno.  
Como robots Takao y Ryota se movieron al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma avanzando por delante de las muchachas.  
- ¿La azotea? – cuestiono Kurumi.  
- Si… bueno… no sabría explicarlo con claridad pero… esa es la respuesta. – contesto Sora algo nerviosa, no podía decirle a Kurumi lo que significaba aquella "adivinanza".  
Megane observo a Sora alejarse, algo le decía que no le decía todo, pero confiaba en Sora, algo en ella simplemente le hacia confiar y se apresuro a alcanzar a sus amigos.

*En la azotea (de nuevo)*

Todos estaban enfrente de la puerta de la azotea, ya habían cruzado el umbral y estaban alineados, ninguno quería dar el primer paso antes de observar con cuidado el lugar.  
Parecía estar limpio, no se veía ninguna trampa o algo que pudiera causar un estrago.  
- Gulp! – trago fuerte Sora.  
Algo ahí estaba mal, no sabia como lo sabia, pero ella lo sabia, algo simplemente le causaba ansiedad.  
Cabe mencionar que todos estaban llenos de pintura y mugre, los uniforme de verano rotos y manchados, despeinados y sudorosos, sin duda ocuparían un muy buen baño al llegar a casa, inclusive los lentes de Megane tenían un pequeña resquebrajadura en el lente derecho, Sora tenía una cara de nervios, Hanabi de suficiencia, Yamada su sonrisa divertida, Ryota estaba preparado y Kurumi con duda.  
- Muy bien… ¡EXTREMO! – grito Ryota cuando salto de pronto al frente para encarar lo que les esperaba.  
- ¡Nii-chan! – grito Sora asustada.  
- ¡ESPERA IDIOTA! – grito Hanabi con sorpresa.  
- ¡IKKE*! ¡Aniki! – alentó llamada a Ryota.  
- ¡Sempai! – grito Kurumi.  
Una gran explosión…Eso era lo que todos esperaban…Pero nada paso.  
Ryota cayó como si nada sobre sus dos piernas, con una cara de ¡¿WHAT? que se llevaría un premio, sus ojos grises abiertos del asombro de que nada pasara y sus brazos al cielo, con mucha vitalidad… y nada paso.  
Un vientecillo refrescante sopló y se escucho el canto de las cigarras.  
- Oigan, ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Ryota confundido mientras se daba vuelta para ver a sus amigos.  
- Aah. – suspiro Sora aliviada mientras se hincaba cansada.  
De repente una compuerta se abrió al nivel de Sora y dejo ver un objeto, se trataba de un collar tejido con un colgante en forma de gorrión color azul, y una nota, Sora tomo ambas y procedió a leer la nota.  
- No se me ocurrió nada bueno para la azotea, así que les doy el objeto y la próxima adivinanza, bye-bye. – leyó.  
- Reborn… - pensó exasperada la aprendiz mafiosa.  
- Ah! Eso es mío. – informo Yamada.  
- ¿Un gorrión? – pregunto Hanabi.  
- Es uno de los símbolos familiares. – contesto mientras se colocaba el collar – Me lo regalo mi abuelo. – sentencio para luego sonreír con nostalgia y admiración.  
Sora por su lado se dedico a leer la adivinanza de Reborn.  
- ¿Qué dice la adivinanza Sora-chan? – cuestiono Kurumi.  
- ¿Eh? – dijo Sora al reaccionar – Ah… bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Kurumi-san? – evadiendo la pregunta.  
- ¿Diez minutos? – contesto con duda Megane.  
- En ese caso ¿Por qué no se adelantan a sus clases? El siguiente lugar es sencillo, iré yo sola. – informo, y dándose vuelta sobre sus talones salió de la azotea.  
- ¡Pero onceava! – reprocho Hanabi.  
- ¡ADELANTATE HANABI-CHAN! ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! – se escucho en la lejanía la voz de Sora.

*Con Sora*

- "¿DÓNDE ESTA EL INFIERNO EN NAMICHUGAKO?" –  
Leyó Sora nuevamente.  
- Aah. Sabía que hoy moriría. – se dijo.  
Sora se encontraba nada más y nada menos que frente a la oficina de prefectos, el territorio principal del demonio de Namichu, el despacho de Hibiki Hyoga.  
- Gulp! – trago fuerte, y con unos temblores que rayaban en espasmos toco la puerta.  
TOC-TOC.  
No hubo respuesta.  
TOC-TOC, volvió a tocar.  
Nuevamente, sin respuesta.  
Nuevamente con los temblores rayando en espasmos Sora giro el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió.  
La sala estaba bien iluminada por una gran ventana, frente a la puerta lo primero que veías era el escritorio del jefe del comité disciplinario, también había sofás mullidos, una maquina expendedora de bebidas y otra de dulces, una televisión, aire acondicionado y por lo visto un baño privado.  
- Guau. Hibiki-san consiente mucho a sus subordinados. – se dijo (N.A. TODOS y CADA UNO DE LOS OBJETOS ANTES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD UNICA DE HIBIKI HYOGA).  
- Muy bien, parece que no hay nadie, en ese caso comenzare a buscar antes de que llegue…  
- ¿Antes de que llegue quien Sawada Sora? – interrumpió una segunda voz.  
Los ojos de Sora se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenos de pánico, miedo, horror y todos sus derivados, comenzó a sudar frio y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, los temblores espasmosos volvieron y con todo el valor que pudo juntar se dio media vuelta para poder quedar frente a frente con su interlocutor.  
- Ko-Konichiwa Hi-Hibiki-san. – dijo con dificultad Sora.  
Hibiki la miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros ahora que la podía ver mejor, la chica era pequeña y menuda como una niña de primaria, su cabello color avellana corto y alborotado le daba un toque de desprotección, los ojos del mismo color que el cabello eran grandes y brillantes, ahora inundados por un brillo de miedo y pánico, el uniforme sucio y roto, y para colmo temblaba de un forma tal que parecía que en cualquier momento se tiraría a llorar como un gatito perdido.  
- Kawaii*. – pensó para si mismo el muchacho.  
- Etto… De casualidad…  
- Siéntate. – ordeno el muchacho interrumpiéndola de nuevo.  
Sora obedeció de inmediato, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Hibiki, que por su parte se había sentado al otro lado del mismo escritorio.  
- Correr por las instalaciones de la escuela semidesnuda, las explosiones de la azotea, el casi suicidio de Yamada Takao, la pelea en el patio de la escuela con Sasagawa Ryota, el escándalo con el nuevo doctor, la desaparición del club del periódico escolar, la destrucción de la sala de entrenamientos del club de box, la drenación de la piscina de la escuela, la destrucción de la biblioteca y la intromisión a la sala de prefectos. – señalo Hibiki todas y cada una de las acciones en las que Sora había estado involucrada desde la llegada de Reborn.  
- Gulp. – trago Sora.  
- Sawada Sora…  
- ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! – interrumpió Sora a Hibiki poniéndose de pie.  
- Te daré hasta partirte. – prosiguió con frialdad el muchacho ignorando olímpicamente Sora poniéndose también en pie.  
De la nada Hibiki saco un par de chakos* y cuando le iba a dar el primer golpe a Sora…  
- EXTREMO, que nadie te ha dicho que no le pegues a las chicas como Sora. – señalo Ryota mientras detenida el chakos con su antebrazo.  
- Nii-chan… - dijo Sora algo asombrada.  
Sora había cerrado los ojos con fuerza esperando con miedo el golpe, pero no llego gracias a Ryota.  
- ¡Onceava! ¿Esta bien? – cuestiono Hanabi con preocupación.  
- Ajaja, no deberías hacer cosas tan peligrosas tú sola Sora. – Dijo Yamada que se encontraba sosteniendo una escoba a modo de espada contra Hibiki.  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestiono - ¿Y Kurumi-san? –  
- Mandamos a Megane a su salón, ella no tiene por que verse involucrada en esto, y no se ofenda pero, no sabe mentir. – contesto Hanabi colocándose frente a Sora de forma protectora.  
- Chicos… - susurro Sora enternecida, nadie nunca antes había echo algo así por ella.  
- ¡¿CÓMO OSAS INTENTAR GOLPEAR A LA ONCEAVA? ¡MUORE! – grito Hanabi lanzando cinco de sus cuentas explosivas.  
¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!  
Retumbaron las cinco explosiones, Yamada y Ryota mantenían una posición defensiva, sabían que Hibiki no era cualquier oponente.  
- ¡UGH! -  
De repente de entre el humo de las explosiones un fuerte y rápido golpe le dio de lleno a la cara de Ryota, Hibiki salió de entre el humo de un salto al ver que su ataque había acertado y de manera casi coreografiada propino otros dos golpes que remato con un cabezazo, dejando a Ryota inconsciente en un rincón.  
- ¡MALDITO! – grito Hanabi en carrerandose contra Hibiki al igual que Yamada.  
Hibiki esquivo de manera magistral los ataque de Hanabi y de un golpe en la nuca le dejo inconsciente.  
Con Yamada fue otra historia, Hibiki había escuchado de Yamada Takao y de su excepcional habilidad para los deportes, pero jamás creyó que aquel idiota con sonrisa de payaso fuera tan buen esgrimista, le costaba leer los movimientos del basquetbolista y eso solo le excitaba más.  
- ¡AAH! – grito Yamada mientras blandía la escoba-espada y le dio a Hibiki un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le hizo retroceder.  
Sora miraba estupefacta esto ¿Era ese el Yamada que ella conocía?, la sonrisa amistosa ahora era una mueca de ¿ansiedad?¿excitación?  
- Nada mal Yamada Takao, veo que no eres un simple mortal como los otros. – comento Hibiki mientras retomaba su postura de batalla.  
- Ajaja, gracias. – y sin decir mas se lanzo sobre Hibiki.  
Hibiki sonrio con placer, salto y con un golpe de sus chakos le dio a Yamada en los nervios de los brazos haciendo que soltara su improvisada arma, luego con un giro rápido y una patada lo tiro al suelo y con un golpe simultaneo de sus armas lo dejo inconsciente.  
- ¡YAMADA-KUN! – grito Sora.  
- Y ahora sigues tu Sawada Sora. – sentencio Hibiki saltando de manera repentina contra Sora.  
Esta cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.  
- Defiende a tu familia con tu última voluntad. – dijo Reborn desde el otro edificio disparándole en tiempo record.  
La bala dio en la espalda de Sora, la flamita en la frente de Sora no tardo en aparecer.  
- ¡REBORN! – grito Sora con intensidad - ¡DEFENDERE A MIS AMIGOS CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD! – grito mientras su uniforme se hacia añicos y dejaba ver el short y al top de licra negros.  
Hibiki se detuvo de repente estupefacto al ver esto y retrocedió de un salto.  
- ¿Qué rayos le paso? – se pregunto.  
La chica seguía siendo menuda y pequeña, pero se veía fiera, ya no temblaba, sus ojos eran intensos y firmes, se veía fuerte.  
- Interesante. – se dijo y se lanzo sobre Sora.  
Sora también se lanzo sobre el y le propino tremendo izquierdazo que lo mando contra el escritorio.  
- Muy interesante. – se dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa sádica relamiéndose los labios y se volvió a lanzar.  
Esta vez el lanzo el golpe con uno de sus chakos, golpe que Sora evito con su antebrazo y le propino un derechazo, que Hibiki evito con su otro chako, Hibiki se agacho y lanzo una patada tipo brakedance que Sora no pudo evitar y cayo de espaldas, Hibiki ya había alzado los chakos e iba a lanzan un ataque simultaneo cuando de repente Sora le dio un cabezazo que le hizo retroceder, se puso de pie y se lanzo sobre de el otra vez, esta vez Hibiki la tomo de los brazos y con sus piernas le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago, le dio un cabezazo y un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, Sora cayo inconsciente.  
- Te daré hasta partirte. – sentencio.  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un extraño látigo color verde la había atrapado las manos, Hibiki volteo la mirada a la ventana buscando a aquel que se atrevía a detener su diversión y lo que vio le asombro, se trataba de un bebé con patillas súper rizadas, traje sastre color negro y sombrero, tenia pintada una sonrisa algo sínica, como si esto también le fuera divertido.  
- Tú eres…el bebé de la foto. – sentencio por fin el jefe de prefectos.  
- Y tú eres igualito a tu padre muchacho. – dijo Reborn recordando.  
- Entonces ella es…  
- Se. ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí? – interrumpió Reborn.  
El muchacho bajo los brazos derrotado, una extraña sonrisa pintaba su rostro.  
- Ya era hora bebé, empezaba a creer que no pasaría. –  
- No te preocupes, a partir de ahora contamos contigo, Hyoga-kun. –  
- Por supuesto. – concluyo.

*Rato después, en la enfermería*

- ¿Umh? – Sora despertaba.  
- ¡Onceava! –  
- ¿Cómo te sientes Sora? – pregunto Yamada.  
- Esa pelea fue ¡EXTREMA! – grito Ryota.  
- Ryota, hijo, cállate, estamos en la enfermería. – ordeno Bianco.  
- Si Chichiue. – obedeció el extremo muchacho.  
- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sora.  
- Hibiki les dio hasta partirlos. – contesto la bien conocida voz de Reborn.  
- ¿Y Kurumi-san? – le pregunto Sora a Hanabi.  
- ¡Aquí estoy! – contesto una muy molesta Megane - ¡MO! ¡Sora-chan no hagas cosas tan peligrosas! – la regaño mientras la abrazaba.  
- ¿Y el objeto? – cuestiono otra vez Sora.  
Todos apuntaron a su cuello.  
Sora toco su cuello y ahí lo encontró, un collar.  
Lo desabrocho para así poder verlo, y se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver su objeto, era una cadena de plata ligeramente gruesa con un guardapelo con la leyenda grabada "NOSTRO FIRMAMENTO…NOSTRO AMORE*" en una hermosa letra, Sora procedió a abrir el guardapelo y ahí estaba una foto de sus padres con ella cuando era bebé.  
Sora sonrio, y todos sonrieron con ella.

* * *

DICCIONARIO. –

KAMBARUSOU* ESFORCEMONOS

Meraviglioso* Maravilloso

Multo bene ragattzi* Muy bien jóvenes

IKKE* VE/ADELANTE

Kawaii* Linda/Adorable

NOSTRO FIRMAMENTO…NOSTRO AMORE* NUESTRO CIELO…NUESTRO AMOR.

* * *

YA LLEGUE...BUENO, YA SUBÍ EL 8 CAPITULO. ME TARDE POR QUE NO SABIA COMO RAYOS METER EN LA HISTORIA AL MALDITO DE HYOGA, ESPERO QUE LÑES HAYA GUSTADO.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO RECORDAREMOS AL POTRO SALVAJE, Y CONO CONOECEREMOS A UNA NUEVA ALIADA.

BYE-BYE, GRAX POR LEER.


	9. Shoot 9Diana Cavallone LA POTRA REBELDE!

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC`s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 9ª ¡LA POTRA REBELDE! ¡DIANA CAVALLONE!

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÒN.

HORA: 5:35 p.m.

Después de la paliza que les acomodo Hibiki en la escuela (N.A. Léase capitulo anterior), nuestra protagonista solo quería llegar a su casa.

Sora, Hanabi y Ryota caminaban tranquilamente (con Ryota gritando lo EXTREMA que fue la pelea con Hibiki ese día, y con Hanabi despotricando contra el "idiota aquel" que osó golpear a Sora) por las calles de Namimori en dirección al hogar de la primera para la cena, Kurumi y Yamada se habían despedido de ellos hacia ya un rato y Reborn había desaparecido desde que le disparo a Sora aquella misma tarde, y eso, no tenia para nada tranquila a la susodicha

_Algo aquí no está bien._ – pensó la menor.

Y como si fuera profeta, apenas dieron la vuelta en la esquina para llegar al hogar anhelado, un mar de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro bloqueaban la entrada de la calle, y por supuesto, la puerta de la

casa de la castaña.

_- Lo sabía (TT-TT)._ – pensó con rendición la chica.

- Lo sentimos, pero esta calle está cerrada, por favor utilice otro camino. – dijo un hombre alto con un claro acento italiano vestido con traje negro.

- ¿Qué acaso no sabes a quien le estás hablando? – se adelanto Hanabi molesta, mirando al hombre con autoridad.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio mientras el hombre y Hanabi se perforaban con la mirada.

_- Hanabi-chan_… - pensó algo preocupada Sora.

- Jaja. No has cambiado nada Hanabi. – rio una voz fémina – Tan orgullosa como siempre. –

Sora, el hombre de negro y los demás voltearon a ver a la persona.

- Tsk. – chasqueo su lengua Hanabi – Cavallone. –

- Boss. – dijo el hombre.

La chica era alta, claramente italiana, su largo y sedoso cabello rubio y ondulado estaba amarrado en un curioso nudo, sus ojos eran grandes y amielados, su perfecto cuerpo estaba enfundado en unos jeans bellamente deslavados, unas botas con estilo militar y una camisa con lo que parecía el dibujo de un potro, todo maravillosamente combinado y perfecto.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aq…

- ¡KAWAII! –

Y cuando Hanabi iba a hacer la pregunta del millón, la italiana mayor la ignoro de manera olímpica y pasándola de largo se tiro sobre de Sora.

- ¡SORA-CHAN KAWAII! – grito mientras la abrazaba contra sus…ejem… atributos, y la meneaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡SUELTALA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¡TU POTRA IDIOTA! – despotrico Hanabi.

- Boss… - el hombre de negro que había estado ahí desde el comienzo parecía algo avergonzado por la forma de actuar de su jefa.

Sora estaba entre…la pechonalidad de la muchacha, y apenas podía respirar, el oxigeno de su cerebro empezaba a menguar y la vista se le empezaba a nublar.

- Diana, suéltala. – resonó otra voz femenina detrás de ellos – la vas a asfixiar. – sentencio.

Hanabi reconoció de inmediato la voz y se puso detrás de Ryota utilizándolo como escudo, Diana se detuvo y aflojo el abrazo, dejando así respirar otra vez a Sora que ya estaba aturdida y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- Anego. – dijo Ryota al divisar a Blanch.

- Llegan tarde Ryota. – reprendió la sexy pelirroja a su hermanito.

Blanch traía unos jeans entubados de color oscuro, unas botas similares a las de Diana, combinadas con una camisa desmangada color morado oscuro con cuello en "V", y por supuesto, su largo y ondulado cabello rojo cayendo cual cascada.

- Entren, aquí hace frio. – sugirió Blanch.

Diana le dijo al hombre de negro que estaba bien, y cargando a Sora, lidero el camino a la casa de la pobre desmayada.

* * *

LUGAR: CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 6:30 P.M.

Sora ya se había despertado y junto con sus primos y su visitante se encontraban sentados en la sala.

Lamb y Chao-Lin estaban en la cocina "ayudando" a Kyoko y a Haru a hacer la cena.

- Sora. – llamo Blanch – Permíteme presentarte a Diana Cavallone, ella fue mi compañera en el internado en Italia, por lo mismo conoce a Hanabi. – informo la pelirroja.

- Además, también es tu sempai, así que respétale. – informo otra voz.

- ¡Reborn! –

- ¡Reborn! –

Gritaron a la vez Sora y Diana.

- ¿Eh? – Sora miro perpleja a Diana, ¿De dónde conocía esa señorita a Reborn?

- Reborn, ven, siéntate en mi regazo. – pidió (obligo) Blanch.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte. – saludo Diana al bebé con una sonrisa.

- Hump! – soltó el mini-hitman al ver a la Cavallone – Tan Dino. – dijo al final, meneando la cabeza en forma de negación.

Diana se congelo en su lugar, con todo y sonrisa.

- Sora, escucha. – dijo el niño volteando a ver a la susodicha – Ella es Diana Cavallone, antes que tu, ella también fue mi alumna, al igual que tu abuelo y el de ella. El motivo por el que está aquí es porque las familias Vongola y Cavallone siempre han sido muy unidas y quiero que ustedes dos se comiencen a conocer mejor. – concluyo.

_- Así que ella también_. – pensó Sora mirando a la petrificada muchacha mientras sus ayudantes intentaban traerla en sí.

- Esto… Diana-san, ¿Usted también fue alumna de Reborn? – cuestiono la menor, y como por arte de magia la Cavallone se des petrífico.

- Si, así es. – contesto con una sincera sonrisa.

- Entonces… no estoy sola en este valle de lágrimas_. –_ lloro de manera dramática Sora.

- No… Yo también fui golpeada, maltratada, estrujada… Comparto tu dolor Sora… te comprendo hermanita. – lloro también Diana de manera dramática.

- Diana-san…

- Sora…

Y en un acto de solidaridad se tomaron las manos con los ojos llorosos.

¡PUM! ¡PAZ! ¡QUAZ!

- Par de… - sentencio Reborn con su sombrero cubriéndole los ojos y una expresión seria en su rostro, mientras que en sus manos sostenía a Leon que había tomado la forma de un mazo verde con púas, que por cierto, estaba manchado de sangre.

En el fondo podías distinguir los cuerpos de Diana y Sora, una sobre la otra, y un charco de sangre.

- ¡Onceava! – grito Hanabi.

- ¡Boss! – gritaron los ayudantes de Diana.

- ¡Ah, Reborn! ¡Eso fue meraviglioso! – dijo Blanch con voz melosa.

- ¡Eso fue Extremo, Reborn-shishio! – dijo Ryota mirando preocupado a Sora y Diana.

* * *

_*20 minutos después*_

Después de que milagrosamente Diana y Sora fueran revividas, Kyoko y Haru avisaron que ya hora de cenar, y no cabe duda que son las mujeres de la X generación de Vongola, pues no solo prepararon la comida de los jóvenes de la XI generación, sino que también hicieron de cenar para el ejercito de hombres y mujeres de negro que estaban fuera de la casa. ¿Increíble? Por favor, si no pudieran alimentar a semejante ejército no serian dignas de sus maridos.

- ¿Sabes Sora? – llamo Reborn a su pupila mientras Blanch le daba algo de fideos en la boca – Diana tiene tu mismo problema. –

- ¿Mi problema? – respondió Sora confundida, cabe mencionar que su cabeza estaba vendada al igual que la de Diana.

- Se. Es idéntica al inútil de su abuelo. – sentencio con burla.

- ¡MENTIRA! – grito estrepitosamente la susodicha mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

- ¿A si? – cuestiono Reborn con clara malicia, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Diana estaba de pie, el lugar que ella ocupaba estaba todo revuelto, la sopa derramada, el arroz tirado por todo el mantel, su rostro y ropa estaban manchados por comida, parecía un enorme bebé que no sabía ni comer por sí sola.

- Hump. Ya veo. – respondió el tutor con clara burla.

Diana se indigno aun más por la manera en la que Reborn volvió – aun después de haber pasado tantos años. – a ponerla en ridículo frente a sus hombres.

- ¡ROSARIO! – grito con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza.

- Se, boss. – dijo una mujer que abrió la puerta.

No debía pasar de los 30 años, usaba un traje sastre negro, la falda lisa hasta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, camisa blanca, corbata negra, medias negras y zapatos negros, su largo cabello negro estaba amarrado en una trenza que la llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y lentes oscuros.

- Tu y los demás ya pueden irse al hotel, hoy me quedare aquí a dormir con mi hermanita. – sentencio con decisión.

- Pero…boss… - intento reprochar la mujer.

- Pero nada. ¿O qué? ¿No confían en mí? – pregunto con indignación.

- Aah. – suspiro – Como ordene boss. – se rindió la mujer.

Dicho y hecho, apenas Rosario salió por la puerta y dio unas cuantas palabras al ejército, todos se metieron en Vans negras y se retiraron, todo en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¿Vez? – cuestiono a Reborn con algo que pareció superioridad – Puedo cuidarme sola. – sentencio.

Diana dio media vuelta y cuando se dispuso a caminar su pie izquierdo se enredo con una de las patas de la silla y cayó al piso de forma estrepitosa.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- No has cambiado nada Diana. – dijo Blanch con una sonrisa paciente – Sigues igual que en el internado. – concluyo.

- Potra idiota. – dijo Hanabi mientras metía una porción de arroz en su boca.

- Esa fue una caída EXTREMA. – sentencio Ryota mientras enredaba unos fideos con sus palillos.

- Diana-chan se parece mucho a Dino-san. – sonrió Kyoko.

- Hahi! Si. – concordó Haru.

- ¡ÑA-JAJA! ¡ES UNA IDIOTA! – rio Lamb.

- El burro hablando de orejas. – sentencio quedito Chao-Lin.

_- Diana-san -_-u _– pensó Sora.

Reborn por su parte sonrió malicioso y su sombrero cubría sus ojos.

* * *

_*20 minutos después*_

Después de que Blanch y Ryota se retiraran a su casa, Sora y Diana, muy a regañadientes por parte de Hanabi, se estaban bañando juntas.

Sora se sentía algo cohibida de ver el perfecto cuerpo de la italiana, en cambio Diana estaba que no cabía de felicidad por estar compartiendo momentos con su hermanita.

- ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo y el tio Tsuna siempre me hablan de ti, he querido conocerte desde hace mucho. – compartió Diana con la castaña.

- El tio Dino… Hace tiempo que no le veo, ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Sora mientras la rubia le tallaba la espalda.

- Esta de maravilla. – contesto – Después de la ceremonia de sucesión en la que ocupe el puesto de jefa, nono decidió irse de viaje por el mundo, la última carta que me llego decía que estaba en Panamá, en centro América. – informo la rubia.

- ¡Centro América! – se sorprendió Sora – Eso queda bastante lejos, aun de Italia. – dijo Sora medio volteando a ver a la mayor.

- Nono no sabe quedarse quieto, supongo que por eso le llaman el "Caballo Salvaje". – informo.

- Me pregunto… _¿Como estará jiichan? – _se cuestiono mentalmente la castaña.

- ¿Uhm? – dijo Diana al ver que Sora había dejado de hablar.

- No, nada. – contesto Sora con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que Sora compartía con alguien de esa forma, alguien a quien ella pudiera llamar "Anee-chan*", se sentía tan bien.

Mientras se bañaban se hicieron cosquillas y jugaron con el jabón y las burbujas, desde el pasillo, Reborn sonreía escuchando las risas de sus alumnas.

Una vez que salieron de bañarse, Diana y Sora se vistieron, Sora se puso camisa con rayas rosas y blancas que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo a juego con un pantalón y Diana se puso unos pans deportivos holgados color verde oscuro y una camisa de algodón sin mangas blanca, una vez acabado de cambiarse ambas salieron del cuarto se dispusieron a bajar a la sala.

- Te voy a enseñar a Enzo. – comento Diana – Es la mascota oficial de los Cavallone, originalmente es de nono, ¿Sabes? Reborn se lo regalo cuando fue su alumno. –

Llegaron a la sala, Hanabi ya se había bañado y vestido, su conjunto eran unos pans negros y una blusa de algodón de tirantes color rojo, sus pulseras en sus muñecas y su cabello sujetado en una débil coleta.

- ¿Onceava se encuentra bien? ¿Esta potra idiota no le hizo nada? – Cuestiono preocupada Hanabi mirando a Diana con algo de desprecio.

- Estoy bien Hanabi-chan, Diana-san no me haría nada. – contesto Sora con una sonrisa marca Tsuna.

- Tan mordaz como siempre Hanabi, sigue así y nunca tendrás novio. – contesto la Cavallone con el sarcasmo que Reborn cosecho a golpes.

Hanabi solo la miro con molestia.

- Bueno Diana-san, ¿Dónde está Enzo? – cuestiono inocente la aprendiz de mafioso.

- ¡¿TRAJISTE ESA COSA AQUÍ? ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? – grito Hanabi exasperada.

- Relájate Hanabi. – intento tranquilizarle Cavallone – Todo va a estar bien. – concluyo mientras buscaba entre sus cosas su mascota.

- ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando no le caiga agua encima. – respondió Hanabi con su característica mordacidad – Escucha Cavallone, si algo le ocurre a la onceava…

- Oh-oh. – dijo Diana al encontrar la jaula de Enzo.

La levanto para que Hanabi y Sora pudieran verla. La puertecilla del objeto había sido abierta a mordidas. Diana estaba pálida y avergonzada.

- ¿Decías? – cuestiono Hanabi con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- Qué cosas ¿No? – dijo Diana rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como idiota.

- Disculpen. – interrumpió Sora – Pero exactamente ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – cuestiono nerviosa. Algo le decía que debía correr.

- Lo que pasa es que Enzo es una tortuga especial. – contesto Diana.

- Sera mejor que encontremos esa cosa antes de que algo pase. – dijo Hanabi dando media vuelta.

- Sora y Diana asintieron, la primera no muy convencida.

Las tres se separaron y buscaron la tortuga por todos lados

- Ne, ne, Bakabi ¿A que están jugando? – cuestiono curiosa una corderita.

- No es nada que te importe, ahora si me permites ¡LARGATE! – contesto la mayor.

- ¡BIEN! ¡LAMB-SAMA NO TE NECESITA! ¡ME VOY AJUGAR YO SOLA! – contesto ofendida Lamb.

Por otro lado de la casa Chao-Lin miraba curioso a Sora mientras se arrastraba por debajo de una mesa.

- Ne, Chao-kun ¿No has visto una tortuga? – pregunto Sora al menor.

El pequeño se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya veo. Si vez una tortuga me avisas. – pidió Sora.

El chinito aun sonrojado asintió.

- Gracias. – sonrió Sora.

El pobre Chao-Lin se puso totalmente rojo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Diana miraba enternecida lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

_*30 minutos después*_

Ya en la sala de estar, Sora, Hanabi y Diana se habían reunido

- ¿Y bien? – cuestiono Hanabi.

- Nada. – respondió Diana.

- Yo tampoco. – informo Sora.

- Merda. – maldijo la peli plata por lo bajo.

- Podrían explicarme ¿Por qué hacemos tanto alboroto? – cuestiono Sora.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando Enzo toca el agua…

- ¡SORA-SAN! ¡SORA-SAN! – Chao-Lin interrumpió la explicación de Diana - ¡ENCONTRAR TORTUGA! – informo el chinito.

Inmediatamente Diana y Hanabi suspiraron de alivio.

- ¿Dónde está Chao-kun? - cuestiono Sora.

- Lamb tenerla. – contesto.

El alivio de Hanabi se fue al traste.

- ¿Dónde está? – cuestiono Hanabi al chinito.

- Jugar en baño. – contesto.

El alivio de Diana se fue al traste también.

- ¡VAMOS! – gritaron Hanabi y Diana al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección del baño.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

La casa comenzó a temblar y a crujir.

- WAAAA! – Lamb salió del pasillo que conducía al baño llorando, bajando las escaleras con terror - ¡SORA! – grito y se lanzo a los brazos de esta.

- Lamb ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sora cargando a la niña.

- Lamb-sama…Lamb-sama encontró una tortuga…y me puse a jugar con ella… - decía la niña con dificultad.

La casa retumbo de nuevo.

- Ihhhh! ¡Diana-san! ¡Hanabi-chan! ¡¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Sora horrorizada abrazando a los dos niños.

- Enzo. – contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo con las caras serias.

- ¿Eh? –

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando le cae agua. – informo Diana, sacando de entre sus ropas un látigo.

- Genial, y yo que creí que el día ya había terminado. – dijo Hanabi mal humorada preparando sus cuentas explosivas.

De repente Sora comprendió.

Frente a ella, al final de las escaleras, saliendo del baño, más específicamente, destruyendo la puerta del baño, se encontraba una enorme creatura semejante a una tortuga.

- ! – rugió la criatura.

- IHHHHHH! – grito Sora aferrando a los pequeños más a sí misma.

Esta de más decir que Lamb y Chao-Lin estaban temblando de horror.

- ¡ENZO! ¡BASTA! – grito Diana lanzando un latigazo.

Pero o sorpresa, el látigo se enredo en sus piernas y se dio un madra… bueno ustedes saben, contra el piso.

- ¡DIANA-SAN! – grito Sora preocupada.

- ¡Merda! ¡Cómo no está ni uno de sus subordinados no sirve para nada! – maldijo Hanabi.

- ¡¿EH? ¡¿Si no están sus subordinados no sabe hacer nada? – cuestiono exaltada la próxima jefa mafiosa.

- Bastante triste, verdad. – expreso una tranquila e infantil voz.

- ¡Reborn! – grito aliviada Sora.

- Ciossu. – saludo el mini-hitman para luego darle un sorbo a su expreso.

- Reborn ¿Puedes detener a Enzo, verdad? – pregunto la castaña con ojos brillosos.

- Se, se puedo. – contesto el tutor como si nada.

_- La esperanza no ha muerto._ – pensó Sora aliviada.

- Pero no lo hare. –

Y todo se desmorona.

- ¡¿POR QUÈ? – grito la chica desesperada.

- Esto es culpa de Diana y tuya. – contesto el demo…bebé.

- ¿Eh? –

- Si Diana no hubiera mandado al cuerno a sus hombres y cuidado de Enzo como era debido, este no se habría escapado, y si tú vigilaras como es debido a esa oveja idiota, esta no hubiera metido a Enzo en la bañera. – informo volviendo a darle un sorbo a su expreso.

_- Tienes que estar jugando TT-TT._ – pensó Sora.

- KYAA! – grito alguien.

Sora rápidamente se fijo en esto. Hanabi había sido golpeada por Enzo y mandada a volar escaleras abajo.

- ¡HANABI-CHAN! –

Sora se corrió en dirección de Hanabi.

Diana seguía en el piso. En serio se dio duro.

- ! – volvió a rugir Enzo.

Sora y los pequeños se estremecieron.

- Hanabi-chan, ¿Estás bien?

- Onceava…lo…lamento. – decía con dificultad la peli-plata.

- Hanabi-chan… - Sora estaba a punto de llorar.

TOC-TOC.

Tocaron la puerta, y luego se abrió dejando visible la figura de…

- ¡Rosario-san! – llamo Sora a la mujer.

- ¡Sora-dono! ¡¿Qué paso aquí? – cuestiono la morocha acercándose a Sora y a una maltrecha Hanabi.

- ! – rugió Enzo tratando de avanzar.

- ¡ENZO! – comprendió la mujer angustiada al ver a la tortuga.

- ¿Quién anoto la matricula? – cuestiono la Cavallone al volver en sí. Con su cabello todo revuelto y su látigo enredado en su cuerpo.

- ¡Boss! –

- ¡Diana-san! –

Llamaron aliviadas Rosario y Sora.

- ¡Rosario! Justo a tiempo. – sentencio Diana.

Sora vio que algo en Diana que cambio, pero ¿Qué?

- Enzo, dije… ¡BASTA! – bramo la Cavallone con autoridad.

Y dando otro latigazo, que esta vez funciono, amarro el hocico de la criatura y dando un salto aterrizo sobre el lomo de la tortuga.

Sora no pudo quitar la vista de Diana mientras hacía esto. Se veía tan confiada, tan grácil, tan genial.

- Sora, tú también…defiende a tu familia con tu última voluntad. – llamo Reborn.

- ¡¿QUÈ? ¡ESPERA! ¡NO ESTOY…

Y como siempre no importa cuánto proteste, Reborn siempre hará lo que quiera.

O en otras palabras, el disparo dio entre ceja y ceja a la joven castaña.

Sora solto a los niños de la impresión y Rosario los atrapo en el aire.

Sora impacto en el suelo de la casa y luego…

- ¡REBORN! – lanzo su grito de guerra mientras su ropa se rompía en miles de trozos y la flamita naranja aparecía en la frente de la susodicha - ¡DETENDRE A ENZO CON MI ÙLTIMA VOLUNTAD! – grito salvajemente.

Sora tomo impulso y salto, mientras descendía comenzó a dar muchas piruetas hacia adelante hasta que solo fue visible un anillo que giraba en el aire, y cuando estuvo justo sobre Enzo extendió una de sus piernas y le dio una tremenda patada en la cabeza a la pobre tortuga que de inmediato quedo K.O.

- ¡MOLTO BENNE! ¡SORA! – felicito Diana.

La susodicha desenredo su látigo del hocico de su mascota y bajo del lomo de esta, que en cuanto Diana toco el piso comenzó a encogerse hasta volver a su tamaño normal.

- Hoy te portaste muy mal Enzo. – regaño Diana a la tortuga.

La flama en la frente de Sora se extinguió, y la calmada chica suspiro aliviada.

_- Al fin todo acabo._ – pensó cansada la nieta de Tsuna.

- Hump. – rio Reborn – De verdad tienes el cuerpo de una niña de 10 años. – dijo con burla.

- ¿Uhm? – ladeo su cabeza confundida Sora.

Los rostros de sus amigos eran toda una gama de pinturas.

Reborn con burla.

Hanabi sorprendida y avergonzada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Rosario con vergüenza.

Diana sonreía con comprensión y pena.

Chao-Lin estaba tan rojo como un tomate y se desmayo con una rayita de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

- ¡ÑA-JAJA! ¡SORA ESTA DESNUDA! – rio a carcajada limpia Lamb.

Y así como lo leen, como Sora solo se coloco sus pantis y su pijama después de bañarse, no traía puesto top, y cuando la energía expansiva destrozo su pijama, bueno… desde hace un rato solo estaba usando su panti de ositos cariñositos.

- Aah. – Y se desmayo.

* * *

_*1 hr. Después* _

- ¿Uhm? – despertó con lentitud Sora, incorporándose en la habitación – Mi cuarto. – dijo al reconocer el lugar.

- Hola. ¿Estás mejor? – cuestiono La Cavallone desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Eso creo…No puedo creer que eso me haya pasado… no espere…si, si me lo creo. – reflexiono.

Diana sonrío de manera comprensiva y se acerco a Sora hasta sentarse con ella en la cama.

Cabe mencionar que Sora ya estaba vestida con una playera de algodón con un dibujo de Corazón Valiente*.

- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a como era yo antes de conocer a Reborn. – comento la italiana.

Sora la miro incrédula.

- Era alguien realmente torpe. Apuesto a que de no ser por Reborn habría muerto unas 1000 veces. – informo la Cavallone con nostalgia – Es duro y algo diabólico…pero es buen maestro. – concluyo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Más duro y diabólico que nada, si me lo pregunta. – compartió Sora.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – concordó Diana con la cara azul recordando sus días de entrenamiento.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

- ¿Sabes por qué Reborn me pidió que viniera? – cuestiono Diana.

- Quería que nos llevaremos mejor, ¿No? – respondió algo confusa.

- Bueno… si, y estoy feliz por eso, ahora tengo una adorable hermanita. - la abrazo con cariño – Pero, ¿Por qué otro motivo crees? – dijo Diana mirando a Sora con aprensión y ¿Tristeza?

- Diana-san…

- Escucha Sora, ¿Por qué solo tú puedes ser la siguiente jefa de Vongola? – cuestiono de nuevo interrumpiendo a Sora.

- Pero yo no quiero…

- Contesta por favor. – pidió Diana.

- Por… la flama del cielo. – contesto – Reborn me lo dijo. –

- Correcto. – Diana se puso de pie.

Sora la miro con atención, se veía tan triste.

- Sora, yo soy la doceava jefa de Cavallone, el onceavo fue mi padre. – compartió Diana – Mi padre murió hace mucho Sora, y Reborn quiere que te cuente el por qué de su muerte. – dijo la muchacha con un brillo lagrimoso en los ojos.

- ¿Qué me cuente qué? – Sora no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Eso a ella que le importaba.

- Que te cuente lo que paso… "El día que el cielo casi se cayó" –

* * *

DICCIONARIO.-

Corazón Valiente* El león de los ositos cariñositos.

* * *

CHAN-CHAN-CHAN! LES GUSTO? Y LON QUE FALTA. AHORA SI. YO SE QUE NO HE PUESTO MUY EN CLARO LA RELACION QUE HANABI Y RYOTA SOSTIENEN, ASI QUE HOY LES EXPLICARE.

COMO TODOS SABEMOS GOKUDERA Y BIANCHI SON MEDIOS HERMANOS.

EN ESTE FIC, HAYATO SE CASO CON HARU Y TUVIERON DOS HIJOS, HAYATE (EL PAPA DE HANABI) Y STELLA (LA MAMA DE SORA).

BIANCHI SE CASO CON SHAMAL (LUEGO ME ABUCHEAN) Y TUBIERPON UN HIJO, BIANCO.

RYOHEI SE CASO CON HANA (LA BF DE KYOKO) Y TUVIERON DOS HIJAS, KANA Y RYOKO.

KANA SE CASO CON BIANCO Y TUBIERON DOS HIJOS, BLANCH Y RYOTA.

ASI QUE HANABI Y RYOTA SON PRIMOS, PERO PRIMOS TERCEROS.

ESPERO HABER ACLARADO ESTO.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

ADVIERTO, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A ESTAR MEDIO CRUEL.


	10. Shoot 10 El dia que el cielo casi se cae

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC`s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 10ª, El DIA QUE EL CIELO CASI SE CAE.

LA CAIDA DE VARIA.

Comencemos por el principio.

Desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi se convirtió en el decimo jefe de Vongola las demás familias se unieron en una verdadera hermandad, incluso se podían mantener platicas civilizadas entre familias enemigas por el simple hecho de que había un Vongola de réferi.

Vongola decimo se convirtió en un hombre respetado inclusive por aquellos que lo querían matar.

Los guardianes de la decima generación tampoco se quedaron atrás, eran conocidos no solo por su poder, sino también por su benevolencia… bueno…excepto el guardián de la nube, y su lealtad a su jefe.

Los años pasaron, y por supuesto, estas personas formaron sus propias familias, hogares, pero jamás alejándose los unos de los otros, haciendo que el linaje del cielo se perpetuara.

Mas sin embargo, enemigos acechaban, y la paz de estos hombres y mujeres se vio menguada.

Primero comenzaron a desaparecer niños en las ciudades más pobres del mundo, desde África hasta México, cubriendo todo el globo, después comenzaron a desaparecer niños de sus escuelas, no importaba edad o sexo, ni siquiera los ingresos económicos, en poco tiempo comenzaron a desaparecer futuros líderes mundiales, príncipes y princesas, hijos de empresarios y presidentes, todos con una cosa en común, la flama del cielo.

Las mafias ante la desesperación de que sus hijos fueran secuestrados recurrieron a la familia más fuerte, VONGOLA, y siendo Tsuna como es, no permitió que los hijos de sus amigos fueran llevados.

Primero movió a los infantes y mayores a lugares seguros, lugares donde solo él y sus colaboradores más allegados supieran.

Una vez tomadas todas las precauciones se procedió a investigar.

Se descubrió, gracias a los contactos de los arcobalenos, que las desapariciones eran causadas por una organización que se auto denominaba HADES.

¿Su propósito? Anarquía total.

* * *

LUGAR: ALGUNA PARTE DE ITALIA, CUARTEL GENERAL DE VONGOLA.

HORA: 330 HRS. HACE 15 AÑOS.

Una sombra caminaba desesperadamente por un estrecho pasadizo oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz rojiza de la luna nueva, un mal presagio.

La sombra llego ante una puerta de acero reforzado, coloco una de sus manos sobre una plataforma digital.

_- Benvenutto Segniore Kyoshi_. – sentencio una voz digital al reconocer al individuo.

El hombre avanzo hacia el interior de la habitación y se reveló su identidad. Se trataba de un hombre joven, alto, de piel nívea, ojos amielados, y en estos instantes perturbados, su cabello desmarañado y de un color castaño claro, usaba un traje negro y en sus manos tenía una pantalla que parecía contener la formula de la bomba nuclear pues la miraba con intensidad.

- Llegaron los informes, padre. – llamo con voz seria.

En el fondo de la habitación se encontraban tres hombres mayores, uno de ellos, el de la izquierda, usaba el cabello corto y de color oscuro, los ojos castaños claro eran duros y reflejaban su humor, tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla y en sus manos traía una katana.

El de la derecha, un hombre de una dura expresión, sus ojos verdes, muy a pesar de las gafas que usaba, eran afilados y reflejaban impotencia y exasperación, su cabello de un color platinado era algo largo y se veía que no lo había cepillado en algún tiempo.

Y el último, un poco más bajo que los otros, su cabello de un castaño avellana despeinado, su ceño fruncido, preocupado, y sus ojos de un avellana que reflejaba todas sus emociones, impotencia, preocupación, exasperación, pero la que más inundaba su rostro…Tristeza.

Todos, al igual que Kyoshi, usaban traje negro.

- Informa, Kyoshi. – articulo en un susurro Tsuna.

El más joven asintió.

- Xina y Shark han llegado al refugio. – informo.

Tsuna sonrió ligeramente, pero no le llego a los ojos.

- Bien. – sentencio el decimo - ¿Qué hay de ustedes Reborn? – cuestiono dirigiéndose a una enorme pantalla.

En la pantalla podía apreciarse el interior de algo que parecía ser un vagón de tren.

- ¿Por quién me tomas Tsuna? – contesto un hombre joven.

Este usaba un traje negro, su camisa era amarilla, al igual que el listón de su sombrero, sus patillas eran súper rizadas.

- Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso. – se disculpo el mayor.

- Descuida. Da gracias a que soy yo y no Lal. – bromeo el hitman.

- Si. – sonrió de nuevo Tsuna, nuevamente sin gracia – Informa por favor. –

- Uni, Luchia y Sasha están bien. Abordamos el vagón de escape hace 5 minutos. Llegaremos a nuestro destino en 10 minutos exactos. Lal y Collonelo están con ellas. – informo.

- Bien. – asintió Tsuna – Mantenme informado. – pidió.

Reborn asintió y corto la comunicación.

- Uff. – Bufo Tsuna y se recargo sobre el teclado de la pantalla.

Gokudera y Yamamoto observaron con preocupación a su jefe, pero más importante aun, su amigo, su hermano.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y otras tres figuras fueron mostradas, se trataba de dos mujeres y un hombre, los tres debían tener la misma edad que Kyoshi.

- Hayate, informa. – ordeno Gokudera al otro hombre joven.

Se trataba de alguien un poco más alto que Kyoshi, su cabello de color castaño oscuro era corto y crispado, sus ojos verdes y afilados expresaban intranquilidad, se parecía mucho a Gokudera, esta de más decir que usaba traje negro.

- El escuadrón 6 está en posición, solo esperan órdenes. – contesto.

- Taka. – Llamo Yamamoto a una de las mujeres.

Su largo cabello oscuro estaba sujetado en una coleta alta con una liga negra, sus ojos de color chocolate eran severos, usaba un traje negro de pantalón y en sus manos sostenía una katana.

- El escuadrón 3 está en posición, esperan órdenes. – contesto.

- Algo no está bien. – argumento Tsuna – Stella, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos contacto con Varia? – cuestiono a la otra mujer.

Esta era verdaderamente bella, su largo cabello era ondulado y de color plata, sus ojos afilados de color castaño expresaban cansancio, al igual que sus compañeros, usaba traje negro, solo que con falda y unas botas.

- Hace tres días, cuando Xina y Shark fueron trasladados. – contesto.

Tsuna frunció aun más el ceño.

- Comunícame con ellos inmediatamente. – ordeno.

La mujer asintió y avanzo hacia el teclado.

- Hay una comunicación entrante. – informo Stella – Pero es solo audio. –

- ¿Quién? – cuestiono el decimo Vongola.

- Varia. – dijo Stella sorprendida.

- Conéctala. – ordeno de nuevo Tsuna.

Pasaron unos momentos, y luego a través de la pantalla se escucho una voz.

_- Hey. –_ llamo una voz monótona.

- ¿Fran? – llamo Tsuna.

_- Señor Vongola, es bueno escucharlo. –_ comento Fran con su clásica monoteneidad.

- Fran, informa. – pidió Tsuna.

_- Señor Vongola…Varia… ha caído._ –

Y la comunicación se corta.

* * *

LUGAR: CASTILLO DE VARIA.

HORA: MINUTOS ANTES.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraban los seis integrantes del grupo de asesinos, todos rodeando una mesa llena de mapas y formaciones de batalla.

Xanxus, que ya aparentaba una buena carga de edad, con sus ojos rojos serios y un puro en su boca, estaba a la cabeza, Squalo, con su largo cabello sostenido en una coleta baja y un parche en su ojo derecho, su ojo mostraba patas de gallo, a su derecha, Bel con su clásico fleco y el cabello largo y liso hasta la espalda, algunas arrugas en su rostro, a su derecha, Levi con más pearcings que nunca, su barba se rizaba, ya estaba calvo, a la izquierda de Xanxus, Fran, quien todavía usaba el sombrero de rana, se veía como siempre aburrido, parecía que lo único que cambio en el fue su estatura y unas cuantas arrugas, y a la izquierda de este, Lussuria usaba un mega mohicano con todos los colores del arcoíris, sus gafas de sol terminaban en punta y usaba una mega boa de plumas de un color rosa brillante.

- Vroi! Los mocosos han llegado al refugio. – informo Squalo.

Xanxus arrugo màs su entrecejo en forma de afirmación.

- Ushishishi. La gata sarnosa y el pescadito deben estar vueltos locos. – rio Bel.

- Xina y Shark, los hijos de Xanxus y Squalo respectivamente, eran conocidos en varia como las copias exactas de sus padres, claro que en el caso de Xina, era Xanxus en niña.

- Qué alivio. – expreso amaneradamente Lussuria – Pensé que no lo lograrían. –

- Quitando de en medio a la pequeña psicótica y la piraña bocona, ¿Cómo le haremos para salir de aquí? – cuestiono Fran con su clásica monotonía.

Y es que el castillo de varia estaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra, RODEADO.

Los agentes de HADES, habían llegado hacia 20 minutos.

Xanxus en su eterno machismo y egolatría había mandado a sus hombres contra sus oponentes…grave error.

Todos fueron derrotados, y en poco tiempo solo quedaron los seis principales, que eran los que estaban en ese cuarto, y el comentario de Fran no era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, así que se limito a dispararle en medio de la cabeza. Disparo que Fran esquivo y que le dio de lleno a la pared de fondo (N.A. Pagan justos por pecadores).

- Solo decía. – dijo Fran después del acto de "cariño".

El silencio inundo la sala.

Los varia podrían seguir siendo los asesinos màs temidos del mundo, pero ya no eran los de antes. Las épocas doradas de varia, hacia ya poco màs de 30 años, habían pasado, y así como el tiempo se lleva la belleza, también la fuerza, y eso lo sabían todos ellos muy bien.

- Escuchen basuras. – llamo Xanxus rompiendo el silencio – Nos dividiremos. –

Todos miraron a su jefe.

- La avestruz multicolor ira con la plancha eléctrica, el principito con la rana, y el pescado idiota conmigo, cubriremos la entrada este, sur y noroeste respectivamente. – dijo al tiempo que señalaba las zonas mencionadas en uno de los mapas – Los primeros en llegar al vagón de escape, ganan. – concluyo.

- Ushishishi, vamos ranita, ganaremos esto. – dijo Bel al tomar a Fran por la gabardina y jalarlo con él.

- Boss, no lo defraudare. – dijo Levi cuando salió por la puerta seguido por Lussuria.

Squalo miro a Xanxus por un momento.

- ¿Qué miras basura? – dijo con su clásica cara de Al Capone el jefe varia.

- Squalo negó con la cabeza, su jefe nunca cambiara.

- Acabemos con esto y vallamos a dormir. – sentencio el de largo cabello.

Xanxus lidero el camino, sacando de su gabardina sus pistolas y Squalo sacando de su manga su espada, ambos mostraban una sonrisa sádica y llena de excitación.

_*10 minutos después*_

¿Cómo rayos habían acabado en aquella situación?

Xanxus y Squalo estaban rodeados por agentes de Hades y ni siquiera sabían cómo llegaron a aquello.

_*FLASHBACK"_

_Xanxus y Squalo habían salido de la habitación, caminaron por los laberinticos pasillos del castillo por unos minutos en silencio…_

_- ¡VROOI! ¡NO SABES DONDE CARAJOS ESTAMOS! ¡¿VERDAD? – grito Squalo al ver que el de las pistolas solo daba vueltas en los pasillos._

_Xanxus arrugo su entrecejo con fastidio y mordió con coraje la colilla de su puro._

_- Si lo sé. Solo no recuerdo estos pasillos, así que deja de joder, basura. – dijo el jefe de varia._

_- ¡VROOI! ¡SI LO SABES DEMUESTRALO! ¡VIEJO RABO VERDE! – grito ya saben quién._

_Xanxus ya no dijo nada, solo apunto sus armas, Squalo por su parte alzo su espada…_

_**PUM!**_

_Una fuerte explosión destrozo la pared que estaba frente a ellos, evitando así la pelea entre ¿camaradas?, pero lo que entro por el hoyo de la pared no fue exactamente el hada de los dientes, y así Xanxus y Squalo fueron rodeados por agentes de Hades. _

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

_***Zona SUR del castillo VARIA***_

Bell y Fran habían sido los primeros en salir de la sala de juntas, y como siempre, el hermano gemelo perdido de Merlina Adams* se encontraba en la mira de los cuchillos del principito psicópata.

- Oye ranita, no te muevas tanto. – pidió Bell con su sonrisa de gato chesare*.

- Bell-sempai, sino me muevo me ensartara uno de sus cuchillos y me dolerá. – explico el peli-verde.

- Ushishishi, de eso se trata ranita tontita. – respondió el mayor de los dos.

Y así continuaron por un largo rato… bueno… hasta que voltearon una de las esquinas y Fran se detuvo sin previo aviso, lo cual ocasiono que Bell chocara con el y que uno de los cuchillo se ensartara en la nuca del menor.

- Ah…Bell-sempai. – llamo el del sombrero gracioso sin hacer caso del cuchillo en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué paso ranita? – cuestiono el real psicópata curioso.

- Tenemos compañía. – contesto Fran mientras apuntaba al frente.

Frente a ellos estaba una cuadrilla completa de agentes de Hades apuntándoles con armas que ellos nunca antes habían visto.

- Ushishishi, bien…comenzaba a aburrirme. – rio complacido Bell mientras mostraba sus cuchillos.

- Ya decía yo que todo estaba muy callado. – dijo la monótona rana.

_***Zona ESTE del castillo VARIA***_

Levi y Lussuria corrían por los pasillos del castillo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de echo así era, pues apenas salieron de la sala de juntas se habían topado de narices literalmente con un grupo grande de agentes enemigos.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_- Boss, no lo defraudare. – dijo Levi cuando salió por la puerta seguido por Lussuria._

_Levi y Luss caminaron por el pasillo principal, y al dar vuelta en una esquina hacia su derecha Levi choco con algo._

_- ¡¿QUIEN HOZA OBSTACULIZAR EL CAMINO DEL GRAN LEVI-A-THAN? – grito._

_- Etto… Levi-chan. – llamo Lussuria detrás de el._

_- ¿Qué rayos quieres Lussuria? – dijo Levi sobándose la cara pues se había dado con fuerza._

_- Creo que… deberías mirar. – dicho esto Luss quito la mano de Levi de su rostro y volteo este en dirección del obstáculo en cuestión._

_Levi se puso pálido y mirando de nuevo a Lussuria…salieron corriendo de ahí._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Y así fue como Levi y Luss acabaron corriendo por su vida.

Corrieron por los pasillos con una velocidad increíble, no cabe duda que son la elite, llegaron a un pasillo que terminaba con un enorme ventanal, Levi y Luss corrieron directamente hacia el y saltaron, los agentes enemigos se detuvieron antes de caer.

- ¡He!, cobardes. – se burlo Levi.

- Ojojojo, son solo niños. – rio Lussuria.

Pero al mirar de nuevo hacia arriba, cinco elementos enemigos los seguían.

- Parece que si tienen algo de agallas. – acepto Levi.

Al acabar esta frase Levi y Luss sacaron de sus sacos sus caja-anillos, y al activarlas aparecieron sus animales, el zarpedine di fulmine* y el peacock di sereno*, al instante los enemigos también accionaron sus caja-anillos y de estos aparecieron un montón de gatos, pero con alas, y de ellos emanaba una flama que nunca antes se había visto, de un extraño color rosa brillante.

_- ¿Qué demonios es esa flama? – _se cuestiono mentalmente Levi - ¡LEVI VOLTA! – ordeno Levi a su animal.

Este al instante acato la orden de ataque.

_***Con Bell y Fran***_

Una enorme bola de luz ilumino la oscuridad del pasillo por el que Bell y Fran corrían mientras se enfrentaban a sus enemigos.

- Eso fue el ataque de la plancha eléctrica. – informo Bell.

- Parase ser que no somos los únicos en inconvenientes. – respondió Fran.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres que superaba los diez eran los enemigos del dúo dinámico, la flama de sus armas era de un color verde-azul brillante, los animales que salieron de las cajas eran ranas y lagartijas que escupían una especie de veneno y creaban un campo sónico que comenzaba a confundirlos, las armas eran lanzas cuyas puntas se disparaban y al entrar en contacto con un solido de derretían y corroían el objeto.

- Muy bien ranita…sácanos de aquí. – ordeno Bell.

- No me lo dice dos veces. – contesto el menor.

De repente de la mano de Fran una flama morada brillo desde su anillo y una espesa capa de niebla los cubrió.

- Lo lamento… pero la fiesta aun no acaba. – resonó una voz desde atrás de los varia.

_***Con Xanxus y Squalo***_

- ¡Vroi! Eso ni para calentamiento sirvió. – expreso Squalo mientras pateaba la cabeza de uno de los contrincantes caídos.

- Observadores… No sirven para nada. – sentencio un molesto Xanxus.

La pelea no había sido la gran cosa, antes de que sus oponentes los atacaran Xanxus dejo muy en claro que no le gusta que entren en su casa sin su permiso, por su parte Squalo le había cubierto las espaldas y había cortado muchos cuellos.

- ¡Vroi! Ya, hablando en serio, esto fue putamente fácil. – señalo el de la espada.

Xanxus miro la escena a su alrededor como solo el podía, alguien estaba jugando con el, y eso no le gustaba.

- Basuras. – dijo en un susurro, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Tsk. – chasqueo su lengua Squalo y siguió a su jefe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya se van? La fiesta apenas comienza ancianos. – llamo una voz a sus espaldas.

_***Con Levi y Luss ***_

El ataque de Levi había sido tremendamente fuerte, varios de los gatos alados con extrañas alas habían sido destruidos, los mayores aterrizaron sin menor problema.

- Levi-chan, creo que te pasaste. – señalo Luss.

- Eso les enseñara. – respondió Levi.

Cuando ambos se disponían a marcharse dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones se percataron de que a sus espaldas estaban aquellos extraños gatos, debían ser al menos el quíntuple de la cantidad original, y el bosque oscuro de fondo solo hacia que las extrañas flamas rosas se vieran aun más extrañas y espeluznantes.

Como Levi ya había usado una cantidad considerable de flamas era el turno de Luss. Su peacock di sereno había expendido su hermosa cola, entrando en fase de batalla.

Sus enemigos no se movieron ni un musculo, en lugar de eso se escuchó una voz.

- ¿Aun piensan seguir peleando ancianos? – cuestiono.

De entre la multitud Luss pudo distinguir a quien hizo la pregunta.

Se trataba de una niña de unos 13 años, su largo cabello ondulado y de color rosa brillante le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos de un color violeta eran grandes y con luz traviesa, debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia el tatuaje de un pequeño corazón, piel nívea, su chaqueta negra le cubría solo la parte del pecho y se podía distinguir un top que dejaba descubierto su abdomen de color rosa, las mangas de la chaqueta era muy largas y solo dejaban ver la punta de los dedos de la chica, sus shorts a juego con la chaqueta eran cortos y pegados dejando ver sus piernas, sus botas de combate eran rosas y tenían las agujetas negras.

- Por eso no me agradan los profesionales…saben dar batalla. – dijo de nuevo la muchacha algo molesta.

- ¿Eres tu quien dirige este escuadrón? – cuestiono Luss.

- ¿Qué si así es? – contesto la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Heart-sama, no creo que deba decir más. – dijo en un susurro uno de los achichincles.

- Calla. No pedí tu opinión. – respondió con voz y rostro serio sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

- Hai! Heart-sama. – contesto.

- Veo que sabes tratar a tus hombres. – elogio Luss a Heart.

- Solo les doy lo que merecen. – contesto Heart.

Luss sonrío, chica le agradaba, pero no podía permitirse llegar tarde.

- Lo siento cariño, pero tengo una cita y no puedo llegar tarde. – señalo Luss.

- No te preocupes… Yo te ayudo a llegar a tu cita con la muerte. – sonrío Heart.

Luss emprendió el ataque.

Los extraños gatos alados atacaron a la vez, Lussuria y su peacock extendieron sus plumas, fue un espectáculo de color tan hermoso y escalofriante.

Levi se unió a la batalla, lanzo sus lanza-rayos al cielo y cuando estuvo en posición un gato se le pego a la espalda, antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse realmente cliente, un calor tan brutal que le comenzó a quemarle por dentro, el dolor no tardo en hacerse presente, el calor le impedía respirar, sintió como si flamas le estuvieran quemando el interior y al mismo tiempo el exterior.

- ¡AGH! – grito Levi.

- ¡LEVI-CHAN! – reacciono Luss… demasiado tarde.

- ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS! – grito Heart y con el pie derecho le dio una buena patada en la nariz a Luss que rompió sus gafas y lo hizo caer.

- Ni te preocupes por el…no le queda mucho…y a ti tampoco. – señalo Heart.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono Luss con su voz grave y seria.

- Vez a estos pequeños. – señalo Heart a los gatos – Son míos. La habilidad de mi flama es poder quemar desde dentro… La pasión desenfrenada, la lujuria más pura, esa que te quema hasta matarte. – sentencio la chica con sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Qué son ustedes? – cuestiono Luss con su voz aun grave.

- Sus verdugos. – respondió la chica.

Luss y Levi en el suelo llenos de heridas, sus caja-anillos habían sido destrozados, sus orgullo machacados, ambos podían sentir el fuego lamiendo su interior como el más cruel de los ácidos.

Una tortura cruel y lenta que te consume por dentro… eso soy. – sentencio Heart mientras miraba con placer su obra.

Heart-sama…lamento interrumpir…pero debemos irnos. – anuncio otro de los achichincles.

Aah (suspiro)… de acuerdo. – Heart miro a sus gatos y sonriéndoles con cariño dijo – Ya pueden comer. – se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se marcho.

Como canción de fondo, los gritos de Luss y Levi hacían un ritmo que la chica cantaba con alegría.

_***Con Bell y Fran***_

El principito psicópata y la ranita monótona voltearon a ver a su interlocutor, se trataba de un chico de unos 16 años, era alto, su cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color azul oscuro, le cubría los ojos, pero se distinguía el tatuaje de una gota en la mejilla izquierda, su chaqueta negra de cuello alto y ancho, su pantalón negro algo holgado con las botas azules oscuro y las agujetas negras.

- ¿Y este plebeyo que se cree? – sentencio Bell.

- Nuestro oponente Bell-sempai, nuestro oponente. – contesto Fran.

- No me refería a eso ranita tonta. – señalo Bell.

El chico los ¿miraba? con indiferencia.

- Aah (suspiro)… los ancianos son tan molestos. – sentencio el chico.

- Oye tú, ¿A quien llamas anciano molesto? – cuestiono Bell mostrando sus cuchillas como abanico.

Fran le miro mal, ese chico tenía un aura extraña.

- ¿A quien crees? – dijo el muchacho apareciendo detrás de ellos en menos de un parpadeo.

_- Es rápido_. – pensó Bell.

_- Este tipo_… - pensó Fran.

Bell y Fran apenas lograron esquivar el ataque del chico, sus uniformes habían sido rasgados y del corte salía un humo verdoso-azulado que olía a tela quemada.

- Nada mal para un par de ancianos. – señalo en chico.

- Drop-sama… Por favor déjenos esto a nosotros. – pidió uno de los achichincles.

- No, se tardan mucho y quiero llegar a casa pronto. – dijo – Quiero dormir. – concluyo.

- Ha-hai! Drop-sama. – contesto el mismo achichincle.

- Ahora. – dijo al voltear a ver a Bell y a Fran – Veamos que tan buenos son los legendarios Varia. –

Nuevamente el chico desapareció en menos de un parpadeo y apareció detrás de los varia, Bell tomo el golpe con sus cuchillas, el arma de Drop era una especie de navaja larga y recta de doble filo, y al igual que las armas de sus ayudantes escupía una especia de acido, Bell rápidamente se alejo de el y lanzo sus cuchillas para que golpearan a Drop, pero estas se deshicieron antes de llegar a su objetivo.

- Ranita, ¿Algún plan? –

- Algo así. –

Bell y Fran activaron sus caja-anillos, el armiño di tempesta de Bell se coloco en su cuello, pero el animal de Fran no se hizo presente, en vez de eso una espesa niebla se hizo presenta en el pasillo.

- Algo de niebla no impedirá su muerte. – señalo Drop.

- Ushishishi, hablas mucho plebeyo. –

- Bell-sempai, no se confié, este chico tiene algo raro. – previno Fran.

- Silencio ranita. –

Bell se lanzo al ataque otra vez, ahora respaldado por la ilusiones de Fran, el pasillo se había convertido en un extraño agujero de colores morados, azules y verdes mezclándose una y otra vez, Bell se había multiplicado y atacaba sin piedad a Drop.

- Ilusiones reales. – comprendió Drop.

- Ushishishi, saber a que te enfrentas no te ayudara. –

Drop y Bell se cortaban mutuamente, el chico estaba a nivel del príncipe de varia, y eso era mucho, pero poco a poco la batalla se prolongo y Bell comenzó a sentirse raro, su cuerpo estaba pesado y le costaba respirar, uno habría creído que era debido a la edad, pero Bell conocía su cuerpo, el era el príncipe asesino, el genio de varia, aun le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de empezar a cansarse, además, las heridas causadas por Drop, si bien le ardían a causa del acido, no eran más que heridas superficiales.

- Ya te diste cuenta. – anuncio Drop.

- ¿A que te refieres? – exigió Bell.

- Desde que comenzaron a ser atacados por mi escuadrón han estado respirando el humo y el aroma del acido, sin olvidar a mis queridas mascotas que con su sonar les ha estimulado el hemisferio del cerebro encargado de las funciones vitales, como respirar y el latir del corazón. – explico – Mi flama tiene la habilidad de dormir esas funciones. Es una muerte perezosa, pero muerte al final. – concluyo.

- Ushishishi, ¿Crees que un príncipe como yo morirá de una forma tan patética? – cuestiono altivo Bell, intento lanzar una de sus cuchillas, pero su brazo no respondió.

- ¿Decías? –

Bell comenzaba a respirar pesadamente y cayó hincado, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y los latidos de su corazón se volvían cada vez más lentos.

- Bell-sempai, nos vemos en el infierno. – dijo Fran.

De la nada mil cuchillas rodearon a Bell y lo apuñalaron.

Bell sonrió como solo él sabia y colapso.

Drop miro la escena con molestia.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? De todas formas iba a morir. – dijo Drop con monoteneidad.

- Habrá sido un dolor en el culo todos estos años, pero hasta el merecía una muerte mejor, simplemente le di lo que quería. – contesto Fran con la misma monoteneidad.

- A ti no te ha afectado mi habilidad, ¿Por qué? –

- Posiblemente porque soy tan perezoso como tu. –

- No. Tu eres el ilusionista, me estas engañando, es por esta ridícula niebla que te rodea. –

- Bingo. –

- Entonces tendré que matarte de la manera tradicional. – sentencio Drop.

En menos de un segundo se postro detrás de Fran, pero este ni se inmuto, Drop lanzo un ataque y solo consiguió atravesar a Fran como si se tratara de un espejismo.

- Tsk. – chasqueo la lengua Drop con molestia – Ni siquiera esta aquí. –

Fran no respondió.

- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué dejaste que tu amigo muriera? –

- El no era mi amigo. – contesto Fran – Y el quería pelear contigo, simplemente deje que hiciera lo que quisiera, de todas formas, iba a morir. –

- Me agradas. – sonrío Drop.

- Como si me importara. – contesto Fran y desapareció con la niebla.

Los achichincles y Drop no se movieron por un largo rato.

- Drop-sama…Es tiempo. – dijo uno.

- Si. – asintió Drop y comenzó a caminar.

Pero apenas dio un paso, colapso, Bell había cortado los tendones de sus pies y Fran lo había hipnotizado para no sentir el dolor.

- Drop-samaAH! – exclamo uno de sus ayudantes antes de caer.

Había sido perforada por algo en varias partes de su cuerpo, poco a poco todos los achichincles se dieron cuenta de que habían sido atravesados por algo y que en medio de las ilusiones no se habían percatado, al final, todos menos Drop, habían caído muertos.

- Los ancianos son tan molestos. – exclamo con pereza Drop mientras seguía tirado en el suelo – Dormiré un rato. -

_***Con Xanxus y Squalo***_

Xanxus y Squalo volearon sus rostros para ver a aquel que había hozado insultarles, se trataba de dos hombres jóvenes, posiblemente en sus tempranos veintes, uno de ellos sonreía creídamente, tenia el cabello de color azul claro y largo hasta el inicio de su espalda amarrado con un listón en una coleta baja, sus ojos de color gris tenían un brillo cínico, usaba una gabardina larga negra, por dentro una camisa de lino color azul claro, con los cuatro últimos botones desabrochados, su pantalón liso color negro y unos zapatos negros, cabe mencionar que llevaba un florete, y debajo de su ojos izquierdo tenia el tatuaje de una media luna.

- ¿Con que estos son los legendarios asesinos de Varia? – comento el de mirada cínica.

- No son más que ancianos, Moon. – comento en otro.

Xanxus dirigió su mirada a este último.

El tipo era un poco más alto que el amaneradito (N.A. Lo de amaneradito lo pensó Xanxus), su piel era de un color tostado, sus oscuros ojos filosos y fríos, la cabeza rapada, su chaqueta no tenia mangas, más bien parecía que las había desgarrado, sus pantalones fajados dentro de sus botas negras miliares, debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenia un tatuaje de una espada, de esas que hay en el póker.

Xanxus alzo sus pistolas y les apunto directo al entrecejo.

**PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM**

Disparo Xanxus, dejando una enorme cortina de humo y polvo.

Squalo miro el humo, y de repente

**CLA****NK! **

Se escucho cuando Squalo cubrió con su espada la guardia de su jefe pues Moon se había lanzado desde el humo con su florete directamente hacia Xanxus.

- Vroi! Tienes huevos para intentar algo así, mocoso. – señalo Squalo sonriendo fieramente.

- Y tú aun tienes algo de fuerza vejete. – señalo Moon sonriendo con cinismo.

Xanxus hizo caso omiso del escándalo creado por ambos espadachines y nunca quito sus ojos del lugar donde Sword había estado antes de dispararle.

El humo se disipo y Xanxus sonrió complacido, Sword seguía en pie, sin ningún rasguño.

- Nada mal, basura. – exclamo Xanxus.

- Lo mismo, anciano. – concordó Sword.

Dicho esto ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, Xanxus empuñando sus pistolas con excitación y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Sword se abalanzo con sus puños por delante y una mirada decidida.

Por su lado Squalo y Moon aun no desistían

**CLASH!**

Se escucho fuerte cuando las espadas se separaron abruptamente, Squalo aprovechando el segundo miro en dirección de la batalla de su jefe, realmente él nunca cambiaria.

Una vez que toco el suelo con sus pies Squalo volvió a la batalla saltando contra su ponente, Moon lo esperaba y recibió el golpe, el cual desvió, y dirigió el suyo propio contra el abdomen del peli-plata, Squalo se movió con rapidez y de una patada desvió el golpe de su oponente, Moon retrocedió de un salto, lo mismo que Squalo.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que los rumores del tiburón blanco de Varia eran ciertos, ¿Quién diría que un segundón podía ser tan fuerte? – señalo Moon con malicia.

- Vroi! Si crees que con esa simple frase me harás perder el control, estas muy equivocado mocoso. – confronto Squalo a su adversario.

Moon borro su sonrisa del rostro, estos tipos no iban a ser como los idiotas que han enfrentado hasta ahora, estos eran verdaderos profesionales.

- Tsk. – chasco su lengua con molestia.

**PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM**

Disparaba Xanxus a su adversario desde todas las posiciones posibles, pero Sword era rápido y esquivaba sus disparos con una agilidad tremenda, pero aun así no podía esquivar todas las balas de Xanxus, y este no podía esquivar todos los golpes de Sword, era una batalla bastante equilibrada y ambos empezaban a perder la paciencia, la flama del anillo de Xanxus se encendió, Sword vio esto y de inmediato se alejo, observo la flama de Xanxus y sonrió, de repente el también encendió su flama, era una flama grande y salvaje de un color rojo anaranjado, Xanxus miro la flama y sonrió complacido.

_***Con Fran***_

Fran había llegado al vagón de escape escondido en las profundidades del castillo Varia.

Se trataba de un vagón de tren movido por el poder de las flamas de rayo que se acumulaban por medio de la energía solar y un transformador las convertía en flamas de rayo, el vagón era moderno y tenia espacio suficiente para diez personas, Xanxus lo había mandado hacer con todas las comodidades necesarias (para el) desde que se entero por medio de un reporte por parte de Tsuna sobre los problemas con respecto a esa bola de mocosos basura que se hacían llamar Hades.

- Bonito. – admitió la monótona rana.

Coloco su man en una pequeña pantalla que leyó sus huellas digitales y acerco su ojo a una especie de lente que también realizo una lectura de su retina.

_- Benvenutto Segniore Fran. – _saludo una robótica voz y la puerta del vagón se abrió para que Fran abordara.

El interior era del gusto de Xanxus sin duda alguna.

Las paredes y el piso habían sido forradas de mármol, en la esquina inferior derecha había un bar con todo y barra de madera lleno de botellas de vino, vodka, whisky, tequila y ron, los asientos eran individuales, se trataba de sillones reclinables forrados con terciopelo rojo, pinturas de Picasso y Dalí adornaban las paredes del vagón.

- Y el baño, ¿Dónde esta? – se cuestiono en voz alta la rana al no haber encontrado en santuario dorado.

Fran solo se encogió de hombros y procedió a tomar asiento en uno de los ostentosos asientos de lujo y se quito el sombrero de rana que durante tantos años tuvo que usar, dejando así respirar a su cabeza.

El cabello de Fran aun era verde y aun le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, pero sin aquel ridículo sombrero se podía apreciar lo atractivo que era el más joven de los Varia.

El vagón de repente comenzó a moverse, las coordenadas ya estaban guardadas en la memoria de este. Fran se mantuvo serio todo el tiempo.

**PUM!**

Se escucho una fuerte explosión que sacudió el vagón, Fran abrió sus ojos con asombro, ¿Sera posible que aquellos niños hubieran encontrado el vagón? No, imposible, el mismo había colocado una fuerte barrera alrededor de las salidas de escape que llevaban al vagón. Entonces, lo único capaz de crear semejante onda de choque en todo el castillo era…

_***Con Xanxus y Squalo***_

- KAKH! – expreso en un grito ahogado Squalo escupiendo sangre.

Moon sonreía de manera cínica y prepotente mientras su espada se clavaba aun más profundamente en el estomago de su contrincante.

_- Maldición_. – pensó amargamente Squalo.

Se había preocupado demasiado por su jefe y se había olvidado por completo de su propia pelea.

- Je, ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Te cansaste ya? – cuestiono Moon mientras empujaba más su espada en el estomago del mayor.

- Serás… mamon… mocoso pendejo… - dijo con dificultad Squalo.

- Por lo visto aun hablas mucho, ¿Sabes que le pasa a los tiburones cuando los pescan? –

Y con un movimiento rápido de su mano Moon movió su espada a lo largo del lado izquierdo de Squalo ocasionando una enorme cortada desde el estomaga hasta el hombro izquierdo del mayor, cortando órganos y despedazando su brazo.

Moon fue bañado en sangre y Squalo cayo al frio suelo.

- Los descuartizan y luego los hacen sopa. – se respondió a si mismo Moon mientras usaba su gabardina para limpiar su espada.

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujo y con una sensualidad digna de un incubo* se relamió la sangre de su contrincante caído que tenia en la mejilla, de repente un dolor intenso le golpeo todo su cuerpo, como si miles de cuchillas le cortaran al mismo tiempo y cayo inconsciente.

Tirado y más muerto que vivo, Squalo sonría de medio lado.

Sword vio como Moon se deshacía de Squalo con facilidad, si bien la batalla había sido ardua, la edad de Squalo fue el factor decisivo, Sword se alejo de un salto de los ataques de Xanxus, desde que ambos habían accionado sus flamas la batalla se había vuelto de manera literal, explosiva, los disparos de Xanxus habían ganado una intensidad tal que parecían mini bombas de cañón cargadas por flamas de cielo y de tormenta, mientras que los suyos propios se habían vuelto más rápidos y fuertes.

Sword miro a los ojos de Xanxus que en ningún momento volteo a ver la batalla de su ahora expirada mano derecha.

- Tus amigos han caído. – comenzó con voz fría el menor. – Tu castillo ha caído… y tu orgullo… pronto caerá, deberías darte por vencido. –

Xanxus dibujo una pequeña sonrisa primero, luego esta se ensancho, para acabar en una enorme, limpia y siniestra carcajada.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA-JAJAJAJAJAJA! – reía fuertemente el jefe de Varia - ¿Mis amigos? Esas basuras hicieron lo que hicieron por si mismos, esta es nuestra vida, era más que obvio que esto también seria nuestra muerte, y ahora basura te mostrare quienes somos… quien soy. – contesto Xanxus.

Sword no quito la vista del lugar donde estaba Xanxus, y en un instante el había desaparecido de su vista.

- ¿Pero que…

- ¿Sorprendido? Basura. – anuncio Xanxus con voz fría mientras atrapaba a su adversario con un abrazo por la espalda.

- ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer anciano? –

Xanxus no contesto a la pregunta, pero Sword noto una enorme diferencia, las flamas de Xanxus se estaban haciendo más densas y aumentaba la intensidad de ellas.

Sword por primera vez desde que se unió a HADES sintió miedo.

La fuerza que este hombre de una avanzada edad destilaba era comparable solo a la de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, fue entonces cuando Sword comprendió lo que Xanxus intentaba hacer.

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO ANCIANO? ¡SI HACES ESO VOLARAS EL CASTILLO ENTERO! – grito el menor.

Su duda fue contestada apenas giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a su adversario, y este sonreía con real triunfo.

- ¿Loco? No, basura, no me he vuelto loco. – respondió Xanxus – Durante años, Varia a sido la elite, el as bajo la manga de vongola, y tu, junto con los demás mocosas basura, llegaron aquí pensando que podrían salirse con la suya, ¿Tienes idea de quien somos? ¿De quien soy? –

Sword se quedo callado mirando a Xanxus por la esquina de su ojo derecho.

Xanxus sonrio.

- ¡VARIA! – grito al final el mayor con determinación y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una extraña luz.

La luz se hizo mas fuerte y mas fuerte hasta que el cuarto entero se lleno de esta.

_***Con Fran***_

Fran observo el lugar donde antes se erguía el castillo de los Varia, no había nada mas que un enorme cráter, avanzo hacia un comunicador que había en el vagón, lo tomo y realizo la comunicación.

- Hey_. –_ llamo.

_- ¿Fran? _– llamo Tsuna.

- Señor Vongola, es bueno escucharlo_. –_ comento Fran con su clásica monoteneidad.

_- Fran, informa_. – pidió Tsuna.

- Señor Vongola…Varia… ha caído_._ –

Y corto la comunicación.

* * *

LUGAR: ALGUNA PARTE DE ITALIA, CUARTEL GENERAL DE VONGOLA.

HORA: 332 HRS.

Todos en aquella sala de comunicaciones se habían quedado estupefactos, los ojos de Tsuna, así como de todos los ahí presentes, casi se salen de sus cuencas al haber escuchado semejante aseveración, el aire de la sala se volvió tan pesado que nadie respiro. _Varia a caído_, aun se escuchaba en las conciencias de los ahí presentes.

Beep-beep-beep.

El sonido de otra entrada en las comunicaciones hizo que todos voltearan a la pantalla.

- ¿Quién? – cuestiono en apagado susurro el decimo vongola.

Stella movió sus finos dedos sobre el teclado.

- Hibari-san. – contesto sin emoción.

- Conéctalo. – ordeno Tsuna.

Stella asintió y oprimió uno de los tantos botones del teclado.

La pantalla se encendió y mostro a un Hibari algo apagado, si bien sus ojos seguían teniendo un fiero brillo, su rostro ya con algunas arrugas y su pelo con algunas canas ya, era el vivo retrato de un lobo viejo, si, pero que aun podía enseñarle algo a sus cachorros.

- ¿Qué tiene para mi Kyoya-san? – cuestiono con frialdad Tsuna.

Hibari observo a aquel que consideraba el único omnívoro que hubiera conocido en su vida con una ceja levantada, el conocía aquella expresión del castaño, estaba molesto y triste… La noticia que el iba a darle solo generaría que aquella expresión se profundizara.

- Cavallone y la pony están bien. – informo con su clásica seriedad el que alguna vez fue el prefecto de Namichu.

- ¿Y Daniel? – cuestiono Tsuna temiendo la peor de las respuestas.

- El halcón ha caído, Tsunayoshi. – contesto mientras bajaba la mirada.

Nuevamente caras de asombro y angustia se dibujaron en los presentes.

La faz de Tsuna se ensombreció.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono sin voz Tsuna.

* * *

LUGAR: ALGUN LUGAR DE ITALIA, CUARTEL GENERAL DE CAVALLONE.

HORA: MINUTOS ANTES.

Hibari Kyoya había sido mandado al cuartel general de la familia Cavallone para asegurar la huida de Dino Cavallone, Daniel Cavallone, hijo del primero, y Diana Cavallone, futura doceava de la familia e hija de Daniel.

Había sido acompañado por su mano derecha, Kuzakabe y un par de aprendices que había conseguido hace unos años, Hibiki Satsuki y su hermano menor, Sai.

Satsuki era apenas un par de años mayor que Kyoshi, tenía una hermosa piel nívea y un par de preciosos ojos color gris, afilados y sensuales, su largo cabello color negro-azulado siempre iba suelto y aun así liso hasta el nacimiento de su espalda.

Sai era cuatro años menor que su hermana, su corto cabello de la misma tonalidad de la de su hermana era lacio y desenfadado, sus ojos parecían estar siempre cerrados y su actitud era como la de una persona que no sabe que el sarcasmo en exceso puede ser causa de muerte.

Kyoya acepto aquella misión por el respeto que sentía por aquel que alguna vez fue su tutor y que gracias al tiempo se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

La simple idea de ver a aquel tipo sufrir y que no fuera por su culpa lo fastidiaba, además, el mismo había ayudado en unas cuantas ocasiones en el entrenamiento de Daniel, aunado al echo de que es padrino de este, y la pequeña pony se había convertido en algo así como una nieta postiza a la que apreciaba a su modo.

- Kyoya-sama, ya casi llegamos al vagón de escape. – señalo Satsuki.

Este asintió en silencio.

Cavallone y los otros tres iban entre el y Satsuki, ya llevaban caminando por la ruta de escape diez minutos y parecía que el enemigo, que había llegado hace siete, apenas tres minutos antes de que ellos se escabulleran, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban a punto de irse justo enfrente de sus narices.

- Oigan, ¿No creen que esto es demasiado sencillo? – irrumpió Sai el hilo de los pensamientos de Kyoya.

PUM!

Se escucho de repente, una de las paredes del pasadizo salió volando y de entre la nube de humo aparecieron decenas de agentes de HADES.

- Tenias que abrir la boca. – dijeron Satsuki, Dino y Daniel al mismo tiempo con una gotita en la nuca.

Diana no dijo nada pues estaba dormida en los brazos de Sai.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo comenzaron a correr, Hibari y Satsuki se quedaron atrás para poder retener al enemigo.

- ¡VEO EL VAGÓN! – anuncio Dino.

La edad se le marcaba en el rostro y su cabello rubio se encontraba ya opaco.

Todos corrieron en la dirección anunciada por el mayor. Hibari para ganar tiempo acciono su anillo e invoco a Roll, el animalito al instante comenzó a hincharse formando su ya clásica bola con púas y obstruyo el camino de sus enemigos.

- Cavallone entra al vagón. – ordeno Kyoya a Dino.

Dino tomo en sus brazos a su nieta y entro seguido de Satsuki y Sai.

- Zio Kyoya. – dijo Daniel apareciendo de repente detrás del guardia de la nube – De aquí en más me encargo yo. – anuncio.

Y sin esperar respuesta de Kyoya aquel hombre que era el vivo retrato de su padre, solo que con el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, tomo al mayor por el hombro y lo empujo dentro del vagón, acto seguido oprimió un votos al lado de la plataforma que hizo que la puerta se cerrara y el vagón iniciara su escape.

- ¡DANIEL! – grito Kyoya desde dentro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kyoya? ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? – cuestiono Dino alarmado al no ver a su hijo junto con la nube de vongola.

- Ese idita… - siseo con desprecio Kyoya – Se quedo. – anuncio.

El rostro de Dino se lleno de horror mientras aferraba más así mismo a una pequeña Diana que aun yacía dormida, Satsuki y su hermano dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana trasera del vagón justo a tiempo para presenciar una enorme explosión que devasto todo a su paso.

- Kyoya-sama, la explosión nos alcanzara. – anuncio Satsuki con alarma en su voz pero calma en su semblante.

Hibari no dio nada y avanzo hasta un pequeño interruptor oculto tras unas cortinas, lo oprimió y de repente el vagón se rodeo de flamas del rayo que lo hicieron ir más rápido.

Dino, por otro lado, se había sentado en una se los lujosos asientos de cuero y con ojos llorosos abrazaba a su nieta.

- Nono, ¿Por qué lloras? – cuestiono la pequeña Diana con sueño.

Dino no pudo responderle.

Tan solo la abrazo y se echo a llorar.

- Kyoya-shishio, debemos reportar esto al señor Tsuna. – anuncio Sai.

Hibari asintió y procedió a realizar la comunicación.

* * *

LUGAR: CASA DE FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 11:30 P.M. EPOCA ACTUAL (N.A. En el fic)

- ¿Y luego? ¿Qué paso? – cuestiono Sora mientras miraba preocupada a Diana.

- No lo se. – contesto la mayor con tristeza – Nono dice que aun no es tiempo para que sepa lo que ocurrió al final. –

- ¿Y cuando lo será? –

- Cuando tú también estés lista Sora. –

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡PERO YO…

- ¿Es que no lo vez Sora? – interrumpió Diana.

- ¿Ver que? –

- Antes, las personas que poseían la flama del cielo eran de por si escasas, ahora, después de el día en el que el cielo casi se cae, la población de aquellos con esta flama se disminuyo considerablemente. –

Sora miraba con atención a Diana mientras esta se ponía de pie y se posicionaba frente a ella.

- Sora, eres la única en toda la familia vongola, además del zio Tsuna, que posee la flama del cielo. – anuncio la mayor con cara seria – El zio Tsuna ya es viejo y si nadie le sucede será el fin para vongola. – concluyo.

Sora la miro con horror.

- Pe-pero… pero yo… yo no… ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! – grito Sora mientras se ponía de pie y huía de Diana.

Sora corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de su casa.

- ¡SORA ESPE…

- ¡DEJALA IR! – ordeno una voz con decisión.

- Pero… Reborn. –

- Esta es una decisión que solo le concierne a Sora, Diana. – explico en tutor – Si ella decide no seguir, simplemente será el cumplimiento de lo inevitable. – concluyo con su sombrero cubriendo su rostro.

Diana asintió en silencio y luego observo el lugar por donde Sora había corrido hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

AL FIN!

NEW CHAPTER!

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO SABIA COMO MATAR A LOS VARIA, ADEMAS DE LOS TRABAJOS DE LA UNI, PERO ESTAS VACACIONES ESPERO SUBIR MÁS CAPITULOS.

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SORA VIAJA AL PASADO.

BYE-BYE.


	11. Shoot 11 CHARLAS

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 11°, Charlas.

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN.

HORA: 11:54 P.M.

La oscuridad de la noche pobremente iluminada rodeaba las calles por las que Sora corría desesperada en un intento de huir, pero la pregunta sin respuesta aun estaba en el aire, ¿De que huía?

Sora siguió corriendo en la oscuridad hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en el cual tropezó con sus propios pies a causa del cansancio.

- Itte. – expreso mientras tomaba asiento y se sobaba la cara.

A pesar de que ya había quitado el dolor no había retirado su mano de su rostro… _Sora, eres la única en toda la familia vongola, además del zio Tsuna, que posee la flama del cielo… _resonaron las palabras de Diana en su cabeza.

La menor rápidamente, pero no sin dificultad, se puso de pie mientras retiraba la mano de su rostro, se acerco a unos columpios y tomo asiento en uno de ellos.

- Aah (suspiro), ¿Qué debo hacer, nono? – se pregunto Sora con la cabeza baja mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- ¿Puedo sentarme también? –

- IIIIIIIIIHH! – grito Sora y se aparto inmediatamente de los columpios hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol al haber escuchado la voz de un desconocido.

- Itte! – expreso la chica al golpearse.

- Estas bien? – pregunto el extraño con preocupación.

- S-si. – respondió Sora.

- ¿Segura? A mi sonó como un golpe muy fuerte. – señalo el extraño mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los columpios.

- E-estoy acostumbrada _gracias a Reborn_. – dijo y pensó la chica.

- En ese caso, ¿Por qué no bienes aquí y tomas asiento en el otro columpio? – le pregunto el extraño.

Sora no respondió de inmediato, sino que se dedico a observar a aquel personaje con cuidado. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de veinte-tantos o treinta-y-pocos años, de complexión delgada, lo que más llamaba la atención de él era esa enmarañada y revoltosa melena rubia y aquellos exóticos ojos color ámbar, usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela formal, en cierta forma le recordaba a alguien, pero en ese instante estaba tan asustada que no recordaba a quien.

- Relájate pequeña, no muerdo. – intento tranquilizar a la niña.

- T-tengo 13 años. – se intento defender Sora.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿Le apetecería a la adorable señorita acompañarme esta noche? En verdad no te lastimare. – dijo el extraño con una cálida sonrisa.

Sora no supo porque, pero se puso de pie y avanzo hasta sentarse en el columpio contiguo.

El extraño sonrio con cariño.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu pena? Dicen que es bueno hablar los problemas con gente mayor, de esa forma quizás encuentres la solución. – pidió el extraño con amabilidad.

Sora lo observo de nuevo, sentía que por algún extraño motivo el le ayudaría.

- Se-se trata de mi familia. – comenzó la menor.

- Ah, los clásicos problemas familiares. – expreso el mayor – No me digas, tu madre te corrió de la casa porque estas embarazada. – no fue una pregunta.

Sora observo al mayor con cara de WTF.

- Ya quisiera yo que fuera algo así. – expreso la menor.

- ¿No es eso? – cuestiono el mayor con sonrisa boba.

Sora negó.

- Je-je, entonces señorita, ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono nuevamente con cara amable.

Sora miro a suelo.

- Quieren que haga algo, pero…

- No estas segura de si lo lograras. – concluyo el extraño por ella.

Sora asintió.

El extraño sonrio y alzo su rostro al cielo estrellado.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando era joven, yo quería hacer muchas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de si las lograría. – comenzó – Un día, unos de mis mejores amigos me dio la idea más loca de la historia, le dije que era imposible, ¿Y sabes que me contesto? –

Sora alzo su mirada en la clavo en la figura del extraño.

El extraño dirigió su mirada ambarina a la cara de Sora.

- Que no lo sabría hasta que lo intentara. – concluyo el mayor con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro.

- ¿Y que paso? –

- Lo intente. –

- ¿Y? –

- Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. –

Sora no dijo nada más.

El mayor sonrio y se puso de pie, se estiro y jugo con el cabello de Sora dejándolo todavía más enmarañado.

- Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que mis amigos vengan por mi, y créeme, no quieres conocer a mis amigos aun. – anuncio el mayor.

Sora asintió mientras agachaba la cabeza, meditando las palabras de aquel hombre.

El hombre por su lado sonrio.

- Se que tomaras la decisión correcta, Sora-chan. –

Sora de inmediato alzo el rostro, ¿Cuándo le había dicho ella su nombre?

Pero en cuanto su cabeza se alzo no vio a nadie más en ese parque.

Sora palideció.

- N-no m-me d-di-gas q-que e-er-era u-un f-fan-fantas-uh? – tartamudeo la pobre chica hasta que diviso en el columpio donde se estaba aquel extraño un objeto – Un reloj de bolcillo. – dijo al momento de tomarlo entre sus manos.

Sora lo examino con cuidado.

- Es de oro. – dijo al momento de abrirlo – Pero esta roto. – dijo al ver que la hora que marcaba el reloj era incorrecta.

Sora tomo el pestillo en el lado derecho del reloj y le dio vuelta para ver si podía arreglarlo.

De repente, una flama anaranjada broto del centro del viejo reloj e hizo que una burbuja del mismo color que la flama rodeara a Sora, y entonces las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a retroceder, cada vez más rápido y más rápido.

- IH! ¿Qué esta pasando? – se pregunto asustada Sora. –

Cuando las manecillas dejaron de girar marcaron las cinco treinta, el sol del atardecer iluminaba el cielo del parque y una brisa un tanto fría soplaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – se cuestiono Sora en un susurro.

Miro a su alrededor confundida.

Sin duda era el mismo parque, pero faltaban los paneles solares en los arboles y algunos generadores de energía eólica cerca de las fuentes, también el parque se veía más pequeño, había más arboles.

- Por aquí. – llamo una voz acercándose al lugar donde Sora estaba.

Sora no supo porque, pero algo le dijo que se escondiera y así lo hizo.

Se adentro en el pequeño bosque detrás de las bancas donde momentos antes se había tropezado y espero a ver quien era la persona que se acercaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirlo.

- Enma-kun, aquí estaremos bien. – señalo la persona que Sora jamás espero ver.

Se trataba de un muchacho de unos quince años, su cabello color avellana todo enmarañado y revuelto, sus grandes y expresivos ojos del mismo color que su cabello y usaba el uniforme de otoño de Namichu.

_- Imposible._ – pensó Sora con horror desde su escondite.

- Ya voy Tsunayoshi_._ – respondió otra voz.

Se trataba de un chico de aparentemente la misma edad que el castaño, pero su uniforme era diferente, sus ojos y cabello eran rojizos, y necesitaba de un doctor pues tenia muchas curitas en el rostro.

_- ¿El tío Enma? –_ se cuestiono mentalmente Sora.

Ambos adolecentes tomaron asiento en la banca que estaba frente a Sora y sacaron de una bolsa de plástico un par de bebidas calientes.

- Tsunayoshi, ¿Estará bien dejarlos solos? – cuestiono Enma algo preocupado mirando a su amigo.

- Tranquilo, están tan cedados que no pensaran en dar lata por un rato. – sonrio Tsuna.

- ¿Seguro? – alzo una ceja Enma.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Tsuna.

- Nos acabamos la bebida y regresamos rápido. – dijo Tsuna con nervios.

- Suena sensato. – concordó Enma.

Ambos muchacho continuaron tomando su bebida sin prisa.

- Tsunayoshi. –

- ¿Umh? –

- ¿Estas seguro de la decisión que tomaste? – cuestiono Enma mirando serio a su amigo.

Tsuna dejo de beber y miro al cielo, luego a Enma.

- No. – contesto – Pero, voy a intentarlo. – contesto mirando con decisión algún punto en los ojos de Enma.

Enma sonrio.

Sora por su parte, se había quedado petrificada en su lugar.

- ¿Y si no funciona? – cuestiono Enma de nuevo, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Lo volveré a intentar, ya no estoy solo Enma, debo hacerlo… digo…claro que me da miedo… y es cierto que podría morir… y es verdad que podría no funcionar esto de la mafia y esas cosas… pero… se que si todos están a mi lado…Puedo hacerlo. – concluyo Tsuna con algo de vergüenza.

Enma amplio su sonrisa.

PUM!

Se escucho una explosión.

- Parece que el efecto del cedante que les dieron de acabo. – expreso Enma.

- IIIIIIIHHHHHHH! ¡MI CASA! – grito Tsuna mientras se ponía en pie - ¡VOLVAMOS ENMA-KUN! – grito mientras comenzaba a correr.

Enma asintió y siguió a Tsuna.

- Tsunayoshi. – llamo Enma mientras corrían - ¿Quién creen que haya sido la chica detrás de los arboles? -

- No tengo idea, pero parece que nuestra charla le ayudo. – contesto Tsuna con agitación.

Sora seguía oculta tras los arboles con la mirada fija donde habían estado platicando la versión joven de su abuelo y su tío.

- No estoy sola. – susurro mientras cerraba el reloj.

Y como por arte de magia volvió a aquel oscuro parque, no se había movido ni un milímetro, pero los arboles ya no estaban y en lugar de eso había un punto de reunión en caso de sismos.

Sora dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa con paso lento mientras el reloj desaparecía de sus manos.

* * *

LUGAR: CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

HORA: 00:48 P.M.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE DEJARON QUE SALIERA? – rugió Hanabi.

- Hanabi, cálmate. –intento tranquilizarle Diana.

- !STAI ZITTO, CAZZO PULEDRA IDIOTA*! – despotrico Hanabi contra Diana.

- ¡HANABI-CHAN! – le reprendió Haru.

- Pero nona…

- Nada de peros, jovencita, Diana-chan no tiene la culpa de nada aquí. –

- Tsk. – chasqueo la lengua la menor – Entonces saldré a buscar a la onceava. – dicho esto se puso la chaqueta y saco su celular.

Marco un número automático.

- EXTREMOS BUENOS DIAS PARA TI HANABI. – respondió Ryota del otro lado.

Hanabi tuvo que separar el auricular de su oído para no acabar soda.

- Si, si, lo que sea. – la muchacha hizo un ademan con la mano – Escucha, Ryota, la onceava salió corriendo desde hace unos momentos y no ha vuelto, llama al idiota de Yamada y dile que nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela…

- No hay necesidad de eso Hanabi-chan. – interrumpió la voz de Sora las ordenes de su prima.

Sora tomo el celular de entre los dedos de Hanabi.

- Nii-chan, no llames a Yamada-kun y por favor vuelve a la cama. –pidió la menor.

- De acuerdo, pero, ¿Estas bien? – le cuestiono su primo por el celular.

- Si, hablamos en la escuela. –

- En ese caso, que descanses EN EXTREMO. – y colgó.

Una gota resbalaba por la nuca de Sora.

- Onceava, ¿Se encuentra bien? – le cuestiono Hanabi apenas Sora le regreso el teléfono.

- Si, me encuentro mejor ahora, Hanabi-chan. – dijo Sora con una pequeña sonrisa – Perdón por preocuparte. – se disculpo.

- Onceava. – los ojos de Hanabi se pusieron acuosos y negó con fuerza – Soy yo quien debería disculparse, no debí de haberme alejado de usted, y mucho menos de haber sabido que le contarían… aquella historia. – se disculpo Hanabi.

Sora sonrio con algo de tristeza, y luego miro en dirección de la entrada de la casa.

- Reborn. – llamo a su tutor.

- ¿Has tomado tu decisión? – cuestiono el bebé desde los brazos de Diana, quien miraba a Sora con algo de culpa en los ojos.

Sora asintió.

- Bien, dime ¿Cuál es? – pidió el mini-hitman.

Hanabi se coloco detrás de Sora para dejar que esta hablara con Reborn.

- No negare que… tengo mucho miedo. – comenzó la menor – Desde el primer día me he estado muriendo de miedo. –

Kyoko y Haru habían salido a la puerta para escuchar.

- Tengo miedo de que gente inocente salga lastimada, de que las persona que quiero salgan heridas, de que no pueda protegerles, y más importante aun… tengo miedo de morir. –

El sombrero de Reborn oculto su rostro.

- Pero… -

El rostro de Reborn se volvió a alzar.

- Puedo intentarlo. – concluyo Sora.

Reborn parpadeo.

- ¿Qué? - cuestiono Reborn.

- Puedo intentarlo. – volvió a decir Sora – No se si… todo vaya a salir bien, pero puedo intentarlo… porque se que… no estaré sola. – dijo la menor mientras jugaba con sus dedos y un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas – Tengo a Hanabi-chan y a los demás, y además, te tengo a ti. – dijo totalmente sonrojada.

Todos ahí presentes sonrieron.

- Entonces… tu decisión es… - continuo el bebé, no iba a parar hasta que la chica lo dijera por su propia boca.

Acepto intentar convertirme en la onceava jefa de la familia Vongola. – dijo con decisión la menor.

Reborn sonrio ampliamente.

- ¡ONCEAVA! – grito Hanabi llena de felicidad mientras saltaba sobre Sora y la abrazaba - ¡SERE LA MEJOR MANO DERECHA DE LA HISTORIA! ¡SE LO JURO! – exclamo la peli-plata.

Kyoko y Haru miraban a Sora llenas de orgullo.

Diana sonreía, se sentía tranquila de nuevo.

- Muy bien, mañana empezaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento. – exclamo en pequeño demo… digo, el pequeño tutor.

- !¿QUÉ? – grito Sora - ¡¿NO ME DARAS AL MENOS UN DIA DE DESCANSO? –

- Te lo hubiera dado si no hubieras huido como lo hiciste. – aclaro el mini-hitman.

Una gotita resbalo por la cien de Diana.

Sora se hinco toda decaída en el lugar donde estaba y Hanabi trataba de subirle el ánimo.

Haru y Kyoko miraban con una sonrisa a su nieta más chica mientras tomaban una taza de té caliente.

- Es tan Tsu-kun. – rio Kyoko.

- Hahi! Definitivamente. – rio Haru.

* * *

DICCIONARIO.-

STAI ZITTO, CAZZO PULEDRA IDIOTA* Cierra la boca, potra idiota.

* * *

Les aviento un capitulo cortito pero bonito. Apareció Giotto como invitado especial. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Pues déjenme saberlo con sus comentarios.

YA-NA!


	12. Shoot 12 Un día ¿normal?

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 12ª Un día… ¿Normal?

Han pasado dos semanas… dos dolorosas, sádicas, crueles e infernales semanas desde que Sawada Sora, a.k.a. Dame-Sora, aceptara convertirse, por las buenas, en la onceava jefa de la familia mafiosa de alto renombre, VONGOLA.

En este pequeño lapso de tiempo, Reborn, tutor personal de la pobre chica y el asesino más poderoso del mundo, no solo le había quintuplicado el entrenamiento a la adolecente, sino que también había añadido tiempo extra a lecciones como etiqueta y protocolo, matemáticas financieras y mercadotecnia, francés y ¿ceremonia del té?

Pero hoy, Reborn había tomado una interesante decisión.

- Hoy descansas. – sentencio con sonrisa infantil el baby-hitman.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiono incrédula Sora, que por cierto estaba llena de vendas.

- Hoy descansas. – repitió el tutor.

Sora observo a su tutor con cara de susto e incredulidad.

- ¡Nona-Kyoko! ¡Nona-Haru! ¡Reborn se enfermo! – grito la menor preocupada desde su cuarto mientras tocaba la frente de Reborn para checar su temperatura.

- Voi chi dite che siete malati?* – fue la respuesta del tutor mientras tomaba el brazo de su alumna y lo retorcia para hacer que Sora callera.

- ¡ITTE! ¡YA ENTENDI! ¡YA ENTENDI! ¡NO ESTAS ENFERMO! – grito con dolor Sora.

Reborn la soltó.

- Itte. – soltó quedito la castaña mientras se sobaba su adolorido brazo.

- Solo disfruta el dia de hoy Dame-Sora, ya que el grande de mi te esta dando permiso. – concluyo.

_- Exactamente, ¿__Cuál parte de ti es grande?_ – se cuestiono mentalmente Sora.

Grave error.

PUM, PUM, PUM.

Comenzó a dispararle Reborn, Sora corrió esquivando por poco las balas.

- ¡MO! ¡SE ME OLVIDO QUE PUEDES LEER MIS PENSAMIENTOS! – grito mientras huía de su muy molesto mini-tutor.

Cuando Sora desapareció corriendo calle abajo, Reborn se detuvo en la puerta y miro la dirección que su alumna tomo.

- È il tempo. –

En las manos del arcobaleno su camaleón tomaba la extraña forma de una plasta brillante.

* * *

LUGAR: PARQUE NAMIMORI #3.

HORA: 8:55 A.M.

- Aah… Aah… Aah. – respiraba con pesadez Sora, pues había corrido al menos tres kilómetros en un minuto de su casa al parque, todo en pos de huir de su tutor.

Ese sábado a la castaña le había sorprendido que Reborn no la hubiera levantado con una explosión a las cinco de la mañana, como últimamente hacia, para hacerla correr diez vueltas alrededor de un camino previamente planeado por el demo… tutor, mas sin embargo, ese día Reborn le había dejado dormir plácidamente hasta las ocho treinta de la mañana.

- Que extraño, ¿En serio me esta dando el día libre? – se cuestiono en voz alta la castaña una vez recuperado su aliento.

Miro de manera sospechosa a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, después hacia abajo y finalmente al cielo.

Era una bonita mañana de otoño, el cielo estaba despejado y un viento fresco soplaba en el parque.

- Bueno… si me da el día libre, supongo que no es tan malo. – sonrio la castaña mientras miraba el cielo.

Ese día Sora usaba un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba un poco ancho, era de un gris desgastado, un cinturón naranja de nailon y hebilla de aluminio, sus converse color rosa, una blusa de cuello corte princesa lisa con mangas tres cuartos color rosa que dejaba ver su lindo ombligo, y una sudadera color naranja con el numero once pintado en la manga, su cabello como siempre iba despeinado y por hoy lo adornaban unos bonitos pasadores rosas y naranjas.

- ¡OI! ¡SORA! – le llamaron.

La susodicha volteo en dirección de la voz.

- Ah! Yamada-kun, ohayo gosaimasu. – saludo Sora a su compañero.

- Ossu! – respondió Yamada cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Esa mañana Takao usaba un delantal y un ogi blanco con unos pantalones de tela gruesa color beige, en su cabeza tenia amarrada un espacie de cordel y en sus pies unas sandalias de paja, también cargaba una caja.

- ¿Haciendo ejercicio? – cuestiono el moreno a la castaña – Eso esta bien, hay que mantenerse sano. – sentencio.

- Bueno, mas o menos. – respondió - ¿Y tu? ¿Qué hay en la caja Yamada-kun? – cuestiono ahora ella.

- ¿Esto? Son utensilios. – contesto – Lo que pasa es que nos contrataron para hacer la comida de una boda y tenemos que ir temprano. –

- Aah. –

TIN-TIN, CONTESTA TAKKUN, TIN-TIN.

Timbro el celular de Yamada.

El muchacho acomodo la caja en su hombro y contesto.

- Hai! Moshi-moshi! Yamada-desu- uhg! Oba-san. – dijo mientras su energía decaía.

Sora miro curiosa esto, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero tan decaído.

- Hai, de inmediato oba-san. –

Yamada termino con la… llamada (N.A. ¿Captan? XD) y colgó el teléfono, por algún motivo se veía entre verde y azul.

- Yamada-kun…

- Estoy bien Sora, lo que pasa es que a veces mi oba-chan es medio estricta, pero no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. – interrumpió el muchacho – Mata na, Sora. – se despidió y avanzo por su camino.

Sora asintió y se despidió con su mano.

_- Ahora que lo pienso, yo también debería conseguir algo de comer. _– pensó la castaña.

Sora hundió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y… SORPRESA, había dejado sus cosas en la casa, todo por estar huyendo de Reborn.

_- Maldición, mi suerte apesta_. – pensó con depresión.

Sora comenzó a caminar mirando hacia el suelo, quizás, solo quizás, Dios se apiadaría de ella y le dejaría encontrar unos cuantos yenes tirados.

- ¿A quien engaño? – se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Y con un pensamiento lleno de negatividad se acerco a un árbol y se sentó a su sombra para luego mirar al cielo.

- Que bonito esta el cielo hoy. – se dijo y luego se recostó a la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol para luego, poco a poco, quedarse dormida.

Y soñó…

* * *

_Sora se vio rodeada de oscuridad absoluta._

_- Ho-hola. – llamo en las penumbras._

_Nadie contesto._

_En lugar de eso la penumbra cambio y se difundió un manto color blanco alrededor de la castaña. Sora miro a su alrededor y al mirar hacia abajo descubrió al pequeño Leon a sus pies._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Leon? – dijo mientras se agachaba y recogía al camaleón del suelo - ¿Dónde esta Reborn? – le cuestiono mientras se erguía._

_- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. – se escucho el resonar de una risa._

_Y mientras, Sora sintió en su cuello el filo helado de un cuchillo._

_- Finalmente__ sappiamo__, __Sawada__Sora.* – anuncio en italiano la voz de un muchacho._

_La voz desconocida era fría__, pero lo que más asusto a la castaña fue aquella sensación de vacio a sus espaldas, como si un agujero se hubiera abierto tras de ella y la oscuridad se la quisiera tragar._

_El sudor frio se deslizaba por la espalda de Sora y las esperanzas la abandonaban. Nuevamente todo a su alrededor cambiaba de color, ahora a un intenso rojo y la chica vio con horror como poco a poco todos sus amigos aparecían a sus pies…muertos._

_- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. – rio de nuevo el extraño sin apartar el helado cuchillo del cuello de Sora - __Bella, ¿Non ti pare?* –_

_- No... – susurro con dolor la castaña. – No... ¡NO! __– lloro._

_De repente de entre los brazos de Sora, Leon surgio, y con un hagil salto se avalanzo sobre el atacante de la menor y le mordio la oreja. Inmediatamente este solto a Sora y avento al camaleon contra el suelo, pero el pequeño compañero del pequeño hitman cayo sobre la cabeza de Sora._

_- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. __Miglior__ci vediamo__un altro giorno__. __Fino ad__allora__, __undicesima__Vongola__.* –__ sentencio la voz antes de desaparecer._

_Sora observo como todo se desvanecia y con el miedo incrustado en el corazón, desperto._

* * *

Sora abrio sus grandes y castaños ojos con panico, temiendo que lo primero con lo que se encontrara fueran los cadaveres de aquellos a quienes ama, pero en lugar de eso se encontro con aquel resplandeciente azul que le habia arrullado.

- Que sueño tan horrible. –se dijo mientras se ponia en pie – Es la ultima vez que me duermo sin nada en mi estomago. – se prometio mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que salieron por su extraño y terrorifico sueño.

- !ONCEAVA¡ - resono la voz de Hanabi llamandola.

Sora volteo su cabeza en direccion de la voz de su prima y sonrio con verdadero alivio al ver a la peli-plata acompañada por Ryota, Lamb y Chao-lin.

_- Todos estan bien... todos van a estar bien... yo los protegere._ – se dijo Sora mientras Lamb saltaba sobre de ella.

- ÑA-JA, BAKA-SORA OLVIDO SUS COSAS. – se burlo la ovejita traviesa de ella mientras la abrazaba.

- Nosotros traer. – informo Chao-lin con un leve sonrojo ante a sonrisa de la castaña.

- Onceava, salio tan rapido que no se trajo ni su celular ni su dinero, asi que se los traje. – le dijo Hanab mientras le daba a Sora un estuche de celular y un monedero con forma de león.

- Y yo le acompañe como un guardia EXTREMO. – se anuncio Ryota.

- Gracias. – dijo la futura jefa mafiosa mientras sonreia con felicidad.

Guru-grour-grun.

Resono un extraño gruñido.

- ¡UN MOSTRO! –

- ¡UN MOSTRO! –

Gritaron los pequeños mientras se abrazaban con fuerza a Sora, Hanabi y Ryota por su parte se posicionaron en forma defenciba frente a su prima.

- Esto... Chicos... Ese fue mi estomago. – informo Sora – Tengo algo de hambre. – confeso con vergüenza.

- No tema onceava, por ahi hay un puesto de takoyaki, de inmediato le traigo una orden. – dijo Hanabi.

- ¡LAMB-SAMA TAMBIEN QUIERE TAKOYAKI! – grito la ovejita mientras revolvia más el cabello ya revuelto de Sora.

- Yo tambien querer. – pidio Chao-lin desde los brazos de Sora.

- Hanabi-chan, ¿Por que no mejor van tu y Ryota-nichan por el takoyaki, asi sera más sencillo traer toda la comida. – sugirio la castaña.

- EXTREMO, voy contigo Hanabi. – sonrio Ryota a la italiana.

- No entiendo para que, pero ya que la onceava lo pide. – se resigno la peli-plata con un ligero sonrojo debido a la sonrisa del mayor.

Y asi ambos dieron media vuelta y fueron en busca de la comida.

- Ahora, ¿Por que ustedes dos no van a los juegos un rato? Yo les llamo cuando lleguen con la comida. – sugirio con una calida sonrisa Sora a los niños.

- SI! –

- HAI! –

Afirmaron los dos menores.

Dicho y echo, los dos pequeños salieron corriendo en direccion de los juegos. Sora los miro con una sonrisa.

- Si que son revoltosos. – señalo una voz.

- Estan en la edad, es normal. – contesto Sora aun mirando a los pequeños.

- Y, ¿Desde cuando se gustan los otros dos? – cuestiono otra vez la voz.

- No estoy muy segura, pero creo que se... Eh? – Sora se callo de repento al notar que hablaba con alguien.

Con curiosodad volteo la vista hacia el suelo y ahi lo vio.

Recostado contra el árbol en el cual ella habria estado durmiendo hace un rato, del otro lado del árbol, donde habia más sombra, se encontraba la persona más aterradora, despues de Reborn claro esta, que hubiera conocido en su vida.

El cabello negro ebano corto y peinado con desenfado, los afilados y oscuros ojos ahora mirandola con tranquilidad, la piel clara y el uniforme de otoño de namichu, pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo tono, un blazer negro sin mangas, corbata roja, camisa de algodon gruesa color blanco y una banda en el brazo derecho con la palabra diciplina escrita en ella.

- ¡HIBIKI-SAN! – grito con horror la menor.

La imprecion fue tal que cayo sentada en el suelo.

- Que escandalosa eres. – señalo Hibiki con un suspiro.

- Pe-perdon, n-no queria gritar asi, l-lo siento. – se disculpo la castaña inclinando la cabeza.

Un extraño silencio se formo entre los dos.

Hibiki miraba a Sora con curiosidad. La chica le causaba una extraña sensacion de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo deseaba molestarla de alguna forma, sus expreciones eran siempre muy graciosas.

Sora miraba a Hibiki con algo de miedo, ¿Por que le miraba asi?

_- Ahora que lo veo bien...Hibik__i-san... se parece un poco a Hanabi –chan_. – penso la menor.

- ¡ONCEAVA! ¡YA VOLVIMOS! – se ecsucho el grito de Hanabi a lo lejos.

- Escandalosos. – dijo Hibiki una vez más.

Se puso de pie y se retiro de ahi.

- Sora, a primera hora en la escuela el lunes... Te dare hasta partirte. – señalo el prefecto dandole la espalda a Sora mientras sonreia divertido.

- ¡¿POR QUE? – grito llorando la castaña.

- Escandalo. Lo odio. – respondio el prefecto.

_- ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?_ – penso la menor con los ojos llorosos. – Un segundo, ¿Me llamo por mi nombre? –

- Onceava, ¿Qué mira? – cuestiono Hanabi al llegar al lado de Sora.

- Estas concentrada al EXTREMO Sora. – señalo Ryota.

- N-no, no pasa nada. – respondio con inseguridad la castaña - _¿Qué rayos pasa aqui?_ – penso con algo de dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Mientras Ryota preparaba el sitio donde se sentarían a comer, Sora y Hanabi fueron a recoger a Lamb y a Chao-lin de los juegos, pero cuando llegaron al lugar destinado los dos pequeños se encontraban, como siempre, peleando.

- ¡QUE NO! ¡LAMB-SAMA NO HIZO ESO! – gritaba y lloraba la ovejita.

- ¡QUE SI! ¡LAMB NO AGUANTAR Y HACER PIPI! – acuso el chinito.

- ¡QUE NO! –

- ¡QUE SI! –

- ¡QUE NO! – lloro aun más fuerte Lamb mientras metía sus manitas entre su súper rizado cabello y sacaba unas granadas.

- ¡LAMB! ¡ESPERA! – grito Sora intentando detener a la menor.

- ¡ESPERE, ONVEAVA! ¡ESAS GRANADAS SON...! – sujeto Hanabi a Sora por la cintura.

PUM! PUM!

Explotaron las granadas que Lamb aventó, y Lamb y Chao-lin habían sido victimas de la explosión.

Sora miro con horror el lugar donde hacia unos instantes habían estado los pequeños, su corazón se encogió y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, ¿Ahora que le diría a sus abuelas? Y más importante aun, si no podía detener los berrinches de Lamb, ¿Cómo iba a ser una jefa mafiosa?

- Por Dios. – susurro horrorizada la castaña cayendo hincada en forma de derrota.

- Tranquilícese por favor, onceava. – pidió Hanabi con voz tranquila – Los dos están bien. Las granadas que Lamb uso no eran granadas comunes. – explico la ojiverde.

- ¿Eh? – miro Sora a su prima con lagrimas en los ojos.

Una espesa nube de humo, que poco a poco se fue disipando hasta mostrar dos figuras desconocidas para la castaña.

Una muchacha de unos catorce años, cabello rizado color negro con matices verdes, largo hasta el nivel de los hombros, con dos cuernitos en forma de caracol adornando su cabellera sedosa y brillante, ojos, o mejor dicho ojo, pues solo uno de ellos estaba abierto, color verde, pecas por las mejillas y la nariz, piel clara y bien cuidada, labios carnosos y rosas, usaba una playera de algodón color verde claro con el dibujo de una oveja, pantalones entubados de mezclilla clara, zapatos con tacón de tres centímetros color verde, era alta y delgada, muy bonita.

La otra sombra pertenecía un chico que debía tener la misma edad que la chica a su lado, de corto cabello oscuro y dos mechones al frente, ojos medianos y algo alargados de color castaño oscuro, piel de un tono crema, era guapo, usaba una camisa de estilo chino clásico color azul oscuro, pantalones ligeramente holgados color blanco y unos zapatos color azul claro.

Sora observo a los recién llegados con atención.

- ¿Qué paso? – se pregunto el muchacho mientras miraba alrededor – Lamb, ¿Qué hiciste? – cuestiono acusadoramente a la chica que le acompañaba.

- ¿Por qué siempre asumes que la culpa es solo mía Chao? – respondía con voz sueva la muchacha.

- Porque siempre lo es. – aseguro el chico.

Y fue así como ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión.

- Ni pasados diez años pueden dejar de comportarse como niños. – dijo en un suspiro Hanabi.

Eso capto la atención de Sora.

- ¿Diez años? – cuestiono la castaña a su prima.

- Um! – asintió Hanabi – Las granadas que la oveja idiota uso son llamadas "Granadas de los diez años a futuro" y tienen la habilidad de que cualquier persona que es golpeada por una de ellas es intercambiado por su yo de diez años en el futuro. – explico.

- ¿Su yo de diez años en el futuro? ¿Quieres decir que esos dos son… - Sora dejo su pregunta incompleta.

Hanabi asintió mirando a la pareja de adolecentes que discutía.

Sora volteo a ver a los futuros Lamb y Chao-lin incrédula.

- ¿Lamb?... ¿Chao-kun? – llamo con incredulidad la castaña.

Ambos adolecentes se giraron a mirarla de teniendo su pelea.

- Vongola. – dijo Lamb mirando a Sora con sorpresa.

- So-sora-san. – tartamudeo Chao con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sora se acerco más y toco el rostro de Lamb… para luego jalarle los cachetes con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste? – cuestiono Sora con ojos fríos a la Lamb adolecente - ¿Tienes idea del horror por el que pase? Pensé que te habías matado junto con Chao, jamás vuelvas a darme un susto de estos Lamb, casi me da un infarto. – regaño la castaña.

- Lo shientoo. – lloro Lamb mientras Sora le jalaba aun más las mejillas.

Chao miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

- ¡IDIOTA! – regaño Hanabi mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a la Lamb adolecente.

- ¡ITTE! – lloro por ultima vez Lamb y Sora la soltó.

- ¿Se puede saber de donde sacaste esas granadas, oveja idiota? – cuestiono Hanabi con enfado – Sabes muy bien que en este tiempo apenas y son prototipos, usar esas cosas es muy peligroso. – regaño.

Lamb comenzaba a gimotear

- De-bo re-resis-tir- WUAHHHH! – y comenzó a llorar.

Una gotita resbalo por la nuca de Sora, Hanabi y Chao.

_- No ha cambiado nada_. – pensaron al unisonó.

- Espera, ¿Prototipo? – Sora dirigió una mirada a Hanabi.

- Así es, Sora-san. – contesto Chao – En este tiempo las "granadas de los diez años a futuro" son un prototipo de maquina del tiempo creado por el arcobaleno llamado verde junto con la colaboración de científicos de renombre tales como el doctor Irie Shoichi y el doctor Spanner y el señor Giannini, los tres reconocidos por la comunidad científica y trabajadores actuales de Vongola. – explico Chao con voz pausada y tranquila.

- Tengo entendido que antes era un "Bazuca de los diez años a futuro". – compartió la ojiverde.

- ¡¿UNA BAZUCA? – grito Sora perpleja.

Hanabi y Chao asintieron.

- Pero la bazuca no era tan efectiva como las granadas. – sentencio Hanabi – La bazuca tenia un efecto de solo cinco minutos, mientras que las granadas tienen uno de quince, además, para que la bazuca funcionara tenias que meterte dentro de ella. – concluyo.

- Meterse… dentro. – dijo Sora no muy convencida - _¿En que demonios pensaban en ese entonces? _– se cuestiono con un tic en el ojo y una gotita en su sien.

- ¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO? ¡LA COMIDA SE ESTA ENFRIANDO AL EXTREMO! – llamo la voz de Ryota.

- ¡YA VAMOS, RYOTA-NICHAN! – le respondió Sora – Muy bien chicos, es hora de comer así que Lamb deja de llorar o no podrás comer takoyaki. – pidió Sora.

Y como si de hechizo mágico se tratare, la muchacha, que se había abrazado a si misma y había formado un pequeño ovillo gimoteador, se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa, se sacudió el pelo y con toda la serenidad y _coolness _del mundo dijo.

- ¿A qué esperan? Vamos. – y lidero el camino.

- ¡OYEME, MOCOSA! ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES? – grito Hanabi detrás de Lamb empezando a regañarla.

Chao-lin inclino la cabeza he hizo un ademan que indicaba a Sora que podía ir al frente. Sora asintió y avanzo con Chao detrás de ella.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Dónde están los pequeños extremos? – cuestiono Ryota.

- Llegaran luego. – contesto Hanabi quitándole importancia a la "ausencia" de los niños.

De este modo Sora y los demás tomaron asiento en una mesa de concreto que estaba en una zona designada para parrilladas en el parque.

- Ittadakimasu! – dijeron todos antes de levantar las ordenes de takoyaki y comenzar a comer.

PUFF! PUFF!

Se escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones y los adolecentes Lamb y Chao-lin habían vuelto a ser los pequeños y traviesos Lamb y Chao-lin.

- Lamb-sama esta muy llena. – se quejo Lamb dejando los takoyaki en la mesa.

- Chao-lin también estarlo. – señalo en chinito e imito el gesto de la ovejita.

- Pero si apenas he íbamos a almorzar. – anuncio Sora mirando preocupada a los pequeños.

- Lo más probable es que les hayan dado de comer en el futuro onceava. – informo Hanabi.

Sora asintió.

- Lamb, Chao-kun, vayan a descansar. – pidió amable la castaña a los pequeños.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron a recostar en el mismo árbol donde Sora había soñado su apocalipsis personal.

* * *

- Que llena quede. – informo Sora mientras se sobaba la panza.

- Estoy de acuerdo onceava. – secundo Hanabi.

- Fue un almuerzo EXTREMO. – dijo Ryota entusiasta con las brazos al aire.

Como Lamb y Chao se habían dormido y no habían comido sus respectivas ordenes de takoyaki Sora, Hanabi y Ryota se tuvieron que repartir la comida extra, los tres estaban a reventar.

- Oh! ¡BOSS! ¡LOS ENCONTRE! – grito una voz familiar.

Los tres chicos voltearon en dirección del grito y vieron a Diana y a Rosario acercándose a ellos.

- Diana-san, Rosario-san, hola. – saludo Sora.

- Buona giornata, Sora.* – respondio Diana.

Rosario inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo.

- ¿Sigues aquí? Cavallone. – cuestiono Hanabi.

- Pero por supuesto, estoy conociendo a mi dulce hermana. – sentencio Diana mientras se sentó y abrazo a Sora.

- ¿Tienen hambre? Nos sobraron takoyakis. – informo Ryota.

- No, pero gracias Ryota-dono. – se rehusó cortésmente la mujer.

- Comimos en casa. – señalo Diana con una sonrisa – Nona-Kyoko y nona-Haru hicieron un almuerzo delicioso. – concluyo.

- Bueno, al menos no trajiste a esa cosa, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono de forma acusadora Hanabi.

- ¿Te refieres a Enzo? Que cruel eres Hanabi, ¿Cómo esperas que deje a mi dulce tortuga encerrada cuando hace un día tan bonito? – argumento la Cavallone.

- Tú no aprendes. – dijo cansada la peli-plata.

- ¿Y donde esta Enzo, Diana-san? – pregunto Sora.

Después de lo que había pasado hace dos semanas Sora había sido la encargada de más o menos monitorear, junto con Rosario, a la "dulce tortuga".

- Lo puse en… - y metió la mano en su bolsillo – Lo puse en… - el rostro de Diana se puso azul – Lo puse en… - Diana estaba sudando a chorros.

- Lo perdiste. – afirmo Hanabi dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ira.

Diana no respondió, solo atino a sonreír de manera estúpida.

- Boss. – dijo Rosario algo frustrada.

- Diana-san. – dijo Sora con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca.

Y un viento fresco soplo en medio del silencio.

- ¡HUYAN! – paso gritando un hombre.

- ¡KYA! ¡UN MONSTRUO! – paso gritando una mujer.

Sora y los demás dejaron a los pequeños en un lugar más seguro para después dirigirse en dirección de la "dulce mascota" de Diana.

- ! – rugió la mega tortuga.

- ¡EXTREMO! – grito Ryota al ver a Enzo.

- Cavallone, después de esto recuérdame matarte. – pidió Hanabi mientras desenredaba sus collares de sus muñecas.

- ¿Dónde esta Sora-dono? – cuestiono Rosario al no ver a Sora junto a ellos.

- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! – grito Sora.

Cuando todos se preparaban para la batalla Enzo tomo a Sora con su hocico, y justo ahora la castaña se columpiaba peligrosamente a una altura de 250 metros de altura.

- ¡SALVENME! – pidió con lagrimas en los ojos la futura jefa mafiosa.

- ¡ONCEAVA! ¡RESISTA! –

- ¡ESO ES EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMO, SORA! –

- ¡SORA-DONO, NO DEJE QUE SE LA COMA! –

- ¡SORA, NO TE MUERAS, SINO ME VAN A REGAÑAR! –

_- ¿Solo eso le preocupa?_ - pensaron al mismo tiempo Hanabi, Ryota y Rosario.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo Enzo movió su cabeza y lanzo a Sora al cielo y la atrapo en el interior de su hocico.

- ¡ONCEAVA! – grito con horror Hanabi.

- ¡EXTREMO SORA! ¡LUEGO VOY YO! – grito Ryota.

- ¡SORA-DONO! – grito con la cara azul Rosario.

- ¡MERDA! ¡NONO, ZIO TSUNA Y REBORN VAN A MATARME! – grito Diana sacando de entre sus ropas su látigo - ¡ROSARIO! ¡AYUDAME AQUÍ! – ordeno.

_***Dentro del hocico de Enzo***_

El lugar era oscuro y húmedo, la lengua de Enzo era rosa y viscosa, los colmillos de afilados y apestaba… ¡Uf!... El pañal de un recién nació huele mejor.

Y Sora se encontraba agarrada fuertemente a la campañilla (ese extraño pedazo de carne que cuelga entre tu garganta y tu boca), llorando, pero eso si, no se soltaba.

- ¿Por qué todo parece pasarme solo a mí? – lloro.

- ¡GROAR! – rugió Enzo.

Sora se aferro más fuerte a la campanilla del animal.

- ¡IIIIIIIHHHHHHH! – lloro aun más fuerte la castaña – Ok. Sora, cálmate. – se dijo – Puedes salir de esta, creo. – se volvió a decir no muy convencida.

La castaña comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle a hacer que la tortuga la escupiera, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de donde estaba agarrada para que Enzo no se la tragara, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

_***De regreso con los demás***_

- ¡BOSS! ¡ALGO LE PASA A ENZO! – informo Rosario.

Diana dejo de atacar a su mascota junto con Hanabi y Ryota y retrocedieron.

- ¡GROAR! – volvió a rugir Enzo, pero esta vez acompañado por vomito.

- Asqueroso en EXTREMO. – dijo Ryota.

- Totalmente d'accordo.* – concordo Hanabi.

Diana y Rosario asintieron con cara de asco.

Y devido al fuerte vomito Enzo acabo volviendo a su tamaño normal y Sora estaba en el suelo, con los ojos en espiral llena de la sustancia biscosa y mal oliente.

* * *

LUGAR: CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA. JAPÓN.

HORA: 3:30 P.M.

La puert fue abierta por Rosario, Ryota entro cargando a Chao-lin y Habani cargando a Lamb, luego Diana entro con Enzo amarrado enteramente con una cadena con una cadena graesa y pesada, despues de ella entro Sora con carade cansancio.

Rosario cerro la puerta, Ryota y Hanbi llevaron a los niños a su cuarto, Diana se despidio junto con Rosario y se fue de regreso a Italia.

Sora se quedo parada frente a las escaleras.

- ¿Como estuvo tu dia? – pregunto Reborn mientras jugaba con su mascota.

- Me valearon, tuve el sueño más terrorifico de mi vada, hable cara a cara con un demonio, sin morir, vi crecer a los pequeños que considero mis hermanitos y luego los volvi a ver convertirse en los pequeños que son y casi me come una tortuga gigante. – dijo Sora con cara indiferente.

- Suena a Un dia ocupado. – dijo Reborn.

- ¿Y sabes cual es la cosa que más me asusta? Este a sido el dia más normal que he tenido desde que llegaste. – admitio la menor con la cara entra azul y blanco.

Reborn sonrio con malicia.

- Y esto es solo la punta del iceberg. – dijo el hitman con burla.

- Lo se. – lloro la castaña.

* * *

DICCIONARIO.-

Voi chi dite che siete malati?* Quien dices que esta enfermo?

_Finalmente__sappiamo__, __Sawada__Sora* Al fin nos conocemos, Sawada Sora._

_Bella, __¿Non ti pare?* Hermoso, ¿No lo crees?_

_Miglior__ci vediamo__un altro giorno__. __Fino ad__allora__, __undicesima__Vongola__.* Mejor te vere otro dia. Hasta entonces, onceava Vongola._

Buona giornata, Sora.* Buen dia, Sora.

Totalmente d'accordo.* Totalemente de acuerdo.

* * *

POBRE SORA. A VECES SIENTO QUE ME PASO CON ELLA.

PERO EN FIN, QUIEN LA MANDA A SER LA NIETA DE TSUNA.

BUENAS NUEVAS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, HE CREADO UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK SOBRE MI FIC.

AHI PODRAN ENCONTRAR IMAGENES DE LOS PERSONAJES, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE COLOCARAN SUS PRECIOSOS COMENTARIOS UN POCO MÁS ESPECIFICOS CON RESPECTO A MI FIC, ASI COMO TAMBIEN SUGERENCIAS.

EL NOMRE DEL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK ES: FANFIC "11 GENERAZIONE"

UNANSE AL GRUPO POR FAVOR. LOS QUIERO, BYE.


	13. Shoot 13 Comienzan los problemas

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 13° Inician los problemas.

LUGAR: ALGUNA PARTE DE ITALIA, CUARTEL VONGOLA

HORA: 1:30 P.M.

Una sombra avanzaba apresuradamente por un hermoso pasillo decorado por una alfombra roja y tejidos dorados, hermosos cuadros de los diferentes paisajes del cielo decoraban las paredes del mismo camino, se detuvo frente a una preciosa puerta de madera de arce en la cual había tallado un escudo familiar.

TOC-TOC.

Llamo con delicadeza.

- Adelante. – afirmo una voz de hombre desde el otro lado.

La sombra giro la perilla y se asomo en el interior del cuarto.

- Ah, Chrome! – saludo con gusto la voz de antes – Pasa, siéntate. -

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a. Vongola decimo, se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en un dulce abuelito, su cabello, aun abundante, ya no tenia aquel castaño avellana intenso, pero sus ojos aun brillaban con nobleza y orgullo. Usaba una camisa blanca, chaleco, pantalón y zapatos negros, su saco descansaba en el respaldo de su ostentosa y elegante silla, en su mano derecha descansaba con orgullo y presencia el anillo que, si bien lo identificaba como el jefe entre jefes, también lo identificaba como el elegido por sus compañeros como líder.

Chrome asintió y avanzo hasta tomar uno de los asientos frente al escritorio de aquel que no solo era su jefe, era su amigo, su hermano.

Chrome Dokuro, señora de Rokudo Mukuro, hacia mucho tiempo que había recibido un trasplante de órganos, todo pagado por la familia Vongola. Ahora Chrome tenía en cabello largo y opaco, pero aun poseía el característico mechón de piña, su ojo derecho aun estaba enfundado por aquel parche con la única diferencia de que ahora tenia bordado el escudo de guardián de la niebla y el otro aun poseía aquel brillo tímido y noble, su rostro tenia ya arrugas, usaba una larda falda negra lisa, medias negras y zapatos de tacón, una camisa color índigo y un lindo chaleco color negro, en su oreja izquierda brillaba orgulloso su Vongola Gear, aquel delicado accesorio que la identificaba como la segunda mejor ilusionista de vongola.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – cuestiono amable Tsuna a su amiga.

- Boss, usted sabe que es lo que me preocupa. – recordó la mujer.

- Ah, eso. – comprendió el hombre.

- Si, eso. – contesto Chrome con algo de molestia.

Tsuna miro a Chrome con una sonrisa aprehensiva y llena de cariño.

- Van a estar bien. – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-suspiro – Creo. – agrego.

- Y si…

- No pasara nada malo… creo. –interrumpió Tsuna no muy convencido al final.

- Mukuro-sama dice que es muy probable que le mate. – señalo Chrome.

- ¿Cuantas veces dijo Mukuro que me mataría? – soltó Tsuna – Aunque si lo pienso bien aun sigue diciéndolo. – recordó.

- El no es como Mukuro-sama y Sora-chan no es como tu Tsuna. – dijo Chrome seria – Al menos no completamente. –

- Lo se y por eso mismo tengo fe. – dijo al final con una sonrisa comprensiva - ¿Algo más que te preocupe? –

Chrome negó, se puso de pie, se despidió y procedió a retirarse.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. – concluyo Tsuna.

Y Chrome cerró la puerta con suavidad.

- Creo. – dijo para si mismo el decimo vongola.

* * *

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN.

HORA: DOMINGO, 11:30 P.M.

Un grupo del comité de disciplina de Namichu, simples achichincles de Hibiki Hyoga, se encontraba patrullando las calles de la ciudad, esto con la intención de que Namimori siguiera siendo un pacifico lugar, tal y como le gustaba a su jefe y todo parecía ir viento en popa.

_- Aquí Namisake, todo en orden, cambio._ – informo por un radio uno de los patrullantes.

_- Aquí Kuronuma, todo en orden, cambio._ – informo otro.

_- Aquí Minamoto, todo en… ¿Qué es eso? – _pregunto.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Minamoto? – _cuestiono Namisake.

_- Hay algo entre la calle 32 y la avenida Karasu, perece… que hay algo entre la niebla. – _informo.

_- ¿Niebla?_ _¿En esta época del año? – _cuestiono Kuronuma.

_- No te muevas Minamoto, vamos para haya._ – ordeno Namisake.

De este modo Kuronuma y Namisake se retiraron de sus respectivas posiciones y fueron a ayudar al compañero con lo que sea que estuviera perturbando la dulce paz de Namimori. Pero al llegar al lugar informado se encontraron con una espesa niebla y sin dudar se adentraron en ella.

* * *

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN. CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA.

LUNES, 7:05 A.M.

- ¡KYAAA! – resonó un grito por toda la casa.

Luego se dieron lugar pisadas fuertes y cosas siendo tiradas de sus respectivos lugares. Alguien bajaba las escaleras echa una furia.

- ¡REBORN! –grito Sora desde la entrada de la cocina.

Sora tenia, como siempre, su cabello despeinado, usaba una playera grande color azul agua marina y pans morados, en sus manos tenia sujetadas fuertemente un par de… serpientes.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO REBORN? – cuestiono en un grito alterado la menor.

- Son una serpiente arcoíris y una pitón albino, ambas de Sudamérica. – contesto sin pena el tutor.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ HACIAN EN MI CAMA? –

- Levantarte. – dijo sonriendo el bebé.

Sora se quedo en blanco.

A ella no la iban a matar los miembros de otras mafias, estaba totalmente segura de que los que le darían muerte serian sus propios allegados, más específicamente su tutor.

_- ¿El abuelo habrá pensado esto también?_ – se cuestiono mentalmente sintiendo algo de lastima por su abuelo.

- Buenos días onceava. – Saludo Hanabi. – Nona-Haru, Nona-Kyoko, Reborn-san, mocosos. – saludo Hanabi a los demás.

- Ten Hanabi-chan. – le dio las serpientes Sora mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras – Iré a bañarme. – informo.

- Tranquila. – dijo Reborn – Ninguna es venenosa. –

- Pero si viscosas. – contesto Sora.

Y sin más que decir Sora se fue a bañar.

* * *

Sora y Hanabi se dirigían a la escuela, Kurumi se había enfermado y no podría ir hoy a la escuela, Yamada tenia entrenamiento matutino y Ryota había salido a correr y aun no regresaba a su casa, posiblemente se había perdido mientras corría.

Ambas usaban el uniforme de otoño pero de formas muy diferentes.

Sora usaba la falda gris, un par de calcetas negras hasta la mitad del muslo, un suéter de manga larga color negro, camisa blanca y el moño rojo al cuello, como el suéter le quedaba aun algo grande se veía de una forma totalmente adorable.

Hanabi por otro lado, también usaba la falda gris, pero ella traía puestas unas mallas color negro con agujeros, sus botas, el suéter negro no tenía magas y las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas hasta el codo, sus muñecas tenían sus cuencas explosivas y la corbata en lugar del moño.

- Serpientes… - seguía llorando Sora.

- Véale el lado positivo onceava, ninguna era venenosa. – trato de calmarle Hanabi.

- Ese no es el punto. – señalo Sora.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando con calma hasta llegar al portón de la escuela, fue ahí donde Sora recordó las palabras dichas por Hibiki el sábado pasado.

_- Sora, a primera hora en la escuela el lunes... Te dare hasta partirte._ –

Recordó y todo su ser tembló.

- Glup! – trago fuerte.

De repente estar encerrada en casa con el psicópata de su tutor no se le hacia tan mala idea.

- ¿Qué demonios querrá Hibiki tan temprano? – cuestiono de mala manera la ojiverde.

Y es que el susodicho se aproximaba hacia ellas con cara de muy pocos amigos, apretando sus chacos con rabia.

Sora alzo sus brazos frente a ella en busca de que el golpe que el mayor le propinara no le doliera tanto, pero Hibiki paso a su lado como si no le hubiera visto.

- ¿Eh? – reacciono la castaña mientras miraba incrédula a Hibiki.

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa? – expreso Hanabi.

- Fiu. – suspiro aliviada Sora.

El día de hoy no moriría… aun.

* * *

En Namichu se respiraba la tranquilidad ahora que Hibiki y sus matones, perdón, prefectos, se habían retirado del lugar por alguna extraña razón, varios de los alumnos se encontraban relajados y hasta liberados debido a la ausencia del comité disciplinario, pero unos cuantos, como Sawada Sora, se removían inquietos ante la incertidumbre.

_- ¿Qué pudo haberle molestado de esa forma?_ – se cuestiono Sora preocupada.

El rostro oriundo de Hibiki emergía de entre sus recuerdos, rabia y odio, eso era lo que reflejaban los ojos del prefecto en el instante en el que la castaña le miro.

- ¿Onceava? – llamo Hanabi - ¿Se encuentre bien? –

Sora reacciono y miro a su prima con perplejidad.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiono.

- ¿Qué si esta bien? – volvió a preguntar la peli-plata.

Sora miro a su alrededor y descubrió que tanto Ryota como Takao le miraban con preocupación.

- Nii-chan, ¿A que hora llegaste? – le pregunto la menor.

- Hace unos momentos. – respondió mirando a su prima preocupado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – cuestiono Yamada.

Los ojos castaños brillaban con preocupación, Sora nunca se había visto tan distraída.

- No. No me pasa nada… es solo que… algo no esta bien. – respondió Sora mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su escritorio.

Los otros tres se miraron entre si y luego voltearon a ver Sora. No sabían como ni porque pero algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN. AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL.

HORA: 12:32 P.M.

El internacional de Italia acaba de aterrizar en el hangar.

Muchos turistas bajan del avión maravillados por lo que ven, pero solo dos de ellos caminan con apuro entre la multitud.

- ¿Quién diría que expediría el permiso tan rápido? – hablo un hombre.

- Esto demuestra que no debes subestimarle solo por su cálida sonrisa. – incluyo una mujer.

- Eso solo lo vuelve aun más aterrador. – hablo de nuevo el hombre.

- Muy cierto, pero este no es momento para eso, si no nos damos prisa, algo malo ocurrirá. – hablo la mujer.

- Si no es que esta ocurriendo ya, anee-san. – concluyo el hombre.

* * *

LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN. TEMPLO ABANDONADO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD.

HORA: 1:35 P.M.

El viejo templo a las afueras de Namimori había servido como refugio para damnificados después de un terremoto que fue seguido por un tsunami ataco al país, lamentablemente después de eso el templo fue olvidado y poco a poco se convirtió en uno más de los tantos lugares supuestamente embrujados de la ciudad.

Hibiki Hyoga estaba frente al recinto.

Habían sido treinta minutos de subir escaleras, ¡MEDIA HORA DE SU TIEMPO! Sin duda alguna le daría hasta partirle al bastardo que osó lastimar a sus subordinados.

Nadie, y repito, NADIE, excepto el, tenia derecho a tocar a sus miserables mortales.

Hibiki avanzo dentro del edificio.

El interior estaba todo empolvado, los pocos muebles que había estaban ensabanados para evitar el deterioro, ventanas rotas y selladas por tablas, al igual que las puertas, Hibiki tuvo que patear la puerta por la que entro para poder acceder, las tablas del piso crujían y chirriaban con cada paso.

Hyoga aun hierve al recordar el mensaje que encontró en su oficina esa mañana.

_*Flashback*_

_El prefecto había tenido una agradable noche de descanso. Llego como siempre temprano, reviso que todo estuviera bien en las instalaciones, que las toma corrientes estuvieran aseguradas y que el agua potable no tuviera fugas, etc. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Se encamino hacia su oficina con calma, los maestros y alumnos no tardarían en llegar. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, fue ahí donde su calma se vino al traste. La oficina estaba toda revuelta y manchada de sangre, tres de sus subordinados yacían en el piso, el sofá y el escritorio, los tres estaban inconscientes, miro hacia la pared derecha del lugar, había un mensaje escrito en sangre._

"_Templo abandonado de Namimori. _

_Ven por mi… si te atreves."_

_Leyó. _

_Y con una ira cruda e irracional salió de su oficina echo una furia, no sin antes llamar a Kuzakabe para que se encargara de los heridos, pero su más allegado ayudante le informo que de hecho había otros heridos en diferentes zonas de la ciudad y todos murmuraban algo sobre una extraña niebla. Eso fue suficiente para que Hyoga entendiera, ÉL había venido. La ira de Hibiki aumento, esta se las pagaría a cualquier costo._

_*Fin flashback*_

El jefe de prefectos de Namichu se detuvo justo en medio del recinto.

- Se que estas aquí. – dijo en voz tan fría que quemaba.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. – se escucho una risita entre las sombras - ¿Así saludas después de tanto tiempo sin ver a un viejo amigo? Que bueno que las expectativas que tengo sobre ti no son tan altas. –

Hibiki giro su cuerpo en dirección de la voz.

- No recuerdo haber sido en algún momento tu amigo. –

De entre las sombras apareció un individuo.

Era un muchacho de la edad de Hibiki, su corto cabello de color índigo estaba dividido en tres secciones, la de en medio tenía el copete suelto y en la parte de atrás se notaba un extraño mechón todo alborotado, usaba un saco militar color oscuro con botones dorados, pantalones a juego y botas militares, sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro y tenia unos extraños ojos bicolor, el derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul oscuro, como las profundidades aterradoras y misteriosas del mar.

- Rokudo Kokuro. – siseo Hibiki.

- Hyoga-kun. – respondió con cinismo el de ojos bicolor.

El ambiente, de por si pesado por la atmosfera abandonada de la construcción, se había vuelto insoportable, el aura asesina de ambos muchachos viciaba el aire. Hibiki alzo sus chacos listo para pelear.

- No tiene que ser así. – señalo Kokuro con una sonrisa cínica.

Hibiki sonrio también.

- Que mal mentiroso eres. – respondió Hibiki con fiereza.

Y ambos muchachos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

* * *

_***Namichu***_

El cuerpo de Sora se helo, sus manos temblaron causando que tirara el lápiz que sostenía en su mano derecha, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal dejándola sorprendida y asustada.

De la sorpresa la castaña se puso de pie llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clase y del maestro.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sawada?- cuestiono algo molesto el maestro.

- Onceava, ¿Se encuentra bien? – susurro Hanabi.

Sora miro primero al maestro y luego a su prima.

La confusión y el miedo inundaban su mirada.

- Gokudera lleva a tu prima a la enfermería, creo que necesita descansar. –

- No me lo dice dos veces. –

Hanabi estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Sora negó con la cabeza.

- No. Me encuentro bien, no se lo que me paso. – Y volvió a tomar asiento rápidamente.

- ¿Segura onceava? Se ve algo pálida. –

- Estoy bien. – aseguro la castaña.

Aun así nadie creyó que ella estuviera bien.

_- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ – se interrogo mentalmente Sora mientras la lección continuaba.

* * *

_***Templo abandonado***_

Una densa niebla se despejaba en los alrededores del templo abandonado. El exterior de la vieja estructura se veía justo igual que cuando Hibiki hubiera entrado en el, sin embargo, las cosas dentro eran muy distintas.

Hibiki yacía tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo mostraba una cantidad considerable de daño, su impecable uniforme se encontraba manchado por su propia sangre y sus chacos se encontraban destruidos y arronzados lejos de su alcance.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. – Sonrio divertido Kokuro mientras se acercaba a su oponente caído – No has cambiado nada Hibiki-kun, duro por fuera pero blando por dentro, aun así no fue una total decepción. – dijo Kokuro.

El de ojos bicolor tampoco había salido limpio de la pelea, su uniforme se encontraba todo rasgado y manchado con sangre, su cabello despeinado y su rostro mostraba claras marcas de haber recibido cierta cantidad de golpes.

- Ahora, solo queda esperar. –

Y siendo rodeado por una espesa niebla Rokudo Kokuro desapareció.

* * *

_***Namichu***_

Faltaba poco para finalizar la jornada escolar, solo quedaba la hora de química y de ahí los jóvenes serian libres de ir a casa o a pasear, pero no todos tenían la misma idea.

_- Sawada Sora, Gokudera Hanabi, Yamada Takao y Sasagawa Ryota se les llama en la oficina del director. Repito. Sawada Sora, Gokudera Hanabi, Yamada Takao y Sasagawa Ryota se les llama en la oficina del director. -  
_

Sora miro curiosa a su prima, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

- Sawada y Gokudera, ya escucharon. – les dijo el profesor de química mientras señalaba la puerta.

Mientras Sora y Hanabi se dirigían a la puerta del laboratorio sus compañeros murmuraban y reían señalándolas, más al dirigirles Hanabi una mirada de cállense-o-meteré-dinamita-en-un-lugar-muy-incomodo-de-su-anatomia todos voltearon a prestarle atención al maestro.

Una vez fuera ambas se dirigieron a la oficina del director

Afuera de dicha oficina ya se encontraban Takao y Ryota.

- Yo! Sora, Gokudera. – saludo Takao.

- ¿Saben por que nos han mandado llamar? – pregunto Ryota mirándolas.

- Pues si no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes dos ni mía no tengo idea. – aclaro Hanabi.

- En ese caso averigüémoslo. - propuso Sora.

Sin decir más los cuatro muchachos se acercaron a la puerta.

TOC-TOC.

- Adelante. – se escucho desde el interior.

Sora abrió la puerta y entro seguida de sus amigos.

- Sora-dono, Hanabi-dono, Ryota-dono es bueno verlos de nuevo y es un placer conocerte al fin Takao-dono. – saludo el director desde su escritorio dejando de lado el papeleo.

El hombre era mayor, de unos 80 años, su cabello aun abundante cubría uno de los preciosos ojos azules que adornaban aquel rostro lleno de arrugas, usaba traje y corbata negros y su sonrisa era agradable y cálida.

- ¿Ocurre algo tío Basil? – hablo primero Sora.

- ¿Tío? ¿Son familiares? – pregunto Yamada.

- Pertenecemos a la misma familia más no estamos relacionados por sangre. – le contesto Hanabi.

- Espera… ¿Hablas de ESA familia? – expreso Sora mirando a su prima con incredulidad – No tu también tío Basil. – se resigno.

Basil simplemente sonrio ante la reacción de Sora, se veía exactamente como Tsuna cuando se entero de que su padre era el jefe de CEDEF.

- Lamento no haber dicho nada con anterioridad Sora-dono, pero se me dieron órdenes específicas de no hablar hasta el momento adecuado. –

- ¿Y es este el momento adecuado para que el segundo jefe de CEDEF hable? – intervino Hanabi.

- Correcto. – respondió con toda calma Basil.

- Vaya chicos, ustedes se llevan este juego de la mafia muy en serio, jaja. –

Todos en aquella oficina, incluyendo a Ryota, miraron a Takao como si fuero en bicho más extraño del mundo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. – rompió en limpia carcajada Ryota.

- Un… juego. – arrastro las palabras Hanabi.

_- ¿Yamada-kun, hablas en serio? _Mejor dinos lo que nos ibas a decir tío. – pensó y pidió Sora preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo.

- Ah! Si, claro. – reacciono el mayor – Se me acaba de informar que han ocurrido bajas dentro del comité disciplinario, a causa de que Namimorichu esta bajo jurisdicción de Vongola se nos a pedido intervenir. – Basil se puso en pie y avanzo hacia Sora haciéndole entrega de un papel.

- ¿Habitación 18B? – leyó Sora dudosa el papel.

Deben ir al hospital, es precisamente en esa habitación donde les dirán que hay que hacer. – explico Basil.

_- ¿Una habitación de hospital?_ – pensó preocupada Sora.

- Un segundo, ¡¿NAMICHU ESTA BAJO JURISDICCION DE VONGOLA? – reacciono Sora al fin.

- Toda Namimori lo esta. – respondió con sonrisa tranquila el mayor.

En la parte de atrás de la oficina Hanabi ahorcaba a Takao mientras Ryota reía estrepitosamente.

* * *

_***Hospital Gral. Namimori***_

Después de haber evitado un asesinato, Sora y sus amigos se dirigieron al hospital de Namimori, pasaron el papel que les dieron por recepción y los llevaron a la habitación previamente dicha.

- Aquí es. – dijo la enfermera que los guio – La habitación 18B, Hibiki Hyoga. – informo.

- ¿Hibiki-san? – exclamo la heredera de Vongola.

Hanabi, Takao y Ryota miraron a la enfermera como si hubiera admitido que en realidad era un hombre disfrazado.

- Así es. – contesto la enfermera sonriente – El señor Hibiki fue traído hace un par de horas lleno de heridas, se le administro tratamiento inmediato. Ahora se encuentra durmiendo mientras unos familiares lo cuidan. – explico la mujer.

- ¿F-Familiares? – pregunto Sora no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

Hibiki Hyoga era una persona realmente aterradora por si sola, ahora imaginen a sus familiares.

- No es necesario que te pongas de ese color tan pálido pequeña. – exclamo una voz desconocida.

- Ah! Hibiki-san. – Saludo la enfermera al desconocido.

Los menores voltearon a ver al desconocido en cuestión.

Era alto, de tez pálida, en sus tempranos treinta quizá, su cabello era lacio y corto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, acordes con la amable sonrisa que había en su rostro, vestía un traje negro, la camisa blanca desfajada y la corbata suelta y sus manos iban en los bolsillos del pantalón. Cuando Sora observo al extraño le pareció ver a un Hibiki más desinhibido y relejado, uno con el que se puede llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de una armadura, eso no se lo esperaba.

- Ah! Un Hibiki que no muerde, jaja. – fue la acertada frase que Takao uso para describir al recién llegado.

- Je, esa es buena. – rio el extraño aceptando con agrado el comentario de Takao – Todo esta bien señorita, son amigos de mi sobrino. –

- En ese caso me retiro. –

Dicho y hecho, la enfermera se retiro.

- Bueno, será mejor que me presente. Mi nombre es Hibiki Sai, soy el tío de Hyoga-chan. –

Después de haber escuchado a Sai decir aquel sufijo después del nombre de Hibiki Hyoga le quedo claro a los cuatro adolecentes que el hombre no le temía a la muerte… o quizá le divertía tentar a la suerte.

- ¿Qué me ve? – pregunto con molestia Hanabi.

Y es que Sai no había dejado de mirarla inclusive mientras este se presentaba.

- No, nada. – mintió el mayor y desvió la mirada.

Ahora era Sora quien miraba al hombre, por algún motivo se le hacia familiar, no por el hecho de que se pareciera un poco a Hibiki, sino por el aura que el hombre despedía.

- Ah. Ahora que recuerdo, déjenme decirle a mi hermana que ya están aquí. –

Dicho esto el mayor entro a la habitación.

- Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero ¿No se suponía que nos iban a dar una extrema información aquí? – pregunto confundido Ryota.

_- No será que… - _

El pensamiento de Sora fue interrumpido por la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, pero nadie los preparo para lo que salió de ahí. Se trataba de una atractiva mujer de afilados y aun así hermosos ojos oscuros, su piel era pálida y se veía tan suave como un bombón de vainilla, sus labios, delineados por un precioso color rosa pálido, su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura, usaba un saco y falda negros, una camisa color morado con los dos botones superiores sin abrochar y medias negras.

- Mi nombre es Hibiki Satsuki, soy la medre de Hyoga. Mucho gusto en conocerlos. – se presento con voz suave.

Takao silbo por lo bajo, jamás se imagino que la madre de Hibiki fuera tan bonita, el susodicho fijo su vista en sus compañeros, pero sus expresiones solo lo confundieron, Sora y Ryota miraban a la mujer como si de un fantasma se tratase, ambos estaban pálidos y con rostro de susto, pero la expresión de Gokudera fue lo que le asusto más, Gokudera Hanabi estaba llorando.

- ¿Mamá? – soltó Hanabi en un suspiro.

* * *

**Y… ¿Les gusto el final? Háganmelo saber con sus reviws.**

**Esta es apenas la primera de muchas sorpresas reservadas para otros capítulos, espero que la hayan disfrutado y lamento mucho la espera, de verdad, gracias por la critica constructiva, tratare de mejorar esos aspectos y gracias a los muchos otros que me han dejado reviws.**

**Bye-Bee. :P**


	14. Shoot 14 La primera mision

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 14° La primera misión.

Ahora si que Takao no entendía nada.

¿Por qué Gokudera estaba llorando? ¿Por qué Sora y Ryota-aniki estaban tan pálidos? ¿Quién había dejado tan mal a Hibiki? Y ¿Por qué el chibi usaba fedora y traje? Todas estas preguntas cruzaban la mente del adolecente.

- ¡E-Espera un momento Hanabi-chan! – paro Sora a su prima interponiéndose entre ella y la madre de Hibiki - ¡Es imposible que esta mujer sea la tía Mitsuki!… Hanabi, la tía Mitsuki esta…

- Ya lo se. – Respondió la peli-plata – Pero es que mírala Sora, es idéntica. – sollozo Hanabi.

Sora entonces miro a la mujer de nuevo.

Sin duda alguna esta mujer, Hibiki Satsuki, era muy similar a su difunta tía, incluso el nombre era bastante acercado, pero algo en ella no estaba bien.

- No. – soltó de repente la menor – No es idéntica. –

Hanabi y Ryota miraron curiosos a Sora, Takao seguía sin comprender del todo el asunto pero se mantenía atento y callado al igual que Sai y la fuente de la complicación.

- No se como explicarlo y no negare que se parece a la tía Mitsuki, pero… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Se parece más a Hibiki que a ti Hanabi. – concluyo Sora.

Ante semejante aseveración Hanabi y Ryota intercambiaron miradas, Takao seguía sin entender nada.

- No cabe duda… La hyper-intuicion de Vongola es de temer. – hablo la fuente del conflicto.

Ahora todos miraron a la mujer.

- Te hare una pregunta Gokudera Hanabi, ¿Sabes cuál era el apellido de soltera de tu madre? – cuestiono Satsuki mirando únicamente a Hanabi.

- ¿El apellido de soltera? – repitió Hanabi mirando confundida a la mujer.

- Era Hibiki. – irrumpió Sai – El nombre de tu madre antes de casarse con Gokudera Hayate era Hibiki Mitsuki. – explico.

- Yo soy la hermana mayor de tu madre y este idiota de aquí es el menor. – señalo Satsuki.

- Lo cual nos hace tus tíos. – agrego Sai apuntando a Hanabi.

Silencio.

.

.

.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron Hanabi, Sora y Ryota.

- Jaja, genial Gokudera, encontraste parientes. – dijo Takao.

- ¡Un momento por favor! – pidió la susodicha alterada – Si-si usted es mi tío y u-usted mi tía, y son el tío y la madre de ESO – apunto Hanabi a Hyoga – significa que ESO es…

- Tu primo hermano por supuesto, justo como Sora-chan aquí presente. – termino Satsuki.

La cara de Hanabi perdió color, escupió sangre y se desmayo.

- IIIH! HANABI-CHAN! –

- HANABI! –

- WOA! GOKUDERA! –

Llamaron los tres amigos de la peli-plata, preocupados por ella.

- Dios, eres tan dramática como tu padre, tu tía Stella y tu abuelo. – señalo Satsuki mientras tomaba asiento en la camilla vacía al lado de la de Hyoga.

- Mo! Satsuki-san no diga eso y mejor llame a la enfermera por favor. – pidió Sora a la mujer.

- Y tú tan escandalosa como el señor Tsuna. – apunto Satsuki a Sora.

* * *

Después de haber llamado a la enfermera y haber acomodado a Hanabi en la camilla vacía al lado de Hyoga; Sora, Ryota y Takao procedieron a interrogar a los parientes del prefecto… y de Hanabi.

- Así que… ¿Son los hermanos de la tía Mitsuki? – cuestiono Sora con timidez.

Ambos adultos asintieron.

- Extremo, y ¿También están en el negocio? – cuestiono ahora Ryota.

- Pertenecemos a CEDEF. – hablo Satsuki con voz serena.

- Perdone la ignorancia pero ¿Qué es CEDEF? – interrogo Takao.

- CEDEF es una organización que esta tanto dentro como fuera de la mafia, nos encargamos de la recopilación de información y de una que otra cosilla, cabe mencionar que mi marido es el actual líder de esta organización. – informo la mujer.

- ¿Su marido? – ladeo la cabeza Sora.

Sai miro a Sora por un rato, esa niña era tan KAWAII.

- Hibari Kyoya. – anuncio la mujer.

Ryota y Sora miraron a la mujer como si tuviera cuatro cabezas y ocho senos.

- No esta hablando en serio, ¿Verdad? – hablo Sora.

Más sin embargo la expresión de Satsuki indicaba que hablaba muy, MUY, en serio.

_- Un segundo, si esta mujer es la hermana mayor de la tía Mitsuki significa que solo es un par de años mayor que mi padre, mientras que el señor Hibari tiene la edad del tío Ryohei…GUAU._ – razono Sora en su mente.

- Extremo. Sora, no hay que decirle a Hanabi que el señor Hibari es su tío, si lo hacemos podría suicidarse. –

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – concordó Sora con su primo – Ah, pero si usted es esposa del señor Kyoya significa que también es la madre de Aoi-san. – recordó la menor.

- ¿Conoces a mi hija? –

- ¿Hibiki tiene una hermana? – cuestiono Takao algo preocupado.

- Uhm. – asintió la castaña – El señor Kyoya y el tío Dino la llevaron una vez a mi casa, debe ser al menos cuatro años mayor que nosotros, ¿Se encuentra ella bien? –

- De maravilla. – contesto la mujer mirando dulcemente a Sora.

Esta niña era tan amable como su abuelo.

- La ultima vez que supe de mi Aoi se había unido a…

- Etto, anesan. No es que quiera interrumpirte, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. – interrumpió Sai.

- Por primera vez en tu existencia tienes razón Sai. Dejaremos esta pequeña charla para otro día Sora-chan. –

- De acuerdo. – asintió la menor.

- Volviendo al negocio. Se nos ha informado que un miembro de una casa hermana a Vongola decidió que la próxima onceava no es aceptable y por tanto debe ser eliminada. –

- ¿Eliminada? – el rostro de Sora palideció.

- No sabemos exactamente quien es este individuo, pero se le considera altamente peligroso para varios de los altos mandos. – señalo Sai.

- Ko-kuro. – dijo una débil voz asombrando a los presentes consientes.

- Hyoga! –

- Hibiki-san –

Hyoga apenas había abierto la boca y luego volvió a dormir, aunque solo tenia heridas superficiales, estaba fatigado.

- ¿Kokuro? Con razón estas en esta condición, ¿Cómo estará el de herido? – sonrio Sai.

- Si ese es el caso, Sawada Sora. – llamo Satsuki a Sora con voz seria – Tu primera misión oficial como parte de Vongola y por orden de Sawada Tsunayoshi, decimo capo, debes encontrar al individuo conocido como Rokudo Kokuro y entregárnoslo, los métodos que utilices no nos interesan, solo los resultados, ¿Quedo claro? –

- H-Hai. – acepto no muy convencida la menor.

Habiendo dicho esto, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. –

Satsuki se puso de pie y fue seguida de Sai.

- P-pero, ¿Qué hay de Hibiki-san? – los detuvo Sora.

- ¿Hyoga? Ya esta en buenas manos. – sonrio Satsuki a Sora.

Y seguida de su hermano se retiraron.

* * *

Después de que la señora Satsuki y Sai se marcharan, Sora observo más de cerca la condición del prefecto de la secundaria. Tenía la mejilla izquierda inflamada, el rostro tenía ligeras pinceladas de color violeta, símbolo de que los hematomas no tardarían en aparecer, los brazos vendados junto con el pecho y de acuerdo con lo que dijo la enfermera tenia una costilla rota.

El rostro de Sora se oscureció y de sus ojos amenazaban con salir lágrimas. Ella no quería esto. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes… Si tan solo hubiera seguido a Hibiki e impedido que se fuera… aunque pensándolo bien eso solo hubiera acabado con ella en estado de coma y Hibiki aun más golpeado a causa de la fatiga de haber casi matado a la castaña.

- Gomen ne, Hibiki-san. – se disculpo la aludida – Pero lo arreglare, así que por ahora por favor descanse. –

- Sora, es hora de irnos. – intervino Ryota cargando en su espalda a Hanabi.

Takao sostenía sus cosas y las de la inconsciente ojiverde.

Sora asintió, tomo sus cosas y junto con sus amigos salió del lugar.

* * *

- Tadaima! – grito Sora su llegada.

- Okkaerinasai-Ara! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Hanabi-chan? – hablo Kyoko saliendo de la cocina.

- Hahi! ¿Qué paso con Hanabi-chan? – salió también Haru.

- Conocimos a Satsuki-san y a Sai-san. – contesto Takao.

- Fue una experiencia extrema. – agrego Ryota.

- Ah. Si es solo eso estará bien. – señalo Haru mientras volvía a la cocina.

- ¿Ya sabe lo de Hibari-san? – pregunto Kyoko.

- No llego a esa parte. – contesto Ryota acomodando a Hanabi en el sofá.

- Mejor. – concluyo la perla de vongola y se dirigió a la cocina junto con Haru.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran. – hablo Reborn bajando de las escaleras y situándose en la espalda de Takao.

- Yo! Chibi. –

- Ciossu, Takao. –

- Ne, Reborn, ¡¿Qué demonios es esto? – grito Sora.

Y es que la sala entera estaba cubierta de una especie de telaraña babosa color verde.

- Los fluidos corporales de Leon. – respondió el hitman.

- Los… ¿fluidos? – Sora miro la extraña textura con cara de asco.

- Así es. Veras, cada vez que uno de mis estudiantes esta apunto de afrontar un extremo peligro que lo pondrá a prueba Leon entra en este extraño estado de "creación", fue gracias a esto que fue capaz de crear el látigo de Dino y el de Diana así como los guantes de Tsuna, oh, y también a Enzo. – explico.

- Enzo… ¿En serio salió de Leon? Pero, creí que Leon era macho. – razono Sora.

- Olvida los pequeños detalles. Satsuki y Sai me enviaron la orden firmada por Tsuna y tú ya aceptaste, felicidades Sora, ya tienes tu primera misión como parte de Vongola. – hablo el mini tutor.

- A todo esto chibi, ¿dices que tu mascota esta en este estado porque Sora esta a punto de enfrentar un gran peligro? – pregunto Takao mirando fijo a Reborn, pero pensando en el estado de Hibiki y en lo que podría pasarle a Sora.

- Es correcto. –

- Ya veo. – respondió - ¿Puedo participar? – sonrio.

- ¿Eh? – Sora estupefacta.

- Por supuesto, no lo hubiera querido de otra forma. – sonrio también Reborn.

- ¿Eeeh? – Sora aun más estupefacta.

- Extremo! Ahora entre todos podremos patearle el trasero a ese tal Rokudo! – grito Ryota.

- Espera, ni-chan…

- Verdad, entre más mejor. –

- Yamada-kun…

- ¡LAMB TAMBIEN VA! –

- Lamb no entrometer. –

- Lamb, Chao-kun…

El escándalo que Yamada, Ryota, Lamb e inclusive Chao-lin formaban estaba empezando a desquiciar a Sora, de nuevo sintió ese calorcito dentro de ella, como cuando hablo con Yamada por primera vez.

Estaba a punto de abrir su boquita y callarlos cuando…

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – despertó Hanabi.

Todos miraron a la susodicha.

- Parece que Gokudera se siente mejor. – hablo Takao.

- Eso fue un despertar extremo Hanabi. – elogio Ryota.

- Baka-bi es una escandalosa. – soltó Lamb.

- Mirar quien habla. – suspiro Chao.

- ¿Qué miran? – se sonrojo la peli-plata por la forma tan brusca en la que despertó.

Sora ahora miraba a sus amigos, su familia, no podía permitir que se metieran en este embrollo, Yamada no tenia nada que ver con esto, el creía que era un juego y Lamb era demasiado pequeña aun, no importaba que fuera la heredera de Bovino.

- Yamada-kun, no puedo permitir que nos acompañes. – hablo la castaña con decisión – Este no es tu asunto. – termino esperando no lastimar los sentimientos del chico.

Takao la miro.

Sora tenía aquella mirada. La mirada que mostraba el verdadero valor de su poseedora, una mirada llena de voluntad.

- Sora. – Empezó – Que yo sepa, tampoco era tu asunto si yo me aventaba desde la azotea de la escuela. – señalo.

Sora le miro con los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- E-eso n-no tiene n-nada qu-que ver. – contesto a duras penas la castaña.

- Claro que si lo tiene. Me ayudaste, más específicamente, me salvaste, ahora déjame ayudarte al menos. –

Sora no supo que responder.

- Perdiste. – se burlo Reborn.

- Está bien. – se rindió la menor – Pero aun así, Lamb, tu no vas.

- ¡PERO LAMB-SAMA…

- Pero nada. – le interrumpió Sora – No vamos a jugar Lamb, y si algo te pasa ¿Qué cara le voy a mostrar a nona-Kyoko y a nona-Haru? ¿Ya pensaste en Chao-kun y en lo solo que podría sentirse? – le cuestiono Sora poniéndose a su nivel.

Lamb miro en dirección de la cocina y luego en dirección de Chao. Ella no quería que nona-Kyoko y nona-Haru se pusieran tristes ni tampoco quería que Chao se sintiera solo.

- Está bien. Lamb-sama se quedara y cuidara de los débiles de la familia. – dijo solemne la ovejita mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Pero cuando vuelvan Sora debe prometerle a Lamb-sama que le traerá muchos dulces de manzana. –

- Trato. –

- ¡Yai! – salto Lamb a los brazos de Sora.

- ¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees para condicionar a la onceava? – amenazo Hanabi.

Y así empezó una batalla de baba de Leon por toda la sala.

Reborn se había dirigido a la cocina momentos antes de que la batalla campal comenzara. Sentadas en la mesa bebiendo una taza de café se encontraban Kyoko y Haru, ambas con expresiones sombrías y preocupadas.

- Van a estar bien. – hablo Reborn y se retiro.

Kyoko y Haru miraban la orden firmada por Tsuna.

Rato después se limpio la sala, Takao y Ryota se fueran a sus respectivos hogares y todos en la casa Sawada tomaron un merecido baño, todos esperando el día de mañana.

* * *

LUGAR: CASA DE LA FAMILIA YAMADA, RESTAURANT TAKESUSHI.

HORA: 9:30 P.M.

- Tadaima! – anuncio Takao su llegada.

- Okkaerinasai, Takao-kun. – saludo la voz de una mujer mayor.

Takao miro al origen de la voz.

Se trataba de una mujer de unos 80 años, vestía un hermoso kimono azul neutro con estampados de carpas color azul oscuro, el obi era color amarillo y estaba amarrado de manera elegante, su cabello oscuro y con algunas marcas blancas era largo y sostenido en un bonito nudo decorado con unos palillos, los rasgos eran finos y con arrugas, los ojos eran de color chocolate. Se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa de té disfrutando del aroma de este, se veía serena y en paz.

- Akane-obasan. – llamo Takao a la anciana – Lamento llegar tarde, ¿Dónde esta mi viejo? –

- Tu padre se fue a pasar el rato con unos amigos, volverá tarde. – contesto la mujer mientras servía una taza de té para ella.

- Me preguntaba, ¿Mañana puedo salir con unos amigos? – dijo dudoso el muchacho.

Para Takao, su abuela representaba la máxima autoridad cuando su abuelo no se encontraba, además su abuela era la representante de algunas de sus pesadillas y es ella la que se encarga de su entrenamiento con la espada desde que habían llegado el y sus padres a Namimori desde Kyoto y su madre se había ido a trabajar a algún lado junto con su abuelo.

- Por supuesto. – acepto Akane – Pero con una condición, debes llevarte esto. –

Takao miro el objeto que su abuela había colocado en la mesa con algo de confusión.

- ¿Un bate de baseball? – cuestiono el adolecente mientras lo levantaba.

- Es un regalo que te manda tu abuelo. – respondió Akane mientras levantaba su taza de té.

- Takeshi-ojichan sabe que me gusta el baloncesto, ¿Verdad? –

Akane solo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. En el suelo, al lado de ella se encontraba una carta firmada con el sello de la última voluntad.

En un estante al fondo de la sala se encontraban unas fotos, una de ellas mostraba la imagen de un hombre mayor de corto cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes, tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla. En los hombros del hombre se encontraba un pequeño niño muy similar a el, ambos mostraban una sonrisa relajada y confianzuda.

* * *

LUGAR: CASA DE LA FAMILIA SASAGAWA.

HORA: 9:45 P.M.

- TADAIMA! – grito Ryota su llegada a su hogar.

- No tienes que gritar idiota. – golpeo ligeramente Blanch a su hermanito apareciendo de la nada.

- Okkaerinasai Ryota. – saludo Hana a su nieto.

- Okkaerinasai. – saludo Kana a su hijo.

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la sala tomando una taza de café y viendo un programa de juegos.

- ¿Dónde esta chichiue? – pregunto el adolecente mientras ponía sus cosas en un perchero.

- Salió con unos amigos, llegara tarde. – respondió Blanch mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre y su abuela.

- Hay comida preparada en el comedor, ve a cenar. – dijo Hana.

Ryota asintió y se fue a cenar.

- Blanch. – llamo Kana a su hija – Mañana, cuídense mucho. –

- Si, hahaue. – respondió Blanch.

Descansando en el estudio de Bianco se encontraba la orden que Tsuna había expedido.

* * *

_***A la mañana siguiente***_

Sora se había levantado a desde las cinco de la mañana debido a los nervios y había estado de arriba para abajo hasta que Reborn le puso un alto, entiéndase la noqueo con un martillo, y cuando volvió en si se encontraba siendo cargada por Ryota.

- Oni-chan? –

- Oh, Sora! Despertaste. – dijo el extremo adolecente mientras ponía con cuidado a su prima en el suelo.

- Buenos días onceava. – saludo Hanabi desde que iba un poco más delante de ellos.

- Yo! Sora. – saludo Takao.

Sora miro a sus amigos. Todos vestían de manera sencilla y cómoda, como cuando se va de excursión al campo.

Hanabi traía puestos sus converse rojos desgastados de la suerte, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavada y con agujeros decorado con un cinturón negro con púas, una blusa de tirantes roja, una chamarra blanca con detalles en rojo y estampados de cráneos en cada una de las mangas y por supuesto sus cuencas explosivas enredadas en sus muñecas.

Takao traía puestos uno par tenis _NIKE_ azules con gris, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una playera blanca, una sudadera gruesa color gris oscuro y ¿un bate de baseball? Sora decidió no hacer preguntas.

Ryota usaba su clásica sudadera gruesa de color amarillo, las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, los brazos vendados hasta poco antes del codo, un pantalón de mezclilla color gris y un par de tenis color amarillo con detalles en blanco.

Luego se miro a si misma. Traía puestos sus converse naranjas favoritos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro decorado con un cinturón de nailon color rosa con una línea naranja pasando por el medio, una playera naranja con un gran numero once estampado y su sudadera rosa favorita. También noto que todos llevaban una mochila que posiblemente tenia algo de agua y comida.

- Ya era de que te levantaras dormilona. – sonó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

- Blanch? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Reborn? – cuestiono la castaña.

Blanch usaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscura entubado, unas votas de combate, una playera de manga larga color morado oscuro y un chaleco desmangado color verde militar, para sorpresa de Sora, traía el cabello trenzado.

- Aquí estoy, dame-Sora. – apareció de la nada en mini hitman mientras le propinaba una buena patada a su estudiante en la nuca.

- Itte! – se sobaba la futura jefa.

- Blanch esta aquí como su chaperona. – explico Reborn.

- Chaperona? Creí que tú lo eras. – señalo Sora.

- No. Yo nunca me entrometo en las peleas de mis alumnos Sora. – comenzó el tutor – Este es un momento en el que serás puesta a prueba así que no voy a poder ayudarte, además, es tu misión y por lo tanto tu responsabilidad. Si estoy aquí es meramente como observador. – concluyo el demonio con rostro de inocente.

- O sea… que no me vas a ayudar? – pregunto Sora.

- Essato. – respondió Reborn.

- ¡¿Y cómo rayos se supone que hare esto sin tu ayuda? – lloro Sora.

- Averígualo tu misma. – expuso Reborn mientras retomaba su camino.

* * *

- De acuerdo con la información de la Sra. Satsuki, este es el lugar. – dijo Hanabi.

Se negaba a llamarla tía pues eso seria reconocer a Hibiki como familiar cosanguineo.

- Jaja, que lúgubre. – rio Takao.

- Yo diría lúgubre en extremo. – señalo Ryota.

- Por primera vez concuerdo contigo hermanito. – hablo Blanch.

El grupo se encontraba ya frente al templo abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar emanaba un aura oscura y pesada que pasaba desapercibido por los cuatro de arriba, pero no para Sora.

El sitio ejercía tal presión que le costaba respirar, podía sentir un montón de cosas queriendo salir de ahí, y lo que es peor, algunas de esas cosas los esperaban, de eso no había duda.

_¡Dios mío! Ayúdanos. _Imploro Sora mentalmente antes de adentrase a la edificación con sus amigos.

* * *

CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAN!

Nuevo capitolo subido. ¿Les gusto mi sorpresa? Sip, Hanabi y Hibiki son primos tambien. Espero y les haya gustado. En el proximo ya empiezan las peleas, y falta poco para la primera vez de Sora en Hyper modo. Besos a todos y gracias por su reviws.


	15. Shoot 15 Rokudo Kokuro

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 15ª ROKUDO KOKURO

_LUGAR: ALGUNA PARTE DE ITALIA._

_HORA: 7:30 P.M. HACE NUEVE AÑOS._

_Un pequeño se encontraba hecho bolita en una esquina oscura. Lloraba._

_Su corto cabello oscuro cubría su rostro, su cuerpecito se estremecía ligeramente a causa de los sollozos y sus gimoteos hacían un ligero eco en el pasillo oscuro._

_Imágenes de un tortuoso entrenamiento cruzaban su mente, recuerdos que no quería fueron sembrados en su joven mente, detalles de un pasado que él no deseaba._

_De repente, una caricia._

_El niño alzo su rostro dejando ver así un par de curiosos ojos bicolor, uno rojo y otro azul oscuro, ambos húmedos, con brillo triste y desesperanzado. _

_Miro al hombre que había acariciado su cabeza de forma amable._

_Era mayor, de la edad de aquella a la que él llamaba madre quizá, cabello abundante y de color castaño opaco, algunas arrugas en el rostro y usaba traje, el sonreía, pero los ojos castaños mostraban un deje de tristeza._

_El hombre miro al niño. _

_Sabía que no debió haber dejado que Mukuro se hiciera cargo de un niño, el caso de Fran dejaba en claro sus habilidades paternales._

_La ropa rasgada y desgastada, los ojos tristes, se encontraba bien alimentado, pero muy golpeado debido a los arduos entrenamientos._

_Puede que el niño sea su clon, pero eso no le da derecho a maltratarlo de ese modo._

_Tsuna se agacho al nivel del niño y le sonrió con cariño._

_- Vamos. – dijo Tsuna mientras extendía su mano hacia Kokuro._

_Kokuro primero miro dudoso la mano, después con algo de miedo estrecho la mano de Tsuna._

* * *

LUGAR: TEMPLO ABANDONADO A LAS AFUERAS DE NAMIMORI.

HORA: 10:30 A.M.

- Onceava no se aleje de mi. – pidió Hanabi.

- No me lo dices dos veces Hanabi-chan. – obedeció la menor mientras se acercaba más a su prima.

El interior del edificio estaba oscuro, olía a humedad y a polvo.

- Jaja, algo me dice que Hibiki estuvo aquí. – señalo Takao al ver un par de cosas (por no decir la mayoría) destruidas.

- Aquí definitivamente hubo una pelea extrema. – agrego Ryota.

Reborn y Blanch estudiaban con cuidado el lugar.

- ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo, aparte de Hibiki, pudo haber hecho esto? – cuestiono Hanabi en voz alta al ver los charcos de sangre que adornaban el suelo y las paredes.

Sora se encontraba aferrada al brazo izquierdo de su prima, la oscuridad a su alrededor no le daba buena espina para nada.

_Quizá si me suelto despacio y avanzo en silencio podría…_

- Ni siquiera lo pienses dame-Sora. – hablo el hitman sabiendo los pensamiento de su alumna.

- Iiih! – chillo la castaña.

Reborn ignoro la queja de su alumna y mejor se concentro en lo que Hanabi dijo.

Había escuchado historias de Rokudo Kokuro, para empezar era clon de Rokudo Mukuro, creado a partir de los genes del mismo y de Chrome, al ser ella incapaz de procrear vida naturalmente, criado por su "padre" de una manera poco deseable para cualquier persona y específicamente para ser más que nada un recipiente para el tipo el día en el que su alma quedara sin cuerpo, acto que medio seso cuando Tsuna intervino, más sin embargo, el chico era conocido por ser uno de los mejores y más jóvenes asesinos al servicio de la familia, sin olvidar que para asombro de el mismo, el muchacho era total y completamente devoto a Tsuna, ¿Qué pudo haber causado este semejante acto de traición?

- ¿Podrá ser que…

_Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu._

Se interrumpió la pregunta del hitbaby.

- Esa risa. – reconoció Sora.

_- Sono i benvenuti. E 'bello __rivedert i__principessa.*_ – resono la voz en el edificio.

- Muéstrate cobarde. – desafío Hanabi.

_- Vedo__la piccola __principessa__ha portato__i loro animali__*, nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. _– se burlo la voz.

- No sé que dijo, pero estoy seguro de que no fue algo amable. – hablo Takao mientras sujetaba el bate de baseball frente de sí.

_- No entiendes italiano? Bien, entonces hablare en japonés si lo prefieres. –_

- Jaja, gracias. Eso es muy considerado de su parte. – agradeció Takao el gesto.

- NO LE AGRADESCAS CESTINO IDIOTA! QUE NO VEZ QUE ES EL ENEMIGO? – le regaño Hanabi.

- Ah! Es verdad. –

Reborn empezaba a pensar que quizás Takao era demasiado como su abuelo, eso era algo bueno, pero no dejaba de ser desquiciante en ciertos momentos.

_- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, ustedes sí que son hilarantes, pero me temo que eso no les salvara de esto. Es una lástima que tengan que morir aquí. _– decía la voz mientras una densa niebla comenzaba a rodear al grupo.

- ¡No se alejen! – ordeno Blanch a los menores.

_- Me temo que eso no servirá._ – señalo la voz de Kokuro.

Habiendo dicho esto algo tiro de las piernas de todos, separándolos en el proceso.

Reborn había saltado, demasiado tarde para su gusto, al darse cuenta de la trampa y rápidamente fue rodeado de una espesa niebla.

_- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, nada mal arcobaleno, pero parece que la edad empieza a pesarte_. –

Reborn tomo a la bola en la que Leon se convirtió y esta a duras penas pudo transformarse en una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar.

- Hump, Io non sottovaluto un bambino, o vi mostrerò l'inferno settimo.* – amenazo Reborn.

La bomba-Leon exploto, disipando así la niebla y haciendo que Reborn desapareciera.

_- Staremo a vedere__, __arcobaleno__.*_ – sentencio al final el de ojos bicolor.

Su ojo derecho brillando con un carmín siniestro entre las sombras.

* * *

_***Con Hanabi***_

Hanabi ahora se encontraba rodeada por aquella espesa niebla y la oscuridad. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera engañada de esa forma tan tonta? No debió haber soltado la mano de Sora ni aunque le cortaran la suya propia.

- No soy digna de ser la mano derecha de la onceava. – lloro la peli plata mientras se hacía bolita y comenzaba a dibujar círculos en el suelo.

_Que patética._ Escucho de repente que alguien decía en italiano.

- ¿Quién demonios anda ahí? – cuestiono con una voz cargada de amenaza – Muéstrate o te volare en pedazos. – amenazo en su lengua madre.

_Por favor, no te atreverías a intentar algo así en un espacio tan cerrado._ Respondió la voz en perfecto italiano.

Hanabi ahora podía describir la voz como la de una muy joven niña, de la edad de Lamb y Chao tal vez.

- ¿Quién diría que una pequeña seria nuestra enemiga? – decía la peli plata mientras se daba la vuelta para así encarar a su interlocutora – Me alegra que la onceava no esté aquí para...

Más al momento de estar frente a su enemiga Hanabi se quedo muda. La figura postrada frente a ella era algo que simplemente jamás creyó enfrentar.

Se trataba de una niña de unos seis años, cabello plateado amarrado en dos colitas altas, afilados ojos verdes que brillaban con malicia, la piel tersa y de un adorable color crema, usaba un bonito vestido rojo con detalles en blanco, zapatos color negro y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornando su angelical rostro.

- Non è vero* – solto en un suspiro Hanabi.

- Lo mismo pensé cuando te vi. – añadió su versión en miniatura con cinismo, ahora en perfecto japonés.

* * *

_***Con Takao***_

Takao no se encontraba para nada contento. ¿Cómo pudo caer en un truco tan bobo? Si su abuela se enterara… ugh, y Sora, ahora la castaña se encontraba sola en alguna parte de aquel tétrico edificio que no tardaría mucho en desplomarse.

El rostro del muchacho mostraba una sonrisa forzada y un brillo de culpa iluminaba sus ojos, algo le decía que deberá sacrificar unas cuantas prácticas de básquetbol para mejorar sus habilidades de combate.

- Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué un bate de baseball? – dijo mientras observaba el regalo que su abuelo le había enviado en día anterior - Maa ne, el chibi dijo que sería útil. – sonrió de medio lado no muy convencido.

Takao miro a su alrededor, la niebla molestaba su vista, el aroma de humedad empezaba a picar su nariz, se encontraba nervioso, como los momentos antes de que un gran juego comience.

- Pero esto no es igual. – se dijo a sí mismo, ahora serio.

Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, sus sentidos alerta, sabía que si se equivocaba aquí no habría tiro libre.

- Jaja, omoshire, esta sensación… me agrada. – sonrió mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el bate en sus manos, se giro un poco a su izquierda y miro en un punto entre la niebla – ¿Tu qué dices? ¿Así es como se siente cuando te quieren matar? – pregunto sin despegar los ojos del punto elegido.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, eres alguien realmente hilarante Yamada Takao, bien dicen que las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol. – hablo la voz de Kokuro desde las sombras.

- Sal de ahí y acabemos con esto. –

Nada.

- Bueno, si tú no vienes… iré yo. – advirtió el atleta al tiempo quedaba un paso-salto realmente rápido y arremetía con el bate.

CLANK!

Se escucho al momento en el que las dos armas chocaron. Los ojos de Takao se abrieron asombrados al ver dos cosas que sin duda no creyó que pasarían.

La primera, su bate se convirtió en una espada.

La segunda, frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

- ¿Hibiki? – cuestiono cuando se retiro unos cuantos pasos.

Frente a él se hallaba el prefecto, los chakos posicionados de manera defensiva para evitar el golpe de la espada, la ropa de hospital puesta y todo vendado, pero su ojo derecho ahora brillaba con un tono rojizo.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, comencemos. – Ataco el cuerpo de Hibiki con la voz de Kokuro.

* * *

_***Con Ryota***_

Ryota se encontraba parado mirando a la nada llena de niebla.

Un momento estaba con los demás y al siguiente algo le había jalado el pie, lo jala por un buen minuto para finalmente dejado tirado en alguna parte de la nada llena de niebla.

- ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE PASO EN EXTREMO! – grito mientras alzaba sus brazos.

El eco de su grito de escucho por otro buen minuto.

Silencio.

.

.

.

- Esto es no es divertido si Hanabi no está aquí para regañarme. – hablo de manera normal.

- Así que solo actuabas. –

Ryota rápidamente lanzo un golpe al lugar de donde vino la voz.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Ryota? – cuestiono Blanch a su hermano menor, apenas esquivo el golpe moviendo un poco su cuello.

- Anego, ¿Cómo me encontraste? –

- Solo tuve que ir en la dirección en la que el grito nació. – respondió Blanch quitando el brazo de Ryota – Salgamos de aquí y busquemos a los demás. – ordeno la mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- De acuerdo. – asintió el menor.

Y así Ryota y Blanch caminaron y caminaron entre la niebla.

- Anego, ¿Sabes donde esta Reborn-shishio? – cuestiono Ryota.

- Probablemente escapo, después de todo es el mejor hitman del mundo. – respondió Blanch sin voltear.

PAZ! Lanzo Ryota otro puñetazo. Esta vez con la clara intención de golpear la nuca de Blanch, más esta se movió y tomo el puño de Ryota, quedando frente a frente.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Ella usualmente respondería de una manera más… como la abuela Bianchi. – cuestiono Ryota con la amenaza en su voz.

Algunos de los mechones de Blanch se habían zafado del agarre de la trenza y cubrían su rostro.

- ¿De qué hablas? Soy tu hermana… al menos en cuerpo, nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. - hablo la joven dejando ver su rostro poco a poco – Definitivamente eres más listo de lo que las demás personas piensan, Sasagawa Ryota. – alzo por completo el rostro Blanch.

Su ojo derecho brillaba rojizo y amenazante.

Ryota se alejo inmediatamente y tomo su posición de pelea, pero su cuerpo de repente se sintió entumecido, miro sus puños, y era precisamente el que Blanch había sostenido hace unos momentos el que tenía una pequeña marca de sangre. Recordó que al caer hace rato vio como una especie de aguja se encajaba en la nuca de hermana.

- Me disculpo por haberte subestimado, no creí que fueras tan hábil como los otros. – hablo Blanch ahora con la voz de Kokuro.

- Aaw… rayos. – alcanzo a decir el muchacho antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

_***Con Hanabi***_

- Kokuro maldito, ¿En verdad crees que caeré por un truco tan bajo? – reto Hanabi a si versión miniatura.

- ¿De qué carajos hablas idiota? Soy tan real como tus más oscuros recuerdos. – contesto la pequeña Hanabi.

- Pequeña hija de…

- En la verdad se esconde la mentira, y en la mentira se esconde la verdad – interrumpió mini-Hanabi – No soy más que una representación de ti, de lo que verdaderamente eres. – explico mini-Hanabi mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a su versión mayor.

- Dirás de lo que solía ser. – respondió Hanabi sin bajar la guardia – Ahora sirvo a la onceava con todo orgullo. –

La mini-Hanabi se ensombreció.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me he rebajado a servir a esa pequeña buena para nada? No me hagas reír, ¿Acaso has olvidado como era antes? – sonrió tétricamente mini-Hanabi.

SNAP, chasqueo sus deditos la pequeña y el panorama cambio por completo.

Lo que antes era un espacio lleno de niebla densa ahora era un parque, el atardecer pintado en el horizonte, en el centro de dicho parque un grupo de niños estaba jugando, ¿su juego? Empujar de un lado para otro a una pequeña niña.

- Baka-Sora, dame-Sora, ni siquiera puede hablar, baka-Sora, dame-Sora, se tropieza al caminar. – cantaban los pequeños.

Pero la que cantaba más fuerte era una niña de plateadas colitas y ojos verdes.

La actual peli-plata alejo su vista al la imagen con el rostro lleno de culpa.

- Y tengo algo aun mejor. – sonrío cínica la mini-Hanabi.

SNAP, volvió a chasquear los dedos y el recuerdo fue cambiado.

Ahora se mostraba a un par de niñas, una de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes y otra de una medida más chica, con revoltoso cabello castaño corto y grandes ojos del mismo color, ambas vestían un suéter azul, una falda amarilla tableada y un sombrero amarillo, su uniforme de preescolar.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te me acerques? – grito la pequeña Hanabi del recuerdo - ¡No quiero que los demás sepan que somos familia! ¡Apenas puedes hablar a pesar de que ya tienes cuatro años! ¡Te caes con nada y con todo! ¡Siempre lloras! ¡No eres más que una buena para nada! ¡ALEJATE! –

La Hanabi actual se encogía con cada insulto que su antiguo ser en ese recuerdo gritaba, mientras que la mini-Hanabi junto a ella parecía regocijarse.

La pequeña Sora en el recuerdo solo se quedaba callada mientras miraba al piso, luego la pequeña Hanabi del recuerdo salió corriendo en dirección de su entonces escuela, poco después la pequeña Sora alzo el rostro, se limpio las lagrimas y corrió tras su prima.

- ¿Recuerdas lo molesto que era? Siempre siguiéndonos, siempre luciendo patética. –

SNAP, chasqueo por última vez sus dedos la mini-Hanabi y el lugar volvió a ser como al comienzo, lleno de niebla.

- Y francamente dudo que haya mejorado. – sentencio al final.

Hanabi tenía la cabeza gacha, con el fleco cubriendo sus ojos, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza para evitar comenzar a llorar, sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, tanto que temblaban.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a la onceava? Era un monstruo. Las lágrimas la traicionaron y una sensación de odio por sí misma la embriago. Sora siempre la perdonaba, recordaba que después de haberle gritado todo eso aquel día Sora le había invitado de su almuerzo porque ella había olvidado el suyo, para colmo se lo quito todo y Sora no almorzó ese día.

_- Yukatta*, Hanabi-chan está bien. _Resonó una voz en su subconsciente y otro recuerdo ilumino su mente. El porqué había decidido ser la mano derecha de aquella niña que perdonaría al mismo diablo.

Limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente y miro a su mini-yo con coraje.

La mini-Hanabi retrocedió.

- Il passato appartiene al passato*, verdad Sora. – recordó Hanabi la frase que su primita alguna vez le había dicho – Y tu, moriste hace mucho tiempo, y no voy a desperdiciar el mío aquí. La onceava esta sola y posiblemente asustada, así que piérdete. –

Habiendo dicho esto la peli-plata mayor saco de sus pulseras cuatro cuencas de cada una y las lanzo contra su mini-yo.

- Idiota! ¿quieres volar todo el lugar? – reprendió la mini-Hanabi.

- ¿Por qué no? Así será más sencillo encontrar a la onceava. – sonrió con autosuficiencia la mayor.

- No entiendes nada, si Sora no estuviera serias libre, no tendrías que cargar con toda esa estupidez de la mano derecha o preocuparte por Vongola nunca más. – explico la menor.

- Antes pensaba así, pero ahora todo es muy diferente, yo soy muy diferente, además, solo una completa escoria abandona a su propia familia. – respondió Hanabi con veracidad.

La mini versión de Hanabi se puso de pie y poco a poco se desvaneció frente a ella.

- ¡Si eso es lo mejor que tienes Kokuro, ten por seguro que ahí quedaste! – amenazo.

PAZ. Un fuerte golpe en la nuca tiro a Hanabi.

Detrás Ryota sostenía una especie de púa y su ojo derecho brillaba con un siniestro color rojo.

* * *

_***Con Takao***_

La pelea con Hibiki era dura y parecía interminable.

Cada vez que Takao lanzaba un ataque Hibiki lo bloqueaba y desviaba a la perfección con ayuda de sus chakos e inmediatamente lanzaba un contraataque, ya fuera una patada o un golpe con las mismas armas que sostenía, Takao había conseguido esquivar solo dos de los posibles treinta o cuarenta contra ataques que Hibiki le lanzo.

- Esto es más difícil que la vez que peleamos contra él en su oficina. – declaro Takao.

Hibiki se veía extraño.

Su ojo derecho brillaba de un color rojo intenso mientras que su ojo izquierdo estaba ido y todo oscuro, como si fuera sonámbulo, igual que los golpes, eran firmes y exactos, pero no parecía que él los pensara.

Y lo más importante, hacia más o menos cinco minutos que algunas heridos se reabrieron y comenzaron a sangrar, pero Hibiki no parecía inmutado para nada, aquí algo no andaba bien.

- Oi, Hibiki, detengámonos aquí, tus heridas se están abriendo, debes volver al hospital y dejar que te vea un doctor. – pidió el de la espada.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, existe un nivel para la ineptitud y ti acabas de sobrepasarlo Yamada Takao, si quieres detener este cuerpo solo podrás hacerlo cuando se convierta en cadáver. – hablo Kokuro por medio de Hibiki.

Takao miro a su adversario con severidad, aunque Hibiki le irritaba por alguna extraña razón no quería matar al tipo.

_Si logro golpearle en alguna de las heridas abiertas lo detendré_. Pensó el espadachín, el problema era romper la defensa de acero que Hibiki poseía.

Haciendo un despliegue de su velocidad y su flexibilidad Takao se ataco sorpresivamente a Hibiki, hizo una finta por la izquierda, luego por la derecha, posiciono su pierna derecha entre las de su oponente y con el mango de la espada le golpeo en la herida del pecho haciendo que este cayera, con su oponente ya en el piso golpeo los cortes reabiertos con la parte sin filo de su katana, dando así por terminada su batalla.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, si crees que con eso detendrás a este tipo estas muy equivocado, cogh. – dijo el caído para luego toser algo de sangre.

Takao miro pasmado como poco a poco el cuerpo maltratado de Hibiki se ponía en pie, ¿Cómo rayos podía parase otra vez? No faltaba mucho para que Hibiki...

- Te sugiero no preocuparte por este cuerpo, no siente dolor. – decía mientras se enterraba a sí mismo una astilla que estaba en el piso.

Antes de Takao se diera cuenta en cuerpo de Hibiki desapareció de en frente de él y sintió un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Y pronto tú tampoco sentirás nada, nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. –

Eso fue lo único que Takao escucho antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

_***Con Sora***_

Sora ya llevaba un buen rato caminando sin llegar a ningún lado. Se golpeo muy fuerte la quijada cuando cayó al piso, cuando dejaron de jalarle las piernas sintió el pánico invadirla, la habían separado de sus amigos y Reborn, se había echo volita por un rato y aguanto las ganas de llorar y gritar como un animalito herido, reunió todo el valor que pudo y visualizando lo que podría pasarle si se quedaba en un solo punto comenzó a caminar, siempre sintiéndose observada, como si una animal salvaje fuera a saltar en cualquier momento y le arrancara la cabeza de tajo.

- Me siento como si estuviera dentro de una película de terror. – lloro la castaña – Hanabi-chan, nii-chan, Yamada-kun, Blanch, Reborn ¿Dónde están? – dijo a punto de soltar el llanto.

Su respuesta fue una patada en el estomago.

- Ciossu dame-Sora. –

- Re…born. – dijo Sora con esfuerzo, la patada sí que le había dolido - ¿Por qué me pateaste? –

Reborn no contesto, pero estaba feliz de que Sora escapara a las trampas que Kokuro coloco, ¡y la chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta!

La híper intuición de Sora era realmente fuerte, más que la de Tsuna en su momento.

_- ¿Sera porque es mujer? _Se cuestiono mentalmente el baby-tutor.

- Ne, Reborn. – llamo la estudiante mafiosa mientras caía al suelo para sentarse - ¿Los demás están bien verdad? ¿Todos volveremos juntos a casa verdad? – lagrimas empezaban a salir de los orbes de color caramelo oscuro.

Reborn miro a su alumna

- Non preoccupatevi sciocco*. – Comenzo a hablar Reborn mientras se acercaba a Sora y comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza de manera conciliadora – Blanch è un professionista, Hanabi e Ryota sono i migliori nella loro fascia di età, Yamada è più difficile di quanto si pensi, e naturalmente tood tornare a casa insieme, ci riportano indietro*. – dijo convencido.

Sora miro a su tutor y este sonreia de manera tranquilizadora, ¿Quien diria que Reborn podia ser tierno?

La castaña limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de sus sudadera y asintio, Reborn imito el gesto y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.

Se escucharon cinco aplausos cada sonido más cerca de ellos que el otro.

- Adorabile. Semplicemente adorabile*. – hablo de nuevo la voz de Kokuro – Chi sapeva che il grande Reborn, il miglior sicario del mondo, era debole, prima le lacrime di una donna?* – decia nuevamente la voz, pero ahora Kokuro emergia de entre la niebla.

Sora se encogia ante la siniestra mirada bicolor del mayor.

Debia tener la edad de Hibiki, su ojo derecho brillaba con un color rojizo siniestro y el ojo izquierdo era de un color azul oscuro y abismal, su vestuario estilo militar solo hacia que su presencia fuera mas intimidante. Por su parte Reborn no estaba complacido, Leon aun no terminada en proceso de creacion.

- Finalmente frente a frente, principessa. – hablo Kokuro.

Sora se encogió aun más en su lugar, su cabeza le decía que corriera lejos y rápido, pero algo más le decía que debía quedarse y enfrentar esto hasta el final, pero era el miedo lo que le mantenía clavada en su lugar.

- Sora, atrapa! – ordeno Reborn al tiempo que salto y lanzo algo.

- ¿Eh? – exclamo Sora cuando algo choco contra su pecho.

Miro lo que su tutor le arrojo y resulto ser la bola viscosa en la que Leon se convirtió.

- Reborn! ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? – grito Sora la nada.

- No puedo intervenir, ¿Recuerdas dame-Sora? – respondió la chillona voz de Reborn desde algún lugar.

Sora no podía creerlo, lo había olvidado por completo, esta era su misión, se suponía que ella debía acabar con esto por merito propio. La castaña miro a Leon en sus manos y luego a Kokuro, que la miraba con una combinación de burla y cinismo.

- Aaw, rayos. – exclamo la menor.

Kokuro asintió con burla e inmediatamente salto sobre la próxima jefa mafiosa con una especie de lanza que había sacado de Dios sabe dónde.

- IIIH! – grito Sora mientras esquivaba el golpe por pura suerte divina.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

BOOM! BOOM!

Dos fuertes explosiones nacieron de debajo de sus pies y la mandaron a volar. En el aire recibió dos golpes muy fuertes, una en la cara y otro en las costillas, que la mandaron de regreso al suelo, en cuanto toco el piso fue nuevamente pateada al costado y lanzada por los aires hasta que algo filoso le golpeo la espalda haciéndola nuevamente caer al suelo de manera estruendosa.

- Agh! – exclamo la castaña con mucho dolor.

Sora miro al frente desde su posición y lo que vio la lleno de horror.

La lanza de Kokuro apuntaba directamente a su rostro, detrás de esta el portador y detrás de este Hanabi, Ryota, Yamada, Blanch y Hibiki.

- ¿Te gusta mi pequeño grupo? – pregunto el de ojos bicolor con sádico placer.

Más Sora no le prestó atención. Hanabi y los demás tenían el ojo derecho de color rojo, igual que Kokuro, Hibiki estaba lleno de sangre, seguramente sus heridas se habían abierto de nuevo ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿De dónde rayos saco Yamada una katana? Todos se veían más idos que nada, la preocupación al igual que el dolo, empezaron a invadir a Sora.

- ¿Qué les hiciste? – pregunto con un hilo de voz Sora, intentando ponerse de pie.

_Maldición, perdí a Leon._ Se dijo al darse cuenta de que sensación viscosa había desparecido de sus manos.

- Ni lo intentes principessa. – dijo el mayor mientras pisaba la mano de Sora con fuerza.

- Ah! – grito la menor con dolor.

Solo quédate quieta y déjame matarte, solo te dolerá los primeros dos minutos. – pidió el de la lanza.

Este alzo su arma y cuando iba a embestir contra el cuello de Sora una espada y unos chakos lo detuvieron.

Mientras que Takao se interponía entre el pico de la lanza y el cuello de Sora, Hibiki había usado sus chakos para enroscarlos al cuello de Kokuro.

- ¿Cómo demonios se libraron? – dijo con dificultad Kokuro.

- Estas mal si crees que voy a dejar que me uses para lastimarla. – susurro con odio Hyoga al oído de Kokuro.

- No te quejaste cuando te enfrentaste a Yamada Takao. –

Hyoga apretó más el agarre del cuello.

- No quiero interponerme en su charla, pero dudo que este sea el momento Hibiki. – advirtió Takao al tiempo que golpeaba el pico de la lanza y lo alejaba de Sora.

- No cabe duda que su voluntad es demasiado fuerte, pero sus cuerpos no resistirán mucho. – Kokuro se sacudió a sus atacantes y se inicio una batalla entre ellos tres.

- ¡SORA BUSCA A LEON! – ordeno Reborn desde algún lugar.

- ¡TRAS ELLA! – ordeno Kokuro al resto de sus marionetas.

Sora la sentir un horrible dolor en su espalda cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie decidió arrastrarse como pudiera para poder encontrar a la mascota de su tutor y esconderse de sus por ahora zombificados parientes mientras Yamada y Hibiki intentaban ganarle un poco de tiempo.

_Sencillo_. Pensó con sarcasmo la menor.

- Solo tengo que evitar encontrarme ya sea con Hanabi, nii-chan o Blanch y no dejar que me maten. – intento auto-convencerse.

Pero sus esperanzas fueron masacradas cuando su mano toco un converse rojo algo desgastado. Miro hacia arriba y se topo con la mirada vacía de su mejor amiga.

- Esto es malo. – se dijo la castaña.

Hanabi alzo su pie lista para arremeter contra el rostro de la futura jefa.

-IIIH! – chillo Sora al momento de esquivar el golpe.

_Parezco un cangrejo huyendo de una gaviota._ Pensó.

Tan ocupada estaba que no se fijo al frente hasta que choco contra otro par de piernas, estas más toscas. Sora elevo nuevamente la mirada y ahora se topo con la ida mirada de Ryota, la única diferencia era que este le lanzo tremendo puñetazo que cuando lo esquivo y choco contra el piso atravesando el tatami y la madera debajo de esta.

- IIIH! – volvió a chillar Sora mientras intentaba alejarse de su nii-chan.

Si alguno de esos golpes conectaba con su rostro realmente le dolería.

De repente, en medio de todo ese caos, una luz divina la ilumino.

_Un segundo, ya sé cómo detenerlos. Aunque no lo he hecho desde el preescolar._ Recordó Sora no muy convencida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La pequeña castaña cambio su curso de improviso, algo le decía que si seguía aquella dirección se toparía con Hanabi, siguió corriendo como cangrejo con Ryota detrás de ella.

_Un poco más_. Se dijo. _Ahí está_. Pensó feliz Sora al vislumbrar entre la niebla a la peli-plata.

Hanabi la vio, y como moscas a la miel avanzo amenazante hacia ella.

Más cerca. Más cerca. Más cerca.

PUM! Se escucho cuando las cabezas de Hanabi y Ryota chocaron entre sí y cayeron al piso, Ryota sobre Hanabi.

_Gracias juego de las atrapadas en preescolar._ Suspiro Sora, dejando a unos inconscientes Hanabi y Ryota atrás.

SPLAT! Una plasta morada le pasó por un lado y choco contra un pilar, desasiéndolo como acido a la piel.

- Aaw, me olvide de Blanch. – Sora se torció de manera graciosa para poder ver a sus espaldas.

Blanch se acercaba rápidamente, un pastel en su mano derecha y una bandeja de bocadillos en la izquierda.

- IIIH! – corrió Sora lo más rápido que pudo teniendo en cuenta su posición.

Blanch le estaba lanzando bocadillos tóxicos que al contacto con cualquier material se desintegraba o se convertía en una especie de gas toxico.

_¡¿DONDÉ RAYOS ESTA LEON?_ Grito Sora en su mente.

Por lo visto Dios o el ser divino que se encarga de su suerte la escucho, porque algo viscoso hizo que su mano resbalara en el piso haciendo que ella callera de espaldas y resbalara hasta una especie de red babosa que detuvo de viaje.

La castaña vio lo que se suponía debía ser el techo, pero no muy lejos de su propio rostro se encontraba el viscoso y adorable camaleón.

- ¡LEON! – grito llena de júbilo.

Se puso de pie sin darse cuenta y abraza a la adorable bola de baba.

- Hey, mi espalda ya no duele ni arde, ¿Es gracias a tus fluidos también? – cuestiono con amabilidad la castaña al animalito.

Leon saco su lengua, una sonrisita cómplice adornaba su rostro.

Sora se movió apenas un poco cuando de repente una figura pasó deslizando a su lado y acabando enredado en la red de Leon.

- Blanch! – grito asustada Sora, la había olvidado por completo.

Al ver a la mayor enredándose cada vez más en la red Sora se calmo, Blanch estará mejor ahí.

SLASH! Una lanza intento clavarse nuevamente en su espalda, pero ella lo sintió justo a tiempo.

- KOKURO! – abrazo Sora a Leon fuertemente - ¿Dónde están Yamada-kun y Hibiki-san? –

- Uno medio muerto y el otro sin una verdadera experiencia de batalla, no fueron nada para mí. –

Más Sora sabia que eso no era verdad.

Las ropas de Kokuro estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, algunas manchas seguían creciendo, despeinado, respirando con dificultad, Yamada y Hibiki le dieron buena pelea.

Sora intento alejarse lentamente, pero estaba atrapada entre Blanch y Kokuro, sus flancos estaban bañados en los fluidos de Leon y sus salidas cerradas.

- Ahora, sino te importa quisiera acabar de matarte ya. – dicho esto Kokuro levanto su arma y embistió contra Sora.

La castaña no podía agacharse, si lo hacía Blanch seria lastimada, si no lo hacía acabaría siendo brocheta, su intuición le gritaba que se cubriera, pero lo único que podía usar para eso era a Leon, no podía hacer eso.

La lanza se acerco, su intuición grito y Sora actuó por puro reflejo, levanto sus manos colocando a Leon entre ella y la punta de la lanza.

Impacto.

Una intensa luz nació del choque, tan fuerte fue el shock que Kokuro se alejo y Sora cayo sentada.

La luz poco a poco se desvaneció, Sora abrió los ojos y reviso sus manos, ¿Cómo pudo usar a Leon de semejante manera? Sus preocupaciones y remordimientos se terminaron cuando vio a un muy sano y no en proceso de creación Leon todo sonriente, también vio lo que el animalito había hecho, era un par de guantes tejidos de lana, color blanco, el número once tejidos en la parte de arriba.

- ¿Hiciste un par de guantes? No te ofendas Leon, pero mis abuelas pudieron haberlos hecho también. –

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO Y PONTELOS DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA! – ordeno de nuevo Reborn de alguna parte.

Sora obedeció sin chistar, en cuanto se los puso sintió un objeto pequeño dentro de uno, lo saco y miro con confusión, se trataba de una bala.

- ¡LANZAMELA! – ordeno el tutor.

- ¡¿A DONDE? –

- ¡LEON! –

La mascota tomo la bala con su cola y usando su pegajosa lengua se pego a una viga y voló sobre Sora.

- Realmente empiezas a molestarme piccola principessa. – señalo un muy molesto Kokuro que arremetió otra vez contra la menor.

Sora volvió a alzar sus manos para defenderse y para su sorpresa los guantes de lana eran tan duros como el acero ante el ataque de la lanza.

Los ataques siguieron, Sora los detenía o esquivaba de manera improvisada y torpe.

Sus pies resbalaron, llego a la zona donde los fluidos de Leon estaban regados.

_Esto no es bueno_. Se dijo con horror.

La punta de la lanza se acerco a su cuerpo peligrosamente.

BANG! Un disparo al tiempo que la lanza entraba profundamente y salía rápidamente del abdomen de la castaña.

Sangre empapo el piso mientras Sora se estrellaba fuertemente contra el mismo.

- Demasiado tarde arcobaleno. – sonrió triunfante el de ojos bicolor.

Reborn se quedo callado desde el sitio donde se escondía.

- Ella nunca estuvo a la altura de la familia, darle el poder total a alguien como ella, de esta manera nada cambiara, la familia seguirá igual. No se preocupe señor arcobaleno, ahora usted está libre de esta ridícula responsabilidad, la familia no necesita un nuevo jefe, nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, fu-fu-fu, jajajajajajajajaja.- rio desquiciado Kokuro.

- Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, piccolo impertinente*. – amenazo desde su escondite Reborn – Chi ha detto che questa era finita? Ti avevo detto di mostrare l'inferno settimo, così zitto e lasciare che il vero spettacolo inizia*. – concluyo.

- ¿Qué? –

- Detrás de ti – indico divertido Reborn.

Kokuro volteo y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Sora estaba de pie, el agujero en el lado izquierdo superior de su abdomen aun sangraba, sus enmarañados cabellos cubrían su rostro, pero la flama en su frente era brillante y fiera, de un color anaranjado cristalino y puro, los guantes de lana ahora eran un preciosos par de guantes de lustroso cuero negro, la zona de los de los era de metal, la parte de las muñecas también era de metal y parecían tenían unas decoraciones que hacían que los guantes parecían atornillados a las muñecas de Sora, otro poco de tela oscura cubría una pequeña parte de los antebrazos, el símbolo de la familia se alzaba orgulloso donde antes había estado el bordado once, una X con una I sobre que daban la ilusión del número romano, Vongola Famiglia, se leía.

- Finiamo questo*. La mia famiglia sta aspettando per la cena*. – hablo Sora.

La voz tranquila y suave, pero demandante, llena de voluntad.

Kokuro miro por primera vez en un rato los ojos de su oponente.

Un precioso color del más fino ambar decoraba el sereno rostro de Sora.

* * *

_***EN EL HOSPITAL***_

- Hibiki-san, es hora de sus medicinas. – canto una amable enfermera al entras al cuarto 18B.

La cama estaba revuelta, el suero tirado y algunas vendas estaban enredadas en la ventana que estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una fría brisa de otoño.

La enfermera saco un celular de su bolsillo y oprimió un número automático.

- Doctor, el paciente escapo. – informo la enfermera.

- Prepara otras cinco camillas, muchas vendas y sedantes, prepara también transfusiones para sangre tipo A, RH y B. – respondió la voz del otro lado del auricular.

- De inmediato doctor. –

Del otro lado del auricular Bianco miraba su celular con algo de incredulidad.

Sera mejor que me apure si quiero llegar al hospital a tiempo. –

* * *

**Diccionario.-**

_Sono i benvenuti. E 'bello__rivederti__principessa.*__Bienvenidos sean. Es bueno verte de nuevo pequeña princesa_

_Vedo__la piccola__principessa__ha portato__i loro animali__.*__Veo que la princesita a traido a sus mascotas con ella, nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. _

Io non sottovaluto un bambino, o vi mostrerò l'inferno settimo.* no me subestimes niño, o te mostrare el septimo infierno.

Non è vero* No es cierto

_Yukatta*Que alivio_

Il passato appartiene al passato*El pasado al pasado pertenece

Non preoccupatevi sciocco*No te preocupes tontita.

Blanch è un professionista, Hanabi e Ryota sono i migliori nella loro fascia di età, Yamada è più difficile di quanto si pensi, e naturalmente tood tornare a casa insieme, ci riportano indietro*Blanch es una profesional, Hanabi y Ryota son los mejores en su categoria de edad, Yamada es más duro de lo que crees, y claro que volveremos a casa todos juntos, tu nos llevaras de vuelta.

Adorabile. Semplicemente adorabile*Adorable. Simplemente adorable.

Chi sapeva che il grande Reborn, il miglior sicario del mondo, era debole, prima le lacrime di una donna?* ¿Quien diria que el gran Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo, fuera debil ante las lagrimas de una dama?

Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, piccolo impertinente*Cierra tu jodida boca, mocoso impertinente

Chi ha detto che questa era finita? Ti avevo detto di mostrare l'inferno settimo, così zitto e lasciare che il vero spettacolo inizia*¿Quien dijo que esto se habia acabado? Te dije que te mostraria el septimo infierno, asi que callate y deja que el verdadero espectaculo inicie. – concluyo.

Finiamo questo*Terminemos esto.

La mia famiglia sta aspettando per la cena*Mi familia me esta esperando para cenar.

* * *

**Año nuevo, capitulo nuevo.**

**Entra HÍPER-SORA!**

**Un poco del pasado de Hanabi y Sora se revela.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, me disculpo una y mil veces.**

**Si les gusto ya saben qué hacer, sino, igual posteen.**

**En mi blog hay un pequeño árbol genealógico que explica mejor las relaciones familiares de mis oc en el fic, siéntanse libres de pasar, encontraran la direccion en mi perfil.  
**

**Bye-be!**


	16. Shoot 16 HIPER SORA

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 16° HÍPER SORA.

Frio y dolor.

Todo lo que alcanzaba a sentir era solamente frio y dolor.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la parte izquierda superior de su abdomen ardía y dolía horriblemente, todo paso muy rápido.

El frio y empolvado piso de madera no era para nada cómodo.

_Dudo que cuando te clavan a fondo una lanza en el abdomen tengas tiempo para quejarte del lugar donde caes_. Pensó con sarcasmo apagado Sora.

_Vaya manera de morir._ Continuo el monologo mental. _Sobreviví a tanto, hice todas las ridículas cosas que Reborn me pedía, inclusive subí dos decimas mis calificaciones, hice tantas cosas que jamás creí que haría._

Lagrimas brotaron de los castaños ojos.

El frio era cada vez más intenso.

_Lamb, lo siento. No podre llevarte esa bolsa de dulces._

Apenas el pensamiento termino una imagen se mostro.

Lamb estaba en la sala de la casa recogiendo sus juguetes (granadas, bazookas, navajas y otro montón de cosas) e intentando mover los muebles de la sala.

- Lamb, ¿Tu qué hacer? – pregunto curioso Chao-lin.

- Lamb-sama está moviendo las cosas para hacer espacio y los dulces entren en la casa. – explico la ovejita mientras seguía intentando empujar un sillón.

- ¿Dulces? – volvió a hablar el chinito confundido.

- Sora le prometió a Lamb que si se quedaba en casa y era buena niña le traería muchos dulces de manzana. – explico de nuevo.

- Ah! Chao ayudar! – propuso entusiasmado.

- Está bien… pero no te voy a dar dulces. –

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy viendo a Lamb y a Chao-kun? ¿Estoy alucinando?_ Se pregunto mentalmente la castaña.

_No, no es una alucinación._ Explico una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

_Reborn._

_Lo que estás viendo es una imagen actual, está ocurriendo en este instante. La bala con la que te dispare en último momento es una bala especial que permite a las personas escuchar lo que los demás piensan de ellas. _Explico el tutor.

_Genial, ni morir en paz puedo_. Se quejo la menor.

Otra imagen nació en la mente de Sora, la sala de la casa de Ryota era mostrada, dos mujeres se encontraban mirando televisión. Una más joven que la otra.

_Tía Kana, tía Hana. _

_- _Kana-chan me voy al hospital. – Apareció Bianco desde un pasillo.

_- _Salimos contigo. – expreso Kana a su marido – Puedes dejarnos en la casa de las tías Kyoko y Haru. –

_- _Conociendo a esas dos a esta hora ya deben tener la mitad de un festín en la mesa. – hablo Hana.

_- _No pueden culparlas, la primera misión exitosa de Sora como parte de Vongola. – concluyo Bianco.

Y los tres salieron de la casa.

La imagen cambio.

_Nona Kyoko. _

Kyoko estaba sentada en la cama de Sora, sostenía una hoja algo arrugada entre sus manos.

- Hahi. Kyoko-chan, te he estado buscando. ¿Qué haces? – entro Haru a la habitación.

- Las calificaciones de Sora subieron dos decimas. – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

- Aah (suspiro), está creciendo tan rápido. – se sentó a su lado Haru.

- Al menos más rápido que Tsu-kun. – bromeo Kyoko.

Haru se rio quedito ante la broma.

- Vamos Kyoko-chan, debemos hacer la comida para cuando los chicos vuelvan y entonces tendremos una gran fiesta para celebrar el primer gran éxito de la onceava generación de Vongola! – celebro Haru.

Kyoko asintió llena de renovadas energías.

CRASH! Algo se rompió en la plata baja.

- LAMB NO FUE! – grito la ovejita.

- SI HABER SIDO! – arremetió Chao.

_Lamb, Chao, las tías Hana y Kana, abuelas._ Llamo Sora entre lágrimas.

_Sora… tú puedes. _Hanabi.

_Arriba… estamos contigo._ Takao.

_PATEALE EL TRASERO!_ Ryota.

_Muéstrale quien eres_. Blanch.

_No te atrevas a morir en manos de esta piña podrida… Tú y yo aun tenemos asuntos que resolver_. Hibiki.

_Yo no tengo que decirte lo que pienso al respecto_. Reborn.

_Chicos… Gracias. _

El frio y el dolor desaparecieron.

* * *

Kokuro se encontraba estupefacto ante la aparición frente a él.

Sora estaba de pie, la ropa rasgada y sucia, la zona donde había ensartado la lanza se encontraba ensangrentada, sin embargo el semblante de la menor era relajado, no tenía ningún tipo de abertura por la cual el ilusionista pudiera atacarla, el rostro de la chica era tranquilo, los ojos, antes de un cálido y expresivo castaño, ahora eran de un brillante naranja ambarino.

Lo que preocupo más a Kokuro fue lo que adornaba la frente de la castaña, una brillante y salvaje flama de un color naranja ambarino y los guantes que adornaban las manos de la misma.

Kokuro sintio ansiedad. El quería acabar rápido para evitar precisamente que esto pasara.

- Reborn. – hablo nuevamente Sora con aquella voz serena y llena de autoridad – Busca a los demás y sácalos de aquí. –

- No me andes dando órdenes solo porque te sientes la mamá de los pollitos mocosa irrespetuosa. – regaño el hitman saliendo de su escondite – Espera a que lleguemos a casa. – amenazo.

Sora asintió, aceptando su destino y sabiendo que Reborn se sentía ya más tranquilo con respecto a esta pelea.

- ¡NO SE ATREVAN A IGNORARME! – bramo Kokuro al tiempo que saltaba sobre Sora y Reborn.

Reborn no reacciono, en cambio Sora desapareció momentáneamente y reapareció frente al ilusionista y le planto un puñetazo justo en medio de la cara.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Kokuro salió volando en la dirección contraria, rompiendo de paso otro de los pocos pilares del edificio, que por cierto retumbo un poco.

Sora se mantuvo en posición de pelea aun después del golpe que le dio a Kokuro, el aura del muchacho, de por si oscura se ensombrecía cada vez más, pero lo que preocupaba a la chica era aquel brillo lunático que la flama de su oponente empezaba a desarrollar.

El muchacho por su parte se encontraba asombrado, la niña pequeña y asustadiza se había convertido en una mujer llena de coraje y voluntad, un oponente digno de sus habilidades, algo que ni Hyoga con toda su sed de sangre o inclusive Aoi con toda su voluntad y coraje le habían dado.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, fu-fu-fu-fu-fu, ja-ja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – rio frenético Kokuro.

Sora agudizo su vista. La flama de Kokuro se había ensombrecido por completo.

- Omoshire. –

Escucho Sora decir a Kokuro con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que la habitación se comenzara a llenar nuevamente de niebla densa y mucho más oscura que la primera.

- Al carajo con la misión inicial, nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, si de todas maneras me van a encerrar en Vindice, que me encierren sin tener ningún jodido remordimiento. – dijo Kokuro para sí mismo.

- Vindice? – cuestiono Sora en voz alta.

Kokuro no la escucho.

El rostro del ilusionista se empezaba a agrietar y el ojo derecho (el rojo) ahora poseía el patrón de una estrella de cinco picos invertida en lugar de pupila.

- A divertirnos. – sonrió tétricamente el muchacho al momento que desaparecía.

Y reaparecía al instante al lado de Sora azotando fuertemente su lanza contra el abdomen de la castaña nuevamente.

La de ojos ámbar reacciono al instante y tomo la lanza con sus manos y arremetió contra Kokuro lanzándolo por los aires.

Miles de agujas fueron de repente materializadas de entre la niebla y lanzadas a la castaña que no se movió.

_Ilusiones._ Pensó Sora.

Grave error.

Si bien algunas de las agujas eran ilusiones, otras se encajaron profundamente en los brazos y piernas de la chica.

- AHG! – reacciono la menor con dolor.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, de verdad creíste que todos esas agujas eran ilusiones? – Reapareció Kokuro entre las sombras de su niebla – Dentro de la verdad se esconde la mentira, dentro de la mentira se esconde la verdad. Esa es la filosofía de un maestro ilusionista. – explico el de ojos bicolor – No te confíes de todo lo que hago o digo. -

- Me estás dando un consejo, Kokuro? – cuestiono con sarcasmo Sora.

- Solo te estoy advirtiendo. – contesto con cinismo.

Apenas acabada la oración Kokuro apareció al lado izquierdo de Sora, la tomo por el brazo izquierdo y la lanzo contra la pared, pero en vez de chocar contra la vieja pared de madera del templo choco contra una pared de hierro que poseía agujas afiladas, o al menos eso pensó Kokuro, pues Sora había colocado su mano libre entre ella y las agujas y utilizando su voluntad invoco sus flamas para salir disparada en dirección contraria, apartándose de su enemigo y destruyendo la pared ilusoria de paso.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, nada mal principessa, nada mal. – rio Kokuro.

Sora lo miro mal. Esto va a tardar un poco.

* * *

_***Con Reborn y los demás***_

Reborn ya había sacado los chicos fuera del templo.

Blanch, Hibiki, Hanabi, Ryota y Yamada se encontraban inconscientes de momento. Las heridas de Hibiki se habían reabierto y Reborn tenía que cerrarlas con su flama de sol, los demás simplemente estaban en un pequeño estado de shock debido a la posesión.

- Q-Qué crees q-que ha-haces? – cuestiono un muy maltrecho Hibiki a Reborn.

- Tu qué crees? Si no cierro tus heridas morirás por pérdida de sangre. Eso no le conviene a la familia. – contesto Reborn con su característica sonrisita.

- Do-donde esta…

- No te preocupes por ella. – corto la pregunta el hitman sabiendo ya cual era – Sora es más fuerte de lo que parece. –

Hibiki asintió para después girar su rostro y mirar el edificio que hace poco había sido la zona de guerra. La pequeña seguía dentro, él no podía quedarse ahí si hacer nada.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses. – amenazo Reborn – O quieres que te ponga a dormir de nuevo como hice con esos tipos? – señalo Reborn a los inconscientes.

- Tsk. – chasqueo su lengua molesto el prefecto.

Ese bebé algún día acabaría matándolos a todos… y sin querer queriendo.

* * *

_***Con Sora y Kokuro***_

La pelea seguia ardiente, y me refiero a una forma literal.

Kokuro habia invocado sus propias flamas de niebla, que, combinadas con su aura de locura irracional, habian incrementado el poder de las primeras.

Sora usaba sus manos para esquivar las estocadas de la amenazante lanza. A sus ojos, su yugular, su plexo solar, sus hombros, sus tendones, Sora esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques mortales que Kokuro dirigia a su ser. La sonrisa maniaca en el rostro del muchacho ponia a Sora los pelos de punta, pero cuando la castaña miraba los ojos de su oponente no dejaba de ver solo una cosa, desesperacion.

Y no, no era desesperacion por lo mucho que esto estaba tardando, era otra cosa, del tipo de desesperacion que se siente cuando has perdido aquel unico recuerdo de alguien muy querido.

Kokuro estaba desesperado por mantener ese recuerdo. Eso era lo que Sora sentía.

PAZ! La ultima estocada de la lanza del ilucionista se atoro en uno de los pilares, dandole asi a Sora suficiente tiempo para salir del camino de Kokuro y replantear sus opciones.

- Por que estas tan desesperado? - cuestino la menor al tiempo que golpeaba el centro de la espalda de su oponente con sus dos flameantes manos entrelazadas.

Al golpearlo una imagen flasheo en la cabeza de Sora. Un niño de ojos bicolor peleando contra una sombra espeluznante.

- Tu por qué crees? Estas tardando demasiado en morir! - la voz de Kokuro y una buena patada en su mejilla derecha la trajeron a la realidad.

Kokura habia sacado su lanza del pilar y la habia lanzado hacia Sora.

La castaña se impulso con sus flamas y esquivo el ataque, dandole así una patada a Kokuro en el centro del pecho.

Otra imagen flasheo directo en su cabeza.

Otra vez aquel niño de ojos bicolor, llorando mientras un extraño hombre de lentes y bata blanca lo amarraba a una camilla, apuntando un extraña rayo a la cabeza del niño.

- Que cara...

Pero Sora no acabo su pregunta.

Kokuro la tomo por la nuca y la asoto contra el piso, que por medio de una ilucion se habia convertido en un mar de espinaz. El Ilucionista la azoto hasta que toco tierra.

La castaña retiro la mano de Kokuro, tomo la cabeza de este y le dio tremendo cabezaso en la nariz... acto que le provoco otra vision.

El niño ahora estaba encerrado en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, llorando y herido.

No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que aquel niño de ojos bicolor

era Kokuro en su infancia, pero ¿Por qué estaba teniendo estas extrañas visiones cada vez golpeaba al ilucionista?

Entonces recordo una de las lecciones de Reborn hacerca de la flamas.

_*****__FLASHBACK*_

_- Haber si te entendí. La flama del cielo tiene la habilidad de entrar en armonia con las otras seis porque posee un poco del poder de cada una de ellas, ¿Correcto? - dijo Sora._

_- Es la idea basica. - acepto Reborn - Pero debes entender tambien que la flama del cielo te permite "ver" un poco de la persona con la que te encuentras. - explico el tutor._

_- ¿Es así cómo lees la mente? - cuestiono realmente curiosa la castaña._

_- A tu abuelo le tomo dos años entender eso, quizas no eres tan Tsuna despues de todo. - felicito Reborn a Sora. _

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

_He pasado tanto tiempo en esta pelea y el esta desvordando tal cantidad de flamas que cada vez que lo golpeo mi flama reacciona con la suya, como resultado, las imagenes que lo motivan a seguir peleando tambien me son mostradas. _Razono mentalmente la castaña. _Si sigo así, talvez descubra el porque de su deseperacion. _Se dijo Sora en su mente.

Dicho y hecho.

Sora salto antes de que Kokuro pudiera reaccionar y acomodo golpe tras golpe en el cuerpo del ilusionista. Las imagenes no se hicieron esperar.

Kokuro enfrentandose a un hombre-bestia de cabello rubio.

Kokuro enfrentandose a un tipo de lente y boina de cuero que tenia unos yo-yos.

Kokuro amarrado a una camilla mientras un hombre de bata y lentes le colocaba algo en la cabeza.

Kokuro llorando solo en la oscuridad, temblando de miedo.

El abuelo Tsuna.

Sin darse cuenta Sora detuvo sus golpes y por instinto junto su frente con la Kokuro, este demasiado cansado y golpeado como para oponerse, ya habia perdido.

Sora vio a su abuelo tomando la mano de Kokuro, guiandolo fuera de aquel oscuro cuarto.

Sora vio a Tsuna leyendole cuentos al pequeño Kokuro, ayudandole cuando se caia, jugando con su cabello, cenando con el, riendo con el.

Entonces Sora entendio.

- Tienes miedo. - susurro la menor. ¿Qué habia hecho?

- Entonces mis sospechas eran acertadas. - hablo un voz que Sora conocia muy bien.

- Reborn. -

- Kokuro tenia miedo de que Tsuna se fuera y lo dejara. Tu eras una amenaza para el. - explico el mini-hitman.

Sora se puso de pie, su flama de ultima voluntad apagada desde hace mucho.

- Que pasara ahora Rebo-AAAGH! - la pregunta de Sora fue cortado por un punsante dolor - ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASAAAAAGH? -

- Toda la tension que acumulaste a lo largo de la pelea se esta liberando. - explico Reborn con su sonrisita burlona - Es una de los efectos secundarios de usar por primera vez el hiper modo. - dijo.

CLASH!

Aparecieron de repente unas cadenas desde las sombras enrrollaron alrededor del cuerpo del caido Kokuro.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron desmesuradamente al mirar la direccion de donde surgian dichas cadenas.

Un tetrico hombre con sombrero de copa, vendajes en todo el cuerpo y tetrica capa jalaba a Kokuro hacia las sombras.

- Vindice. - señalo sombri Reborn.

- Vindice? - susurro dolorosamente Sora en el suelo.

- La prision suprema exclusiva para los fugitivos más peligrosos de la mafia. - explico el mini-hitman.

Un borron de rosa u castaño pasaron al lado del arcobaleno.

- SORA DETENTE! - ordeno demasiado tarde.

- P-por fa-favor, de-detengase. - pedia Sora mientras agarraba fuertemente la capa del aquella tetrica parca - E-el no... el no es... malo. - dijo Sora forzadamente. Su cuerpo no resistira mucho.

- Una traicion es un crimen imperdonable en el mundo de la mafia. - hablo la parca.

- Pe-pero e-el... no... no traiciono... el queria... el queria proteger... a- a su... familia. - y se desvanecio la castaña. El dolor y el cansancio la habian vencido.

El tetrico hombre, que ahora cargaba en calidad de bulto a Kokuro miro a la futura onceava de vongola, luego a Reborn.

- Bermuda-sama hablara con usted al respecto. - dijo el hombre y de la misma forma que aparecio, se fue.

Reborn miro el lugar por el cual la parca se habia ido, luego miro a su alumna, no se esperaba que la castaña se lanzara a pedir la liberacion del ilucionista.

- La sangre es sin duda más densa que el agua, ah Leon. -

El camaleon asintio.

- Tenemos otra media hora hasta que llegue Bianco con las ambulancias y deje inconsientes a los chicos hasta mañana. - razono Reborn - Dormire un rato. - dicho y hecho.

El mini-hitman se acomodo al lado de su estudiante caida, cubrio sus ojos con su fedora, entrelazo su manitas sobre su estomago, Leon se acomodo en la cabeza de Sora, y se dejo llevar por morfeo.

* * *

CAITULO 16! YAY!

Tarde, si. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Lo que pasa es que en las escenas de peleas me bloqueo y tardo un ratote en que me llegue la idea que quiero.

Me encanta cuando puedo hablar? con mis lectores. Gracias a SoulSilver97.

Que les parecio el porque de Kokuro para armar tanto desmadre, diganmelo en sus reviews! Haganme el dia... o la noche? Como sea.

Nos leemos.

Bye-bee.


	17. Shoot 17 Acuerdos

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertenecen BUAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MALIGNA)

* * *

Shoot 17° Acuerdos.

Un cuarto apenas iluminado tenuemente por unas pequeñas y elegantes lamparas, una en cada una de las cuatro paredes. En el centro de la habitacion una larga mesa rectangular decorada de una manera minimalista y elegante, sentadas alrededor de esta siete adultos y un bebé.

- Para qué nos ha llamado señor Reborn? - inicio Kana la conversación.

- La misión resulto un exito, no veo el porque de esta junta. - hablo Satsuki.

- Por supuesto que no vez el porque de esta junta. Aun no estamos todos los invitados despues de todo. - respndio el bebé con fedora mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

Bianco miro al hitman con duda. Desde que fue a recoger a los exhaustos y golpeados adolecentes Reborn se comportaba misterioso, más de lo usual.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Tres ambulancias habian llegado al templo abandonado de Namimori. Bianco tomo el pulso de sus hijos y sus amigos._

_Blanch, Ryota y Hanabi tenian más que nada heridas superficiales y un ligero shock craneal._

_Yamada Takao tenia profundas puñaladas en los brazos, la espalda y el muslo derecho._

_Hibiki Hyoga tenia todas sus heridas reabiertas, ligeramente tratadas por flamas de sol._

_Sora se llevo la fresa del pastel. Sus musculas estaban contraidos y tensos, acalambrados. Multiples y profundas puñaladas/cortadas a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, la peor siendo la de la parte superior izquierda de su abdomen, la herida tambien habia sido ligeramente tratada por flamas de sol, y ligeras marcas de quemaduras de primer grado en las manos._

_- Despues de que ls dejes en el hospital llama a los demas. Los espero en la base dentro de dos horas. - Hablo Reborn._

_- Para qué? La misión a terminado de forma exitosa. - cuestiono Bianco._

_- Gracias a la piccola principessa. - apunto Reborn la camila donde Sora era movida - Aún tenemos un pequeño acuerdo que hacer. - explico Reborn mientras se alejaba y desaparecia._

_Bianco miro el lugar por donde Reborn se habia ido y lueg miro la ambulancia a la que su sobrina era subida._

_- Sora que has hecho? Has entusiasmado al diablo. - decia Bianco al tiempo que metia un cigarro a su boca y lo encendia._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

- Todos los invitados? - hablo otro de los presentes cuyo rostro era parcialmente cubierto por las sombras.

- Podria explicarse mejor Reborn-sama? - pregunto Yamamoto Akane.

Reborn sonrio.

- Creo que estan a punto de averiguarlo. - dijo al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su espresso.

De repente la temperatura del cuerto decayo dramaticamente, una extraña y gelida niebla se hizo presente.

- Vindice. - susurro alterado Sai.

Los demas invitados cambiaron sus porturas a la defensiva. La tension en el aire aumento.

- Buenas noches. Tengo entendido que quieres hablar conmigo Reborn. - hablo el invitado faltante.

Se trataba de un hombre cuyo rostro era cubierto por vendas, un elegante traje oscuro de estilo victoriano, sombrero de copa y baston en mano.

- Bermuda Von Vichnstein. - susurro sorprendido/horrorizado Basil.

- Bermuda. - saludo Reborn.

- Veo que los rumores son ciertos. - comenzo el director de Vindice - Has vuelto a esa ridicula y denigrante forma por voluntad propia. -

- Resulta que esta forma es más facil de tragar para mis alumnos. Pero no te pedí que vinieras para tu diversion Bermuda, sino por la peticion de mi alumna. - señalo Reborn al final con un tono serio.

- Ah! Por supuesto. La libertad de Rokudo Kokuro. -dijo Bermuda.

- ¡¿QUÉ ELLA PIDIO QUÉ? - reaccionaron los demás invitados.

- Apenas y lo acaba de atrapar! - soltó Sai.

- Esa desición no esta en discucion. Rokudo Kokuro merece su castigo. - dijo fria Satsuki.

- Parece que la joven vongola comparte muchos aspectos con Tsunayoshi-san. - señalo Akane.

- EL TIPO INTENTO MATARLA! - recordo Kana mientras era retenida por su marido.

- Esta niña. - nego exasperado Bianco mientras sujetaba a su mujer.

- Esperado de Sora. - sonrio Basil.

- Jeje, la niña tiene agallas. - hablo el hombre misterioso recargandose en la mesa.

- Eso no es algo que ustedes tengan que decidir! - hablo imponentemente Reborn. - Muy aparte de la peticion de Sora, Rokudo Kokuro es uno de los mejores miembros de Vongola, no olvidemos que es por medio de el que realizamos contacto "amistoso" con Kokuyo al ser uno de nuestros dobles agentes. Perder al muchacho seria perder informacion y oportunidad. - explico serio el hitman.

Los invitados guardaron silencio y razonaron las palabras dichas por el del fedora.

- Si la decision ya estaba tomada para que demonios nos hiciste venir? - cuestino irritada Satsuki. Odiaba perder tiempo.

- Ustedes son testigos. - respondio Reborn.

- Y exactamente que te hace pensar que aceptare? - comento burlonamente Bermuda.

- Nos lo debes. - hablo otra voz. Esta serena y con algo de satisfaccion.

Los invitados miraron en direccion de la voz y se llavaron una gran sorpresa.

De aun abundante cabello castaño opaco y con canas, pero con grandes entradas a ambos lados de la frente, arrugas alrededor de unos brillantes ojos de color avellana y sonrisa afable, se encontraba...

- Tarde como siempre, Dame-Tsuna. - saludo Reborn.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

- Por favor chicos detenganse, somos familia, me hacen sentir realmente incomodo. -

- Jaja, no puedes culparlos Tsuna. Hace tiempo que no te ven. - hablo un hombre detras de el.

Akane se sonrojo ligeramente y el hombre misterios saludo al anciano hombre con la mano.

De corto cabello canoso, una cicatriz en la barbilla y en la frente y una sonrisa afilada y relajada, Yamamoto Takeshi saludaba a todos en la habitacion.

- Es normal Juudaime. Ademas en la antigüedad se acostumbraba recivir al patriarca de una manera exhuberante a modo de mostrar respetos. - explico otro hombre.

El cabello sostenido en una diminuta coleta baja y platinada, arrugas en su rostro y una enorme cicatriz de quemadura en la parte derecha de la mandibula, Gokudera Hayato.

- Qué el patriarca no es el más viejo? - se cuestiono en voz alta Yamamoto - Entonces... Bermuda es el patriarca? - concluyo con su caracteristica sonrisa.

Akane se cubrio el rostro con vergüenza el escuchar el razonamiento de su marido.

Los demás invitados simplemente miraban la ya normal y tipica discucion entre Gokudera y Yamamoto.

- Ahem. - carraspeo Tsuna llamando la atencion de sus dos mejores amigos.

El gato y el perro se callaron despues de la significativa mirada que Tsuna les dirigio.

Bermuda sonrio bajo sus vendajes. Como siempre, Vongola era un manicomio andante.

- Y que clase de favor les debo, Vongola decimo? - pregunto Bermuda llamando así la atencion de los invitados.

Tsuna sonrio una sonrisa de "te jodiste solito".

- Ya se te olvido a quien le debes la forma hoy posees? - dijo Tsuna sin que la sonrisa se fuera de su rostro.

Reborn tambien sonrio.

Bermuda no sonrio. Qué habia pasado con aquel adorable y miedoso muchacho que solia ser Sawada Tsunayoshi? Ah, cierto. Reborn.

- Bien. - acepto de mala gana el director de vindice - Pero habar condiciones. -

- Por supuesto. - hablo Reborn desde su lugar.

Bermuda asintio, y así como llego se fue.

- Bien. Quien quiere cenar? - pregunto sonriente Tsuna.

* * *

OK Me inspire! He aqui otro capitulo.

Cortito pero interesante.

Salio el trio dorado, YAY!

Espero y les guste!

Nos leemos luego, bye be.


	18. Shoot 18 Una familia sensible

Los personajes de KHR! le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertecen a mí, MUAHAHAHAHAHA OuÓ!

* * *

Shoot 18ª Una familia sensible.

Se encontraba en un bonito y resplandeciente bosque, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por una sudadera con hoodie color blanco. En la hoodie podías apreciar un par de largas y felpudas orejas de conejo blanco, también usaba un short color blanco que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, unas botas blancas completaban su atuendo.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Se cuestionó mentalmente Sora sin darse cuenta del adorable atuendo que portaba.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. Buenas tardes, Sora-chan. –

- IIIH! Kokuro! – reacciono la menor ante la voz.

Sora miro a su interlocutor.

El usaba un sombrero de copa color índigo con un listón morado, atorados en el listón del sombrero había dos cartas, una de un joker y otra de un as de espadas, una camisa de vestir color índigo con un chaleco color morado y corbata de moño del mismo color, unos guantes sin espacio para los dedos, una pantalón color morado y unas botas negras completaban su atuendo.

Kokuro estaba sentado en una amplia mesa rectangular que estaba atiborrada de pasteles, galletas, tazas de té y teteras.

- Relájate principessa.- hablo Kokuro mientras tomaba un sorbo de té – Vengo en son de paz. –

Sora miro al de ojos bicolor con algo de sospecha, pero no sentía ninguna clase de mala intensión de parte del muchacho. La niña se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento una silla a distancia de Kokuro.

- Lamento mi comportamiento. Me deje llevar por sentimientos que creí haber suprimido hace mucho tiempo. – dijo Kokuro con culpa pintada en la voz y el rostro.

Sora miro a Kokuro, primero con algo de sorpresa y al final con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- No tienes de que disculparte. Todos sentimos miedo, después de todo todos somos humanos. – respondió la menor.

Kokuro sonrió con pena y nostalgia. Pena porque esta pequeña en cierta forma le había elogiado, seguir siendo humano, eso es todo un logro para él, y la segunda, porque Tsunayoshi y su madre alguna vez le habían dicho lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué tantos pasteles? – cuestiono curiosa la castaña.

Nunca había visto tantos pasteles en su vida.

- Es mi compensación. Te apuñale, hice que tus amigos se fueran en tu contra y te mostré cosas que realmente no debiste haber visto. –

Sora se ensombreció un poco ante la mención de los recuerdos del joven ilusionista.

- Está bien. No importa. - dijo la castaña.

Kokuro dejo el tema en el olvido al notar que incomodaba a Sora.

- Gracias. - expreso el ilusionista.

Sora alzo el rostro en dirección del muchacho y un brillo de duda ilumino sus ojos. Dicho brillo no pasó desapercibido para Kokuro.

- Te recomiendo abrir tus ojos. - señalo Kokuro antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

- ¿Abrir mis ojos? - Sora ladeo su cabeza de forma adorable.

- Si, mira... así. - SNAP! Chasqueo sus dedos Kokuro cuando acabo su frase.

La oscuridad.

* * *

- ¿Abrir...mis...ojos...? - decía lentamente la castaña al tiempo que luchaba con la pesadez de sus parpados.

Cuando al fin logro abrir uno de sus ojos y medio enfocarlo lo que vio hizo que despertara definitivamente.

Un enorme martillo verde iba directo a su cara.

- IIIIIIIIH! - grito horrorizada la castaña mientras rodaba sobre si y aterrizaba en el piso de forma estrepitosa.

- Tsk, despertaste. - se quejó Reborn al haber fallado en su atentado.

- Reborn! No levantes a la gente con martillos! ¡¿Y qué quisiste decir con eso? - grito Sora.

- Ah! Sora-chan. Que alegría que despertaras. - exclamo el hitman intentando recrear la escena y poniendo cara de inocente.

- No hagas como si nada hubiera pasado! Y no hagas ese tipo de cara! Da miedo! - dijo Sora algo perturbada.

- Como sea. Ya era hora de que despertaras. Has dormido por tres días. - informo Reborn.

- ¿Tres días? -

Reborn asintió ante la pregunta.

- Bueno, ya estuvo de pajarear. Tienes diez minutos. -

- ¿Diez minutos para qué? -

- Arreglarte e ir a la escuela por supuesto. - señalo Reborn mientras sonreía.

- ¡¿ES EN SERIO? - grito Sora su sorpresa.

¡Acaba de despertar de un posible estado semicomatoso y Reborn la manda a la escuela!

- ¿Quieres que sean dos minutos? - dijo sombrío Reborn mientras le apuntaba con su pistola a su alumna.

Al ver el arma, más rápida que Flash, Sora tomo su uniforme y se metió a alistar al baño.

- Bien, no hay daño cerebral. - sonrió Reborn mientras bajaba su arma.

Seis minutos después Sora salió del baño portando el clásico uniforme de otoño de Namichuu, un suéter color azul oscuro de manga larga, que por cierto le quedaba algo grande, podías notar el cuello de la camisa blanca por debajo del suéter, el moñito rojo que identificaba a Sora como estudiante de primero de secundaria se encontraba algo suelto, pero bien puesto. La falda llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de los muslos de la castaña y debajo estaban las medias térmicas que mantenían cálida a la joven onceava.

- ¿Vez? Todo lo que necesitas es el incentivo adecuado. – expreso Reborn cuando vio a su actual estudiante.

_Pero tu me amenazaste! CON UNA PISTOLA! _Grito en su mente la castaña.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Te vestiste rápido ¿No? – respondió el hitman al leer el pensamiento de Sora.

- ¡QUE NO LEAS LA MENTE DE LAS PERSONAS! – exclamo la menor.

- Vamos a desayunar. – dijo Reborn ignorando olímpicamente las suplicas de Sora.

Sora siguió a Reborn, discutir con su tutor tan temprano solo ocasionaría que ella acabara en otro estado semicomatoso.

- SORA! –

- SORA-SAN! –

Gritaron en júbilo Lamb y Chao-lin al ver bajar las escaleras a la castaña y saltaron a abrazarla.

Sora los atrapo apenas y les dio un gran abrazo.

- Bakasora dormiste más que nunca. Lamb-sama estaba aburrida. No importaba cuanto te picara o te aventara granadas, no te levantabas con nada.- explico Lamb.

- Chao intentar también, pero Sora-san no despertar. – compartió con semblante triste el chinito.

- Perdón. – pidió Sora al tiempo que hacia el abrazo más apretadito.

CHIU!

El sonido de un disparo que por poco y le da a los tres abrazados los distrajo.

- A comer trio de tarados. La comida se enfría. – regaño Reborn.

Los tres menores temblaron y asintieron, deshicieron el abrazo y fueron a tomar sus respectivos puestos en la mesa, fue ahí donde Sora noto la ausencia de alguien.

- Haru-bachan, ¿Dónde esta Hanabi-chan? – cuestiono la castaña.

Los rostros de Kyoko y Haru mostraron sonrisas preocupadas e incomodas.

- Veras Sora-chan. Cuando todos fueron dados de alta del hospital y viendo que tu aun tendrías que estar algún tiempo en cama, Hanabi y los chicos se pusieron algo molestos, y bueno… No los hemos visto en estos tres días que has estado inconsciente. – explico Haru a su nieta menor.

Sora aleja la comida de su boca y mira incrédula a su abuela. Inmediatamente se pone de pie y avanza a la salida de su casa.

CHIU!

Un disparo la detiene de girar el picaporte.

- ¿Y exactamente a donde cree que va señorita? – cuestiono Reborn sin alejar si taza de café de su rostro y sin siquiera mirarla.

- A meter algo de razón en las cabezas de esos cuatro tarados. – respondió Sora.

- ¿Siquiera sabes donde están? – pregunto el hitman con burla en la vocecita.

Y funciono. Sora se quedo callada.

- Termina tu desayuno dame-Sora, yo personalmente te llevare. – ordeno el del fedora.

Sora a mala gana volvió a su asiento y comenzó a comer.

* * *

- A ver si entendí bien, ¿Quieres que me meta en el armario de víveres? – cuestiono incrédula Sura a su tutor.

_Estas de broma, ¿verdad?_ Pensó la castaña en sus adentros.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar jugando? – apuntaba Reborn su pistola a la cara de su alumna.

Sora palideció y decidió que seria más sabio, y seguro, seguir las instrucciones de Reborn, así que se metió en el armario sin discutir más.

- Párate ahí, entre el atún enlatado y la miel "solecito". – indico el del fedora.

Nuevamente Sora obedeció sin chistar.

Una vez parada en el lugar que Reborn le indico este subió a la cabeza de la misma de un salto.

- Ahora jala tres veces el interruptor de la lámpara del techo. – indico Reborn.

Y así lo hizo la castaña.

- Reborn, ¿Qué va a…

- Espera y veras Sora. – interrumpió el hitman la duda de la menor.

Un sonido sordo se escucho de debajo de la casa y de repente el lugar donde Sora estaba parada se comenzó a hundir como si de un elevador se tratase.

- IIIH! Reborn, ¡¿Qué esta pasando? – exclamo Sora mientras se hundía en las tinieblas.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Basil les dijo que toda la ciudad estaba bajo protección directa de Vongola? Bueno, para saber exactamente que pasaba y cuando pasaba se necesitaba una base que nos ayudara a mantener todos nuestros asuntos en secreto. No somos un "sindicato secreto" solo de nombre. Así que a tu querido abuelo se le ocurrió que seria más sencillo si simplemente poníamos todo justo debajo de las narices de nuestros enemigos. – explico Reborn mientras una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Todo debajo de las narices de sus enemigos, como le gustaba eso.

- ¿Tsuna-jisama? ¿Pe-pero cómo? ¿Cuando? – Sora trataba de preguntar lo mejor posible.

- Fue durante el periodo de preparatoria de Tsuna y los demás. Lo más increíble es que todos se tragaron el cuento de que se construía solo un centro comercial subterráneo. – relato el hitman.

- ¿El centro comercial subterráneo? ¿La base de Vongola esta unida al centro comercial subterráneo? – repitió Sora su pregunta.

Eso de esconderse debajo de las narices del oponente había sido llevado muy lejos para su gusto.

- También somos dueños de la compañía _Le arc n´ciel_. – continuo Reborn – Compartimos acciones con las familias Cavallone y Shimon, claro que Vongola es el accionista mayoritario de la empresa. –

- ¿LE ARC N´CIEL? ¡¿SOMOS DUEÑOS DE LE ARC N´CIEL? –grito Sora su pregunta mientras bajaban por un túnel de metal bien iluminado.

Claro que Sora estaba demasiado estupefacta como para notar dicho túnel.

- Felicidades Sora, no solo heredaras el puesto como la doña de la más grande de las mafias, sino que también eres la heredera universal del imperio económico Le arc n´ciel, con todo y franquicias. – concluyo Reborn con su clásica sonrisita autosuficiente.

Sora por su parte había caído hincada y derrotada, algo de humo salía de su cabeza. Ahora no solo era heredera de la familia mafiosa más poderosa, sino que también heredaría la franquicia económica más grande del mundo, eso era demasiada información para su cabecita.

- Ya llegamos. – anuncio Reborn cuando el pequeño ascensor dejo de bajar.

La castaña reacciono y giro su rostro hacia un pasillo amplio y bien iluminado, personas entrando y saliendo de diferentes habitaciones llevando y trayendo papeles. Algunos iban de traje negro, otros usaban unos overoles de trabajo de color verde militar o beige o blanco.

- Ciossu! – saludo Reborn.

Inmediatamente el cuarto se congelo, las personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, se pegaron a las paredes y le dejaron el camino libre.

- Buongiorno signore Reborn! – saludaron todos los empleados al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente un hombre de los de overol blanco se acercó y le ofreció a Reborn otra taza de espresso.

- ¿Qué lo trae tan temprano a la base Reborn-sama? – cuestiono el hombre.

- La onceava ha venido a ver a su muy impetuosa guardiana de la tormenta. – respondió Reborn.

Reborn aun no se había bajado de la cabeza de Sora, y Sora ya se había puesto de pie, así que Reborn, que esta en su forma de bebé, estaba a la altura exacta del hombre con el que hablaba.

- ¿La-la on-once-onceava? – tartamudeo su pregunta el pobre hombre.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Reborn estaba curiosamente a su altura exacta. Entonces decidió mirar para abajo y ver sobre que estaba parada Reborn.

Su mirada se encontró con unos preciosos y curiosos ojos del color del chocolate con leche. Brillantes, grandes y expresivos, enmarcados por unas gruesas, largas y oscuras pestañas.

El hombre de overol blanco, y todos los presentes que aun no se habían movido de sus lugares, su llevaron la sorpresa de su vida cuando divisaron completamente a la jovencita debajo del hitman.

- LA ONCEAVA! – gritaron todos los presentes.

Reborn sonrió siniestramente divertido ante la reacción de los trabajadores.

Sora se había tapado las orejas, el grito fue tan fuerte como los de Ryota.

- O-o-o-onceava-sama! Por favor disculpe nuestro atrevimiento! ¡¿Cómo no pudimos verla antes? Lo-lo-lo sentimos en verdad! – El hombre hizo un dogeza perfectamente ejecutado.

Otras personas vestidas de negro colocaron rápidamente a Sora en una silla de cuero color café chocolate con rueditas.

- Po-po-por favor permítame llevarla con Hanabi-sama. – seguía hablando el hombre de overol blanco mientras seguía a una velocidad increíble el camino recorrido por la silla con rueditas – Se nos informo que usted se encontraba inconsciente después de la pelea con Kokuro-sama, gracias por su arduo trabajo onceava-sama. – decía el hombre mientras que otros trabajadores le daban a Sora dulces o flores o muñecos o pasteles, Reborn sigue sentado sobre la cabeza de Sora bebiendo su café por cierto.

- Sora. – hablo la castaña.

- ¿Disculpe? – cuestiono el hombre de overol blanco.

- Mi nombre es Sora, y no hay necesidad de agregar el "sama", es algo incomodo. – explico la menor.

- No podemos hacer eso Sora-sama. – el hombre detuvo la silla con rueditas.

Sora abrazada el uno de los tantos peluches que se acomodaron en su regazo, flores de varios tipos se acomodaron en su cabello y varias envolturas de dulces y chocolates también estaban en su regazo.

El hombre de overol blanco se hinco frente a ella, los demás trabajadores hicieron lo mismo.

- Sora-sama, nosotros elegimos seguir a Vongola… No, nosotros elegimos seguir a su abuelo porque creemos en su visión. Quizá no deba decir esto, pero nosotros hemos visto crecer a Sora-sama, su abuelo y sus padres siempre llegaban con una sonrisa e historias maravillosas sobre lo que Sora-sama había hecho. He de ser sincero, nos daba miedo que alguien como usted tome las riendas de la familia, pero sus acciones recientes nos han demostrado nuestro error al dudar de usted. –

Sora observo a los hombres y mujeres frente a ella, se sentía tan cálida, segura y avergonzada. La castaña se puso de pie, Reborn salto y se coloco en la cabecera de la silla, y Sora imito el gesto de los hombres y mujeres frente a ella.

- Probare que soy digna de su confianza, pero si algún día llego a cometer un error, por favor háganmelo saber. – comenzó a decir la menor, los hombres y mujeres presentes alzaron sus cabezas para ver que estaba haciendo la pequeña jefa – Gracias, por aceptarme en su familia. – concluyo Sora.

- Sonna Sora-sama! Gracias a usted por aceptar hacerse cargo de este montón de inadaptados! – exclamo el de overol blanco.

- OYE! – exclamaron los hombres y mujeres del fondo.

Sora rio cálidamente desde el fondo de su corazón, fue una risa que hechizo a todo el staff.

Reborn también sonrió, el carisma de Sora era tan fuerte como el de Tsuna.

- Si, si, muy bonito, ¿Ya se te olvido a que venimos dame-Sora? – reprendió con una patada en la cabeza Reborn a su estudiante.

- Oh, cierto! Venían buscando a Hanabi-sama. Sígame por favor Sora-sama. – El hombre de overol blanco empujo a Sora en una dirección y la metió en otro ascensor. – Simplemente oprima el botón del piso 59B, ahí debe estar entrenando Hanabi-sama. – indico el de overol blanco.

- ¿Este? – oprimió Sora el botón y las puertas se cerraron – Ah! Se me olvido preguntarle su nombre. –

- ¿A quien le importa? Concéntrate en lo que le vas a decir a Hanabi cuando la veas. – dijo Reborn.

- Oye Reborn, ¿Cuántos pisos tienen la base subterránea? – cuestiono Sora curiosa.

- Tiene un total de 50 pisos, mientras más alto el número más al fondo de la tierra te vas, y esta dividido en siete secciones, la de investigación, la de desarrollo, la enfermería, el comedor, la de entrenamiento, la cocina, las habitaciones y el almacén de armas. Los pisos de hasta abajo corresponden a la sección de entrenamiento. – explico el hitman.

- ¿Y las entradas? – seguía curiosa la castaña.

- Se cambian de lugar todos los días y solo personal autorizado sabe donde se encuentran y puede pasar a través de ellas. –

- Ah. – fue la inteligente respuesta de la castaña.

Siguieron bajando en silencio hasta que llegaron al piso indicado. La puerta del ascensor se abrió dando paso a un pasillo perpendicular a la entrada del ascensor, el sonido de explosiones se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Sora salió del ascensor y camino hacia su derecha hasta topar con otro pasillo perpendicular al que caminaba, su intuición y el sonido de las explosiones la guiaron hasta una de las tantas ventanas que dejaba ver un enorme cuarto donde una persona, una adolecente más específicamente, se encontraba llena de heridas y parecía muy cansada.

- Hanabi-chan! – exclamo Sora al divisar a su prima de entre el polvo y el humo de las explosiones – Reborn, ¿Cómo puedo comunicarme con ella? –

- Sígueme, te llevare a la sala de control. – señalo el hitman al tiempo que jalaba de los cabellos de Sora para guiarla por el laberinto de pasillos.

Reborn dirigió a la castaña hasta llegar a un cuarto que estaba en el centro del laberinto de cuartos de entrenamiento de aquel piso, a partir de ese cuarto, donde fácil cabían unas diez personas, podías ver los siete cuartos de entrenamiento que lo rodeaban, había un enorme tablero lleno de botoncitos, palancas y había dos micrófonos. Reborn dirigió a Sora hasta uno de dichos micrófonos.

- Oprime el botón rojo con el número tres y habla por el micrófono de la izquierda. – instruyo el tutor.

Sora oprimió el botón, dio un profundo respiro y…

- GOKUDERA HANABI! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CREE QUE HACE SEÑORITA? – exclamo fuerte Sora a través del micrófono.

Hanabi dio un respingo en su lugar y casi se le cae la bomba de contacto que tenia en la mano.

- ¿O-onceava? – dudo la peliplata mientras volteaba lentamente a la ventana de la sala de control.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no has ido a casa por tres días Hanabi-chan? – reprendió la voz de Sora por las bocinas.

- Onceava! A despertado! Que alegría! – salto Hanabi de felicidad.

La carita de la italiana se ilumino y le dio un brillo infantil, sus ojos verdes reflejaban alivio y brillaban con lagrimitas de alegría. Sora casi olvida que estaba ahí para regañar a su prima.

- No me cambie el tema señorita! Salga de ahí inmediatamente y valla a darse una ducha y póngase el uniforme de la escuela que se nos hace tarde! Y discúlpate con Haru-bachan y Kyoko-bachan por preocuparlas! – reprendió lo mejor que pudo la menor.

- HAI! DE INMEDIATO! – aseguro la de ojos verdes antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación de entrenamiento.

- Eso fue fácil. - señalo Sora con una sonrisa y una gotita resbalándole de la sien.

- Una menos, te faltan tres. – informo Reborn aun en la sentado en la cabeza de Sora.

- ¿Tres? –

- Si. Yamada, Ryota y Hibiki. – informo el hitman.

- ¿Ellos también? –

- Que quieres que te diga. Tienes una familia demasiado sensible. – dijo Reborn mientras jalaba el cabello de Sora y la hacia dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

_¿Eso es algo bueno y algo malo?_ Se pregunto la castaña mentalmente.

- Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. – contesto Reborn la pregunta mental.

- ¡Que no leas mi mente! –

* * *

_*Frente a Takesushi*_

Sora y Reborn se encontraban frente a la entrada del restaurante del mejor sushi de la ciudad y casa de Yamada.

El letrero decía ABIERTO y por ende Sora y Reborn entraron al lugar.

- Buenos días. –

- Ciaossu. –

Saludaron respectivamente.

- Irashaimasen! – saludo un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja, usaba una camisa de algodón desmangada color blanco que dejaba en claro que el hombre hacia ejercicio, un lazo blanco estaba amarrado en su cabeza. Sus ojos de color café tenían un brillo alegre, pero podía notar que estaba alerta, una sonrisa de _bussinesman _adornaba su rostro – Oh! Una estudiante de Namichuu, apuesto a que vienes a ver a Takao. – aseguro el hombre.

- ¿Quién viene a ver a Takao? – se escucho la suave pero firme voz de una mujer.

Las facciones delicadas con algunas arrugas, ojos de color chocolate, cabello sostenido en un elegante tocado, usaba un kimono verde olivo con dibujos de hojas cayendo, el obi era de color verde oscuro amarrado en un complicado y bello nudo.

- Mi-mi nombre es Sawada Sora. Soy compañera de escuela de Yamada-kun. – se presento Sora a la hermosa y mayor mujer.

- Sawada Sora! – exclamo el hombre detrás de la barra.

- Ciaossu Akane, Takuto. – saludo Reborn como si nada al par.

- ¿Lo-los conoces Reborn? – cuestiono Sora a su tutor.

- Claro. Son la esposa y el yerno de Takeshi. – explico el hitman.

- ¡¿La esposa y el yerno de Takeshi-ojisan? ¿E-eso qui-quiere decir que…

- Trabajamos para Vongola Sora-chan. – interrumpió Akane - Trabajamos para CEDEF, pero respondemos directamente a las ordenes de mi marido. – explico la mujer mayor. – Y si. Eso quiere decir que Takao es nieto de Takeshi-sama. -

La cabecita se Sora nuevamente sacaba humo y sus ojos estaban en espiral, el día de hoy estaba recibiendo demasiada información como para procesarla tan rápido.

- ¿Es que ya no hay nadie normal a mí alrededor? – lloro Sora en una esquina.

- No te pongas así Sora-chan. Vele el lado positivo, tu familia solo se agranda. – intento calmarla el que ahora sabia era el padre de su amigo, Takuto.

- Deja de llorar. – Piso fuerte Reborn a su alumna – Una jefa mafiosa no se comporta así. – reprendió el hitman.

Sora se puso de pie mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Me alegra que estés aquí Sora-chan. – exclamo Akane – Por lo general me alegra que Takao se centre tanto en su entrenamiento con la espada, pero en los últimos tres días se ha negado a probar alimento y descansa muy poco. Hemos intentado muchas cosas para hacerlo descansar, pero él se niega rotundamente, ¿Crees poder regañarlo y hacer que entre en razón? – pidió Akane a Sora.

- Ha eso he venido Akane-san. – aseguro la menor – Pero, ¿Dónde esta Yamada-kun? –

- Te llevare con el. – dijo Akane mientras abría la puerta por la que entro – Sígueme por favor. –

Sora hizo como le pidieron.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta la parte trasera de la casa de los Yamamoto/Yamada, llegaron a una parte escondida entre la pared que separaba la casa de la calle, ahí Akane saco de entre su kimono un anillo con una piedra en forma hexagonal color azul, se lo coloco y rápidamente el anillo fue encendido en una cándida flama color azul, Akane oprimió el anillo contra una la pared de la casa y una puerta se abrió, revelando así un dojo escondido. Dentro del dojo la figura de un joven se hizo presente.

Yamada se encontraba dando estocadas una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma kata, sus ojos usualmente cálidos se encontraban sombríos y filosos, calculadores del siguiente movimiento que haría, el muchacho usaba un hakama color azul oscuro y un obi (la camisa japonesa tradicional, me parece) color azul neutro.

Esa era la primera vez que Sora veía a su amigo tan serio y… peligroso.

- Takao. – hablo firme Akane – Te buscan. – anuncio y se retiro.

Takao apenas desvió un poco su mirada sin detener sus ejercicios. Se detuvo por completo cuando vio a Sora y al pequeño, parados fuera del dojo.

- Sora. – dijo algo atontado Takao ante la visión de Sora frente a el – Y-ya estas bien. – sonrió el chico una sonrisa de alivio y el brillo de tranquilidad volviendo a sus ojos.

- Uhm. – asintió la castaña – Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto Yamada-kun. –

- N-no! Fuimos nosotros los que te fallamos! Si fuéramos más fuertes no te hubieras tenido que enfrentar tu sola a Kokuro y…

Sora alzó una mano indicándole que se detuviera.

- Vamos a la escuela Yamada-kun. – pidió Sora con una sonrisa que ilumino el dojo entero.

Takao se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y asintió en silencio. Los tres (no olviden que Reborn sigue sobre la cabeza de Sora) salieron del dojo, Takao camino hacia su habitación para asearse y cambiarse, Sora con Reborn al restaurante.

- Gracias por tu arduo trabajo. – agradeció Takuto la intervención de Sora para calmar a su hijo.

- Gracias, Sora-chan. – agradeció también Akane mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

Sora se despidió con una reverencia y salió del restaurante.

- ¿Sabes a donde ir? – cuestiono Reborn a Sora, todavía sentado sobre su cabeza.

- Solo hay un lugar donde oni-chan puede estar en este tipo de momentos. –

* * *

Ryota estaba acostado boca arriba en la tierra. Se encontraba en un lugar cerca de la montaña, era ahí donde iba cuando era niño con su abuelo a practicar boxeo, y debes en cuando se tiraban en el suelo y admiraban la majestuosidad del cielo y la vivacidad del sol.

Ryota inspiro hondo y cerro sus ojos, intento meditar. Las imágenes de una Sora inconsciente, de Hanabi y su hermana lastimadas, de Yamada y Hibiki heridos…

- Oni-chan! – salto feliz Sora sobre Ryota.

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe y encontró frente a el a su adorable proclamada hermana menor y a su tutor sobre su cabeza.

- SORA! YA ESTAS DESPIERTA! – abrazo Ryota a Sora efusivamente.

- On-oni-cha nece-sito re-res-pi-rar. – pidió Sora ahogadamente.

- AH! Perdón. – dijo el de ojos grises y la soltó.

El silencio lleno el espacio entre ellos.

Ryota sonreía a manera de disculpa.

Sora sonreía a manera de entendimiento y aceptación.

La menor se puso de pie y extendió su mano a su autoproclamado hermano mayor y le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Te rompiste una pierna verdad? Por eso estas tan quieto. – especulo Reborn.

- No, solo me lo torcí. – respondió.

Sora negó ante las acciones de Ryota, Reborn por su parte sonrió.

Habiendo dejado a Ryota en su casa y bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela, su madre y su hermana, Sora ahora caminaba en dirección a la casa de…

Chan-chan- CHAAAN!

- La casa de Hibiki-san. – señalo Sora deteniéndose frente a la enorme puerta de madera perteneciente a la una enorme casa de un elegante y clásico estilo japonés.

- Te das cuenta que de hecho es la casa de Hibari, ¿Verdad? – recordó el tutor.

- Es verdad! Hibiki-san es el hijo menor de Kyoya-jisan! – reacciono Sora.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – se abrió la puerta revelando a Sai – Ah! Sora-chan! –

- Sai-san! –

- Ven, ven, pasa, pasa. Nuestra casa es tu casa Sora-chan. – exclamo feliz de la vida Sai mientras salía y empujaba a la castaña dentro de la enorme casa – Sabes Sora-chan, Hyo-chan ha estado muy deprimido desde que volvieron de aquella misión contra Kokuro. Digo, esos dos nunca se han llevado bien, pero perder contra Kokuro y ser salvado por ti le dio directamente en las bolas. – explicaba Sai mientras avanzaban.

- ¿Kokuro y Hibiki-san ya se conocían? – pregunto Sora.

- Claro! Kyoya-san y Mukuro siempre hacían que Aoi-chan, Kokuro, Hyo-chan y Kokoru se enfrentaran solo por el placer de ver quien tenia los vástagos más fuertes. - explico Sai aun sonriendo.

Una gotita se resbalo por la sien.

_Clásico de Kyoya-jisan. _Pensó Sora perturbada.

Sai empujo a Sora hasta llegar una enorme área de entrenamiento similar a las de la base subterránea, solo que esta estaba justo debajo de la casa de los Hibari/Hibiki.

Al igual que con Takao y Hanabi, Hyoga se encontraba en medio de la sala, pero estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en posición de meditación y los ojos cerrados.

Sora se acerco lentamente.

- Hi-hibiki-san. – llamo con voz tímida la castaña al prefecto. No hubo respuesta.

- Hibiki-san. – le llamo con voz más firme, pero el prefecto ni se inmuto.

Al no ver respuesta de muchacho, Sora se acercó aun más. Estuvo a punto de estirar la mano e intentar sacudirlo, pero Sora noto algo que no creyó que vería, al menos no en Hibiki Hyoga. Una burbujita de moco y un hilo de saliva saliendo de la nariz y boca del prefecto.

- Esta dormido. – señalo la castaña mientras parpadeaba incrédulamente.

- Si, tiende a hacer eso cuando piensa demasiado o esta muy frustrado. – explico Sai apareciendo de la nada detrás de Sora – Permíteme, ya lo levanto. – ofreció Sai con sonrisa zorruna.

Sai se acercó al oído de su sobrino y susurro un simple frase que movió por completo al prefecto.

- Yamada-kun se le ha confesado a Sora-chaaan~. - canto despacio el mayor, solo para que Hyoga escuchara.

El prefecto abrió sus ojos abruptamente y de entre las mangas de su kimono aparecieron un par de tonfas.

¡¿Como osaba aquel espadachín de segunda adelantársele? Habían acordado después de la batalla con aquella piña podrida que tendrían un batalla entre ellos para saber quien seria el protector oficial de la castaña! ( lo cual en términos de los Hibari/Hibiki significa también salir con la chica).

- Tranquilo! Hyo-chan, tranquilo! – llamo desesperado Sai a su sobrino – Era un chiste! Sora-chan esta aquí! Mira, mira! – decía Sai mientras empujaba a Sora frete a Hyoga.

El susodicho se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la adorable fierecilla frente a el (Reborn sigue sobre la cabeza de Sora pero Hyoga solo la ve a ella).

- O-ohayo, Hibiki-san. – saludo Sora tímidamente.

Hyoga sonría enternecido y con el corazón bailando de felicidad, Sora estaba bien.

Sora se sonrojo ante la expresión de Hibiki, la ultima vez que había visto una expresión similar el señor Hibari la había elogiado por haber enfrentado al monstruo de debajo de su cama (el cual era un suéter).

- Aww~ - canto Sai mientras veía la escena frente a él.

La expresión de Hyoga inmediatamente cambio y volvió a su estoica y lista para matar cara.

- Sora, sal de aquí antes de que veas algo que te traumara de por vida. Te veré dentro de un rato en la escuela. – instruyo el prefecto.

- Eh. – reacciono Sora de sus memorias – P-pero Hibiki-san, ya pasan de la ocho, ¿No estaríamos rompiendo las reglas de la escuela? – pregunto inocente la menor.

- Sora, apenas van a ser las siete de la mañana. – informo el prefecto mientras la empujaba a la salida.

- Apenas… ¿Las siete? – repitió la menor.

3

2

1

- Reborn, ¿Me levantaste a las cuatro de la mañana? – pregunto la castaña al hitman que yacía en su cabeza con una nueva taza de espresso.

- Cuatro y media a decir verdad. – admitió el hitman.

Hyoga empujo a Sora hasta la puerta de la casa mientras esta intentaba discutir con el hitman que la ignoraba.

Sora y Reborn caminaban por la calle que llevaría a Sora directo a Namichuu (si Reborn ya se bajo de la cabeza de Sora). Sora se veía cansada y algo maltrecha, esto debido a que Reborn la hizo callar después de que se canso de sus constantes quejas.

* * *

- Onceava! –

- Sora!

- Oi! Sora! Por aquí! –

Hanabi, Ryota y Takao estaban parados en una esquina esperando a Sora.

El rostro de la castaña se ilumino con una sonrisa y corrió hacia sus amigos.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Aww~ Me gusto como quedo.

Lamento mucho mucho mucho mucho la tardanza. En verdad lo lamento.

Angel-kun: Lo que pasa es que a esta psyco creadora mía se le va el avion de vez en cuando y por mucho rato.

Gracias por leer! Bye-bee!

Lo bueno, ESTOY DE VACACIONES! asi que tratare de subir un par de capitulo más antes de que se acaben mis vacaciones!


	19. Shoot 19 Aahsuspiro, la normalidad

Los personajes de KHR! le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertecen a mí, MUAHAHAHAHAHA OuÓ!

* * *

Shoot 19° Aah (suspiro), la normalidad.

¿Alguna vez en su vida se habían sentido agradecidos de la vista que brinda su escuela al llegar por las mañanas?

Ya saben, profesores gruñones y medio deprimidos que solo van a la escuela por el placer de ver sufrir a sus estudiantes, alumnas escandalosas, solo hablando de la nueva estrella pop o lo que paso la noche pasada en la telenovela, alumnos abusivos que, válgame la redundancia, abusan de los alumnos que SI hacen la tarea, entre otro tipo de fauna estudiantil.

Sinceramente, ¿Alguna vez se han sentido agradecidos de que exista la escuela?

Bueno, Sawada Sora es en este instante una de esas alumnas que agradece y enaltece la existencia del recinto estudiantil, ¿Por qué?

- Aah (suspiro), la normalidad. – canto Sora en felicidad al estar frente a las puertas de la secundaria.

Los grupos de amigos que hablaban de a quien van a robarle el almuerzo, del nuevo disco de aquel nuevo cantante o simplemente discutir los resultados de la tarea, todo en la secundaria Namichuu era perfecta y rotundamente NORMAL.

No mafia y no tutor psico-sociopata, Sora estaba en lo que podría describirse su paraíso, rodeada de pura y segura normalidad.

Reborn la había despertado muy temprano esa mañana (4:30 am, ¿recuerdan?), después le habían dado un tour por la base subterránea de Vongola, que por cierto, recorre toda la parte subterránea de la ciudad, y tuvo que ir a buscar y animar a todos sus muy sensibles amigos y familiares, la escuela sin duda alguna se había convertido en el refugio de Sora.

- Haha, jamás creí ver a alguien tan feliz de venir a la escuela. – comento Takao mientras observaba la resplandeciente cara de la castaña.

- No te burles de la onceava cestino idiota, no importa lo extraño que sea su comportamiento. - ¿defendió? Hanabi a Sora.

- Lo bueno es que somos sus amigos. – agregó Ryota con una sonrisa.

Sora se había adentrado a las instalaciones y había empezado tomar las manos de algunos de los grupitos mientras les agradecía ser tan normales, y claro, los grupitos la miraban como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo Sora? – cuestiono una grave voz que todos sabían era la de Hyoga.

- Agradeciendo la normalidad de la escuela. – respondió Ryota mirando con una amplia sonrisa a su primita.

- No la culpo. – agrego el prefecto mientras también observaba sonriente a la menor.

Sora volteo hacia ellos sonriente y rápidamente se acercó al prefecto al divisarlo.

- Gracias Hibiki-san. – dijo Sora mientras tomaba las manos del prefecto entre las suyas – Gracias por mantener la normalidad de la escuela. – lagrimitas salían de los castaños ojos.

- Mi placer. – aseguro con una amable sonrisa Hibiki pero podías ver un brillo sádico en sus ojos.

- Por supuesto que es tu placer, disciplinar sádicamente, digo, mantener el orden en la escuela. – comento mordaz Takao mientras separaba las manos del prefecto y las de Sora.

Las miradas del prefecto y del espadachín chocaron como si de dos fuerzas opuestas se tratasen, chispas y fuego frio cortaron el aire entre los rostros de ambos muchachos.

- Venga conmigo onceava, ignore a ese grandísimo par de estúpidos cabeza de porquería. – decía Hanabi mientras tomaba la manita de Sora y la llevaba en dirección del salón de ambas – Ryota, asegúrate que este par de animales llegue a su respectiva jaula. – instruyo la ojiverde al ojigris al pasar por su lado.

- Ok, maám. – saludo militarmente Ryota a Hanabi.

Hanabi y Sora dejaron en el patio al trio de muchachos.

* * *

- Se siente como si no hubiéramos estado en la escuela durante años. – comento Sora mientras tomaba su asiento en el salón de clases.

- De hecho, se siente bien estar en un ambiente no hostil de vez en cuando. – concordó Hanabi tomando su asiento al lado de Sora.

- Oye, Sawada. – una de las compañeras del salón se acercó, Hanabi le dirigió una buena mirada de "mas te vale que sea bueno si es que vienes a joder el humor de la onceava" – U-una chi-chica del sa-salón 1-A te bu-busca. - la mirada no paso desapercibida.

Sora y Hanabi voltearon sus rostros a la entrada del salón, parada afuera se encontraba Kurumi.

- Kurumi-chan! – exclamo feliz Sora mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- Megane, se siente como si no te hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo. – agregó Hanabi al acercarse también.

Kurumi no devolvió el abrazo que Sora le dio y una ligera sonrisa que apenas se notaba estaba en su rostro.

- Kurumi-chan, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Sora.

- Si Megane, parece que estas a punto de vomitar. – señalo Hanabi al ver como el rostro de la pelirroja se volvía ligeramente verde y esta se tomaba el estomago con ambas manos.

- Me gu-gustaria hablar co-contigo de algo muy im-importante Sora-chan. – pidió con algo de dificultad la de anteojos – Gokudera-san también puede venir por supuesto! – agrego rápidamente Kurumi al otra la mirada que Hanabi le lanzaba

- Esta bien Kurumi-chan. – acepto la castaña – Aun faltan unos minutos antes de que empiecen las clases, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la azotea? Ahí nos darán más privacidad. – sugirió Sora.

Kurumi asintió y así las tres se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

* * *

Una vez en la azotea Kurumi cerró la puerta y un silencio algo tenso inundo el espacio entre las tres amigas.

- Bien, ¿Qué ocurre Kurumi-san? ¿Por qué esta tan alterada? – cuestiono preocupada Sora.

Kurumi apretó su propio abrazo a su estomago.

- Habla de una buena vez Megane. – exigió Hanabi – La onceava no debe llegar tarde a la primera hora. –

Kurumi dudo.

- ¿Kurumi-chan? – intento darle coraje Sora a su amiga.

- L-lo que pasa e-es que…

- ¿Lo que pasa es que qué? – cuestiono Hanabi ya algo irritada.

- Y-yo sé que…

- Ya! Megane, o me dices que demonios te ´pasa y nos dejas volver o te juro que…

- . – interrumpió rápidamente la pelirroja a Hanabi.

Sora y Hanabi intercambiaron miradas.

- Kurumi-chan, ¿Podrías repetir eso por favor? No entendimos nada de lo que dijiste. – pidió Sora.

- Que, yo sé que ustedes son parte de la mafia. – repitió con más calma Kurumi.

Las pupilas de Sora se contrajeron de la sorpresa.

* * *

_*Con Ryota y Hibiki*_

Después de haber separado al prefecto y al basquetbolista, y por ende haber acabado la guerra de miradas y palabras no dichas, Ryota ahora empujaba a rastras a Hyoga en dirección de la oficina del comité disciplinario, esto claro después de haber dejado a Takao en su salón de clase.

- La próxima vez que te metas en mi camino Sasagawa Ryota juro que te daré hasta partirte y hasta que me canse. – amenazo Hyoga con una cara no muy amistosa al peleador.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que eso sonó? Además, no lo harías, si lo hicieras Sora jamás nunca en su vida te dirigiría la palabra. – contesto Ryota.

El prefecto hizo un puchero al darse cuneta de que las palabras del peleador eran ciertas.

Hibiki Hyoga pudiera ser el demonio encarnado para aquellos que no lo conocen, y no estaban lejos de la verdad, el padre y la madre del chico se habían encargado de convertirlo en algo bastante cercano a uno, pero a Hyoga le gustaban las cosas pequeñas y tiernas, ya fueran animales o niños, claro que el actual prefecto mantenía estas manías escondidas de todos aquellos a los que consideraba externos a sus asuntos, así que solo muy contadas personas sabían sus manías, siendo estas sus padres, su hermana mayor, su tío y Kusakabe Tetsunosuke, su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

El puchero de Hyoga paso desapercibido por Ryota.

- Listo. Tu oficina. – exclamo Ryota mientras acomodaba a Hyoga frente a la puerta de su oficina.

Hyoga lo miro feo una última vez y procedió a abrir la puerta de la oficina.

- Oya, oya. Ohayo! Hyo-chan, Ryo-chan! Que maravillosa mañana, ¿No creen? – saludo una voz desde el interior de la oficina.

- Tú! – exclamaron ambos chicos al ver al portador de la voz.

* * *

_*En la azotea*_

Los ojos tanto de Sora como de Hanabi estaban contraídos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Do-donde es-escuchaste e-eso, Ku-Kurumi-chan? – tartamudeo Sora su pregunta.

_Esto no es bueno. Esto no es bueno. Esto no es bueno. _Repetía una y otra vez en su mente la castaña.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – exclamo Hanabi mientras tomaba una de las cuentas explosivas de sus pulseras y la intentaba forzar a través de la boca de Kurumi.

- Hanabi-chan! Detente! – intervino Sora antes de que su prima pasara la mini bomba a través de la tráquea de su amiga.

- Pero onceava…

- Dejemos que nos explique que le hace pensar eso. – interrumpió Sora a Hanabi – Kurumi-chan, no has contestado mi pregunta. –

- Lo-lo que pasa es-es que ha-hace tre-tres días, cu-cuando vi que ni-ni tu, ni Gokudera-san, ni Yamada-kun, ni Sasagawa-sempai y ni Hi-hibiki-san venían a la escuela me-me preocupe, así que fui con los del co-comité disciplinario para ver si sabían algo, a-ahí Ku-Kusakabe-sempai me-me dijo que habían te-tenido algunos problemas fa-familiares y has-hasta ahí lo deje. Lu-luego e-ese mismo día cu-cuando llegue a mi casa mi abuelo me dijo que e-ese día tendría que trabajar hasta tarde po-porque u-un miembro de la familia de su jefe había hecho algo realmente escandaloso y ahora les tocaba a ellos re-reparar ciertos detalles, como yo no me quede convencida y me pareció extraño que un miembro de la familia del jefe de mi abuelo causare un alboroto y tu tuvieras problemas familiares al mismo tiempo, así que seguí a mi abuelo hasta su trabajo, que me llevo a una base subterránea, que me llevo a escuchar a mi abuelo hablando en italiano con otras personas, que me llevo a tomar notas de lo que decía o creía que decía, que me llevo a usar el traductor de internet, que me llevo a descubrir que Le arc n´ciel es de hecho una fachada para una familia mafiosa súper importante, lo cual hizo que el bebé que siempre esta contigo me encontrara y me explicara todo eso de que eres la heredera, lo cual nos trajo a este momento. – explico sin un solo respiro Kurumi.

Sora y Hanabi miraron a su amiga con algo de incredulidad y asombro. Hablar todo eso y sin un solo respiro, guau.

- Reborn, claro eso lo explica todo. – señalo exasperada Sora.

- ¿Quién exactamente es tu abuelo? – cuestiono ya más tranquila Hanabi.

- El profesor Irie Shoichi. – respondió Kurumi.

- Eso explica porque entraste tan fácilmente a las facilidades de Vongola, ese hombre nunca mira para atrás. – razono la ojiverde.

- Un momento, ¿Su abuelo trabaja para Vongola? – cuestiono Sora.

- Es uno de los tres jefes de investigación y desarrollo de armas y facilidades de Vongola. – respondió Hanabi.

_Tienes que estar jugando. _Sollozo Sora mentalmente mientras se acomodaba en una esquina oscura y empezaba a cultivar hongos.

- Entonces, ¿Es cierto? – se aventuro a preguntar Kurumi.

Sora asintió con el espíritu derrotado, Hanabi asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Eso. Es. Tan. GENIAL! – exclamo saltando la de anteojos.

- Eh? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Sora y su prima, confundidas por la reacción recibida.

- Pensé que se trataba de una especie de broma que el señor Reborn me hizo, así que anoche interrogue a mi abuelo y me lo confirmo, pero todavía no me o creía, así que ahora que te pregunte y que se que es cierto es súper genial porque ahora podre trabajar en lo que me gusta y sin que el abuelo me diga que no juegue con sus cosas, y como bono tengo a la mejor jefa del mundo. – explico como si nada Kurumi mientras una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- Pe-pero Kurumi-chan, pensé que te gustaba la fotografía, por eso eras parte del club del periódico escolar. – razonó Sora.

- Hay no. Lo de la fotografía fu porque Shoichi-ochichan dijo que necesitaba un hobby que no involucrara la mezcla de posibles explosiones letales, y lo del club del periódico fue porque Shoichi-ochichan dijo que necesitaba algo en que atender mi tiempo y que no me llevara a destruir el departamento.- respondió Kurumi mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Sora miraba incrédula a su amiga, por lo general si le dices a alguien que res la heredera de la familia mafiosa más grande y poderosa del mundo esa persona saldría corriendo.

_La gente que me rodea tiene algo mal en la cabeza. _Concluyo Sora mentalmente. _Y tú también lo tienes. _Dijo la vocecita de su cabeza.

- AAAAAA! HUYAN POR SU VIDA! – se escucho un desgarrador grito de alguna pobre alma.

- Parece que Hibiki, Ryota y Yamada ya vieron la sorpresa que les traje. – informo una muy conocida y temida voz.

- Reborn! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – acuso Sora a su tutor.

- ¿Yo? Nada. Yo solamente cumplí los deseos de mi mediocre alumna.- se defendió el mini hitman.

- Mis… Oh por Dios. – la realización golpeo a Sora directo en la cara y salió de la azotea como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Lo que Sora, Hanabi y Kurumi vieron al llegar al lugar del que provenía el grito, que era los jardines de enfrente de la escuela, las dejo con los ojos como paltos.

Ryota y Takao estaban ya llenos de heridas y se habían quedado sentados recuperando aire y fuerzas al lado de la pelea, otros cuantos estudiantes también estaban recostados, pero inconscientes y con los rostros todavía en shock.

Sin embargo, eso solo es la punta del iceberg.

La zona donde las otras dos personas restantes batallaban era una verdadera mirada a un mundo de pesadilla, el cielo se pintaba de un color gris-morado-negro que al fondo formaba un vórtice que parecía drenar todos los colores de alrededor, el instinto asesino de los peleadores era asfixiante, y personalmente para Sora, una sensación de mareo, nauseas, asco y terror, que solo se intensificaron cuando vio a los dos peleadores.

- IIIIIH! Hibiki-san esta peleando con Kokuro! – exclamo la castaña con horror.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se escapo de los vindice? – pregunto/grito Hanabi.

- ¡Eso no importa por ahora Hanabi-chan! ¡¿Cómo los detenemos? – exclamo Sora mientras se tomaba el cabello y jalaba de el con desesperación.

- Un buen jefe siempre tiene el control de sus hombres dame-Sora. – hablo una vocecita.

- Reborn! – llamo Sora a su tutor cuando vio que una compuerta en el piso se abría y Reborn salía de ella - ¡¿Y exactamente cómo sugieres que me meta entre ese par de psicópatas? – cuestiono Sora a su tutor.

La respuesta fue el cañón de una pistola entre sus ojos.

- ¿Tu qué crees? – dijo Reborn juguetonamente con su autosuficiente sonrisa.

CHIU!

Y disparo.

_Si tan solo fuera más fuerte hubiera podido detener a Hibiki-san y a Kokuro. Si lo hubiera hecho con mi última voluntad los hubiera detenido. _Fueron los pensamientos que resonaron en la mente de Sora.

- REBOR! – exclamo la castaña feroz al volver a la vida.

El uniforme de Sora exploto con la energía liberada por la castaña, solo que hay un problemita, Sora no esta usando el top ni el short de licra especiales que le dieron, en lugar de eso estaba usando un bóxer femenino color blanco con estampado de ositos y la parte superior era una camisetita pegadita con el mismo estampado que el bóxer.

- ¡DETENER A HYOGA Y A KOKURO CON MÍ ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! – rugió la castaña.

Sora avanzo como la loca que era en es instante, tomo la sandalia de uno de los pobres chicos inconscientes en el suelo y…

SMACK!

Les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos muchachos con la sandalia.

- ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! – rugió la castaña.

Les pego una y otra y otra vez hasta que los dos chicos quedaron en el suelo con unos diez chichones en la cabeza.

Sora ya se había calmado y Hanabi y Kurumi ya le habían dado un uniforme de repuesto.

- Se puede saber, ¿Por qué yo también fui golpeado? Yo fui la victima aquí. – dijo Kokuro.

- Estabas en mi oficina, invadiendo mi territorio. – espeto Hyoga mientras le lanzaba al chico cabeza de piña una mirada venenosa.

- Además, ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar extremadamente encarcelado? – cuestiono Ryota que ya se había repuesto. Tenia un golpe en la cabeza y cortes en las manos, pero eso se soluciono rápido con más vendas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kokuro? – cuestiono con voz filosa Takao.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo a la escuela. – respondió como si nada el de ojos bicolor.

Y efectivamente, Rokudo Kokuro estaba usando el uniforme de la secundaria Namichuu.

Camisa blanca desfajada con un suéter sin mangas color azul oscuro, casi negro. Sin corbata, en lugar de la corbata usaba una cadena con el pendiente de un candado y un collar de cuero con adornos de púas, como los que usa Hanabi, las mangas de la camisa estaban enrolladas hasta el codo, las muñecas estaban adornadas por una cantidad significativa de pulseras. El pantalón gris y zapatos escolares negros.

- ¿Por qué estas…

- Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta. – interrumpió Reborn la cuestión de su alumna – Él ha sido liberado porque este fue su primer crimen en contra de la familia. Se tomaron precauciones por supuesto, el candado en su collar es un neutralizador. Mientras tenga eso en su cuello no puede usar más de la mitad de su poder y dicho candado solo puede ser removido por mi o por la voluntad del decimo u onceava de Vongola. – explico el mini hitman.

- Entonces, ¿Él va a…

- Estudiar aquí. – respondió la pregunta Reborn sin dejar terminar a Sora.

- ¿Y va a vivir en…

- Con nosotros. Debo tener un ojo sobre el por si acaso. – respondió de nuevo el hitman sin dejar a su alumna terminar la pregunta.

El rostro de Sora palideció y unas bolitas de fuego color azul oscuro la rodearon.

- Aah (suspiro), la normalidad. – exclamo en un sollozo Sora.

- ¿Por qué esta llorando ahora? – cuestiono Hyoga.

- Porque su santuario ha sido profanado. – contesto Ryota mientras observaba a Sora en su esquina emo.

_Adiós a mi normalidad._ Lloro Sora mentalmente.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Angel-kun: Pobre Sora. Sabes Aiko, a veces te pasas con ella.

Aiko: Pero es que esa es la escencia. No te creas, me duele hacerle esto, pero es por su bien. Ahora imaginate Angie lo que siente Amano-sensei con Tsu-kun.

Angel-kun: Esa mujer debe tener el escrupulo de Reborn.

DEJEN RIVEWS!


	20. Shoot 20 FESTIVAL

Los personajes de KHR! le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertecen a mí, MUAHAHAHAHAHA OuÓ!

* * *

Shoot 20°

Una pareja de adolecentes de alrededor de 17 años caminaban abrazados mientras caminaban por un oscuro pasillo. Un muy oscuro, tétrico, siniestro, retorcido, tenebroso y perturbador pasillo. La chica, que usaba un uniforme de marinerita, abrazaba a su novio como si su vida dependiera de ello. El chico, que usaba un uniforme de pantalón y saco, avanzaba con el terror gritando en sus ojos. Las tenebrosas sombras que los rodeaban se tornaban en seres abismales y terroríficos.

La parejita tenía más de media hora de haber entrado a aquel lugar y aun no habían encontrado la salida, la desesperación y el terror comenzaban a apoderarse de sus pubertas cabecitas.

- M-Mi-k-kun, ¿Cu-cu-cuando vamos a salir de aquí? Di-dijiste qu-que este ti-tipo de cosas eran tu-tu especialidad. – reprocho la chica a su novio.

- Tra-tra-tranquila Ki-Ki-Ki-Kino-chan, te-te aseguro qu-que saldré-saldremos de aquí pro-pronto. – intento tranquilizar el chico a su chica.

Repentinamente una fuerza misteriosa los tomo a ambos y los alzo contra el suelo.

La pareja grito.

La fuerza los lanzo contra el piso duro y frio y los arrastro por el suelo hasta que los hizo chocar contra un espejo que estaba colocado al final del pasillo, los trozos del espejo roto rasgaron las ropas de la pareja y los rostros de estos, la sangre empezaba a brotar de las heridas y más gritos fueron escuchados.

- Kokuro, ¿Estas extremadamente seguro de que nadie va a necesitar asistencia médica y/o psiquiátrica cuando salgan de ahí? – cuestiono desde afuera de su salón Ryota.

Sobre la puerta detrás de él se leía un cartel que decía _**CASA DE LOS HORRORES DEL SALON 2-D, no apto para menores de edad, personas con problemas cardiacos o débiles mentales, entre bajo su propio riesgo y bajo su propia responsabilidad, el grupo 2-D y la secundaria Namichuu no se harán responsables por las posibles consecuencias resultantes de que entre a esta atracción. Que tengan buen día y disfrute del festival escolar.**_

- Tranquilo, solo use unas ilusiones de bajo nivel para hacer que las cosas fueran un poco más excitantes ahí dentro, estarán bien…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAH! SALVENME! ME COME! ME COME!

Interrumpió un grito desgarrador las palabras del joven con cabello frutal.

Ryota le miro de manera acusadora mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Ya te dije que en el salón de Sora y Hanabi están haciendo un _maid café_ y que Gokudera esta usando un trajecito de sirvienta muy bonito? – informo Kokuro esperando que Ryota se dirigiera a ver a la peliplata.

- ¿Por eso no dejaba que ni Yamada, ni yo nos acercáramos a su salón para ver que iban a hacer para el festival? – cuestiono el luchador olvidándose por completo del asunto de la casa de los sustos.

Kokuro asintió inocentemente.

- Te dejo el local. – dijo Ryota mientras salía corriendo en dirección del salón 1-C.

- Y ahora, ¿Quién sigue? – cuestiono el de ojos bicolor a las personas que estaban haciendo fila para entrar a la atracción.

Las personas en la fila temblaron al ver la sonrisa del muchacho mientras otro grito desgarrador salía de la sala.

Ahora, mientras Ryota corre por los pasillos de la secundaria, permítanme explicarles que es lo que esta pasando.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_En la casa de la familia Sawada un grupo de seis adolecentes y un supuesto bebé se encontraban en medio de una discusión._

_Kokuro no había tenido permitido entrar a la casa hasta que los demás resolvieran sus dudas._

_- Haber si entendí bien. – empezó Kurumi - ¿Este tipo con cabeza de piña fue el que ataco a los prefectos la semana pasada? – _

_Los demás asintieron._

_- ¿Los uso como marionetas para lastimar a Sora-chan, aparte de que la apuñalo e intento matarla? – continuo la chica de lentes._

_Los demás asintieron._

_- ¿Y aun así lo van a dejar entrar a la casa de Sora-chan y dejarlo vivir como si nada? – termino Kurumi mientras rodeaba su estomago con sus brazos. Otra vez empezaba a sentirse ansiosa._

_Los demás no asintieron, en lugar de eso miraron a Reborn que estaba sentado en su sillón personal mientras tomaba un sorba de su taza de café._

_- Es correcto. – respondió Reborn cuando redirigió su atención a los adolecentes._

_Estaban todos sentados en el comedor._

_Kyoko y Haru decidieron que debían hacer un festín en honor a su nuevo inquilino y darle una cálida bienvenida, los otros fueron invitados a unirse a la comida._

_- Reborn-san, no creo que esta sea una buena decisión. – hablo Hanabi mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_- Estoy de acuerdo con Gokudera Hanabi. – se unió Hyoga – La piña a probado estar lo suficientemente podrida como para acabar de agusanarse en Vindice como juguete de Vichenstein. – _

_- ¿De quien fue la extrema idea de liberar a Kokuro de todas formas? – pregunto algo irritado Ryota._

_- Si Sora, dinos, ¿De quien fue la idea? – cuestiono divertido Reborn a su alumna._

_La susodicha comenzó a sudar y reír nerviosamente._

_- Onceava. – llamo preocupada Hanabi a su prima._

_- Etto… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices Haru-bachan?! ¡No te oigo! Mejor voy a ver que se le ofrece a Haru-bachan antes de que…_

_CHIU!_

_Un disparo interrumpió la mala excusa que Sora intentaba dar para salir huyendo._

_- Sawada Sora. Explica. Ahora. – demando Hyoga._

_- No pude dejar que se lo llevaran. – empezó la castaña – El solo hacia lo que creía mejor para su familia, tenia miedo y se sentía solo. No podía dejar que se lo llevaran a prisión solo porque estaba confundido y asustado. – explico la menor._

_- Esa actitud un día de estos te llevara a tu propia destrucción Sawada Sora. – regaño Hyoga._

_- ¿Te das cuenta de que esta decisión es muy arriesgada? ¿Y si vuelve a intentar lastimarte? – cuestiono algo irritado Takao._

_- No lo hará. – respondió Sora._

_- ¿Qué te lo asegura? – cuestiono Hanabi._

_- Solo sé que no lo hará de acuerdo. No sabría decir exactamente que es lo que me hace confiar, pero les aseguro que Kokuro no intentara nada otra vez. – respondió Sora con convicción – Quizás. – dijo al final tan quedito que nadie la escucho. _

_Los demás se miraron entre si, no muy seguros de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_- Si la jefa lo dice. – señalo Kurumi._

_- Si tan segura estas, cuentas conmigo. – acepto Hanabi mientras de daba una sonrisa sincera._

_- Esto va a ser aun más extremo con Kokuro cerca. – sonrió Ryota._

_- Pues a mi no me convence mucho, pero si el chibi dice que no hay problema. – decía Takao mientras se encogía de hombros._

_El prefecto se guardo su opinión. Hyoga simplemente se dio vuelta, avanzo hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y le dio una venenosa mirada a la persona que se encontraba sentada en la acera._

_Kokuro se volteo al sentir el aura asesina de su ¿amigo de la infancia?_

_- Tócale un solo pelo y te mostrare un infierno que ni el bastardo de tu padre querría ir ahí. - amenazo el prefecto._

_- Pff, por favor Hyoga. Sabes perfectamente que me gustan las mujeres mayores y con cierta pasión por las peleas y las películas de SAW, como tu hermana. Además, si intentara cualquier cosa el arcobaleno me castraría al menos cien mil veces antes de pedirle a Vichenstein que me torture al estilo de la inquisición por el resto de la eternidad. –_

_Hyoga le dirigió una última mirada furiosa y salió de la escena._

_- Kokuro, ya puedes pasar. Perdón por dejarte afuera. – señalo Sora al salir a ver si Hibiki y Kokuro nuevamente se estaban matando. Ver que no había rastro de ninguna pelea la tranquilizo bastante._

_- No hay problema Sora. Ellos tienen razón al no confiar en mí. – dijo Kokuro mientras entraba a la casa._

_- Si bueno. Lo hecho esta hecho, todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir. – respondió Sora._

_- ¿Y si sale mal? – cuestiono divertido el de cabello frutal._

_- No presiones. Aun estoy preocupada por lo que podría pasar mañana en la escuela. –_

_- No te preocupes piccola principessa, me portare bien. Te lo debo. – _

_Sora le dedico una sonrisa tímida al de cabello frutal y lo guio hasta la sala/comedor donde los demás los esperaban. _

_El instinto asesino de Hanabi, Takao y Ryota choco de lleno contra la sombría aura de Kokuro haciendo que el aire se hiciera vicioso y pesado._

_Las reacciones de los demás dentro de la casa ante la situación fueron variadas._

_Reborn sonrió divertido mientras su fedora cubría el brillo malicioso de sus ojos, Kurumi se abrazó el estomago con fuerza y se agachaba poco a poco en su silla mientras su rostro se pintaba delicadamente de azul, Lamb y Chao dejaron de jugar y se escondieron debajo de la mesa, y Sora se para incomoda entre los tres aspirantes de asesinos y el asesino real._

_- Sora-chan, Sora-chan. Podrías venir a la cocina y ayudar un poco. – llamo Kyoko desde la cocina._

_No muy segura de que hacer, Sora miro la situación a su alrededor y poco a poco se movió en dirección de la cocina, pero antes de desaparecer por la esquina la castaña se detuvo y volteo en dirección de su familia._

_- ¿Me prometen que cuando vuelva de la cocina el resto de la casa va ha estar en optimas condiciones, entera y con techo? – pregunto Sora a Hanabi, Takao y Ryota con ojos suplicantes._

_- Tranquila onceava, me asegurare que esta bola de monos de circo no hagan un lio. – aseguro la peli plata._

_- Estaremos bien Sora. – Tranquilizo el jugador de básquet ball._

_- Olvida tus extremas preocupaciones hermanita. – sonrió Ryota._

_- ¿Me prometes que sus mentes estarán intactas y no jugaras con sus miedos hasta volverlos vegetales? – dirigió ahora Sora la mirada suplicante, y un poco inquisitiva, a Kokuro._

_- Considerando su estado mental actual… no creo poder causar más daño. – respondió Kokuro._

_Sora le dedico una mirada de cachorro pateado y hambriento._

_- Está bien. – admitió al final el de cabeza de piña – Lo prometo. – _

_- Reborn, no le des más leña al fuego. – advirtió Sora a su tutor._

_- Tranquila. Para eso se bastan solos. – respondió el hitman. _

_La castaña asintió una vez sintiéndose satisfecha y desapareció por una esquina hacia la cocina._

_Esta de más decir que esa tarde la casa Sawada/Gokudera acabo peor que zona de guerra, las ventanas rotas, el techo, antes triangular, adapto una forma de cúpula debido a las explosiones, el cuarto de Sora acabo en la sala, el de Hanabi en el comedor, el de Lamb y Chao entre el techo y el suelo._

_Cuando Sora, Kyoko y Haru salieron de la cocina y vieron semejante desastre, la castaña menor le dedico una mirada incrédula a sus amigos y familiares, Kurumi se había caído hacia atrás, su cabello y anteojos siendo destruidos por las explosiones y su rostro y uniforme chamuscados, los demás se encontraban en condiciones similares, solo que de pie, apuntándose unos a otros con sus deditos acusadores._

_Al día siguiente Sora fue levantada por una muy hiperactiva Lamb que no dejaba de saltar sobre de estomago, sacándole todo el aire._

_- Listo, Lamb ha despertado a Sora, ¿Me das mi dulce, Reborn? – anuncio la pequeña ovejita al mini-hitman._

_- ¿Quién diría que puedes hacer un buen trabajo? Quizás no seas tan idiota como tu abuelo. – decía Reborn mientras le daba el dulce de manzana a Lamb y esta se iba a la cocina._

_Esa mañana Sora descubrió que Kokuro tarda demasiado en el baño, que Hanabi tiene más fuerza de la que pensaba, tiro la puerta del baño de una patada, y que su suerte es más negra que el carbón, pues no solo no alcanzaron a desayunar, sino que llegaron tarde y por ende Kokuro y Hibiki se enfrascaron en una mortal batalla que concluyo con Sora, siendo pateada por Reborn, en medio de ambos y con suficientes cortes y golpes como parecer momia por el resto del día, todo esto antes de las 8:30 am._

_Cuando por fin lograron llegar al salón y empezar las clases del día fue cunado se enteraron de que el mayor evento de la secundaria estaba por venir._

_- La próxima semana es el festival cultural escolar. – anuncio el maestro encargado - ¿Alguna idea para el local? – _

_Varias ideas fueron escuchadas, desde una galería de peluches, hasta un maid café, y adivinen cual gano, exacto, el maid café._

_Hanabi se opuso rotundamente alegando que no iba a dejar que Sora usara semejante atuendo frente a un montón de pervertidos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de volar al profesor encargado entro "Borin-sensei."_

_- No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, Sawada-kun tendrá otros quehaceres ese día. – anuncio con una sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como llego._

_Sora trago fuerte al escuchar eso. _

_¿Ahora que la iba a poner a hacer Reborn?_

_En fin, todos lo demás salones también habían elegido temas, el 2-D, salón de Ryota y Kokuro, haría una casa embrujada, el 1-A, salón de Kurumi, haría un mini-cine de ciencia ficción, el 1-B, salón de Takao, haría una tienda de sushi, aprovechando al habilidoso muchacho, y es así como llegamos a este día._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Ryota ya había llegado a la puerta del salón 1-C donde tenia escrito en grandes y llamativas letras "MAID CAFÉ".

El peliblanco abrió la puerta con fuerza y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la peliplata, que al darse cuenta de quien era el nuevo "cliente" se sonrojo a más no poder.

Ryota quedo embelesado con lo que vio.

Hanabi estaba usando un traje de maid consistente en un vestido negro de mangas cortas abombadas con detalles en blanco, la falda del vestido era hasta la mitad del muslo con holanes blancos, el cuello era alto y de color blanco adornado con un listoncito rojo, el mandil era blanco con holanes, calcetas hasta la mitad del muslo color blanco, un listón negro con holanes en blanco completaba el trajecito.

- ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí, _erba testa_?! – cuestiono molesta e indignada Hanabi.

- Yo… esto… Kokuro… - Ryota no es coherente en este instante.

- Esa maldita piña! Ya vera cuando volvamos a casa. – exclamo Hanabi.

- Wow, Gokudera te vez muy bien. – elogio una voz nueva.

- ¿Tu también? ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí _cestino idiota_? Creí que eras el chef principal en tu stand o algo así. – inquirió Hanabi cortante.

- No seas así Gokudera, solo he venido a ver a Sora en su adorabilísimo traje de maid… pero no la veo por aquí. – respondió Takao tranquilo.

- ¿Y tu creíste que iba dejar que la onceava fuera denigrada a usar este insulto a la moda? NI LOCA! Además, Borin-sensei la ha mandado a hacer otros recados. –

_*Con Sora*_

Nos encontramos en el bosque de Namimori, más específicamente la zona de los acantilados al lado del rio, donde escalando contra viento y trampas colocadas por cierto tutor Sora lucha por su vida.

- Mou, Reborn! No puedo creer que me haga escalar esto solo por unas estúpidas hojas de té! –

_*De vuelta al festival escolar*_

- Aw, que lastima. – se quejo Takao – Bueno en ese caso me vuelvo al trabajo. – se despidió y se fue de regreso a su salón.

Ryota seguía sin despegar la mirada de Hanabi.

- ¡Ahí estas Sasagawa! – se escucho un grito de otro estudiante que era del salón de Ryota - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Rokudo solo con los clientes? Te vienes al stand ahora mismo. – regaño el compañera anónimo mientras tomaba a Ryota del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba de regreso a su salón.

- Solo a ese idiota se le ocurre dejar a esa piña sádica y podrida a cargo de una casa de los espantos. – decía Hanabi con desgane después de ver como Ryota era arrastrado.

- Gokudera, podrías llevar esta orden a la mesa seis, por favor. – pidió una compañera anónima a Hanabi.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no pueden hacer nada sin uno?! ¡¿Me ven facha de sirvienta o que?! – grito Hanabi mientras avanzaba hacia la improvisada cocina dentro del salón.

En alguna parte de Namichuu, oculto entre las sombras y rodeado de monitores que pasaban todo lo que ocurría en el festival escolar, Reborn observaba divertido y poderoso a sus semi-estudiantes.

- Yosh, creo que ya es hora de empezar lo planeado. – sonrió siniestro el tutor hitman mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su leal mascota.

Miles de panfletos comenzaron a caer del cielo como lluvia sobre la Namichuu, los visitantes al festival los tomaron mientras caían al suelo, varios estudiantes también lo hicieron, un carrito de carreras a control remoto también los estaba esparciendo dentro del edificio escolar, ahí otros visitantes y estudiantes recogieron los llamativos y extraños anuncios.

El papel era rectangular con colores brillantes y exclamaciones fuertes, decía…

"_**¡INSCRIBANCE AL EXTREMO **_

_**TORNEO DE PELEA AUSPICIADO POR LA DIRECCION DE LA SECUNDARIA NAMIMORI!**_

_**¡VEAN QUIEN ES EL MÁS FUERTE DEL FEESTIVAL!**_

_**INSCRIPCIONES EN EL AUDITORI PRINCIPAL.**_

_**SOLO SERAN ADMITIDOS **_

_**LOS PRIMEROS 20 PARTICIPANTES."**_

* * *

El auditorio estaba lleno a tope, incluso varias personas se habían acomodado como pudieron en la entrada para poder ver las peleas, era un total escandalo.

Al centro del auditorio estaba instalado un enorme ring de pelea, en el centro del ring estaba el escudo de un arcoíris circular, había un buen espacio de 20 metro entre en publico y el ring, en el centro de ese espacio estaba una mesa con dos sillas y dos micrófonos sobre la mesa, en una estaba sentada Hanabi, con el traje de maid aun puesto, y en la otra estaba Kokuro, que por algún motivo estaba usando un traje de gato negro, de esos trajes que parecen pijama.

- No puedo creer que no puedo competir solo porque uso bombas para pelear. – se quejo Hanabi.

- ¿Y yo que? A mi no me dejaron concursar por esa estúpida escusa de la salud mental y demandas contra la escuela. – se quejo también Kokuro.

- Al menos nos han dejado ayudar en el evento. – se unió Ryota a la conversación, él estaba usando unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa de manga corta abotonada hasta el cuello y un corbatín rojo, estaba vestido de réferi.

Las luces se apagaron y en el centro del ring se ilumino la figura de Borin-sensei sujetando el micrófono.

- Sean bienvenidos a este evento especial auspiciado por la dirección de la secundaria y la multiempresa _Le arc n´ciel. – _Anuncio Borin-sensei – Los peleadores que lograron inscribirse fueron divididos en dos grupos, el A y el B, las peleas alternaran a contrincantes de cada grupo hasta llegar a los lideres de los respectivos que se enfrentaran en una batalla final, para ayudarnos con la conducción del programa tenemos la asistencia de l a señorita Gokudera Hanabi del grupo 1-C y Rokudo Kokuro del grupo 2-D, como referí contamos con la asistencia del capitán del equipo de box y pelea, Sasagawa Ryota, también del 2-D. – anuncio.

Las figuras de los tres adolecentes fueron iluminadas.

- Habiendo dicho esto… Ryota-kun, es tu turno. – anuncio Borin-sensei mientras le daba el micrófono a Ryota.

- BUENOS Y EXTREMOS DIAS! – grito Ryota en el micro haciendo que todo el auditorio retumbara.

- NO GRITES CON EL MICRO TAN CERCA DEL MAGAFONO QUE ES TU BOCA, IDOTA! – reprendió Hanabi mientras le aventaba un zapato a Ryota que dio directa en la cabeza del muchacho.

- Ah, perdón. – se disculpo Ryota – Buenos y extremos días! Soy Sasagawa Ryota y seré el réferi de estas contiendas, ahora sin más que agregar… QUE COMIENZE ESTE EXTREMO CONCURSO! –

- QUE NO GRITES CON EL MICRO TAN CERCA DE TU BOCA, ESTUPIDO! – reprendió Hanabi otra vez.

- LA PRIMERA CONTIENDA SERA ENTRE DOS PARTICPANTES DEL EQUIPO A, YAMADA TAKAO, DEL GRUPO 1-B CONTRA SUZUMIYA HARUMA, DEL GRUPO 2-F. – grito Ryota con el micro.

Hanabi solo exhalo exasperada.

- Que haga lo que quiera. – se resigno la peliplata.

- Nu-fu-fu, que bueno que vengo preparado. – decía Kokuro mientras le daba a Hanabi unos tapones para las orejas.

- Un momento, ¡¿Por qué el cestino idiota si puede participar?! – exclamo Hanabi mientras Takao subía al ring, bate de baseball en mano.

- En cuanto escuche del torneo corrí a apuntarme, fui uno de los primeros. – explico el basquetbolista con una sonrisa a su malhumorada amiga.

- La vida es injusta Gokudera Hanabi. – señalo Kokuro.

Ambos contendientes ya estaban sobre el ring, se dieron la mano como buenos deportistas, Ryota dio el comendo y la pelea comenzó.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí supongo que debemos argumentar sobre las peleas, ¿Qué me puedes decir de los contendientes, Gokudera Hanabi? – hablo Kokuro a través del micrófono.

- El cestino idiota, quiero decir, Yamada Takao es el as del equipo de básquet ball, sin embargo también es sabido que su familia es especialista en un antiguo estilo de kendo, lo más seguro es que se le haya enseñado una o dos cosas, el otro imbécil, Suzumiya, es conocido por ser de lo mejorcito del club de judo. – informo Hanabi por el micro.

- Que bien informada estas. – señalo Kokuro.

- Tengo que, es uno de los idiotas que esta detrás de la onceava. – respondió Hanabi.

A la mención de esto los ojos de Takao se volvieron fríos y afilados, un aura asesina comenzó a salir de él.

- Nu-fu-fu, mira lo que has hecho Gokudera Hanabi. – hablo Kokuro al oído de la chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por ella solamente.

Hanabi sonrió divertida.

Ryota, que estaba detrás de las cuerdas del ring pero aun sobre de este, había observado el cambio de actitud de Takao y también sonrió, esto iba ser tan divertido.

Suzumiya se lanzo sobre Takao cuando vio que el menor no se movía, grave error.

- Estilo sin espada. – susurro Takao – primera estancia, Aoi. – nombre su ataque Takao.

Cuando Suzumiya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Takao dejo que lo tomara de los hombros y los alzara por sobre su cabeza, fue ahí donde Takao estiro los brazos y con movimiento rápido de sus manos golpeo a manera de corte en un punto ciego del cuello de su oponente.

Resultado, Suzumiya inconsciente, Takao sonriente sentado sobre Suzumiya.

_Aw, eso no es divertido_. Se quejo mentalmente Ryota mientras anunciaba la victoria de su amigo.

- Tch, este tipo no sabe nada de entretenimiento. – se quejo Hanabi a través del micro.

- Nu-fu-fu, es tu culpa por haberle encendido. – le reprendió Kokuro por el micro.

El publico, antes eufórico y apoyando a sus favoritos, se quedo de piedra por unos momentos al ver l a facilidad con la que el sonriente muchacho acababa con su oponente, para después rugir con éxtasi.

Una vez retiraron el cuerpo inconsciente de Suzumiya y Takao estaba sentado de nuevo en las bancas de los participantes Ryota procedió a anunciar la siguiente batalla.

- EN LA SIGUIENTE RONDA, DEL EQUIPO B, KURONUMA SHO, CONTRA… eh? HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Ryota comenzó a reírse como loco una vez leyó para si el nombre del contendiente al que se iba a enfrentar el tal Kuronuma.

- ¿Ocurre algo réferi-kun? – cuestiono Kuronuma, un chico de una preparatoria cercana que se inscribió al concurso para impresionar a la chica que le gusta.

- Hahahahahahahaha, Kuronuma-san, ¿Cree en Dios? – cuestiono Ryota mientras se sujetaba el estomago de la risa.

- Pues… si? – respondió no muy seguro Kuronuma, empezando a preocuparse por la salud mental de Ryota.

- Pues reza hijo mio, reheza. – intento decir Ryota, pero aun así no pudo controlar un poco de su riso – EL OPONENTE DE KURONUMA-SAN ES NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE… HIBIKI HYOGA! – anuncio el extremo muchacho.

El silencio se apodero del auditoria entero mientras una musiquita dramática se y siniestra se hacia escuchar por las bocinas, un sudor frio se apodero de los espectadores y del pobre oponente de Hyoga.

Por su parte Hanabi, Kokuro, Ryota, Kurumi, que es la encargada de la iluminación, y Reborn se partían de risa y lastima por la expresión del pobre Kuronuma.

Esta de más decir que el pobre invitado al festival fue brutalmente masacrado, que el público tendrá repercusiones mentales, y que la chica que Kuronuma quería impresionar cayo enamorada de Hibiki, no que a Hyoga le interese.

Y así paso contienda tras contienda, Takao gano todas las del lado A y Hyoga gano todas las del lado B, era el momento de la contienda final.

- PARA LA CONTIENDA FINAL, YAMADA TAKAO DEL EQUIPO A, CONTRA HINIKI HYOGA DEL EQUIPO B! – rugió Ryota a través del micrófono.

- Al fin una batalla decente. – decía Hanabi por el micro meintras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

- Empezaba a aburrirme. – compartió Kokuro por el micro y también se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

- Tengo miedo. – dijo para si Kurumi desde donde se controlaban las luces – Sora-chan, jefecita, ¿Dónde estas? Esto se va a poner feo. – lloro la pelirroja mientras de abrazaba a si misma.

Reborn sonrió complacido desde su escondite.

- ¿Quién diría que nuestra pequeña contienda seria tan pronto, ne, Hibiki? – señalo Takao con una sonrisa fiera, calculadora mirada y bate en mano.

- Ciertamente. Supongo que demos agradecerle a Reborn por esto. – concordó Hyoga, chacos preparados para masacrar.

- Ve Hibiki, masácrale! – apoyo Hanabi a su no muy querido primo.

- No se Gokudera Hanabi. Yamada Takao es bastante bueno también. – defendió Kokuro.

- Pues entonces solo hay que ver quien quiere salir más con Sora y listo. – señalo una chillona voz que era conocida entre los integrantes de Vongola.

Los dos contrincantes voltearon la mirada en dirección de la voz y ahí encontraron a Reborn en toda su maliciosa gloria.

- ¿Qué quieres decir chibi? – cuestiono Takao.

- Sencillo, el que gane esta pequeña contienda tendrá mi permiso para sacar a Sora en una cita. – anuncio el tutor hitman.

Los ojos de Hyoga como de Takao se abrieron de la sorpresa y un ligero rubor decoraba los rostros de ambos muchachos.

Hanabi estaba incontrolable y Ryota tuvo que ir a detener otra masacre aun más problemática, las bombas de Hanabi, Kokuro partiéndose de risa y razonando por qué Reborn había mandado a Sora lejos del festival, y Kurumi ahora estaba más preocupada.

- Esto definitivamente no va a acabar bien. – lloro derrotada Kurumi.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: Perdón por dejarlos así, pero es que esto le da más emoción a la cosa.

Ángel-kun: Se honesta y simplemente admite que ya no sabes que más poner para la batalla.

Aiko: (una gotita le resbala por la nuca y mira a otro lado ignorando a Angie.)

Ángel-kun: Vez, ya no sabes que más poner. Mis disculpas por la torpeza de mi creadora, por favor ténganle paciencia, nos leemos otro día.

Aiko: Dejen reviews!


	21. Shoot 21 Azulejo vs canario negro

Los personajes de KHR! le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertecen a mí, MUAHAHAHAHAHA OuÓ!

* * *

Shoot 21° "Azulejo VS canario negro."

Sora había sorteado las trampas que Reborn había puesto mientras ella escalaba el peñasco y logro llegar a una saliente lo suficientemente grande como para descansar y recuperar el aliento.

Esa mañana Reborn la había pateado fuera de la cama y le dijo que no iría al festival escolar porque tenía un mandado urgente y que ella debía hacerlo, el mandado, ir a la cima de la montaña Namimori y encontrar la flor de dragón rojo, una flor de la cual se podía extraer un exquisito té, así que pateo a Sora fuera de su casa y le dijo que no volviera sin la flor, la castaña intento resistirse, pero eso solo acabo con ella siendo disparada por Reborn, lo cual ocasiono que entrara en modo de ultima voluntad y saliera corriendo en dirección de la montaña.

Ahora estaba solo en su top y short de licra a costa de los vientos de la montaña, sin darse cuenta miro en dirección de Namichuu, su semblante preocupado y ansioso.

¿Por qué Reborn no quiso que fuera al festival?

Y ella que quería usar su traje de _maid._

_Solo espero que nada malo ocurra antes de que vuelva. _Se dijo mentalmente la castaña mientras volvía a su tarea de escalar el peñasco.

* * *

_***Festival escolar, ultima pelea, Takao vs Hyoga***_

Hanabi había sido amarrada de pies a cabeza por Reborn para evitar que interrumpiera su diverci-digo, la pelea.

Ryota miraba con preocupación a la peliplata, donde se soltara del amarre se iba a armar en grande.

Kokuro observaba a los contendientes sobre el ring, una sonrisita divertida y cínica pintaba su rostro.

Y Reborn, él estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Hanabi como si el caos no estuviera a punto de soltarse en Namichuu.

- Ryota, da la señal. – indico el mini hitman al peliblanco.

- Reborn-shishio, ¿Está seguro? Esto ya no me parece tan buena idea. – intento razonar el extremo muchacho con el del fedora.

Palabra clave, INTENTO.

- Hazlo y ya. – respondió tajante Reborn.

Ryota asintió no muy seguro de si era buena idea y procedió a anunciar la batalla.

- EN LA ESQUINA IZQUIERDA, DEL GRUPO 1-B, EL AS DEL EQUIPO DE BASKETBALL, YAMADA TAKAO! – anuncio ahora sin micrófono el extremo muchacho, Reborn le había quitado el micro por obvias razones.

- EN LA ESQUINA DERECHA, DEL GRUPO 2-A, EL PREFECTO DEL TERROR II, PRESIDENTE DEL COMITÉ DICIPLINARIO DE NAMICHUU, HIBIKI HYOGA! – rugió Ryota.

El publico grito emocionado, las peleas que Yamada y Hibiki habían protagonizado hasta ahora fueron rápidas y hasta cierto punto aburridas y traumatizantes, pero ahora el publico podía sentir el aura guerrera de ambos muchachos, podían sentir esa tensión que les dificultaba respirar.

Los prefectos apoyaban a Hibiki por supuesto, y varios miembros de diferentes clubs y alumnos de otras escuelas apoyaban a Yamada esperando que le diera su merecido a Hibiki.

Los miembros del club de basketball esperaban que su as no fuera lastimado… mucho.

- COMIENCEN! – indico Ryota al tiempo que se quitaba del camino de los dos rivales.

Ambos contrincantes saltaron contra el otro al mismo tiempo, Takao blandió su bate de baseball rápido y con fuerza, ocasionando que se activara el dispositivo que lo convertía en espada, Hyoga soltó sus chacos y de entre sus mangas apareció un Tonfa de metal en cada uno de sus antebrazos.

CLASH!

Choco metal contra metal.

- ¿Nuevos juguetes? – cuestiono mordaz el de ojos chocolate con una sonrisa filosa.

Hibiki sonrió torcidamente y aplico más fuerza en su empuje al tiempo que pateaba el abdomen de Takao.

Takao movió su katana e interpuso la parte sin filo en la trayectoria de la patada de Hibiki haciendo que ambos se alejaran en direcciones opuestas.

- QUE EXTREMA BATALLA! – bramo Ryota.

- Nu-fu-fu, no esta mal para un par de novatos. – sentencio Kokuro, sus ojos bicolor brillando extasiados.

Ambos oponentes se miraban fieros, era más que obvio que ambos querían ganar.

- Kokuro. – llamo Reborn al de disfraz de gato – Hazlo más interesante. – ordeno.

Kokuro sonrió.

- Con gusto. – acepto.

El ojo derecho de Kokuro brillo misterioso, la pupila tomo una forma alargada y horizontal.

El auditorio poco a poco se empezó a llenar de una extraña y ligera niebla.

- Haha, el chibi ya se impaciento. – señalo Takao.

- Tch, esa piña podrida y el anciano no saben estar quietos. – se quejo Hyoga en un susurro.

Las paredes del auditorio empezaron a contorsionarse y poco a poco se transformaron en las paredes de una especie de cámara secreta, las lámparas se transformaron en largos y enormes péndulos con cuchillas filosas que empezaban a bajar, meciéndose letalmente sobre los dos contrincantes que seguían peleando, las gradas, donde los espectadores estupefactos y atemorizados por el repentino cambio de ambiente se encontraban sentados, se recogieron y abrieron para dar más espacio a la zona de batalla, el ring desapareció y en lugar de eso un amplio campo se abrió para Takao e Hyoga.

- ¿Péndulos con cuchilla? – cuestiono Reborn a Kokuro.

- Que puedo decir, lo retro me encanta. – respondió Kokuro mientras encogía los hombros.

Hibiki desvió una de las estocadas de la espada de su adversario con el golpe de una de sus tonfas haciendo que Takao diera unos cuantos pasos en retroceso, Hyoga aprovecho la distancia y se encarrero contra el basquetbolista, Takao lo noto demasiado tarde, Hibiki ya estaba frente a él, lo mejor que Takao pudo hacer fue colocar su espada frente a el para evitar un golpe demasiado fuerte, para su sorpresa Hibiki paso totalmente de la espada y salto sobre el para utilizar su hombro como base y dar un salto aun más fuerte hacia el techo.

Hyoga se impulso con tan fuerza que llego hasta la parte donde los péndulos se balanceaban peligrosamente, se acomodó en el respaldo de la cuchilla gigante y con sus tonfas destruyo la cadena de donde se sujetaba la cuchilla, antes de caer Hyoga salto a la siguiente cuchilla y repitió lo mismo, y así con las otras cuatro cuchillas que quedaban.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron como platos cuando noto lo que Hibiki estaba haciendo, el muy bastardo le estaba dejando caer las cuchillas como lluvia de verano, con rapidez y agilidad Takao esquivo la primera, la segunda cayo demasiado cerca de su cuello para su gusto, la tercera casi le arranca una oreja, la cuarta estuvo a punto de cortarle los brazos, la quinta cayo justo detrás de él, y de no ser porque salto hacia el frente la ultima hubiera caído justo sobre el.

El espadachín volteo su mirada hacia el techo al sentir que otra cosa estaba cayendo, coloco su espada frente a el al divisar a Hibiki que caía sobre el como halcón de cacería.

CLANK!

Se escucho cunado la Tonfa y la espada chocaron uno contra otro, nuevamente Takao blandió su espada para alejar al prefecto, pero esta vez Hibiki desvió la espada haciendo que esta se alzase y en un movimiento rápido le dio un rodillazo al Takao en el estomago, sin embargo Takao no cayo rendido y le devolvió un puñetazo a Hibiki en la nariz, ambos muchachos salieron volando en direcciones contrarias.

- EXTREMO! – grito a todo pulmón Ryota desde su lugar, el calor de la batalla hizo que se olvidara por completo de una amarrada y muy molesta Hanabi.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, no esta mal, no esta nada mal. – rio complacido Kokuro mientras aparecía unas palomitas y una bebida de la nada.

Reborn, al igual que Ryota, se había emocionado con la batalla y se había alejado de Hanabi, dejando solo a Leon como cuidador de la temperamental _maid_.

_De haber sabido que eran tan buenos… Supongo que hay que premiar a Akane y a Satsuki por entrenarlos tan bien. _Se dijo Reborn mentalmente.

Los dos contrincantes se habían repuesto y ahora estaban usando las cuchillas caídas como barreras para los ataques del otro, por qué estaban peleando en un principio había sido rotundamente olvidado, ahora ambos muchachos estaban total y completamente entregados a la adrenalina y la emoción del momento, el nivel de pelea estaba igualado, solo el que tuviera más voluntad de ganar, ganaría este combate.

Los espectadores también habían olvidado los bizarros cambios a sus alrededores y se habían concentrado solamente en la batalla frente a ellos, era irreal y atrayente, los movimientos llenos de fuerza y una extraña elegancia, las damas presentes jamás habían visto tal vigorosidad, los hombre presentes sentían la adrenalina, era un espectáculo digno de ver, y fue totalmente gratis.

El silencio de la audiencia era llenado por los sonidos de los golpes, patadas, jadeos y choques de las armas.

Takao esquivo los golpes de las tonfas, uso su espada para acercar a Hibiki y evitar que este escapara al ponerla por atrás del prefecto y le dio un cabezazo, luego un rodillazo en el abdomen, pero Hibiki, a pesar de haber sido golpeado fuerte por el cabezazo, logro ver venir el rodillazo y uso su propia rodilla para contrarrestar la de Takao, ambas rodillas chocaron fuertemente, Hibiki entonces retomo la iniciativa y con la cabeza de las tonfas y sus puños dio un fuerte golpe doble al pecho de Takao separándolos nuevamente.

Takao tosió, un poco de sangre empezaba a escapar de su boca, pero se limpio con muy buen disimulo.

Hibiki también se limpio la que salía de su nariz.

Ambos muchachos ya estaba jadeantes, cansados y muy molidos, ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar el limite de sus capacidades.

_No resistirán por mucho más, sin embarga he recolectado todos los datos que necesitaba. Aun hay cosas que a estos dos les falta a prender, pero sin duda son dignos sucesores._ Se dijo Reborn.

Y fue ahí donde ocurrió.

El aire se envicio aun más que antes, una presencia se alzó por la de los dos contrincantes, un aire helado y cortante recorrió el alma de todos los presentes, podías sentir como con solo moverte un milímetro, morirías solo por el gusto de aquella presencia.

Hyoga y Takao cambiaron sus posiciones a la defensiva y se voltearon en dirección de la presencia, olvidándose de su pelea, preferían mantenerse con vida, muchas gracias.

Ryota se congelo en su sitio, un tic en su ojos izquierdo nació, sudor frio y a cataratas empezó a brotar de él, el conocía esta ira, trago pesado.

Kokuro se asombro por semejante deseo asesino, pero no demostró miedo, el había presenciado deseos asesinos más fuertes que este, su madre, eso era enfrentarse al miedo mismo, Kokuro inclino la silla donde estaba hacia atrás y colgó su cabeza por encima de esta para ver mejor a la "presencia".

Kurumi hizo lo que cualquier persona con algo de sentido común haría, huir.

Corrió lejos, rápido y sin mirar atrás.

Leon corrió rápidamente a su dueño y se escondió en las ropas de este.

Reborn sonrió torcida y divertida mueca, bajo un poco el ala de su sombrero y suspiro, por lo visto su entretenimien-digo, recolecta de datos se ha terminado.

Hanabi, mejor conocida ahora como "la presencia" prometía con su simple aura dolor y sufrimiento, los ojos verdes escupían llamaradas esmeralda de ira.

Unas extrañas flamas carmesí emanaban de sus pulseras, los anillos, los aretes y las bolitas que sostenían el cabello, haciendo que la imagen de la _maid_ fuera algo demoniaca.

- Ah, rayos, me había olvidado completamente de ella, supongo que esto tendrá que acabar en otra ocasión Hibiki. – dijo Takao algo nervioso y perturbado por la imponente figura de Hanabi que avanzaba iracunda.

- Hum. – acepto en un asentimiento de cabeza el prefecto – Solo tengo una pregunta Yamada Takao, ¿Por qué peleábamos en primer lugar? – cuestiono Hibiki mientras hacia más fuerte el agarre alrededor de sus armas, no iba a caer sin pelear.

- Sabes, iba a hacerte la misma pregunta, con toda la emoción y adrenalina a mi también se me olvido. –contesto Takao mientras daba un trago pesado sin despegar la vista de la demonio en trajecito de sirvienta.

Ryota se había alejado lentamente del camino de la peliplata, él no era, gracias al cielo, su objetivo... por ahora.

Kokuro había desaparecido usando su niebla.

Reborn desapareció en el momento en que vio las flamas de Hanabi, si la memoria no le fallaba, las flamas de esa niña eran muy peligrosas.

Hanabi se detuvo frente a espadachín y el prefecto.

Y el caos se soltó.

* * *

LUGAR: CASA DE LA FAMILIA SAWADA/GOKUDERA

HORA: 6:27 P.M.

Sora entro cansada a su hogar.

Subir por el peñasco fue una cosa totalmente diferente a bajarlo, y esas malditas trampas, y luego aquella estúpida flor, Dios, quien iba a decir que había una planta exactamente igual pero que era venenosa justo antes de la flor que la buscaba, estaba llena de ronchas, raspadas, golpes y mugre.

- Ya llegue. – dijo cansada.

Y para colmo tampoco había alcanzado a ir al festival escolar.

- Bienvenida, Sora-chan. – saludo Kokuro mientras comía una bolsa de papitas y veía la TV junto a Chao y Lamb, que estaban amarrados y siendo obligados a ver la película.

Nada mejor que "Pesadilla en la calle Elm" para que un par de molestos mocosos aprendieran su lección. ¿Quien diría que una Hanabi molesta fuera tan creativa con los castigos?

Sora estaba tan cansada que ni noto a los pobres niños muertos de miedo.

- Onceava, bienvenida a casa. – saludo Hanabi que salía de la cocina con una bolsa de galletas.

La ojiverde se veía refrescada y tranquila, como si todo su estrés hubiera sido liberado.

Sora tembló ante esa posibilidad.

- ¿Co-como es-estuvo e-el festival? – cuestiono Sora temiendo lo peor.

- Bastante tranquilo. – respondió Hanabi.

- La casa del terror de mi salón gano el segundo lugar como evento más visitado. – compartió Kokuro con una sonrisa.

- Y nuestro salón el primer lugar. – informo Hanabi.

- ¿Y los demás? – cuestiono sospechosa Sora, estos dos estaban demasiado tranquilos y felices.

- Hyoga-kun y Yamada fueron a parar al hospital por quemaduras en segundo grado. – contesto Kokuro mientras se llevaba una papita a la boca.

- Y Ryota esta escondiéndose de mi, pero ya lo encontrare. – sonrió siniestra Hanabi mientras mordía una galleta.

- Ok. – se limito a contestar la castaña, estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por lo que hubiera pasado en el festival ese día.

Sora tomo a los pobres y aterrados Lamb y Chao y se los llevo con ella a bañar, al parecer esta noche no dormiría sola.

Si solo supiera de lo que se salvo por poco, aunque el segundo día del festival tampoco será tan tranquilo, pues el hitman sonreía siniestro mientras se hacia su té favorito con la flor que Sora batallo por conseguir.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aiko: capitulo 21 arriba, ya se los traje, como pueden ver no habrá cita entre Sora o alguno de sus pretendientes, por ahora, pero si la habrá, así que no se preocupen. Hanabi puede dar mucho miedo cuando se enoja.

Estoy escribiendo ya un Omake sobre lo que fue la vida de Hanabi cuando niña antes de conocer a Sora y durante sus primeros años de conocerla, pronto lo verán por aquí. Feliz día, bye-be.


	22. OMAKE 1 VIENTOS DE TORMENTA

Los personajes de KHR! le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Lamentablemente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/.

* * *

OMAKE 1.

Vientos de tormenta.

ADVERTENCIA: NO APTO PARA LLORONES, hasta yo llore mientras lo escribía.

* * *

El día de hoy les contare una historia triste, pues se trata de pérdida y odio, pero con final feliz.

Esta historia trata de una pequeña que perdió a su madre en manos de personas de negro corazón, se trata de como el corazón de esta pequeña se lleno de odio hacia su propia familia y de como al final esta misma pequeña entendió que su propio odio, su propio miedo, poco a poco la estaban convirtiendo en una persona horrible, y por supuesto, esta historia también nos habla de la persona que la salvo, de aquella a la que juro proteger aun sobre su propia vida.

Todo comenzó en Milán, un 31 de octubre.

Una preciosa y enamorada pareja tuvo su primera hija, la nombraron Hanabi.

El padre era un renombrado experto en explosivos, venenos y medicinas que trabajaba para la compañía de su tío, y para que negarlo, también trabajaba para una de las más poderosas familia mafiosa del mundo, Vongola. Su nombre, Gokudera Hayate.

La madre también trabajaba para la misma compañía que su marido, al igual que sus dos hermanos, pero ella era una renombrada diseñadora, pero en el mundo de la mafia era conocida por despellejar a todo aquel que se atrevía a ir en contra de su familia. Su nombre, Hibiki Mitsuki.

Pero ambos trabajaban para la mafia, y no para cualquiera, así que tenían decenas de enemigos, y por desgracia esos enemigos no tardarían en enterarse de la fuente de felicidad de la pareja.

Tres maravillosos y pacíficos años pasaron para la familia que residía en Milán, tres preciosos años en los que Hanabi creció inocente y alejada del mundo de la mafia.

Sin embargo, la niña no era nada estúpida.

Sus padres sabían que Hanabi tenia una inteligencia por encima de lo normal, la niña podía resolver ecuaciones de preparatoria, y sabían que su hija ya empezaba a sospechar sobre las horas extras que sus padres tomaban en el trabajo, aunque si lo pensamos bien, llegar un día a tu casa lleno de sangre que no es tuya y que tu súper inteligente hija de tres años sea quien te vea llegar... bueno, ustedes entienden.

Una noche que su padre se había quedado haciendo "horas extras" en el trabajo, Hanabi junto todo su coraje para enfrentar a su madre y preguntarle exactamente que era lo que pasaba. Estaba la niña apunto de tocar la puerta del cuarto de sus padres cuando de repente su madre la abrió, tomo a Hanabi rápidamente y la cargo hasta el baño de la casa.

Mitsuki oprimió un pequeño botón que estaba escondido dentro del tanque de la tasa del baño y con uno de los anillos de su mano derecha, que irradiaba flamas de color purpura, que coloco sobre una especie de reconocedor y abrió una gran puerta y lanzo ahí dentro a su hija.

- Mamma, que esta pasando? - cuestiono confundida la chiquilla.

Su madre estaba actuando muy raro, no tenía la usual y confortable sonrisa, y sus ojos parecían estar llenos de odio y enojo.

- Quédate aquí Hanabi, no hagas ni un solo ruido. - ordeno tajante Mitsuki.

Hanabi tapo su boca con sus dos manitas y asintió con miedo, jamás había visto a su madre actuar así.

Mitsuki cerró la puerta y el sonido de varios candados cerrándose automáticamente fue escuchado.

Hanabi se quedo sola en la oscuridad.

Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que aquella puerta se abriera, un tiempo en el que Hanabi pensó que jamás volvería a ver la dulce sonrisa de su madre, un tiempo en el que Hanabi se vio envuelta de una horrible oscuridad y miedo, pero la puerta se abrió, y los ojos verdes de Hanabi se llenaron de lágrimas.

El antes largo, lacio y brillante cabello negro de su madre había sido cortado horriblemente, también habían cortado pedazos de las orejas y el rostro.

El camisón de su madre estaba lleno de sangre y trozos de... cosas que no deberían estar fuera del cuerpo humano.

Hanabi estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero su estomago estaba vacío y el miedo había secado su garganta.

Mitsuki extendió sus brazos hacia su única hija y le abrazo.

- Hanabi-chan, ¿Sabes por qué las personas pelean? - cuestiono la mujer con dulce voz.

Hanabi no respondió.

- Porque desean ser fuertes. - respondió Mitsuki su propia pregunta - ¿Y sabes por que quieren ser fuertes? - cuestiono de nuevo a su hija.

Hanabi había escondido su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de su madre, nuevamente no contesto.

- Porque desean proteger a aquellos que aman. - volvió a responder Mitsuki su propia pregunta.

Hanabi empezaba a soltar pequeños sollozos y a temblar un poco.

- Jamás dudes cuando se trate de proteger lo que amas Hanabi, y si dudas, golpéate fuerte en la cara y luego vuelve a la lucha, pero jamás odies a aquellos que te hicieron mal, mucho menos si no sabes que motivos son los que los convirtieron en quienes son para cometer semejantes actos, el odio solo genera más odio mi niña, y eso solo te traerá destrucción, ¿Entendiste? -

Hanabi asintió en silencio, el rostro aun escondido.

Mitsuki sonrió.

- Te amo mi niña. - dijo y cerro los ojos.

Esa noche Hibiki Mitsuki perdió la vida.

Hayate llego más tarde esa misma noche, la notificación de la muerte de su esposa lo destrozo.

Mitsuki había sido apuñalada veinte veces en el vientre, sus piernas habían sido destrozadas con un martillo y tenia múltiples cortes en el rostro, más no habían hecho mucho con eso, pero lo que le devasto, lo que hizo que sus ojos se deshicieran en lagrimas y lo hizo sentir como la mierda más grande del universo fue saber que su hija, su pequeña e inocente Hanabi, fue quien vio perecer a su esposa.

Cuando Hayate intento abrazar a su hija la niña lo empujo.

- No me toques. –

* * *

Hanabi fue enviada por un año a rehabilitación y sesiones psicológicas, todas por supuesto pagadas por la compañía L´arc n´ciel, pero las sesiones no llagaban a nada, la niña con el paso de los días, horas y minutos simplemente perecía en las tinieblas.

Ya no brillaban sus ojos con aquel travieso y arrogante brillo, ya no sonreía con mordacidad ni superioridad, y si estaba en la misma habitación que su padre por más de cinco minutos se volvía agresiva e incontrolable.

Un día Hayate intento hablar con su hija mientras esta intentaba ignorarlo, Hanabi se sintió tan acorralada por su padre que en un ataque de rabia acciono sus flamas de tormenta por primera vez, pero la voluntad era diferente, las flamas de Hanabi comenzaron a destruir el cuarto, Hayate asombrado por el poder de su hija no pudo hacer nada, fue ahí donde el tío de Hayate, Sawada Tsunayoshi, decimo capo de la mafia más grande del mundo intervino y sello las flamas de la niña, haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño que duro una semana.

- Hanabi ya no lo soporta. – comenzó el capo – Estar cerca de ti la lastima, Hayate. –

El susodicho apretó sus puños con odio mientras veía como su tío cargaba a la inconsciente niña y la sacaba del cuarto.

- Hanabi será llevada a Namimori, Haru la cuidara de ahora en adelante. – sentencio al final Tsuna.

Los ojos del anciano se postraron en la figura de su sobrino.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que el capo había sentido este tipo de impotencia y odio hacia si mismo, ver a Hayate sufrir por la perdida de su esposa era una cosa, es el mundo en el que viven, ellos sabían a lo que se enfrentarían tarde o temprano, pero para Hanabi…

Cuando Tsuna salió junto con la niña del cuarto destrozado, el padre de Hayate y abuelo de Hanabi, Gokudera Hayato, mano derecha del decimo capo y un hombre marcado por la mafia desde el momento de su nacimiento, entro a la habitación, camino hasta su hijo mayor y se detuvo detrás de él, la impotencia marcada la mirada.

Hayate cayó de rodillas y lloro durante horas.

* * *

Cuando Hanabi abrió los ojos después de estar dormida por una semana lo primero que vio fue un techo extraño.

Ya no estaba en la pediatría donde la habían puesto para las terapias.

El techo, antes blanco y de concreto, ahora era de madera color café rojizo, una lámpara de papel colgada de un ventilador colgaba sobre ella.

La niña se sentó y noto que no estaba en una cama, esto era algo que ella conocía gracias a las platicas culturales que su padre y su difunta madre le daban, ella ahora se encontraba sentada en un futon, Hanabi miro el piso, lo que antes eran suelo liso color blanco ahora era madera de claro color, la habitación era amplia, estaba llena de ositos de felpa, había un piano de tamaño mediano, muy hermoso, Hanabi siempre había amado el sonido de los pianos.

La niña se puso de pie y camino hasta el instrumento musical.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer de avanzada edad entro, el cabello largo de un color chocolate oscuro, opaco por la edad, amarrado en una trenza, piel del color del durazno con algunas arrugas, brillantes ojos enmarcadas por negras y rizadas pestañas, el vestido sencillo, de un bonito color cereza, Hanabi conocía a esta mujer, la había visto en fotos muchas veces, la madre de su padre.

- Nona-Haru. – hablo la chiquilla, sacándole así un buen susto a la mujer.

- Hahi! Hanabi-chan! Que susto! – exclamo la mayor deteniéndose de golpe.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – cuestiono sin ganas la infante.

Haru observo a su nieta con tristeza.

¿Cuántas veces no había visto ella esos ojos muertos?

¿Cuántas veces no había ella escuchado la voz monótona y sin vida?

Haru jamás creyó que llegaría a ver esos ojos ni ha escuchar esa voz de su propia nieta.

- Estas en Japón, la ciudad de Namimori. – respondió la mujer – De ahora en adelante Hanabi-chan vivirá conmigo. – señalo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro y dedicándole una cálida mirada a su nieta.

Hanabi simplemente volvió su vista al piano.

- Venia a ver si ya estabas despierta y querías algo de comer, ¿Quieres algo de comer? – interrogo la mayor.

La menor negó.

- En ese caso te mostrare la casa. – informo Haru mientras tomaba la mano de su nieta y la guiaba por el lugar.

Hanabi tardo un mes en probar alimento, tan solo tomaba agua, Haru tenia que ponerle suplemento al agua para que la niña no desfalleciera.

Y un buen día recibieron visitas.

- Kyoko-chan! – exclamo efusivamente Haru mientras abrazaba a una mujer de corto cabello castaño claro.

Hanabi miraba desde la esquina de la sala como su abuela se ponía más efusiva que de costumbre.

- Y traes a Sora-chan! – volvió a exclamar de una muy efusiva manera Haru mientras se agachaba y levantaba algo.

Haru hizo caras extrañas y parecía que tarde o temprano le daría una hemorragia nasal.

- Pasen, pasen. Hare algo de té. – invito Haru a los visitantes.

Fue entonces cuando Hanabi la vio por primera vez.

Pequeña, muy pequeña, de revoltoso y corto cabello color castaño avellana, ojos grandes, tan grandes que podías leer con claridad las emociones de su poseedora, enmarcados por unas pestañas gruesas y largas, boca pequeña decorada por unos labios de mediano tamaño, Hanabi supo que se trataba de una niña porque estaba usando un vestidito color naranja claro y un moñito en la revoltosa mata de cabello, la niña arrastraba consigo un maltrecho leon de felpa.

Haru y Kyoko se habían asentado en la sala mientras dejaban a la pequeña Sora junto a Hanabi.

La peliplata analizo a la castaña con ojo crítico ahora que la tenia más de cerca.

La castaña había puesto al leon de felpa entre ellas, como si de un escudo se tratase, los grandes ojos expresaban miedo y brillaban anunciando que la niña quería llorar y salir de ahí cuanto antes, Hanabi noto que aun usaba pañal, conclusión, una inocente, el tipo de persona que Hanabi más detestaba, por que los inocentes son débiles, y los débiles no hacen otra cosa más que estorbar.

Sora por su parte también analizaba a Hanabi.

La niña frente a ella era muy bonita, tenía el cabello del mismo color que su madre (la de Sora) amarrado en dos adorables colitas altas, ojos afilados y enmarcados por gruesas y oscuras pestañas, piel del color de la nieve, labios del color de los pétalos de la flor de cerezo, pero algo andaba mal, los ojos de la niña frente a ella estaban vacíos, Sora no podía distinguir el color de los ojos de esta persona.

Sora había visto antes esos ojos, un día que su madre y su padre llegaron del trabajo, ese día ambos la abrazaron fuerte y no dejaron de decirle lo mucho que la amaban hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos abrazados a ella, como temiendo perderla, así estuvieron sus padres durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ella misma les dijo llorando que también los amaba mucho y que aunque no entendía porque estaban tan tristes ella ya no quería verlos así, sus padres de inmediato se disculparon con ella y se contentaron con el mundo.

Sin embargo Sora sabe que aquella tristeza y esta son diferentes, esta tristeza, la de esta niña, se la esta comiendo.

Sora abrió su boquita para intentar comenzar una conversación, pero Hanabi no la dejo.

- Guárdate lo que sea que vayas a decir, no me interesa. – hablo fría la peliplata.

Sora sintió como si un cubo de hielo le recorriera la espalda.

Hanabi se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación donde estaba con Sora.

Con el paso de los días Hanabi aprendió que la castaña del otro día era, de hecho, su prima-hermana, hija de la hermana menor de su padre, única nieta de sangre directa del que no tardo en saber que era el jefe de la familia mafiosa para la que trabajaban la mayoría de sus familiares, y por ende aquella castaña era la heredera de todo aquel fiasco.

Hanabi no pudo evitar sentir asco, poner a esa mocosa a cargo de semejante cosa como la mafia, ridículo.

Al poco tiempo de aquella revelación Hanabi fue llevada a regañadientes por su abuela a lo que ella consideraba la cosa más horrible del mundo, el primer día de escuela, y por si eso no fuera lo suficiente mente malo, tenias que compartir aula con la castaña.

En el kínder rápidamente se convirtió en la líder de las niñas malas del lugar, y gracias a sus nuevas "amigas", también supo de los pormenores de su familiar.

Sora era llamada dame-Sora o baka-Sora, esto debido a la completa inutilidad de la niña hasta para pintar con los dedos. Siempre se caía, no respondía bien a las preguntas de los profesores, se le dificultaba hablar, aun usaba pañal a pesar de tener cuatro y asistir al kínder, siempre tenia aquel ridículo leon de felpa pegado, y lo que era peor, la niña no hacia nada por defenderse, la persona, o mocoso, en opinión de Hanabi, que siempre defendía a Sora era otro familiar de ella, un primo segundo de la castaña, un idiota obsesivo por las peleas llamado Sasagawa Ryota que iba un año delante de ellas.

A Hanabi no le caía bien Ryota, para la peliplata no era más que un idiota escandaloso que solo mimaba a la castaña, por lo mismo Hanabi y Ryota peleaban constantemente, pero un día esas peleas se acabaron pues Ryota se había mudado a Okinawa junto con su familia por cosas del trabajo de sus padres, sin embargo Hanabi sabia mejor que eso.

Okinawa se había llenado de grupos yakuza rebeldes a Vongola y alguien debía recordarles quien era el que mandaba.

Y así Sora se quedo sola para defenderse de sus molestadores.

Hanabi estaba complacida con eso, bien le sirve a la castaña, haber si así crece un poco y deja de ser tan idiota.

Pero lo que más irritaba a Hanabi, lo que más le hacia rabiar y querer hacer añicos a la castaña, que gracias al cielo nadie sabia que era su prima, Hanabi se había encargado de silenciar dicho hecho, era que no importaba cuantas veces le decía que se largara, no importaba cuantas veces le golpeara, no importaba cuantas veces la empujaba, la castaña siempre estaba cerca de ella.

Un día simplemente se harto.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te me acerques?! – grito la pequeña Hanabi - ¡No quiero que los demás sepan que somos familia! ¡Apenas puedes hablar a pesar de que ya tienes cuatro años! ¡Te caes con nada y con todo! ¡Siempre lloras! ¡No eres más que una buena para nada! ¡ALEJATE! – exclamo la peliplata al tiempo que empujaba fuertemente a la pequeña castaña y salía corriendo en dirección del kínder, dejando sola a Sora.

Sora se aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no podía darse por vencida ahora, no ahora que sabía porque Hanabi estaba tan triste y enojada.

La castaña se puso de pie, sacudió su uniforme, levanto sus cosas y camino en dirección del kínder.

_*FLASHBACK DE SORA*_

_Sentados en la sala de la casa Sawada se encontraban una pequeña niña de revoltoso cabello castaño y un hombre._

_El hombre, de cuarenta y pocos o treinta y muchos, era atractivo, de cabello negro y puntiagudo, patillas súper rizadas, camisa blanca, chaleco, pantalón y fedora negro, ojos filosos y misteriosos del color del ónix y un camaleón recostado en su hombro._

_La niña, Sora, estaba jugando con su leon de felpa que le había regalado su abuelito Tsuna, el leoncito se llamaba "ciel", ese día sus padres y su abuela la habían dejado con su padrino Reborn, o eso le habían dicho a ella._

_Reborn miraba la TV sin interés._

_Sora miraba a Reborn con interés._

_- ¿__E '__qualcosa di piccola? (¿Ocurre algo pequeña? )– cuestiono el hombre con su profunda voz._

_Sora dio un saltito, aun no se acostumbraba a la voz de su tío, luego negó con la cabeza._

_Reborn sonrió divertido, la niña le recordaba tanto a Tsuna._

_- Non __mentire__. __Tu sei__come__pessimo bugiardo__come__Tsuna__, __quello che preoccupa__la tua__cabezita__poco?(_ _No mientas. Eres tan mala mentirosa como Tsuna, ¿Que molesta a tu pequeña cabezita?) – dijo el mayor._

_Sora dudo por un momento, luego redirigió su mirada a Reborn y hablo._

_- Zio __Reborn__, __perché qualcuno__odia__? (Tío Reborn, ¿Por qué alguien odia?) – cuestiono en perfecto italiano la suave y dulce vocesita de Sora._

_Reborn se acomodó mejor en el sofá, tomo a Sora y le acomodo en sus piernas._

_- Quali domande__Hanabi__.(__Lo preguntas por Hanabi.) – no era una pregunta – Sora, __Voglio che__chiudi gli occhi__e immaginare__tutto quello che__vi chiedo__.(Sora, quiero que cierres tus ojos e imagines todo lo que yo te pida.) – instruyo el mayor._

_La niña asintió y obedeció._

_- Prima di tutto voglio che immaginiate che vai a letto con i tuoi genitori.(_ _Primero quiero que imagines que estas dormida junto a tus padres.) – instruyo Reborn._

_La niña asintió._

_- Ora, immaginate che un ladro era di mettere in casa, i tuoi genitori metterti bruscamente risvegliato l'armadio da nascondere.(_ _Ahora, imagina que un ladron se a metido a la casa, tus padres te despiertan abruptamente y te meten al armario para esconderte.) – _

_La niña no asintió, pero la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo, la fuerza del agarre en el peluche, la respiración agitada y el ligero temblor fueron señas más que suficientes de que la niña estaba imaginándolo todo._

_- Conosci nell'armadio, circondato dal buio per molto tempo, e quando finalmente la porta si apre, la prima cosa che vedi è recchi genitori ferito, coperto di sangue, respirando affannosamente, e l'ultima cosa che fanno è abbracciarti e dirti tutto andrà bene ... infine morire.(_ _Has estado en el armario, rodeada por la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, y cuando al fin la puerta se abre, lo primero que vez es a tus padres heridos, llenos de sangre, respirando con dificultad, y lo ultimo que hacen es abrazarte y decirte que todo va a estar bien... para finalmente morir.) – termino Reborn._

_La niña sentada en el regazo del asesino temblaba y gimoteaba, Reborn podía sentir las cálidas y gruesas gotas de las lagrimas caer en sus manos._

_El mayor tomo a la niña y la abrazo._

_Sora se aferro al hombre como a la dulce vida._

_- N-no! N-no qu-quiero que e-e-eso pase! NO QUIERO! – lloro la pequeña mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo._

_- Lo sé. – hablo el hombre en perfecto japonés mientras acariciaba el cabello de su ahijada._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, Hanabi intentando deshacerse de la presencia de Sora, y Sora intentando acercarse a Hanabi, ninguna de las dos con muestras de éxito.

Pero las dos tienen sangre de Hayato Gokudera, y por lo mismo ninguna de las dos se iba a echar para atrás en su decisión.

¿Quién diría que esa necedad traería al perdón?

Todo empezó como un día cualquiera para Hanabi.

Se levanto, desayuno junto a su abuela, se vistió y se fue a la escuela.

Cuando se encontró a Sora en el camino la ignoro y salió corriendo en dirección de sus seguidoras, en la escuela se limito a responder las preguntas que le hacían los profesores, como aborrecía las clases de kínder, ella era una genio por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué demonios tenia que aguantar estas estupideces?

A la hora del recreo molesto a Sora junto a otro grupo de niños.

Siesta, luego clases otra vez, y después a casa.

Todo iba bien, se había acoplado a la vida en Namimori, le gustaba su abuela Haru, aunque esta a veces fuera más infantil que un infante.

- Deja ya de seguirme! – grito Hanabi a sus espaldas.

Sora estaba a un buen metro de distancia de ella, abrazando a ciel.

- Pe-pero, Ky-kyoko-bachan di-dijo qu-que fue-fuera co-contigo a la ca-casa de Ha-Haru-bachan. – respondió la castaña.

Hanabi chasqueo la lengua en descontento, giro la cabeza y avanzo, ignorando a la niña que caminaba detrás de ella.

Llegando a la casa lo primero que Hanabi noto fue el coche negro último modelo estacionado frente a la puerta, eso le dio mala espina a la peliplata.

Hanabi rápidamente abrió la puerta y corrió dentro de la casa, dejando a una muy cansada Sora detrás (Hanabi corrió para perder a Sora en el camino), la castaña miro el coche también y también entro a la casa.

Hanabi llego a la sala y lo que vio la pasmo.

Sentado al lado de su abuela se encontraba su padre.

La niña se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando se encontró con Sora le dio un golpe y la aparto del camino. Hanabi salió corriendo de la casa, adentrándose en las calles de Namimori.

- Hanabi! –

- Hanabi-chan! –

Exclamaron Hayate y Haru intentando retener a la menor, pero esta no les escucho y corrió aun más rápido, perdiendo a los mayores con facilidad.

Hayate saco su celular y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

Haru entro a la casa e hizo lo mismo.

Sora miro a su tío y luego a su abuela, un sentimiento de preocupación y ansiedad se empezó a apoderar de ella. Dejando a ciel sentadito en el suelo y aprovechando que su tío no la miraba Sora salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Hanabi.

La pequeña peliplata se había detenido cerca de la carretera principal de la ciudad, un sitio con un tráfico del demonio.

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenia que aparecer su padre ahora que empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor?

¿Por qué tenían que volver estos sentimientos de odio e impotencia justo ahora?

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Hanabi quería gritar, quería llorar, quería tomar un cuchillo y destrozar la primera cosa que se le apareciera enfrente.

- MERDA! – exclamo la pequeña.

Como era la hora de la comida, las aceras estaban vacías, pero las personas que luchaban en sus autos por llegar a sus casas aun estaban en la carretera.

La peliplata comenzó a caminar sin sentido una vez que recupero el aliento y se aguantó las lágrimas, no seria débil, no ahora.

Pero la niña estaba demasiado absorta en sus propios pensamientos como para poner atención sus alrededores, y cuando el sonido de un claxon llego a sus oídos el coche estaba casi sobre ella.

Los ojos de la pequeña peliplata se abrieron de sombro, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la niña, y luego todo fue en cámara lenta, el coche, la sombra que se coloco rápidamente frente a ella, la misma sombra que la tomo con fuerza de la cintura, caer en la acera.

Cuando logro acomodar todas las imágenes, se dio cuenta de que aun estaba viva.

SLAP!

Una sonora cachetada fue escuchada por sobre el ruido de los claxon y los motores de los coches.

Los ojos de Hanabi nuevamente se abrieron de sorpresa, alzo su manita derecha y toco la mejilla que extrañamente comenzó a dolerle, alguien la había abofeteado.

Giro su rostro en dirección del perpetrador de tal acto, y ahí la vio, mirándola con coraje, la grimas saliendo a gotas gruesas de los grandes, castaños y expresivos ojos, pero Hanabi vio más, un brillo ambarino que resplandecía con decisión en aquella mirada castaña.

- IDIOTA! – exclamo Sora.

Hanabi se sorprendió de escuchar a la castaña decir semejante adjetivo.

- ERES UNA TOTAL Y COMPLETA IDIOTA! UNA ESTUPIDA! – siguió exclamando la castaña mientras lloraba.

Hanabi se sintió indignada ¿Cómo hozaba esta buena para nada decirle eso? A ella!

- ¡¿Y TU QUE SABES?! – exclamo ahora Hanabi - ¡¿TU QUE SABES DE LO QUE YO SIENTO?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES PERDER A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMAS?! ¡¿AH?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO SABES NADA! – reprocho Hanabi mientras las lagrimas que se había guardado por casi dos años salían a chorros de sus ojos.

- ¡NO ERES LA UNICA QUE LA PERDIO! – exclamo Sora de vuelta - ¡TU NO ERES LA UNICA QUE LE AMABA! –

Hanabi miro a Sora sin comprender.

- El tío Hayate, él también la perdió. – señalo Sora mientras lloraba con una claridad increíble – El simplemente no quiere perderte a ti también. –

Hanabi ahora escuchaba atentamente a la castaña.

- Es verdad, no sé que es perder a alguien amado, sniff, ni tampoco quiero saberlo, sniff, pero el tío Hayate ya perdió a la tía Mitsuki, perder a Hanabi-chan seria lo ultimo. No me interesa que me molestes, parecía que encontrabas algo de paz con eso, pero si me importa que las personas que amo estén bien. –

Hanabi miro asombrada a Sora por largo rato.

Esta niña, esta buena para nada, ella… ella…

Hanabi se soltó a llorar, un llanto que nunca en su vida creyó llorar, todo el dolor, toda la frustración, toda la impotencia, todo el odio.

Sora abrazo a su prima y lloro con ella durante mucho tiempo, ni cuando llegaron a la escena Hayate, Haru, Kyoko, Stella y Kyoshi se atrevieron a separarlas.

Cuando Hanabi al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, lo abrazo, le dijo lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que lo amaba, y siguió llorando, lloro hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de su padre.

Sora también lloro hasta dormirse en los brazos de sus padres.

Después de ese día Hanabi volvió a ser la misma que antes de la muerte de su madre, solo que había un nuevo aspecto en su personalidad, una devoción total a Sora.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

He aquí el background de Hanabi, la historia detrás del huracán caliente, por ahora esto es todo, por favor dejen sus comentarios o dudas en sus reviews, intentare contestarlos sin rebelar mucho del plot de 11 GENERAZIONE.

Y si, el cumple de Hanabi es el 31 de octubre.

Ah! y para Victoria o Victory, me encantaria ver esos dibujos! Solo dime en que pagina por favor.


	23. Shoot 22 La caceria del conejo blanco

Los personajes de KHR! le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertecen a mí, MUAHAHAHAHAHA OuÓ!

* * *

Shoot 22° "La cacería del (pobre) conejo blanco"

El segundo día del festival escolar de Namichuu era una de las tradiciones más queridas por los alumnos, ¿Por qué? Porque el segundo día del festival era exclusivamente para los alumnos de la escuela.

Mientras que en el primer día del festival los alumnos ponen locales y arman un montón de cosas para que los visiten comensales y así poder generar ingresos para la escuela, el segundo día del festival era dedicado a recompensar los esfuerzos de los alumnos y se llevaban acabo actividades para relajar a los estresados pubertos.

¿Cuándo empezó dicha tradición en la secundaria? Nadie lo sabe, pero hay un rumor que dice que esto comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cuando Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto del terror I, aun estaba a la cabeza del comité disciplinario.

Y si, el nombre de Hibari Kyoya aun hace temblar a cualquiera.

Volviendo a la historia.

Es de noche en la ciudad de Namimori, los estudiantes de Namichuu descansan en sus casas, soñando con las festividades del día de mañana en la escuela, bueno, la mayoría, Ryota sigue escondido en Dios sabe donde, y Takao junto con Hyoga siguen en el hospital con quemaduras de segundo grado, nada grave.

En la casa Sawada/Gokudera todo era tranquilidad.

Los jóvenes de la familia dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, ¿Cómo es que cada uno tiene una? No se, las maravillas de la arquitectónica. Hanabi abrazaba su almohada y enterraba su rostro en ella, como gatita con su bolsita de hierba de gato, una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Kokuro dormía en una posición como de muerto, las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, las piernas totalmente estiradas, una sonrisa muy sospechosa pintaba su cara mientras roncaba sus "nu-fu-fu-fu".

Sora era la que lo tenia más complicado. Dos bultitos de carne se aferraban a ella por la vida adorada y se le dificultaba mucho respirar.

Lamb se aferrada a su cuello, acurrucada y feliz, apachurrando su pecho y molestando su nariz con el afro.

Chao-Lin estaba aferrado a su cintura, agradecido por la calidez y un leve sonrojo tiñendo su rostro.

Sora… estaba azul, no podía respirar, de hecho, la pobre castaña estaba soñando que un pulpo se la quería comer.

Las abuelitas Kyoko y Haru compartían la cama, como en aquellos lejanos tiempos de su juventud, cuando hacían sus pijamadas o salían de entrenamiento con Bianchi, Chrome e I-Pin.

Pero había alguien en dicho hogar que no descansaba… ni dejaría descansar. Deslizándose como una sombra por las esquinas de la casa, el individuo llego a la puerta de su victima, abrió la puerta lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido y avanzo ágil y veloz hasta la cama, los dos bultos a parte fueron removidos exitosamente, ese tipo de obstáculos no son problema para ÉL.

La joven castaña suspiro aliviada en su sueño, el pulpo había desaparecido misteriosamente y ahora podía correr por el campo de flores de su sueño, pero rápidamente la atmosfera de su felicidad cambio, el campo de flores se lleno de nubes negras y tétricas, las pobres flores se marchitaron, rayos rojos salieron de las nubes, y frente a ella, una figura, una figura que representaba todos y cada uno de sus miedos.

El pequeño ente frente a ella sonrió siniestro mientras apuntaba su arma a la castaña y disparo.

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

- LAMB! LAMB! DERPERTAR! – sacudía frenéticamente Chao-Lin a la niña-oveja.

- Uummh, ¿Qué quieres Chao? – cuestiono la ovejita mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- SORA-SAN NO ESTAR! – exclamo alarmado el chinito.

El sueño se escapo por completo del cuerpo de la ovejita quien rápidamente salto a la cama y efectivamente vio que Sora no estaba, reviso el reloj despertador y vio que apenas era las 6:30 de la mañana, no había forma de que Sora se despertara antes de la 8:45 de la mañana, así que Lamb hizo lo que cualquier niña en su condición haría.

- HANABIIIII! – grito la ovejita mientras salía corriendo del cuarto siendo seguida por Chao.

Hanabi por su parte se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, Kokuro estaba sentado frente a ella, comiendo lo que quedaba de sus huevos revueltos, Kyoko y Haru estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, tomando café y planeando una ida al centro comercial.

- HANABI! HANABI! HANABI! – llego gritando Lamb.

- HANABI-SAN! – llego gritando Chao detrás de Lamb.

Ambos niños saltaron sobre la peli-plata haciendo que esta se golpeara la boca con la taza de café.

- Ou! – exclamo Hanabi mientras cubría su boca con su mano evitando soltar un grito peor.

La peliplata alejo la mano de su boca y la reviso para ver si había sangre, cuando noto la ausencia del rojo líquido Hanabi procedió a ser la misma de siempre.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa par de idiotas?! ¡Casi me tiran los dientes! – regaño y le dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

- Hahi! Hanabi-chan, eso fue innecesario! – exclamo Haru mientras ambos pequeños lloraban alejándose de la peliplata y corriendo en dirección de las dulces abuelitas.

- Ya, ya, no lloren pequeñitos. – intento tranquilizar Kyoko a los infantes – Mejor dígannos, ¿Por qué venían tan apurados? – cuestiono Kyoko con aire tranquilizador.

Ante la pregunta ambos niños se callaron y dejaron de llorar.

- SORA HA SIDO SECUESTRADA! –

- SORA-SAN A SIDO SECUESTRADA! –

Exclamaron Lamb y Chao al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ah? – fue la inteligente respuesta de Hanabi.

- ¿De que están hablando? – intervino Kokuro mientras ponía su tasa de café en la mesa.

Lamb y Chao explicaron sus inquietudes.

- Pero que tontos son, no ha sido secuestrada, Reborn-san y ella salieron antes para ayudar con la actividad del segundo día del festival. – explico Hanabi cansadamente a los pequeños.

- Además, solo un suicida intentaría entrar a esta casa para robar o amenazar, aparte del arcobaleno, Gokudera y yo, la casa esta llena de trampas. – explico Kokuro mientras le daba una mirada de soslayo a las dos ancianas. – _Y si eso no basta, también están ellas._ – Pensó Kokuro mientras tomaba otra vez su café.

- Aah, entonces Baka-Sora esta bien. – razono Lamb – Te dije que te estabas exaltando demasiado Chao, Sora está bien. – le dijo con aire de "madures" la ovejita al chinito.

Y ese fue el nacimiento de otra de las discusiones entre los dos infantes, Haru coloco a los dos en sus respectivas periqueras y Kyoko les dio el desayuno, los niños, en todo el proceso, no dejaron de discutir.

* * *

Hanabi y Kokuro caminaban en silencio mientras recorrían el habitual camino a Namichuu.

Cuando al fin llegaron a las puertas de la escuela tres prefectos del comité disciplinario se paraban erguidos y orgullosos, dos de ellos a cada lado de las puertas de entrada, el cabello peinado al estilo de Elvis Presley, lentes oscuros, palillo en boca y un gakuran, la chaqueta del gakuran era larga hasta las rodillas.

El tercer prefecto era ligeramente diferente, usaba el clásico uniforme de otoño de la secundaria, suéter de manga larga color azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul debajo de este, pantalón gris y zapatos escolares. En su brazo derecho colgaba un distintivo del comité disciplinario.

Era alto, de la misma estatura que Yamada, filosos ojos de color oscuro que brillaban amables para los alumnos que pasaban delante de el hacia las festividades de la escuela, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio largo y lacio amarrado en una débil coleta de caballo baja que dejaba algunos mechones libres… em, ok, es MUY diferente a los prefectos normales.

- Gokudera-san, Rokudo-san. – les detuvo el prefecto que no parecía prefecto – Lamento mucho el comportamiento por parte de Hyoga-san el día de ayer, el a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos. – se disculpo mientras hacia una reverencia a la peliplata y al cabeza de piña.

- ¿Y tu quien diablos eres? – cuestiono Hanabi de mala manera.

El chico en cuestión se fue de inmediato a su esquina emo.

- Oh! Yo se quien eres! Eres Kusakabe Tetsunosuke. – informo Kokuro con una sonrisa.

El chico en cuestión, Tetsu, salió de su esquina emo.

- Así es, mi nombre es Kusakabe Tetsunosuke, soy la mano derecha de Hyoga-san y mientras él se encuentre en el hospital soy el encargado del comité disciplinario, mucho gusto. – se presento.

- ¿Y eso a mí que? – expreso Hanabi.

Tetsu volvió a su esquina emo.

- Eres cruel Gokudera-san. – lloro el rubio mientras hacia circulitos en la oscuridad.

Hanabi y Kokuro se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia al prefecto llorón y a los otros dos que intentaban consolarlo.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la explanada principal, esto debido que el auditorio se encontraba bajo reparaciones, cabe mencionar que Hanabi no estará recibiendo su mesada por un largo tiempo.

Una gran población estudiantil se encontraba ya reunida, varios, si no es que todos, chismeaban acerca de los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, y varios, si no es que todos, retrocedían asustados y pálidos en cuanto divisaban a Hanabi.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, tal parece que las ovejitas se han dado cuenta de que hay otro lobo en el ganado. – sonrió Kokuro divertido.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Mejor para mí, así ya no me molestaran por cualquier estupidez. –

- Nu-fu-fu, hablaste como Hyoga. – se burlo el de ojos bicolor al reconocer la clásica anti-sociabilidad de su ¿enemigo de la infancia? – Se nota que son primos. –

- CALLATE! – reprendió Hanabi ofendida.

El de cabello frutal desvió la mirada para evitar ser quemado por las llamas que escupía Hanabi por los ojos.

- Hanabi-san! – grito una familiar voz.

La susodicha volteo en dirección de su nombre y se encontró con Kurumi que se acercaba corriendo al dúo.

- Por lo visto seremos solo nosotros tres el día de hoy. – señalo Megane - ¿Y Sora-chan? ¿Dónde esta la jefecita? – cuestiono la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

- La onceava vino desde antes junto con Reborn-san a preparar las cosas para el evento del día de hoy. – explico la ojiverde.

- Pues que raro, yo he estado aquí desde muy temprano arreglando las luces y el sonido, y lo único que vi fue al Coach Repunch-sensei arrastrando un enorme costal. – razono la de anteojos.

Hanabi y Kokuro se miraron extrañados.

PUM! PAM! PUM!

Explotaron los fuegos artificiales en el cielo sobre Namichuu.

_Se les pide a todos los alumnos presentes formarse con sus respectivos grupos para poder dar inicio a la ceremonia de apertura de la segunda parte del festival escolar._ Hablo la voz de Basilicum-sensei, el director de la escuela a través de los megáfonos distribuidos por el plantel.

El alumnado obedeció y se formaron frente al pódium donde se encontraban los profesores como lo hacen todas las mañanas en la junta matutina, seguidamente Basil-sensei le dio el micrófono a un profesor que todos los alumnos recordaban traumados por culpa de una pista de obstáculos sacada del mismo infierno, el Coach Repunch.

Todos los alumnos, excepto por Hanabi y Kokuro, palidecieron ante la presencia del "profesor de deportes sustituto".

- Buenos días debiluchos estudiantes míos. – saludo el enano bastardo de bigote y gorra ridícula – El día de hoy su director y los directivos del comité superior de la escuela me han pedido ser quien prepare la actividad de este festival. – informo.

Los estudiantes se quejaron a coro, muchos empezaron a temblar y a sudar frio al imaginar la tortura preparada por el "coach".

- Oh, vamos, no se quejen, la actividad del día de hoy es bastante simple y hay una recompensa más que generosa para aquellos que la completen. –

Esto último llamo la atención del cuerpo estudiantil.

- Para aquellos que logren cumplir con el desafío del día de hoy se le recompensara con una semana libre de clases y un cupón de todo lo que puedan comer en el famoso "Café CLAM-CLAM". – anuncio Repunch.

El humor paso de tétrico ha extasiado de inmediato, todos los alumnos recuperaron todas sus energías al escuchar "sin clases" y "comida gratis".

El "coach" sonrió siniestro mientras la lengua de su gorra cubría sus ojos.

- La actividad es bastante simple en si, todo lo que tienen que hacer es atrapar esto. – señalo el bigotudo.

Al lado de Repunch un pasadizo se abrió y una plataforma subió, cuando la plataforma se detuvo a la altura del pódium todos pudieron ver una costal, pero el costal se movía, algo estaba atrapado dentro del costal.

El "coach" desato la boca del costal y revelo a un conejo blanco.

Era más que obvio que se trataba de una persona disfrazada de conejo, la botarga consistía en un mameluco blanco y una enorme mascara-casco que cubría por completo el rostro de quien sea que estuviera dentro del traje.

- Atrapen al conejo blanco y tendrán su premio. Cada uno de grupos debe elegir a un representante, ese representante es el que debe participar en la cacería, el primer representante que atrape al conejo blanco y lo traiga ante mi presencia se llevara los premios antes mencionados para el y el resto de su grupo, sin embargo, solo el representante puede participar, los demás alumnos podrán apoyar a su representante moralmente, pero nada más, ¿Entendido? Tienen media hora para elegir a sus representantes. – explico Repunch.

En medio de toda la conmoción y la emoción nadie noto que el pobre conejo blanco temblaba asustado del arma que estaba siendo apuntada en su dirección por parte del "coach".

* * *

Los representantes habían sido escogidos.

Del grupo 1-A, Nanyo Kurumi temblaba asustada, esos idiotas de sus compañeros la pusieron como representante solo porque era la menos propensa a morir a manos de Gokudera o Rokudo.

Del grupo 1-B, si hubiera estado Yamada lo hubieran elegido a él, pero como este aun esta en el hospital y lo darán de alta hasta la tarde tuvieron que elegir a un chico que era parte del club de fútbol, un tal Momozono Mamoru.

El grupo 1-C por supuesto que eligió a su propia reina del caos y la destrucción, Gokudera Hanabi se postraba confiada ante sus contrincantes.

El grupo 1-D eligió a uno de los que formaban parte del club de karate, un chico bajito pero fuerte llamado Tsuchida Sosuke.

El 2-A eligió a su propio presidente de clase, un sujeto de buenas calificaciones pero cero fuerza física, Suzuki Kaito.

El 2-B habría elegido gustoso a el prefecto del terror II, Hibiki Hyoga, pero el también esta en el hospital, así que en lugar del demonio encarnado eligieron a su mano derecha y posible mejor amigo Kusakabe Tetsunosuke.

El 2-C había elegido a su as personal, el capitán del club de kendo, el joven caballero, Kenshi-kun, que de hecho se llama Tetsuno Kenichi, pero todos le llaman por su apodo.

El 2-D no tuvo problema alguno al escoger, sin Ryota gritando por ahí solo les quedaba Rokudo Kokuro para esta batalla.

El grupo 3-A eligió al capitán del equipo de basketball, un tal Hyuga Teppei.

El 3-B puso como representante a uno de los delincuentes de la escuela, un tipo que constantemente es perseguido por el comité disciplinario, Kuroki Yuri.

El grupo 3-C coloco a su idol, oficialmente la chica más bonita de toda la secundaria, según encuestas, Shiratori Marina.

El grupo 3-D eligió a el capitán del equipo de Judo, un enorme y fornido sujeto llamado Sakuragi Omasu.

- Veo que los doce representantes han sido elegidos. – hablo Repunch – Le daremos al conejo cinco minutos de ventaja. – explicaba el "coach" al tiempo que pateaba al conejo y este salía corriendo despavorido – Pueden usar cualquier método que quieran para librarse de sus contrincantes y/o atrapar al conejo, no se permite matar a los participantes o destruir de por vida la mente de los demás participantes. –

Todos miraron acusadores a cierto chico con peinado afrutado y a cierta peliplata piromaniaca.

- Habiendo dicho esto, ¡Atrapen a ese wonejo! – exclamo Repunch mientras intentaba imitar la voz del cazador de los crazy toons.

Los doce elegidos se dieron a la cacería.

* * *

_*Pov del (pobre) conejo blanco (Sora)*_

¿Cómo demonios había pasado esto?

Lo único que recordaba era estar en un mundo de ensueño que luego se torno en una horrible pesadilla y cuando abrió sus ojos lo que la recibió fue el cañón de la pistola de su tutor y un disparo que la volvió a dejar noqueada, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba dentro de un costal, cuando el costal se abrió de dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente a toda la escuela mientras usaba una botarga de conejo y ahora estaba corriendo por su vida porque aparentemente se había convertido en el objetivo de los alumnos más peligrosos de la escuela, Hanabi y Kokuro entre ellos.

_- Mou! ¡¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?! _– se quejo Sora desde dentro de la botarga.

_- Ni te molestes en gritar, la botarga es a prueba de sonido, el sonido se queda dentro y es como si no dijeras nada afuera._ Informo una voz desde una pequeña bocina sobre la cabeza de sora, la mascara-casco le quedaba algo grande, pero por algún extraño motivo no se caía mientras corría por su vida.

_- Reborn!_ – acuso la castaña.

_- Ciaossu!_ Saludo la vocecilla.

_- ¡¿Ahora que estas tramando?! Dijiste que podría participar en el evento de hoy!_ – reclamo la menor.

_- Y lo estas haciendo, tu eres el evento, los alumnos deben atraparte, pero déjame decirte que si dejas que te atrapen te las veras conmigo_. Advirtió el mini hitman.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Ya viste el hambre en sus ojos_?! – reclamo histérica le castaña.

_- No me interesa, ya te lo advertí, debes aguantar hasta las tres de la tarde que es cuando se acaba el evento. _Explico Reborn. _Y déjame decirte que apenas son las 9 de la mañana._

_- ¡¿Esperas que escape por seis horas?!_ – cuestiono ultrajada Sora - _¿Reborn?_ – No hubo respuesta – _Mou! Reborn!_ – lloro la castaña desde dentro de la botarga y aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera.

* * *

_*Pov en tercera persona*_

- AHÍ ESTA! – exclamo Momozono Mamoru al divisar al conejo blanco.

El pobre conejo dio un saltito asustado y paniqueado.

Momozono fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el, pero este fue detenido por Kenshi-kun.

- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – cuestiono irritado Momozono al kendoista.

- Me temo que no puedo dejarte pasar Momozono-kun, mientras menos contendientes, más posibilidades. – explico Kenshi-kun al tiempo que sacaba de Dios sabe donde un _shinai._

- Veo su punto, sempai_. – _concordó Momozono.

Y así ambos muchachos se enfrascaron en una pelea.

El conejo blanco no entendía bien porque los dos muchachos habían empezado a pelear, pero eso no importaba, si algo le había enseñado la vida a este lindo conejito era que si los demás se masacraran entre ellos era una forma de amistad, al conejito le daba gusto que los sempai y los kohai se llevaran tan bien.

Con este feliz pensamiento el conejo huyo de los dos muchachos.

* * *

- ¿De verdad estas bien con simplemente dejar que ganemos, Megane? – cuestiono Hanabi a su pelirroja amiga.

- Si, si, no hay problema. No hay forma en que yo pueda enfrentarme a Hanabi-san o Rokudo-sempai, estoy bien así, además, esto les enseñara a esos bastardos que tengo por compañeros que no pueden ni deben usarme de chivo expiatorio. –

- Eres bastante siniestra cuando quieres, ¿Ah? – cuestiono Hanabi con una sonrisa divertida.

- Se lo debo a los genes de mi amada abuela. – respondió la de lentes.

- La esposa de Shoichi-hakasen, hace tiempo que no la veo. ¿Se encuentra bien? –

- Eso creo, la abuela es demasiado volátil, un momento esta feliz en México, al otro esta filosofando con los gurús de India y al otro esta frenética disparando una A-K 47 en Rusia mientras sostiene una botella de vodka en la otra mano. – comento Kurumi.

- Eso suena a la señora Irie. – rio Hanabi.

GOKUDERA HANABI!

Llamo alguien el nombre de la bombardera.

Hanabi y Kurumi voltearon en dirección de la voz y se encontraron con la llamada "Ángel de tercer año", la chica más linda de la escuela Namichuu, según encuestas, Shiratori Marina.

- Ah, Shiratori-sempai. – señalo Kurumi.

- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestiono tajante Hanabi.

- Uhg! Eres tan grosera como dicen los rumores, sin embargo te concedo que el brillo de tus ojos es tan bello como un par de esmeraldas. – comento Shiratori.

- ¿Qué quieres? – cuestiono de nuevo Hanabi, su entrecejo cada vez más fruncido.

- Unamos fuerzas. – propuso Marina – Si la idol de tercer año se junta con la idol de primero seguramente haremos un dúo indetenible, dominaríamos la escuela, tendríamos a los chicos comiendo de la palma de nuestras agraciadas y bellas manos! Muahahaha! –

_Guau, que dramática._ Pensó Kurumi.

- No gracias. – contesto Hanabi y le dio la espalda a Marina.

Kurumi avanzo junto a la italiana.

- ¿Cómo hozas rechazarme? No te das cuenta de que si te sigues juntando con esa mosquita muerta de Sawada Sora lo único que conseguirás es embarrar tu agraciada existencia con su suciedad! – exclamo Shiratori.

_Cabo su propia tumba, sempai. _Suspiro Kurumi mentalmente mientras observaba a Hanabi avanzar hacia la mayor con sus cuencas en mano.

PUM! PUM! PUM!

Tres explosiones resonaron por toda la escuela.

- Nu-fu-fu, Gokudera ya esta en camino. – sonrió malicioso Kokuro – Creo que ya es hora de hacer esto más divertido. –

El conejito salto asustado ante las explosiones y después un horrible escalofrió recorrió su espalda, algo no va a acabar bien hoy.

Y como si el conejito fuera profeta, la tierra bajo sus pies tembló y de ella salieron pilares y paredes que rápidamente rodearon la escuela entera, intersecciones, callejones sin salida, paredes que cambian constantemente de lugar, un laberinto se había alzado en terrenos de Namichuu en cuestión de segundos.

- Ese cabrón piñoso! – exclamo Hanabi.

- Otra vez no~ - lloro Kurumi mientras caía derrotada de rodillas.

Los demás alumnos participantes palidecieron ante la nueva estructura, le habían dicho que no podía torturarlos mentalmente así que ahora optara por simplemente perderlos hasta que todo acabe y él tenga al conejo, ese maldito cabeza de piña!

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Hanabi-san? – pregunto asustada la pelirroja a la peliplata.

- Lo mismo que hacemos siempre que el idiota piñoso quiere jugar Megane, intentar no morir ni volvernos locos. – respondió Hanabi mientras continuaba avanzando a paso seguro y amenazante.

_Yo esperaba una respuesta un poco más sensata_. Lloro mentalmente Kurumi.

* * *

_*Pov del pobre conejo blanco*_

_- Mou! Kokuro! ¿Por qué no puedes estar sin hacer tus ilusiones? – _se quejo Sora desde dentro del disfraz.

El instinto de supervivencia de Sora se disparo, de repente fue como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran a flor de piel, ya había sentido esto antes, el día en que se enfrento a Kokuro y el miedo la invadía, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a unos poseídos Hanabi, Ryota y Blanch.

La castaña trago pesado, no le gustaba esta atmosfera de laberinto tétrico donde pareciera que en cualquier momento aparecería algún monstruo y se la intentaría comer, o donde un paso en falso podría accionar alguna trampa mortal.

Sora tembló ante ese pensamiento.

Y como la suerte no parece estar nunca del lado de los miembros de la familia Sawada, más específicamente los herederos de cierta mafia, los temores de Sora se hicieron realidad, pues apenas dio un paso en falso, una especie de botón se acción, ocasionando que se abrieran pequeñas puertas a los largo de las paredes del pasillo, puertas que guardaban flechas que no tardaron en ser disparadas al conejito.

_- IIIHHHHH!_ – lloro la castaña desde dentro del disfraz.

¿Cómo demonios esquivo las flechas? Instinto de supervivencia marca Sawada e híper intuición marca Vongola, Sora jamás le había estado tan agradecida a su linaje.

Pero ese linaje también tenia sus pormenores, uno de ellos, la constante mala suerte y estar rodeados de psicópatas, buenas personas si, pero psicópatas al por menor.

Y hablando de mala suerte, Sora acaba de accionar otra trampa. Esta vez, un robot gigante salió del techo del pasillo.

_- IIIIHHH! –_

El sonido del robot persiguiendo al conejito resonó por todos los pasillos del laberinto ilusorio.

* * *

_*Con Hanabi y Kurumi*_

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – cuestiono Kurumi a Hanabi que iba delante de ella.

- Si. Algún idiota debió de haber accionado una de las trampas que ese bastardo de Rokudo puso. – respondió Hanabi – Sígueme, vino de por aquí. – instruyo la peliplata mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

- Pero Hanabi-san, no seria mejor por el otro lado teniendo en cuenta que este podría estar lleno de trampas. – razono Kurumi.

- No, porque si el idiota que acciono la trampa fue ese estúpido conejo blanco capturarlo seria más sencillo, y si lo capturamos aparecerá el resto de los concursantes que por algún extraño milagro sigan vivos y entonces podre deshacerme de toda la competencia innecesaria. – explico Hanabi mientras un aura siniestra y una sonrisa macabra adornaban su ser.

_Cruel, ¿Y esta es la mejor amiga y mano derecha de la futura Vongola onceava? _Señalo en su mente Kurumi mientras observaba a Hanabi reír como maniaca.

HUSH, HUSH.

- Algo se acerca. – señalo Hanabi dejando de reír abruptamente.

HUSH, HUSH, HUSH.

Se seguía acercando.

Hanabi opto por una posición de defensa, Kurumi se coloco tra ella.

La peliplata alzo sus cuentas explosivas, lista para lanzarlas contra lo que fuera que se acercara.

HUSH, HUSH, HUSH, HUSH.

Las miradas de ambas chicas estaban clavadas en la esquina de la que se escuchaba la cosa acercarse.

FLASH!

Alguien paso al lado de ambas chicas a una velocidad endemoniada. Kurumi y Hanabi voltearon intrigadas en la dirección en la que corría lo que sea que las paso, sin embargo la cosa ya había dado vuelta en una esquina y ni Hanabi ni Kurumi tuvieron la oportunidad de ver quien o que era.

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso? – cuestiono la peliplata mientras miraba la dirección en la que la cosa desapareció, acomodando sus manos en su cadera.

- N-no se, p-pero c-creo q-que huía de e-eso. – respondió Kurumi.

- ¿De que ha… - la pregunta de Hanabi murió en sus labios al voltear en dirección de Kurumi.

Kurumi estaba petrificada en su sitio, sus lentes casi callándose de su nariz, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, temblando ligeramente.

¡Un maldito robot gigante!

- Te voy a hacer ensalada piña asquerosa. – exclamo Hanabi mientras tomaba la mano de Kurumi y salía de ahí lo más rápido posible.

El robot empezó a seguirlas.

Kokuro observaba divertido como Hanabi y Kurumi corrían despavoridas del robot gigante, gracias a su amplio manejo de sus flamas de niebla, Kokuro era capaz de observar todo lo que ocurría dentro de sus ilusiones, pero ¿Por qué ser él el único que disfruta de esto? Debería dejar que todos los vean.

Una sonrisa siniestra y divertida salió de sus labios, entonces las flamas de la niebla tomaron la forma de cámaras de video.

Desde afuera del laberinto el alumnado y los profesores se preguntaban como estaban los participantes, fue entonces cuando una extraña y familiar niebla salió del laberinto y tomo la forma de doce enormes pantallas que comenzaron a mostrar video los participantes, algunos caminaban despreocupados por los pasillos, otros se enfrentaban entre ellos y otros corrían por su vidas.

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu, hola pequeñas ovejitas, como no quiero que se pierdan de todo el entretenimiento les traigo en vivo y en directo lo que esta pasando dentro del laberinto que he creado, siéntense y disfruten. – hablo Kokuro desde alguna parte en algún lugar.

Nadie se molesto en preguntar de donde.

- Hum, nada mal Kokuro. – sonrió Reborn desde su puesto en el pódium, justo al lado de Basil.

- Ninguno de ellos sabe quedarse quieto. – dijo casualmente Basil mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? – dijo sarcástico Reborn mientras saltaba desde su lugar en la mesa y rápidamente se cambiaba el disfraz por el de un corredor de apuestas y leon se transformaba en un megáfono - ¡¿QUIÉN GANARA?! ¡¿QUIÉN GANARA?! ¡¿A QUIEN LE QUIEREN APOSTAR?! – grito Reborn divertido.

Rápidamente varios alumnos se le acercaron y comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas.

En la pantalla se mostraba a Shiratori Marina toda achicharrada, pero aun viva, así que rápidamente se quito el nombre de la chica de la tabla de participantes, los miembros del grupo de Shiratori se deprimieron y todos ellos se fueron a una esquina emo, los admiradores de la chica estaban en shock, ¿Quién pudo haberle echo semejante cosa a su idol?

Los demás grupos gritaban el nombre de sus respectivos participantes, todos animando a sus compañeros, muchos otros amenazándolos con lo que podría pasar si no ganaban. No es como si hubiera efecto ya que los participantes estaban encerrados en el laberinto y no podían escuchar nada.

- Oigan, ahí esta el conejo blanco. – exclamo una de las tantas estudiantes.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pantalla que mostraba a la graciosa botarga.

Estaba recostada en una esquina, parecía agitada y cansada.

- Wow, quien sea que este ahí dentro es muy bueno huyendo. – señalo otro alumno.

_No tienen idea. _Pensó Reborn divertido mientras veía a su actual alumna a punto de colapsar en cansancio.

* * *

_*Con el conejo blanco (Sora)* _

Sora ya no podía más, sus piernas le dolían y gracias a aquella carrera por su vida, ahora estaba llena de sudor, asco.

- Al fin te encontrado escurridizo conejo, prepárate para ser llevado a la justicia. – llamo una voz.

Sora alzo la mirada y se topo con una de los alumnos más respetados de l a escuela, Kenshi-sempai.

La pobre conejita rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a temblar, estaba acorralada.

_Reborn va a hacerme pinole! _Lloro mentalmente la castaña dentro de la botarga.

El mayor alzo el _shinai, _listo para arrematar contra el disfrazado, pero su enfrentamiento anterior lo dejo exhausto, había conseguido ganar por muy poco, de no ser porque accidentalmente piso una trampa que mando a volar a Momozono fuera del laberinto, lo cual automáticamente lo dejaba descalificado, no hubiera podido avanzar.

Los moretones nacientes y la desacomodada estancia del mayor no pasaron desapercibidas por Sora, estaba cansada, pero si ponía un poco más de esfuerzo podría pasar de largo a Kenshi-sempai.

Sin embargo, solo basto un paso hacia atrás por parte de Sora para oprimir otro botón, abrir otra puerta secreta y que Kenshi-sempai cayera por ella.

Sora parpadeo incrédula dentro de la botarga.

Afuera del laberinto todos los alumnos parpadearon incrédulos ante semejante situación.

Reborn y Basil intentando por todos los medios no reírse en voz alta.

Kokuro estaba muerto de risa desde su escondite en alguna parte dentro del laberinto.

_- Ok, eso fue raro._ – se dijo Sora dentro de la botarga, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y se fue de ahí antes de que alguien más le viera.

En la tabla de participantes ahora tres nombres estaban tachados, quedaban nueve participantes y cinco horas más hasta el fin del evento.

* * *

Tsuchida Sosuke era un sujeto bajito, el más bajito de su salón, no pasaba de los 160 cm, y eso le molestaba como no tenían idea, pero tenia algo a su favor, su familia tenia un dojo de karate y gracias a esto Sosuke entreno su cuerpo y su espíritu hasta convertirse en uno de los miembros más respetados de los alumnos de primer año, así que a pesar de su baja estatura nadie le molestaba.

Si ganaba esto todos los estudiantes de la secundaria lo respetaría aun más, y entonces podría declararse sin ningún remordimiento a su idol personal, la pequeña y adorable Sawada Sora.

Al principio, cuando apenas comenzaba su vida de estudiante en secundaria, lo que le llamo la atención de la chica fue su aspecto, era más bajita que el y la había confundido por una estudiante de primaria hasta que se dio cuenta de que la niña en cuestión usaba el uniforme femenino de Namichuu.

Después se dio de que la chica era molestada por otros estudiantes, mujeres y hombres por igual, pero aun así ella seguía yendo a la escuela, llegaba tarde si, y a veces se iba más temprano, pero la chica siempre iba a la escuela.

Eso hizo que notara aun más a la chica, tenía más valor del que creía.

Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a observarla, las ligeras, pero sensatas sonrisas que la castaña daba cuando veía algo que le agradaba, el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo le daba curiosidad, esa divertida reacción que tenia cada vez que se asustaba o sorprendía...

- Sora-san es tan linda. – se dijo en voz alta el muchacho todo sonrojado sin saber que era escuchado.

El alumnado fuera del laberinto tenia los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos, Reborn habia dejado de cobrar y hacer apuestas para ver al muchacho en la pantalla que había dicho eso, Basil también miraba la pantalla asombrado y agradecido de que ni Hyoga, ni Takao, ni Hanabi, ni Stella o Hayato hubieran escuchado eso o al menos eso creyó hasta que redirigió su mirada a las espaldas del muchacho.

Sosuke por su parte seguía en su pequeño mundo.

Y entonces recordó cuando todo empezó a cambiar, ese fatídico día cuando Sora corrió semi desnuda por la escuela, después llego Gokudera Hanabi, la oficial perro guardián de Sora, ¿Cómo demonios la dulce Sora podía estar emparentada con ese monstruo? Y luego Yamada Takao, Sosuke no era idiota, las miradas y sonrisas que Yamada le dedicaba a Sora no le habían pasado desapercibidas, también esta Sasagawa Ryota, el auto nombrado hermano mayor de su devoción, el cual la resguarda con un amor fraternal envidiable, y la punta del iceberg la ocupan los dos psicópatas más grandes de la escuela, ¿Cómo demonios su ángel se había hecho amiga del prefecto del terror II y la rencarnación del mal mismo?

Pero si ganaba esto no tendría de qué preocuparse, si pasaba esta prueba de Coach Repunch seguramente Sora aceptaría sus sentimientos.

Un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de él y la imagen de una sonriente y sonrojada Sora aceptando su confesión casi lo hicieron desfallecer de felicidad.

El chico estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuanta de que Hanabi y Kurumi estaban detrás de él, el robot gigante también, los tres habían escuchado TODO, y Hanabi, ya de por si irritada gracias al bendito robot gigante, estaba que echaba humo.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que eres digno de semejante acto? Enano. –

Sosuke se encogió ante lo que miraba.

Hanabi se veía exactamente igual que el día anterior, cuando casi mata a Yamada y a Hibiki.

En el fondo Kurumi hizo el ademan de dibujar una cruz en el aire y luego se dispuso a rezar por la pobre alma de Sosuke.

En la tabla de nombres, el de Tsuchida Sosuke fue tachado.

* * *

Suzuki Kaito no tendría gran fuerza física, pero su cerebro remplazaba cualquier debilidad, el chico tenia una mente aguda y rápida, y había solucionado su problema de falta de fuerza al haber echo un trato con Kuroki Yuri y Sakuragi Omasu, todo lo que tuvo que prometerle a ese par de cabezas de musculo era que les ayudaría con su tarea y trabajos por lo que les quedaba del año escolar para que así pudieran entrar a una buena preparatoria y ya, los dos aceptaron gustosamente, olvidándose por completo de los deseos de sus respectivos compañeros de clase, que por cierto no estaban para nada contentos de saberse traicionados por sus representantes, la que les esperaba cuando salieran de ese laberinto.

Volviendo a estos tres.

Avanzaban a paso seguro, evitando cuanta trampa pudiesen gracias a las rápidas observaciones de Kaito, y si por algún motivo caían en una Omasu y Kuroki se encargaban de sobrepasarla gracias a su fuerza, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

De repente Kaito se detuvo, los otros dos también se detuvieron, Kaito apunto a algún punto más adelante y luego hizo un ademan con la mano para que ambos fortachones se mantuvieran callados.

Kuroki y Omasu fijaron su mirada en la dirección que Kaito había marcado y sonrieron maliciosos cuando vieron a un conejo blanco caminando justo delante de ellos.

- Avancen con cautela, no queremos asustarle. – susurro la instrucción Kaito

Ambos grandulones asintieron en silencio y avanzaron sigilosos.

El conejito, inocente del peligro que le acechaba, avanzaba temeroso y con cautela, pues no quería ser victima de otra trampa, sin embargo no había paso que daba con el cual no activara una trampa… que afectaba directamente a sus perseguidores, la primera trampa fue una lluvia de lanzas, la segunda trampa un piso falso, el tercero una red electrificada, el cuarto péndulos de cuchilla y el quinto las dos paredes laterales se cerraron como aplastadores.

- YA DEJA DE ACCIONAR TRAMPAS CONEJO INFERNAL! –

- YA DEJA DE ACCIONAR TRAMPAS CONEJO INFERNAL! –

Gritaron ambos fortachones.

El conejito salto asustado y activo una última trampa… una catapulta… que lanzo fuera del laberinto a los dos musculosos.

Omasu y Kuroki volaron por sobre el laberinto y aterrizaron en medio de una muy molesta multitud de alumnos traicionados y con ganas de venganza.

Sora parpadeo incrédula dentro del traje una vez más, eso si que fue suerte.

Kaito observo horrorizado como sus dos monos salían volando fuera de la competencia y mejor se escondió y decidió seguir al conejo y esperar al mejor momento para atraparle.

* * *

Hyuga Teppei y Kusakabe Tetsunosuke era buenos amigos, ambos fungían como niñeras de sus respectivos hace problemas y varias veces se habían juntado a hablar sobre sus compañeros.

Mientras que Hyuga cuidaba que la competitividad excesiva de Yamada no matara a todo el equipo de básquet ball y que su carácter sínico-sarcástico no hiriera el orgullo de la gente equivocada, Kusakabe se aseguraba de que Hibiki no se convirtiera en un asesino sádico sociópata buscado por la policía, ya era suficiente formar parte de la mafia, pero eso es algo que no le dirá a Hyuga.

Las cosas se habían vuelto más tranquilas cuando Sawada Sora entro a la vida de ambos muchachos.

Yamada se había vuelto más tranquilo y relajado, ya no le daba tanta importancia a la competencia y prefería llevársela tranquila para evitar preocupara a la castaña.

Hibiki estaba más calmado y se controlaba más a la hora de impartir castigos, ahora en lugar de enviar a sus victimas a la sala de urgencias por un mes, los enviaba por una semana, en lugar de tirarles todos los dientes, les tiraba solo dos o cinco, sonreía más, pero no una sonrisa torcida y siniestra, sino esa sonrisa que el prefecto solo le dedica a su mascota o a los niños pequeños.

- Sin duda le debemos mucho a Sawada-chan. – hablo Hyuga sonriente.

- No tienes idea. – añadió Kusakabe – Por lo que mi padre me ha dicho es algo hereditario, el abuelo de Sawada ha lidiado con personas complicadas desde hace mucho. – explico Kusakabe.

- La juventud de ese señor debió ser toda una aventura. – exclamo Teppei mientras entrelazaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de manera relajada.

Ambos estudiantes se detuvieron de golpe al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba alguien que también se había detenido por culpa de que la pared frente a ellos estaba cerrada, un callejón sin salida.

- El conejito. – canto Teppei mientras apuntaba al susodicho.

El susodicho salto asustado, volteo temeroso y al divisar a los mayores comenzó a temblar.

- Teppei-san le asusto. – regaño Kusakabe.

- Lo siento. –

Ambos muchachos de repente se pusieron serios y avanzaron en dirección del conejito.

El conejito intento alejarse, pero solo logro chocar contra la pared a sus espaldas.

_Maldición, me acorralaron. _Pensó Sora.

Entonces una duda llego a su mentecita.

El conejo de repente dejo de temblar y extendió su brazo y su palma izquierda, en un ademan que indicaba claramente que ambos muchachos se detuvieran.

Extrañados ambos chicos obedecieron, no era como si el conejo se le fuera a escapar, eran dos y bloqueaban la salida por completa, así que no había problema.

Entonces el conejo comenzó a apuntar su muñeca izquierda frenéticamente.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – cuestiono Hyuga.

- Creo que quiere saber la hora. – respondió Kusakabe.

El conejo asintió rápidamente y apunto a Kusakabe, dando a entender que eso era lo que quería.

- Son las… dos y media. – dijo Teppei después de sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ellos no lo vieron, pero el rostro de Sora se ilumino.

_Solo tengo que pasar a este par, esconderme por otra media hora y listo. _Razono mentalmente la castaña.

- Me asombras conejito. – hablo Teppei.

Kusakabe y Sora miraron al susodicho confundidos.

- Lo que quiero decir es que has estado corriendo por casi seis horas, escapando de nosotros, evitando las trampas y manteniéndote escondido, y no parece que estés muy dañado, apenas y se nota la tierra de tus caídas pero no hay daño más grande que ese. – explico el capitán del equipo de básquet ball.

Fue entonces donde Sora se dedico a registrar su disfraz y era cierto, a pesar de los lanza llamas, las flechas y cuchillas, el traje estaba intacto y por tanto también ella.

_- El traje esta echo del mismo material que tu top y tu short de licra. – _explico una voz que emergía desde la bocinita dentro de la mascara-casco de conejo.

_- Gracias Reborn._ – dijo la castaña.

_- Aun no me agradezcas, si esos dos te atrapan entonces te las veras conmigo._ – respondió el verdug-digo tutor.

_Me había olvidado de eso. _Dijo Sora en su mente.

- Muy bien shiro usagi-san, debe venir con nosotros. – hablo Kusakabe mientras junto con Hyuga volvían a avanzar.

La adrenalina de Sora se disparo, ¿Qué hacia?

Su respuesta llego en la forma de un enorme pie perteneciente a un robot gigante que lanzo por los aires a los dos muchachos que desaparecieron en el cielo como una estrella en el atardecer mientras destrozaba las paredes del laberinto con facilidad.

- Creo que pateamos a alguien Hanabi-san. – hablo una voz que Sora conocía muy bien.

- Mejor, menos idiotas a los cuales enfrentarnos. – hablo otra voz que hizo que Sora se sintiera más aliviada.

Hanabi y Kurumi iban montadas sobre el robot gigante.

¿Cómo? Simple, resulta que Kurumi tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón un desarmador que estaba utilizando en los preparativos de la mañana, entonces mientras eran perseguidas por el robot gigante accionaron una trampa que mando a Kurumi a volar, pero no lo suficiente, así que acabo en la cabeza del robot y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue reprogramarlo.

- Tus habilidades son muy útiles Megane, no hay duda de que eres la nieta del profesor Irie. – felicito Hanabi.

La susodicha se sonrojo un poco.

- Ah! Hanabi-san mire! Ahí esta el conejo blanco! – exclamo Kurumi al divisar a la botarga.

- Perfecto. – dijo Hanabi y bajo de un salto del robot.

Afuera del laberinto todos los espectadores estaban al filo de sus asientos, de los participantes solo quedaban Nanyo Kurumi, Gokudera Hanabi y…

- Nu-fu-fu-fu-fu. – una risita siniestra resonó por toda la escuela y el laberinto.

- Rokudo Kokuro. – escupió como veneno las palabras Hanabi.

Todos los espectadores afuera que miraban las pantallas tragaron pesado, esto se ponía cada vez mejor y solo quedaban veinte minutos en el reloj.

La niebla se hizo presente una vez más y poco a poco tomo la forma de Kokuro.

Hanabi opto por una posición defensiva, nunca esta de más ser precavido con este loco, y estaba lista para atacar.

Kurumi se escondió detrás del robot gigante.

El conejo hizo lo mismo.

- A mi no me interesa el conejo! – grito Kurumi desde su escondite – Soy feliz con ser de las tres finalistas! – agrego.

Kokuro asintió satisfecho.

Afuera los compañeros de salón de Kurumi suspiraron derrotados, de todas formas no esperaban que la chica se enfrentara a Rokudo o a Gokudera, pero que hubiera llegado tan lejos aumento el respeto que sentían por ella.

- El conejo será mio, si no te molesta Gokudera. – hablo el de ojos bicolor.

- Pues si, si me molesta un poco. – respondió la ojiverde.

Sora trago pesado desde entro del traje, si no detenía a esos dos esto iba a acabar muy, muy mal, pero ¿Cómo los detenía?

El conejo comenzó a voltear la cabeza de un lado para otro, de arriba hacia abajo, necesitaba algo, lo que fuera para detener la masacre que estaba apunto de soltarse, y entonces lo vio, el desarmador que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Kurumi, una idea se formo.

El conejo tomo el desarmador rápidamente, asustando a Kurumi, una vez en sus ¿patas? El conejo se dispuso a escalar por el robot gigante.

- Hanabi-san, el conejo le quiere hacer algo al robot! – advirtió Kurumi.

Hanabi y Kokuro desviaron su atención hacia el conejo que escalaba con algo de dificultad el robot.

- Merda! – exclamo Hanabi mientras se apuraba y comenzaba a escalar también.

- No te dejare Gokudera. – sentencio Kokuro que imito la acción de la peliplata.

Cuando Sora vio que era seguida comenzó a escalar más rápido.

Buena noticia, dejaron de pelear.

Mala noticia, si se regresaba ahora la atraparían.

Solo le quedaba acabar su plan.

Rápidamente la conejita llego a la cabeza del robot, Hanabi y Kokuro llegaron justo detrás de ella.

- Quédate quieto conejo infernal! – bramo Hanabi.

- Nu-fu-fu, ven conejito, conejito. – llamo Kokuro.

El conejo retrocedió con cuidado, no podía darse el lujo de caer desde esa altura, no importaba que fuera una ilusión, su mente lo tomaría como algo real y le dolería.

- ¿Qué va a hacer el conejo con el desarmador? – pregunto uno de los espectadores externos.

Todos miraban las pantallas ansiosos.

De repente el conejo empuño el desarmador y lo enterró justo en el centro de la cabeza del robot.

_Secuencia de autodestrucción inmediata activada, gracias por su atención._

**BOOOOOOOM!**

La explosión fue grande, el laberinto desapareció al instante, y también buena parte las pistas de carrera y cancha de futbol de la escuela.

Kurumi había acabado llena de hollín y polvo, su cabello enmarañado y sus lentes rotos.

Hanabi acabo colgada de la rama de un árbol, Kokuro acabado atorado en la rama del árbol opuesto.

- ¿Autodestrucción inmediata?- cuestiono Hanabi molesta al ilusionista.

- Me pareció un toque innovador. – respondió Kokuro.

- Imbécil. – regaño quedito Hanabi.

El disfraz de conejo blanco ahora era negro por el hollín y el polvo, pero estaba intacto, por lo cual Sora estaba agradecida.

La castaña miro el reloj de la escuela y le indicaba que aun faltaba un minuto antes de las tres de la tarde.

Lo había logrado, había estado huyendo por seis horas y no la había…

- Te tengo. – exclamo cansado Kaito mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del maltrecho conejo blanco.

Por dentro, Sora lloraba mientras su alma la abandonaba.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

SE ACABO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! BUAAAAAH! NO QUIERO TTnTT  
En fin, KHR me acompaño durante seis años de mi vida, lo leí desde los catorce, solo me resta decir, gracias Amano Akira, por darnos momentos super divertidos y gracias a Tsuna, Reborn y compañia, por enseñarnos que poniendo el corazon en lo que más deseamos y nuestra voluntad como catalizador podremos hacer grandes triunfos.

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN FOR EVER & EVER!


	24. Shoot 23, NavidadVongola Style

Los personajes de KHR! le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertecen a mí, MUAHAHAHAHAHA OuÓ!

* * *

Shoot 23° "Navidad… ¡VONGOLA STYLE!"

Después del festival escolar (de que Ryota fuera apaleado por Hanabi por haber huido de su castigo, de que Yamada e Hyoga salieran del hospital y volvieran a la escuela) y finalizaran los exámenes del segundo semestre, llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Con las vacaciones de invierno llega uno de los días más esperados por pequeños y grandes… navidad.

Cada familia tiene formas diferentes de celebrar la navidad, todo esto debido a las tradiciones o situaciones que tenga cada familia, y ninguna tiene tradiciones ni situaciones tan singulares como aquellos que pertecen a cierta familia mafiosa mejor conocida como Vongola.

Ignorante de los acontecimientos próximos que ocurrirían en cuanto abriera los ojos, Sora yacía dormitando en su cama, sus sabanas y cobertores enredados a su alrededor formando un capullo protector contra el frio del invierno, las almohadas y el colchón dándole confort y calidez, la castaña estaba en su paraíso personal.

CHIU! CHIU! CHIU!

Hasta que tres disparos la hicieron saltar despavorida y caer contra el duro y frio suelto sobre su barbilla.

- Ho, ho, ho! _Buon Natale, piccola principessa! (Feliz Navidad, pequeña princesa!) – _saludo Reborn desde la puerta de la habitación.

Reborn traía puesto un traje de santa, pero su barba era Leon transformado.

- Mou! Reborn! – se quejó Sora mientras intentaba desatorarse de sus sabanas – Ya te he dicho que no me despiertes así! –

- ¿Y quién dice que te escucho? Levántate y vístete, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. – indico el mini santa de verde barba.

- ¿Qué hacer? – inquirió confusa la menor.

- Como próxima doña de la familia y por lo tanto matriarca de la misma, debes saber las tradiciones correspondientes a cada día festivo que se celebra. – explico Reborn.

- ¿Va a doler? –

- Sip. – respondió Reborn mientras se alejaba.

Sora logro desatorarse de sus sabanas y procedió a arreglarse, como algo le decía que sería un día agitado se puso su top y short especiales bajo la ropa que decidió usar para ese día, bajo las escaleras en silencio y nerviosismo, por su mente pasaban todos los escenarios posibles en los que podría acabar gracias a las queridas tradiciones familiares que su tutor le iba a enseñar.

- Buenos días onceava! – saludo efusiva Hanabi.

- Buen día piccola principessa, ¿Lista para aprender las tradiciones de la familia? – cuestiono amable Kokuro.

- No. – respondió sincera la castaña.

- Descuide onceava, solo no se aleje de mí y todo estará bien. – tranquilizo la ojiverde.

_Esa es solo otra de mis preocupaciones Hanabi-chan._ Pensó Sora, pues conocía muy bien el temperamento de su prima.

- Muy bien, es hora de irse, los demás nos esperan en Namichuu. – dijo Reborn, aun con su traje de santa, mientras saltaba sobre la cabeza de Sora y se acomodaba en el nido que era el cabello de su alumna.

- Lamb-sama ganara todos los juegos! – canto feliz la ovejita mientras corría fuera de la casa.

- No! Yo ganar todos los juegos! – comento desafiante Chao mientras corría detrás de su amiguita.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido. – comento sonriente Kyoko mientras salía de la casa.

- Hahi! Como cuando apenas empezábamos a conocernos! – agrego sonriente Haru.

- Tengo miedo. – admitió Sora con pesar.

Reborn sonrió.

* * *

En la entrada de la escuela estaba esperando Yamada y su familia, su abuela Akane y su padre Takuto, Ryota, Blanch, Kana y Hana, Hibiki, Tetsunosuke y Sai, también estaba Kurumi, todos usaban ropa cómoda, todos excepto la señora Akane y la señora Hana, ellas al igual que Haru y Kyoko usaban kimonos elegantes y de ocasión, ellas cuatro solo vienen de espectadoras.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – pregunto Sora al que estaba sentado en su cabeza.

- Navidad se celebra con la familia y todos los que son queridos para uno Sora. – respondió Reborn como si fuera los más obvio del mundo.

La castaña volteo su mirada a sus amigos y familiares, Hanabi y Ryota ya estaban discutiendo, Blanch, Kana y Takuto platicaban, Kokuro, Yamada y Hyoga parecían estar listos para arrancarse las caras, Hana, Kyoko, Haru y Akane sonreían ante las acciones de los menores.

Entonces Sora sintió que alguien jalaba de su chamarra, bajo su mirada y se topó con los brillantes ojos de Lamb.

- ¿Ya vamos a empezar a jugar? – cuestiono la ovejita.

Chao estaba al lado de Lamb, mirando igual de expectante a la castaña.

Sora sonrió enternecida por las acciones de los pequeños, les tomo a ambos de las manos mientras asentía y los condujo hasta el grupo.

- Terminemos con esto, ¿Qué hay que hacer Reborn? – pregunto resignada la castaña.

- Aun no baka-Sora, faltan unas cuantas personas más. – anuncio el pequeño santa de barba verde.

Y como anunciando la llegada de los faltantes, un enorme grupo de personas vestidas en cálidos trajes negros, otros vestidos en overoles de colores blanco, verde militar y beige, los castaños ojos de Sora se abrieron por la sorpresa y el reconocimiento de aquellas personas, eran los trabajadores de la sección japonesa de Vongola, Sora noto que varios más traían a niños consigo, otros venían de la mano con sus parejas, se veían contentos y ansiosos.

- Reborn. – llamo la castaña a su tutor - ¿Qué hacen aquí los trabajadores de Vongola? – pregunto.

- No son solo trabajadores de Vongola, también vienen trabajadores de _Le arc n´ciel_ que no tienen ni idea de Vongola, al igual que las familias, hijos y parejas de los trabajadores, todos ellos forman parte de nuestra familia. – explico el mini santa.

Sora observaba a los recién llegados y como todos se saludaban y abrazaban, alguno conversaban animadamente, los niños presentes rápidamente se pusieron a corretear, las mujeres comenzaron a platicar, todos como una gran familia.

PAZZ.

La concentración de Sora fue cortada de repente por una fuete patada que Reborn le propino en la cabeza.

- Deja de pajarear y preséntate, no todos aquí saben quién eres, debes darte a conocer como la próxima jefa. – instruyo Reborn.

- Pe-pero n-no soy mu-muy bu-buena ha-hablando e-en pu-publico. – tartamudeo nervosa Sora.

PAZZ.

Otra patada en la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, tu ve y párate en aquella tarima. – instruyo el mini mientras apuntaba a dicha estructura.

_¿Cuándo llego eso ahí? _Se cuestionó internamente Sora.

Pero la castaña se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia, avanzo hacia la tarima y subió, colocándose así a un buen metro y medio de altura de las demás personas, había un micrófono sencillo que estaba conectado a dos amplificadores, la castaña trago pesado, el nerviosismo retorciendo sus entrañas.

- A-anno. – tartamudeo con voz insegura y casi susurrante Sora contra el micrófono.

El micrófono hizo un ruido chirriante justo después, cortando lo que sea que Sora fuera a decir, sin embargo eso fue totalmente efectivo para llamar la atención de todos los espectadores a la adorable chica sobre la tarima.

Sora se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto el centro de atención y sus nervios se incrementaron, el pánico comenzó a carcomerla por dentro.

_IIIIH! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _Se cuestionó internamente y en pánico la castaña.

PAZZ.

Otra patada sobre su cabeza la hizo espabilar, el dolor sobrepasando el nerviosismo.

- Eres patética. – reprendió el mini santa – Habla ahora o calla para siempre. – amenazo Reborn con su siempre a la mano y confiable pistola.

- ¡Muy buenos días y sean todos bienvenidos a esta nuestra celebración navideña! – reacciono inmediatamente la pequeña castaña después de ver el cañón de la pistola contra su frente – Mi nombre es Sawada Sora, y soy la nieta del señor Sawada Tsunayoshi, patrocinador de esta agradable reunión. – dijo ya más calmada – Anno, e-esta e-es m-mi pri-primera vez co-como su anfitriona. – comenzó a tartamudear – Espero que todos nos llevemos bien y tengamos un agradable día! Ah! Y también les deseo una muy feliz navidad! – concluyo Sora con una reverencia y un suave sonrojo el su rostro.

Los trabajadores que ya habían visto antes a Sora se sintieron enternecidos y orgullosos de que su futura jefa empezara a participar en las actividades de la compañía y la familia. Los trabajadores que apenas conocieron a Sora en ese instante se sintieron enternecidos por la pequeña castaña y algo divertidos por su actuación.

Está de más decir que Hanabi y los otros estaban muy orgullosos de la castaña. Kyoko y Haru no dejaron de tomar fotos.

- Habiéndose presentado Sora. – ahora era turno de Reborn para hablar – demos comienzo a las festividades. – anuncio el mini ya sin su traje de santa y volviendo a su habitual traje sastre con fedora.

La multitud rugió extasiada en concordancia con Reborn.

* * *

_***1° evento, "Guerra de bolas de nieve."***_

- Demos comienzo a nuestro primer evento. – anuncio Reborn aun sobre la tarima – La famosa guerra de bolas de nieve. Pueden participar todos los que quieran y se les asignara a diferentes equipos, el primer equipo es el de nuestro patrocinador del día de hoy, por cierto gracias por prestarnos la escuela Hibiki, el joven cabeza de prefectos de Namimori, Hibiki Hyoga, el segundo equipo es de otro de nuestro patrocinadores, gracias por la comida Takuto, el equipo _Takesushi_, y el tercer equipo es el de el joven maestro financiero de nuestra adorada empresa, el joven Rokudo Mukuro.

- ¿Joven maestro financiero? – cuestiono curiosa Sora al chico con frutal cabello que estaba a su lado.

- Tengo una maestría en administración y finanzas, no es la gran cosa. – respondió Kokuro como su nada.

_¡Claro que lo es!_ Exclamo Sora en su interior.

- Ahora formen los equipos y en quince minutos comenzaremos la masacre-digo el evento. – intento rectificar el mini, pero sus intentos fueron vano, todos los presentes escucharon perfectamente la parte de la masacre, todos los menores estaban algo pálidos, excepto Lamb y Chao.

_¿A quién trata de engañar? _Fue el pensamiento colectivo de los presentes.

- Que sea una competencia justa, ¿na? Kokuro-sempai, Hibiki. – propuso Takao mientras extendía la mano en forma deportiva, pero si observabas detenidamente podías ver el fuego competitivo que quemaba en sus ojos. Y ese fuego definitivamente no paso desapercibido para Kokuro e Hyoga.

Los tres muchachos entrelazaron sus manos, pero la atmosfera distaba mucho de una simple y agradable competencia, el aura de guerra de los tres pronto a ser guardianes estaba encendida y solo sería saciada por la sangre de sus enemigos caídos.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento._ Pensó Sora para sus adentros, la palidez en su rostro cada vez más remarcable.

Después de un rato los equipos fueron formados, Hanabi se había aliado a Kokuro, era una forma rápida de deshacerse de Hibiki y Yamada, y al final podía traicionar a Kokuro, y todos contentos, bueno… solo ella.

Ryota estaba del lado de Yamada, algo acerca de hermandad deportiva, además así tenía una excusa para molestar a Hanabi, Hibiki y Kokuro.

Los pequeños Chao y Lamb siguieron a su figura de hermana mayor, además si conseguían los favores de Kokuro tendrían asegurada su salud mental.

Kurumi había seguido a Hanabi, y algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no quería estar en el equipo enemigo del que sostiene la lanza.

Hibiki tenía de su lado a Sai y al resto del comité disciplinario, así como también a los guardias de seguridad que trabajan tanto para _Le arc n´ciel_ como en Vongola, algunos de ellos fueron entrenados en las instalaciones de _El Instituto_.

Los tres equipos estaban encendidos y deseosos de empezar, podías ver el fuego a su alrededor.

Una gotita de incomodidad resbalo por la sien de Sora al ver a los adversarios.

- ¿Y tengo que unirme a alguno de esos ejércitos? – cuestiono la castaña con el rostro azul a su demonio personal.

- Nop. Como futura jefa no puedes tomar partido, así que tu trabajo es básicamente evitar que se maten o que destruyan demasiado la escuela. – explico Reborn.

Un ligero tic apareció bajo el ojo derecho de la castaña.

_¿Debo juzgar y evitar que se maten? ¿Quién fue el genio que inicio esta estúpida tradición?_ Cuestiono mentalmente la castaña con incredulidad.

* * *

_***Alguna parte de Italia***_

Un hombre mayor de abundante cabello castaño y ojos sabios estornudo sonoramente.

- Decimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se ha resfriado? Subiré la temperatura del calefactor. – reacciono otro hombre de avanzada edad, este de cabello platinado amarrado en una coleta de caballo.

- Maa, maa, cálmate Gokudera. ¿Tsuna estas bien? Sabes que posponer la fiesta de navidad no es problema si no te sientes bien. – intervino otro hombre de la misma edad que los otros dos, este un poco más alto de estatura, cabello corto y oscuro, ojos afilados del color castaño claro.

- Cálmense los dos. – respondió el primero – Estoy bien. – calmo el castaño.

_Apuesto a que es solo alguien hablando mal de mí. No me asombraría que fuera Reborn._ Pensó el décimo Vongola/ primo NeoVongola.

* * *

_***De regreso a Namichuu***_

_¡ESTO ES UNA MASACRE!_

Grito la paniqueada mente de Sora, el caos había sido soltado en Namichuu y la castaña no atinaba a coordinar su cerebro, su boca y su cuerpo para detenerlo.

Con sus manos firmemente aferradas a su cráneo y a punto de arrancarse el cabello la castaña no atina a despegar sus grandes y brillantes ojos de la batalla frente a ella.

Resulta que Kokuro encontró una muy buena forma de usar a sus soldados, con ayuda de sus flamas, ilusiones y el ingenio de Kurumi se las arregló para crear un armamento especializado en el lanzamiento de nieve. Bombas de nieve para Hanabi, una bazuca de nieve para Lamb, una resortera de nieve para Chao, ¡Hasta había un robot de nieve que lanzaba nieve! Los demás miembros de ese equipo tenían pistolas y granadas hechas del mismo material de agua condensada.

El equipo de _Takesushi _era un poco más tradicional, solo un poco, pues de alguna manera habían logrado hacer espadas de hielo y escudos de nieve, sin olvidar las clásicas bolas de nieve que eran lanzadas con algo que parecía ser una aspiradora, ¿De dónde sacaron la maquinita esa? Sora prefería no averiguarlo.

Y el equipo liderado por Hibiki, oh Dios, Sora había estado estudiando la guerra fría junto con Reborn, pero esto era ridículo. Como verdaderos ninja, los miembros del equipo de Hibiki se cambiaron los overoles y trajes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por una traje de cuerpo entero color blanco, hasta la parte de los ojos era cubierto por una fina tela que permitía ver a los ninjas blancos. _Shuriken_ y agujas de hielo, las clásicas bolas de nieve, que por algún motivo iban tan rápido como balas. Silenciosos y efectivos, los ninjas blancos de Hibiki iban arrasando con sus oponentes.

- Je, je, se van todos tan divertidos. –

Escucho Sora que alguien reía detrás de ella.

Motivada por la curiosidad, la castaña volteo el busca de la persona que estaba tan tranquila con la locura que les rodeaba, y lo que vio le asombro de una manera muy distinta a lo que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Las esposas y novias de los trabajadores, que no habían participado por que están embarazadas, y los niños más pequeños, así como los que estaban algo enfermos, observaban la "amistosa pelea" con tranquilidad y un aura de humor.

- Mamí, yo también quiero jugar. – le dijo un pequeño a su madre.

- Hasta que tengas trece cariño. – respondió la mujer.

- Pero esos dos niños también están jugando. – acuso el pequeño.

- Si amor, pero ya viste que ellos saben pelear muy bien, si sigues con tus clases de karate y comes bien tú también podrás hacer lo mismo, ¿Verdad, _ojou_-sama? – cuestiono la dama a la castaña que la miraba incrédula.

Sora volteo a un lado y a otro, luego se apuntó a sí misma.

La madre asintió.

_¿Y cómo se supone que debo responder a eso?_ Se cuestionó la castaña.

- ¿Es cierto onee-chan? – cuestiono ansioso el pequeño.

Sora sonrió, tanto rendida como enternecida

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar ahí? – pregunto Sora sin creer que un niño pequeño quisiera entrar a ese caótico vórtice.

El pequeño asintió.

- Pues si, tu mamá tiene razón. – acepto finalmente la castaña. _Las madres por lo general la tienen_. Pensó.

El rostro del pequeño se ilumino y comenzó a prometerle a su mamá que se comería todas sus verduras y que haría su tarea y que se esforzaría mucho en su entrenamiento de karate.

- Mi bebé! – exclamo otra mujer.

El sensor de peligro de Sora subió al más alto nivel.

La castaña volteo en dirección de la joven mujer que grito, vio que apuntaba a un punto… justo en, medio del campo de batalla, ahí gateando sobre la nieve como si nada pasara, un bebito (este si era un bebito de verdad) se dirigía justo al centro de la pelea, y los guerreros estaban tan concentrados en sus pelea que ninguno había visto al infante.

La reacción de Sora fue tan rápido como una bala, la adrenalina se disparó dentro de ella, sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, la castaña evadió las cosas de nieve que eran lanzadas en su dirección, una familiar sensación de seguridad y poder se apodero de ella, debía llegar donde estaba aquel bebé, debía proteger a aquel bebé.

Reborn observaba todo desde los cómodos brazos de Blanch.

Una gran explosión de nieve en el centro del campo de batalla.

Silencio.

Un aura asesina y sedienta de sangre emergió del epicentro de la explosión, todos se congelaron al instante, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Reborn sonreía complacido y divertido.

- Este evento se acaba aquí. – hablo una determinada, fría, cortante y autoritaria voz que ciertos adolecentes conocían muy bien, y para aquellos que era la primera vez oyéndola, sintieron como si un viento helado les traspasara el alma.

GULP.

Se escuchó que todos tragaron pesado al mismo tiempo.

El humo de la explosión se disipo, dejando a la vista a una jovencita que cubría a un pequeño bebé con su cuerpo, pero fueron los flameantes y ambarinos ojos de la jovencita lo que hizo que todos temieran.

Sora se puso de pie, tomo al bebé entre sus brazos y lo cargo, avanzo de nuevo hasta donde estaban las mujeres y entrego el bebé a su madre.

- Gr-gra-gracias. – atino a decir tartamudamente la mujer.

La pequeña castaña asintió, acaricio la cabecita del infante y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que le robo el aliento a todos los que alcanzaron a verla.

- No preocupes así a tu madre. – le dijo con suavidad Sora al pequeño.

Sora se giró y le dio toda su atención a los iditas que no se habían dado cuenta de que había un bebé en medio del campo.

- En cuanto a ustedes…

La siguiente hora fue dedicada a regañar a todos los participantes que seguían en pie y/o conscientes, todos sentados de forma tradicional japonesa sobre sus piernas, sus manos apoyadas en sus muslos, ninguno atreviéndose a alzar la vista, algunos soltaban algunas lagrimitas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento (Hanabi en este último grupo).

Ningún equipo gano este evento.

Las novias, esposas, parejas e hijos quedaron encantados con Sora.

Después de llamar a Bianco, y tratar física y mentalmente a los caídos en el primer evento, un ligero almuerzo cocinado por las expertas manos de Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Akane y Kana, fue ofrecido a los presentes, que por cierto lo devoraron con gusto.

Hanabi no dejaba de golpear su cabeza contra el piso tratando de que Sora le perdonara, Ryota reía avergonzado, intentando hacer reír también a Sora para que dejara de estar molesta, Yamada casi rogaba por perdón, Kokuro no dejaba de ofrecerle postres, Hibiki estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, no sabiendo como pedir por el perdón de su descuido, Lamb le ofrecía su paleta favorita, que por cierto ya estaba toda chupada y llena de cabellos, Chao, al igual que Takao, casi rogaba por perdón, Kurumi abrazaba a Sora y lloraba por perdón.

Sora tenía un puchero molesto en su rostro, seguía molesta a pesar de los intentos de sus amigos.

- No sé si decir que eso es tierno o patético. – expreso Bianco cuando vio aquella escena.

- Es tiernamente patético, padre. – respondió Blanch.

Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Kana, Akane, Takuto y Reborn solo asintieron en concordancia con la pelirroja.

* * *

_***2° Evento, "Paintball Wars."***_

- Es hora de comenzar con el segundo evento del día. – anuncio Reborn mientras estaba cómodamente sentado en los brazos de Blanch – Uno de mis favoritos personales, _Paintball Wars. – _anuncio el mini.

La palidez llego a algunos rostros.

- Los equipos se mantendrán con los que quedaron en pie después del primer evento, los heridos han sido removidos, así que ahora son menos los participantes. Para este evento cambiaremos de posición al gimnasio, se les dará una pistola de bolitas de pintura y solo cincuenta balines de pintura, por cierto, estos balines de pintura han sido modificados un poco, al contacto duelen al menos tres veces más que un balín de pintura normal, buena suerte. – explico Reborn.

La palidez se apodero de más rostros.

Los futuros guardianes aún estaban decaídos, su cielo aún estaba molesto con ellos.

- Sera mejor que se concentren sino quieren ser castigados después. – señalo con ligereza cierto mini hitman.

Los futuros guardianes decidieron que se preocuparían por ser perdonados después, querían vivir muchas gracias.

- Reborn-san! – llamo Kurumi mientras alzaba su mano derecha - ¿No nos van a dar equipo protector? – cuestiono.

Reborn le miro con burla y se fue.

- Supongo que eso es un no. – se dijo la de lentes.

Al llegar al gimnasio todos se llevaron una sorpresa, las paredes habían sido forradas por papel tapiz verde militar, había pacas de heno y rocas artificiales que servirían de escudo, grandes muros de madera pintadas con camuflaje, hasta había árboles y arbustos. Era una mini zona de entrenamiento para fuerzas especiales militares.

Los equipos estaban preparados, todos en posiciones.

Cabe mencionar que Sora seguía algo molesta, pero al ver todo el asunto a punto de empezar un nudo en su estómago le decía que esto tampoco iba a acabar bien.

- Empiecen! – anuncio Reborn.

Más rápido que inmediatamente los balines volaron, más de la mitad de los participantes ya estaba en el suelo o fuera de la zona de batalla, ningún balín fue desperdiciado en el cumplimiento de su deber, Sora no sabía si sorprenderse o gritar horrorizada.

Lamb, Chao y Kurumi fueron los primeros de su grupo de amigos en salir del evento.

La ovejita tenía pintura en su cabello.

_Espero que sea de agua, sino será muy difícil limpiarle. _Pensó Sora.

El chinito tenía pintura justo en el punto donde estaba el corazón.

_Iiiih!_ Grito en su mente una horrorizada Sora.

Kurumi tenía el golpe justo en el centro de su frente, el rostro de tres colores, verde, azul y blanco, sus gafas rotas (otra vez).

- Pero nadie te dijo que te metieras ahí dentro. – reprendió Sora a su amiga mientras cargaba (Sora) a una temblorosa Lamb y a un pálido Chao.

La locura siguió por otros quince minutos, los únicos en pie eran Hanabi, Ryota, Takao, Hyoga, Kokuro, Sai, Takuto y dos miembros del equipo de Hibiki, que para sorpresa de Sora uno era otro prefecto, la mano derecha de Hibiki, Kusakabe Tetsunosuke.

_¿Cuándo llego él? _Se cuestionó la castaña intrigada.

La verdad es que Tetsunosuke ha estado ahí desde el principio.

_Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí_. Lloro internamente el rubio.

SPLAT.

No importa, Tetsunosuke ha sido eliminado del evento por una bala perdida que le dio directo en la mejilla izquierda.

Sora desvió la mirada, un dolor empático y compasivo se apodero de ella.

El otro sujeto anónimo también fue barrido, todo por defender a Sai de un balín que iba derecho a su pecho.

- Ni media hora y solo quedan esos siete! – exclamo Sora asustada del poder de tiro de sus familiares.

Los siete restantes se apuntaron entre ellos, y cuando jalaron el gatillo…

CLACK.

Se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían balines.

Sora suspiro pesadamente el aliento que se quedó atorado en su garganta debido a la presión.

- El segundo evento ha concluido, los caídos serán tratados debidamente por el equipo médico, después pasaremos al último evento y finalmente comenzaremos el banquete y la fiesta de navidad. – anuncio Reborn.

La limpieza dio inicio.

Se levantaron los cuerpos inconscientes, se trató los golpes de los heridos y el gimnasio quedo como si la batalla de pintura jamás ocurrió, todo en menos de una hora.

Ganadores del segundo evento: Hanabi, Ryota, Takao, Hyoga, Sai, Takuto y Kokuro.

* * *

Sora estaba jugando con los pequeños que habían venido a la fiesta, Lamb y Chao también se habían unido al grupo, todos jugaban al ogro. Sora era el ogro, y no podía atrapara a ningún niño.

- Soy pésima. – suspiro derrotada la castaña mientras intentaba atrapara al menos a un infante.

En la lejanía la castaña era observada.

- La futura jefa tiene muy buena mano con los niños. – dijo uno de los invitados.

- No me asombra, Tsunayoshi-sama es igual. – agrego otro.

Las madres y novias seguían encantadas con la castaña, diciendo lo adorable que se veía jugando con los niños.

- La onceava se ve tan adorable. – anuncio Hanabi feliz de ver a Sora jugar con los peques.

Yamada y Hibiki no podían estar más que de acuerdo, ambos observando a la castaña mientras un ligero sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas.

- No cabe duda que la _piccola principessa_ será una excelente madre algún día. – comento "casualmente" el ilusionista con cabello afrutado.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron desmesurados con horror.

- Calla! Y una mierda voy a dejar que cualquier idiota se acerque a Sora! Además, primero el pobre idiota tendría que pasar por...

Pero las quejas de la peliplata quedaron mudas a oídos de ciertos morenos, que solo fantaseaban con la futura onceava y como se vería con sus respectivos hijos.

- Creo que los que más deberían prestar atención a esta clase no están presentes. – le dijo Ryota por lo bajo a Kokuro, que en respuesta rio siniestramente.

- Muy bien, la hora de descanso a concluido, ha llegado el momento de seguir con el tercer y último evento, se le pide a los siete ganadores del evento pasado venir a la tarima. – anuncio el mini hitman aun en los brazos de Blanch.

Los cinco adolecentes y los dos adultos hicieron como se les instruyo y subieron a la tarima.

* * *

_***3° Evento, "Preguntas y… ¿Respuestas?"**_

- Muy bien comencemos. – anuncio Reborn y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su habitual traje sastre a medida y fedora fueron cambiados por un extraño traje color verde brillante, camisa naranja y corbatín de moño color rojo, su sombrero fue puesto en Dios sabe dónde, dejando así descubierto su picudo y abundante cabello – El ultimo evento es llamado "Preguntas preguntonas", soy su presentador Reborn y ustedes son nuestros concursantes del día de hoy! –

Siete pequeñas plataformas que poseían un micrófono y una botos aparecieron de repente frente a los siete participantes.

- Las reglas son simples, les hare una serie de preguntas y ustedes tienen que contestarlas, sin embargo por cada respuesta equivoca tendrán un castigo, si acumulan tres respuestas incorrectas están fuera del evento. – explico el mini. Leon ya se había transformado en su micrófono.

Los participantes asintieron.

Sora veía curiosa los acontecimientos, a ella le gustaban mucho los programas de preguntas y respuestas.

- Primera pregunta. – comenzó Reborn, los participantes ya estaban listo para oprimir el botón en cuanto el mini acabara de recitar la cuestión – La primera vez que Tsunayoshi, nuestro actual jefe, y yo nos conocimos… ¿Cuál era el patrón que decoraba sus boxers? –

Silencio incómodo.

Miradas incrédulas.

- A) Corazoncitos. – el mini siguió hablando como si nada, ignorando por completo los tics y bocas desencajadas de los espectadores y los participantes – B) Puntos. C) Estrellas. D) Ninguna de las anteriores. – termino de recitar el mini.

_¡¿CÓMO DEMINIOS SE SUPONE QUE SEPAN ESO?!_ Grito Sora en su mente. La incredulidad y la sorpresa adueñándose de ella.

- Eso es extremadamente incomodo! – grito Ryota saliendo al fin de su estupor.

Hanabi estaba pálida.

Kokuro no sabía si reírse o golpearse el rostro con la palma de su mano.

_Debí haber esperado esto del arcobaleno._ Se dijo mentalmente el de cabello frutal.

- ¿Y bien? – presiono Reborn.

Ninguno de los participantes respondió.

- Muy bien, entonces será castigo para todos. – señalo el tutor infernal.

De la nada, una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de los concursantes, fue tan fuerte que se lograron ver sus esqueletos, y cuando al fin termino todos estaban chamuscados.

- Les recuerdo por cada respuesta errónea recibirán un castigo, a cada uno de ustedes les quedan solo dos oportunidades. – informo Reborn.

- Sin ofender Reborn-sama, pero, ¿De qué sirven estas preguntas? – aventuro a decir Sai.

Otra fuerte corriente eléctrica ataco, esta únicamente al impertinente Sai.

- No me cuestiones. Ah, y por cierto, ahora solo te queda un solo chance. – señalo Reborn.

- Sí señor. – acepto Sai apenas consciente en su lugar.

Reborn asintió complacido.

- La respuesta correcta es D) Ninguna de las anteriores. Los boxers de Tsuna no tenían ningún patrón de ningún tipo el día que nos vimos por primera vez. – dio Reborn la respuesta correcta – Muy bien, segunda pregunta. ¿De niño Sawada Tsunayoshi que sería ser al crecer… A) Monstruo gigante. B) Tuna. C) Robot gigante. D) Piña gigante? –

HONK!

Sonaron todas las alarmitas de los paneles al mismo tiempo, y frente a estos, en una pantallita digital, parecieron las respuestas de los participantes.

- Veamos las respuestas de nuestros concursantes. Yamada Takuto y Hibiki Sai dicen que… Tuna, lo cual es… INCORRECTO! – informo Reborn.

Los dos mencionados fueron nuevamente electrificados, y luego de eso, Sai fue catapultado fuero de la tarima y su estrella desapareció en el horizonte.

- Yamada Takao y Sasagawa Ryota dice que… Monstruo gigante, lo cual es… INCORRECTO! –

Nuevamente la corriente eléctrica.

- Los ganadores de esta pregunta son Gokudera Hanabi, Rokudo Kokuro y Hibiki Hyoga que respondieron Robot gigante, lo cual es… Correcto! – acepto Reborn.

Los aplausos fueron dirigidos a estos tres.

_Estuvo cerca._ Pensó Hyoga, pues el oprimió su respuesta por desliz, el en verdad iba a oprimir la respuesta B).

- Siguiente pregunta. ¿De qué color es el cabello del primer guardián de la tormenta, mejor conocido como "G"? –

Esta pregunta se ganó muchas miradas confundidas, pero los que sabían del asunto de la mafia rápidamente explicaron que era algo sobre la historia de la empresa y del fundador mismo, los civiles aceptaron esa explicación.

- A) Rosa. B) Rojo. C) Magenta. D) Ninguna de las anteriores. – dijo Reborn las posibles respuestas.

HONK!

Se escucharon nuevamente al unísono las alarmitas y nuevamente se mostraron las respuestas en los monitores.

Todos volvieron a recibir la descarga eléctrica simultáneamente, cuando la descarga acabo, Takao y su padre, acompañados por Ryota, salieron volando de la misma manera que Sai.

Kokuro, Hanabi e Hyoga estaban apenas consientes, intentando mantenerse de pie en sus lugares.

- Ne, Sora-chan. – llamo Kurumi a la castaña – ¿No me digas que de hecho este es el método de estudio que usa contigo?-

Sora volteo a mirar a su amiga y le dedico un rostro con lágrimas de sangre y sonrisa que indicaba el fin de toda esperanza. Kurumi solo atino a abrazar a su amiga.

- La respuesta correcta. – continuo Reborn mientras ignoraba las acciones de su alumna – Es D) Ninguna de las anteriores. Pues con cada historia dicha sobre el hombre mencionado el color de su cabello cambia, por tanto no se sabe a ciencia cierta el verdadero color de su cabello. – informo el mini – Pasemos a la siguiente, y con suerte, última pregunta. ¿Quién fue el primer amor de nuestra futura jefa, la señorita Sawada Sora? –

Esta pregunta hizo que todos se congelaran en su sitio.

Hanabi tenía la boca abierta y desencajada. Ella no sabía nada de primeros amores! Se supone que ella es la mano derecha! La mejor amiga! ¡¿Por qué ella no sabe de eso?!

Kokuro también estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que la pequeña castaña ya hubiera pasado por ese momento, la inocencia de Sora hacia increíble tal hecho.

Hyoga estaba que veía rojo y quería golpear algo hasta hacerlo moléculas.

El rostro de Sora no podía estar más rojo.

- ¡¿Tú cómo demonios sabes de eso?! – exclamo la castaña. Dándole así la razón a su infernal tutor.

Los tres concursantes restantes la miraron asombrados, entonces si había un primer amor.

- No le des tanta importancia. – hablo Reborn – Es solo un amor infantil, todos los pequeños, o al menos la mayoría, han tenido uno. – explico Reborn mientras una sonrisita socarrona, divertida, y extrañamente, enternecida, decoraba su querubín rostro.

- ¡Eso no te da derecho! – apunto Sora su dedito acusador hacia su tutor.

- ¿Entonces, si hubo ya un primer amor? – cuestiono curioso Kokuro, olvidándose por completo del evento.

De hecho, todos los presentes ahora estaban más concentrados en los hechos ocurridos entre la futura jefa, su tutor y los tres concursantes, pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

- Y era un hombre mayor. – agrego Reborn leña al fuego.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada, onceava?! – exclamo Hanabi entre incrédula y ofendida.

Kokuro estaba más que asombrado y en cierta forma feliz con el nuevo descubrimiento.

Hyoga estaba que temblaba de rabia.

- Eso fue antes de que nuestra relación mejorara Hanabi-chan, además, ¡TENIA 4 AÑOS! –

- Nu-fu-fu. Precoz nuestra princesita! – jugueteo con la atmosfera Kokuro.

Sora estaba más brillante que un anuncio de neón color rosa.

PUM!

Se escuchó una explosión.

Esto redirigió la atención al evento.

- Oh, cierto. Olvide que si después de un minuto no respondían la pregunta la tarima entera volaría y los mandaría a volar. – informo Reborn… demasiado tarde.

El mini ya había bajado de la tarima cuando la explosión se llevó a cabo y mandó a volar a los tres participantes.

- Lo hiciste adrede, ¿No es así? – acuso Sora mientras veía como las estrellas de sus amigos desaparecían en el horizonte.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – respondió como si nada Reborn. – Muy bien damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, que comience el banquete de navidad! – canto feliz el mini, nuevamente cambiando su traje por el de santa Claus que usaba al comienzo.

La fiesta duro hasta las cinco de la mañana del siguiente día.

Los siete participantes que fueron mandados a volar regresaron alrededor de la diez de la noche, lograron disfrutar la fiesta en su mejor momento, Sora se la pasó escondiéndose de Hanabi que no dejaba de molestarla con el asunto de la última pregunta que hizo Reborn.

_Como si fuera a decir tan fácilmente que mi primer amor fue mí padrino del que apenas y recuerdo su apariencia. _Se dijo mentalmente Sora mientras se escondía debajo del enorme árbol de navidad.

* * *

**He aqui el capitulo que todos ustedes esperaban, lamento mucho la tardansa, espero que valiera la pena.  
**

**Angel-kun: Y ya? Es todo lo que te dignas a decir? Deveria darte vergüenza!**

**Ya se Angie! Crees que no tengo pena, ya un tramote del año y yo sin subir capitulos, soy una basura.**

**Angel-kun: Bueno, al menos sabes tu lugar.**

**En recompenza a mis queridos y MUY pasientes lectores, aqui les traigo un historia corta!**

* * *

_**Mini-historia, "El cumpleaños de SORA"**_

_**Año nuevo es una celebracion muy inportante para el pueblo japones, por eso el primer día del año estos se reunen en los templos más cercanos a sus comunidades para pedir por buena fortuna y bienestar, tanto individual como para aquellos que más se aprecian, para los ttrabajadores de Le arc n´ciel y la rama japonesa de Vongola no era diferente, ambas platas poseian un templo propio en el cual los trabajadores en turno podian ir a cumplir sus deberes religiosos, pero eso no nos interesa, pues resulta que en la familia Sawada-Gokudera se celebra algo más importante que el año nuevo en sí, el cumpleaños de nuestra castaña favorita, y este año Sora cumplia 14 años de edad, sin embargo, dos personitas no sabian de semejante acontecimiento.  
**_

_**Era ya de noche y faltaban cuatro horas para el fin del primer día del año, Yamada Takao estaba viendo televicion solo en su casa, su padre y su abuela habian salido desde temprano al templo para pedir por un vuen año para el negocio, pero Takao no era mucho de ir a templos, por mucho que le gustaran las fiestas, ir al templo cuando habia tanta gente le ponia de malas, todos se empujaban, una vez hasta lo manosearon, así que el prefiere ir despues de tres dias, antes de inicair clases.**_

_**Slide-abierto. Slide-cerrado.**_

_**- Okaeri oba-san, Tou-san. - saludo educadamente el muchacho a los dos mayores que recien habian vuelto.**_

_**Ambos mayores miraron a más joven, luego si vieron entre si para fianlmente volver a mirar curiosos al menor.**_

_**- ¿Estuviste aqui todo el día? - cuestiono Akane a su nieto.**_

_**- Pues si, ya sabe usted que no me gusta salir cuando todo este damasiado conglomerado, además, hay muchos ebrios aun. - se explico Takao.**_

_**- Entonces, ¿No fuiste donde los Sawada? - pregunto Takuto a su hijo.**_

_**- No creo que molestarles tan pronto sea una buena idea, no quiero parecer un pesado. - dijo Takao.**_

_**- ¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad? - inquirio Akane.**_

_**- ¿Año nuevo? - respondio dudoso Takao, ¿Por qué su abuela le miraba como si fuera un idiota?**_

_**- Bueno, si es año nuevo Takao. - respondio el padre del chico - Pero tambien es el cumpleaños de Sora-chan. - informo el mayor.**_

_**- Eh? -  
**_

_**En casa de los Hibari-Hibiki ocurria algo similar.**_

_**No es secreto que cualquier ente que posea la sangre Hibari es un antisocial-odiador de las multitudes, además, a Hyoga le gusta dormir bajo el kotatsu como vil gato flojo y huraño. **_

_**Sai habia salido temprano para conseguir sake dulce que se vende en los templos, tambien habia ido a pedir por que este año al fin se le hiciera y pudiera declarerse a la mujer de la que ha estado enamorado desde hace mucho, así que dejo a Hyoga solo en casa, dormido todo el día.**_

_**- Hyo-chan, ¿Has estado ahi tirado todo el día? Ya son las ocho de la noche, ¿Sabias? - dijo Sai al ver a su sobrino tirado debajo de kotatsu.**_

_**Hyoga abrio perezosamente uno de sus ojitos y le dedico una mmirada maliciosa a quel que osaba interrumpir su sueño.**_

_**- Bueno, ¿ Al menos fuiste a la casade los Sawada? - pregunto como si nada Sai, más que acostumbrado al humor de Hyoga.**_

_**Hyoga se enderezo un poco y miro a su tio con duda. ¿Por qué abria de ir a ese lugar cuando todo estaba repleto de asquerosas multitudes?**_

_**- Hoy es el cumpleaños d Sora-chan. - dejo caer la bomba Sai.**_

_**Los ojos de Hyoga jamas habian estado tan grandes.**_

_**En la casa de los Sawada-Gokudera ya se habia partido el pastel.**_

_**Reborn estaba bastante a gusto en los brazos de Blanch tomandose su tasa de cafe.**_

_**Por lo general el abria orquestado alguna locura estilo Vongola, pero la cantidad de multitudes, así como tambien el frio de la estacion le quitaban las ganas, además, ahora tenia un buen porque para castigar a los guardianes de su alumna, pues la que no le dijo nada a Hyoga y aTakao fue Hanabi, y aun sabiendo esto, Kokuro y Ryota no hicieron nada por informar a los susodichos, y por supuesto aquellos dos no habian hecho nada por al menos onvestigar un poco, por tanto a pjps del maton, los cinco guardianes eran culpables.**_

_**Sora estaba de lo más contenta, su cumpleaños habia estado lleno de regalos y felicitaciones, hasta Diana le envio un enorme conerjo de felpa que era más grande que ella, sus padres le hicieron un video llamada y lo que era mejor, Reborn la habia dejado descansar por un día.**_

_**- Disfrutalo, el proximo año sera a mi modo. - amenazo el mini con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.**_

* * *

**Listo, por ahora eso es todo.  
**


	25. Shoot 24 Amor, amistad y CAOS

Los personajes de KHR! le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira. Desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos me pertecen a mí, MUAHAHAHAHAHA \OuÓ/!

* * *

Shoot 24° "Amor, amistad… y CAOS."

Al siguiente día del cumpleaños de Sora, que sería el dos de enero, Yamada y Hibiki se presentaron exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, Sora, Lamb y Chao veían los _power warriors_, mientras que Kokuro y Hanabi leían, Reborn, Kyoko y Haru estaban en el comedor, discutiendo sobre qué hacer para la comida.

Sora fue la que abrió la puerta.

- Ah, ohayo Yamada-kun, Hibiki-san, feliz año nuevo! – saludo efusiva, sonriente y cálida la pequeña castaña.

El sonrojo de ambos muchachos fue escondido gracias al sonrojo por el frio., Hibiki fue el primero en hacer un movimiento.

- Omedeto. – dijo Hyoga mientras sacaba de entre su chamarra el obsequio que había conseguido para Sora.

Ni siquiera las tiendas se atrevían a estar cerradas en año nuevo si el prefecto de terror II quería algo.

- Perdón por no habértelo dado ayer. - se excusó el prefecto.

Sora observo el paquete en manos del mayor. Se trataba de una bonita bolsita de regalo, era pequeña, de color rosa pálido con líneas entrecruzadas de color rosa palo, un bonito moño dorado terminaba el arreglo.

- Yo también te traje algo! – interrumpió de repente Takao, no iba a dejar que Hibiki se llevara toda la gloria.

El paquete de Yamada era un poco más grande que el de Hibiki y de forma cuadrada, de color azul pálido con un bonito moño rosa como única decoración. Al basquetbolista le costó mucho encontrar una tienda que estuviese abierta, por suerte la madre de uno de los miembros de equipo de básquet ball tiene una pequeña _boutique._

Al ver los dos obsequios un adorable sonrojo se posiciono en las mejillas de la castaña.

- Gracias. – acepto Sora los obsequios mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas más bellas al par de morenos, se podían ver las florecitas y corazoncitos como fondo.

A ambos muchachos se les lleno el corazón con calidez y felicidad.

- Onceava, por favor vuelva adentro o se va a… ah, son ustedes. – Hanabi había ido a ver porque Sora tardaba tanto en la puerta, no le hizo nada de gracia ver a su, aun no reconocido, primo y al cestino idiota.

- Ah!, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Afuera hace un frio horrible y yo dejándoles ahí, pasen. – pidió Sora al darse cuenta de su error.

Ambos muchachos entraron a la casa y procedieron a avanzar a la sala.

- Hasta que se dignan a aparecer. – hablo Kokuro al ver al par de pretendientes, una sonrisa socarrona se pintó en su cara – Se perdieron el pastel. – jugo el de afrutado cabello.

- Piña asquerosa. - siseo Hibiki – Tu lo sabias. – acuso quedo y con rabia el prefecto.

Kokuro se encogió de hombros, Hanabi se estaba volviendo a acomodar en su lugar, Sora había subido a su cuarto a guardar sus nuevos obsequios, Kyoko y Haru habían entrado a la cocina para checar que tenían todos los ingredientes para lo que harían de comer.

- Claro que lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es que ustedes dos fueran unos pretendientes tan flojos, miren que no saber el día del cumpleaños de la chica que les gusta. – hablo Kokuro.

Ante esto último Hanabi reacciono.

- A ver, a ver, ¿Qué dijiste al final? ¿Qué estos dos qué? – exclamo Hanabi poniéndose derecha.

- ¿No lo sabias? Creí que por eso no les habías dicho. – siguió el ilusionista.

Los niños estaban demasiado ocupados viendo su programa de TV como para prestar atención a la plática, sin embargo, cierto pequeño con camaleón y sombrero fedora miraba divertido el desarrollo de la discusión.

_Nada mejor que un drama juvenil._ Pensó para sí mismo el mini.

- LARGO. – dijo con decisión y fuerza la de ojos verdes mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

- Jaja, cálmate Gokudera, además, este es tu castigo por no decirnos. Aguántate. – respondió Takao.

La última palabra dejo a todos helados, la joven lluvia tiene granizo mezclado.

- Hijo de tu…

- Listo! – llego Sora – Iiiih! Hanabi-chan, guarda tus cuencas explosivas! Destruirás la casa! – exclamo la castaña.

El resto del día Yamada se pasó molestando a Hanabi en venganza por no haberle dicho del cumpleaños de Sora, Hibiki se dedicó a discutir con Kokuro, Sora intentaba calmar los humos, pero Reborn solo le añadía leña al fuego, Kyoko y Haru reían divertidas, Lamb y Chao se unieron a las discusiones pues pensaban que era una juego, ya entrada la tarde llegaron Ryota y Blanch.

La casa necesito reparaciones por una semana.

* * *

_***Un mes con diez días después***_

Sora y Hanabi estaba en la cocina, Kyoko y Haru observaban como buenas mentoras a las dos más jóvenes, un brillo enternecido y orgulloso pintaba los ojos de las mayores.

Las cuatros cocinaban, su rostro de concentración no dejaba lugar a interrupciones, pero Lamb aún no entiende de eso.

- ¿Ya me los puedo comer? – cuestiono la ovejita que estaba toda manchada de chocolate.

- No! Ya te comiste la mitad de los tres kilos de chocolate y por tu culpa tuvimos que ir a comprar más, lo cual solo nos retrasó! Así que no más chocolate para ti por un tiempo! Oveja estúpida! – regaño Hanabi.

- Buaaah! Bakabi me dijo estúpida! – lloro la menor mientras saltaba a los brazos de Haru.

- Hahi! Hanabi-chan, eso no fue digno de una dama! – regaño Haru.

- No me interesa ser una dama, solo quiero ser la mejor mano derecha para Sora! – señalo la joven peliplata con brillitos en los ojos.

Kyoko se rio enternecida y miro a Sora. La joven castaña estaba demasiado concentrada como para hacer caso a la discusión, hasta se podía ver el brillo ambarino quemando en sus ojos de lo concentrada que estaba.

- ¿Ya podemos pasar? – cuestiono Kokuro desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina – Aquí afuera se impregno el aroma del chocolate y solo nos está dando más hambre. – informo.

- Más hambre. – repitió con su peculiar acento Chao-lin.

- No, no pueden pasar hasta que acabemos los chocolates, se supone que son sorpresa! – reacciono por fin Sora.

- Solo esperen un poco más Kokuro-kun, Chao-kun. – intento calmar Kyoko – Ara!, Kokuro-kun, ¿Reborn-chan esta con ustedes? – pregunto curiosa la castaña mayor.

- Ahora que lo menciona, no lo he visto desde hace un rato. – respondió el de cabello afrutado.

- No visto. – repitió de nuevo Chao.

Esto último logro captar toda la atención de Sora, que se congelo en su sitio.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento._ Pensó la castaña mientras suprimía un escalofrió.

* * *

_***14 de febrero***_

La mañana del catorce de febrero en la casa Sawada/Gokudera, Sora y Hanabi se habían levantado temprano para darle los últimos toques a los chocolates, por primera vez Reborn no necesito levantar a Sora, la pequeña castaña se levantó por si misma a las seis de la mañana.

- Me impresionas, así que para este tipo de cosas te bastas sola. – bromeo el mini hitman.

Las mejillas de Sora se tiñeron un adorable rosado.

- Es que esta es la primera vez que le doy chocolates a mis amigos en persona. – respondió la castaña.

- Aww, estas nerviosita. – dijo en tono meloso el del fedora.

- CALLATE! – respondió Sora, el sonrojo ahora más fuerte.

Hanabi sonrió enternecida. Todos los años le llegaban al internado tanto a ella como a Blanch los chocolates que Sora hacía para el día de San Valentín, ella también le enviaba los propios y un regalo de día blanco, Sora hacia lo mismo, esta sería la primera vez que lo harían cara a cara en mucho tiempo.

- Ahora que lo pienso. – añadió Hanabi – Todos los años le envía los chocolates respectivos a todos, tanto al viejo cascarrabias como a Tsunayoshi-jisama, igual a sus padres y a sus tíos. – dijo la peliplata.

- Eso es mucho chocolate. – añadió Kokuro a la conversación.

- Iiiih! Kokuro! – casi se ahoga Sora del susto con su propia saliva.

- ¡¿Cuándo llegaste, cabrón?! – exclamo Hanabi.

- Nu-fu-fu, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. – respondió el susodicho.

_Mentira!_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo Hanabi y Sora.

- Lo que ocurre es que Sora-chan y yo hacemos los chocolates desde mucho antes para que lleguen en el momento indicado. – explico Kyoko mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Hahi! Pero ahora fue mucho más rápido, ya que Hanabi-chan y yo volvimos. – concluyo Haru que entro después de Kyoko.

- Ee, ya veo. – fue la inteligente respuesta de Hanabi.

- Chocolate! – entro como buen relámpago Lamb a la cocina, destruyendo la agradable atmosfera – Chocolate! Chocolate! Choco…

CHIU!

Pero no es nada que un disparo no arregle.

- Reborn! Ya te he dicho que no le asustes así! – regaño Sora a su tutor mientras abrazaba a una temblorosa Lamb.

- Me impaciento. – dijo el mini.

- Me gano, yo estaba a punto de lanzarle una mini bomba. – informo Hanabi.

- Hanabi-chan! – reprendió Sora a su prima.

Chao entro a la cocina de forma perezosa un rato después, se cayó de la cama debido al sonido del disparo.

- Ah, Lamb-chan, ¿No tienes algo que darle a Chao-kun? – señalo Kyoko a la ovejita.

Lamb miro a Chao, salto de los brazos de Sora y corrió al refrigerador, lo abrió, saco un trozo algo amorfo de chocolate, cerro el refrigerador y le extendió el chocolate al chinito.

- Gracias por ser mi amigo y por cuidarme, perdón por siempre meterte en problemas. – dijo la ovejita.

Chao tomo el chocolate algo indeciso.

- Oye, oveja tarada, ¿Eso es la marca de una mordida? – cuestiono Hanabi al notar la extraña forma en una de las esquinas del chocolate.

- Lamb no sabe de lo que Bakabi está hablando. – se hizo la desentendida la ovejita.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que el sonrojo de Chao aumentaba paulatinamente ni de la serie de pines que iban disminuyendo en su frente.

BOOM!

La casa necesitara más reparaciones por el resto del día.

* * *

Día de San Valentín en Namimori era, en palabras de propio Hibari Kyoya, mejor conocido como el prefecto del terror I, el día en el que las insulsas herbívoras de la ciudad se convertían en hienas y víboras listas para atrapar desapercibida a su presa, no importa la escala social o nivel de escalafón en que la herbívora se encuentre, todas parecen sacar fuerza de algún lado y accionan su aura de batalla.

Sin embargo, por el lado de los entes masculinos, día de San Valentín es un día que marca su nivel de popularidad, ya que dependiendo de la cantidad de chocolates recibidos depende tu nivel en carisma, popularidad o hermosura, y saber si recibirán o no chocolates los hace sentirse realmente ansiosos.

No cabe duda de que es un día realmente interesante y divertido si eres un espectador preparado.

La entrada de la secundaria estaba abarrotada de muchachitas hormonales que esperaban ansiosas a sus ídolos escolares, ya fueran miembros del club del básquet ball, prefectos homicidas, piñas psicópatas o peleadores escandalosos.

Sora, Hanabi, Ryota y Kokuro caminaban calmadamente en dirección de la escuela, felizmente ignorantes de la situación que yacía frente a ellos.

- Pss. –

Alguien les llamo.

Hanabi fue la primera en detenerse.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – cuestiono hostil la peliplata, sus cuencas explosivas listas para ser lanzadas.

- Maa, maa, calma Gokudera. – pidió Takao mientras salía lentamente de las sombras en donde se escondía, sus manos en posición de sumisión, no quería que Hanabi le lanzara uno de sus fuegos artificiales.

- Que haces extremadamente escondido ahí, Yamada!? – cuestiono Ryota con su clásico entusiasmo.

- Shh. – callo el menor al peliblanco – Aniki, no grites. Nos van a encontrar. – pidió en voz baja el espadachín.

Los cuatro ante él se miraron confundidos para luego redirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Y quién nos va a encontrar, Yamada Takao? – cuestiono curioso y cauteloso el de ojos bicolor.

Takao miro a ambos lados antes de hablar, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado la entusiasta voz de Ryota, al no notar nada extraño decidió hablar.

- Las _fangirls_. – respondió quedito Takao, pero los demás le escucharon.

- Ah? De que carajos hablas, Yamada? – cuestiono tosca Hanabi.

- Recibí una llamada de Hyuga-sempai, que es el actual capitán del equipo de básquet ball. – empezó a explicar el deportista – Por lo visto todos los años en día de San Valentín los terrenos de la escuela se vuelven zona de caza para muchas de las chicas, así que muchos del equipo van con mucha precaución este día, de acuerdo con lo que me dijo Hyuga-sempai soy de los que debe ir con más cuidado, incluso me envió un mapa con una ruta alternativa y todo. – explico Takao mientras mostraba el mapa que Hyuga le envió esa misma mañana.

- Y? No es como si no pudieses con un grupito de mocosas hormonales. – hablo Hanabi.

- Pero es que no puedo atacar a alguien que no quiere lastimarme, y ellas no quieren lastimarme, lo que ellas quieren es solo…

- Violarte. – interrumpió Kokuro en la oración de Takao.

- Kokuro! – regaño Sora.

- Jaja, no, déjalo Sora, tiene razón. – dijo en una aceptación desesperada y triste Takao.

- Hey! Chicos! – grito a lo lejos una voz familiar.

- Kurumi-chan! – respondió Sora cuando diviso a la pelirroja.

Kurumi corrió aún más rápido para llegar, pero iba tan rápido que no logro parar y…

PAZZ!

Choco contra Sora.

- Creí que ya habíamos superado esto. – dijo Sora mientras sus ojitos estaban espirales.

- Lo shientoo~ - se disculpó Kurumi, sus ojitos también en espiral.

Una vez que ambas chicas estuvieron de pie bien sacudiditas, y de que Hanabi regañara a Kurumi por no fijarse por donde iba, la genio pelirroja procedió a dar muy valiosa información.

- Es una locura! – exclamo Kurumi.

- Cálmate, Kurumi-chan. – pidió Sora a su amiga que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso - ¿De qué hablas? – cuestiono preocupada la castaña.

- La escuela, al menos el 95% de la población femenina se ha vuelto loca. – informo la de lentes.

- Dime algo que no sepa. – agrego Hanabi.

- Esta vez es peor! – exclamo Kurumi – las _fangirls_ de la escuela se fueron a batalla campal contra las de las escuelas vecinas que vinieron a entregar los chocolates, los prefectos intentan mantener la calma por medio de un sistema de entrega en fila india, pero son demasiadas y comienzan a impacientarse, además, varios de los chicos que recibieron chocolates ya no pueden más y están empezando a declinar las ofertas, las chicas no se pusieron para nada contentas y están a punto de desnudarlos en una extraña mezcla de rabia y deseo! – explico Kurumi sin detenerse a respirar.

La cara de la pobre pelirroja estaba entre pálida y azul, aparte de que daba respiros hondos por la agitación.

- Que hay de Hibiki? El maldito no dejara que se carguen a nadie en terrenos de la escuela. – hablo Hanabi.

- Es inútil, son demasiadas, además, Hibiki-sempai es una de las victimas en sí, los prefectos hacen lo posible por mantener a las _fangirls_ lejos de la oficina principal del CD y …

GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE.

La explicación de Kurumi fue cortada por un sonido, el grupo de amigos guardo silencio.

El sonido se hacía poco a poco más fuerte, dando espacio na dos teorías, o algo se acercaba o eran muchos, después de unos segundos el sonido cesó para dar paso a un silencio mortal.

- ¿Qu-que a-a si-sido e-eso? – cuestiono tartamuda Sora, su rostro ligeramente azul, un espina mezquina se había clavado en su intuición y su interior gritaba como loco que debía salir de ahí, pero el miedo no le dejo moverse.

STEP, STEP.

Nuevamente sonido, esta vez era solo un individuo.

El grupo volteo en la dirección de la que provenían los pasos, Hanabi se colocó frente a Sora a manera defensiva, algo no estaba bien.

En la lejanía se acercaba una figura humana, una chica que debía ser apenas un par de años mayor que ellos, usaba el clásico uniforme de marinerita, era de color gris con un listón rojo al cuello, cabello largo amarrado en dos colitas, ojos grandes y de color claro, sonrisa amable, era bonita.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro aliviado y relajo su postura. Lo mismo hicieron Yamada, Ryota y Kokuro, pero Kurumi aún estaba tensa, su rostro se pintó de un ligero verde que se acentuó con la palidez aterrorizada del rostro de la pelirroja.

Sora por su arte no estaba para nada relajada. La sonrisa de esa chica era demasiado dulce, el brillo de sus ojos escondía algo siniestro y la manera en la que caminaba… algo realmente estaba mal con esta chica, pero ¿Qué?

- Ohayo! – saludo a unos cuantos pasos la chica con tierna voz.

Kurumi dio un saltito en su sitio y luego salio corriendo, escondiéndose detrás de Hanabi, justo al lado de Sora.

- Ne, Yamada-kun, ¿Te importaría acompañarme un segundo? Quisiera decirte algo en privado. – pidió la chica, un adorable tomo rosado adornando sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando Kokuro también retrocedió, ¿Qué era esa extraña aura que irradiaba el cuerpo de la recién llegada?

- Haha, l-lo siento, pero en este instante estoy algo ocupado y…

- No te pregunte si estabas ocupado. – corto de tajo la chica al basquetbolista – Solo será un segundo. – insistió la muchacha.

- Ya te ha dicho que está ocupado. – interrumpió Hanabi con su tono cortante.

La chica en el uniforme de marinerita le dirigió un mirada tan fría que dejo a Hanabi congelada en su sitio.

- Maa, maa, ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos? – se interpuso Yamada entre las dos chicas.

- No creo que se trate de relajación, Yamada Takao. – dijo tenso Kokuro.

- Esa chica es extremadamente extraña. – señalo en un susurro Ryota, no gustándole para nada la forma en que la muchacha miro a Hanabi.

- Ryota-sempai. –

Llamo otra voz justo detrás del grupo.

Todos dieron un respingo en su sitio, ¿Cuándo llego ahí esa chica?

Esta nueva muchacha usaba el uniforme de Namichuu, Ryota y Kokuro la reconocieron como la hermanita de uno de sus compañeros de salón.

- ¿Me daría un minuto de su tiempo por favor? – pidió la chica.

- Eh… b-bueno.. y-yo… - tartamudeo el peliblanco, su mirada pasando de la chica frente de el a Hanabi.

Hanabi, de una forma muy bien disimulada, miraba feo tanto a la chica como a Ryota.

- Kokuro-sama. – otra voz provino del callejón que estaba del lado izquierdo de nuestro grupito.

Nuevamente el salto del susto fue colectivo.

_¡¿DE DONDE SALEN?!_ Grito Sora en su interior.

- O-oigan. – llamo la atención Kurumi, su voz algo quebrada – Mi-miren. – apunto la pelirroja al lugar donde estaba la chica que llamo a Yamada.

Ya no era solo una chica, ahora eran diez.

- No jodas. – exclamo Hanabi mientras observaba el lado donde estaba la chica que llamo a Ryota.

Ahora había quince chicas de ese lado.

Kokuro redirigió su bicolor mirada al callejón donde estaba la chica que llamo su nombre, detrás de ella brillaban siniestras miradas que pertenecían a otras chicas ocultas en las sombras.

Sin haberse dado cuenta nuestro grupito favorito se habían acercado unos a otros hasta que chocaron sus espaldas, estaban acorralados, las tres salidas que tenían estaban cerradas.

- Oye, Megane. – llamo Hanabi a la de lentes – No me digas que la situación en la escuela…

- Es igual a esto. – concluyo Kurumi el pensamiento de Hanabi.

- Te dije que no me dijeras. – reprendió la peliplata mientras preparaba sus cuencas explosivas para la batalla.

Kokuro apareció su lanza.

- No! – exclamo Sora, deteniendo así a los dos asesinos – Son civiles, no podemos lastimarles. –

- Nu-fu-fu, entonces ¿Qué sugieres, Sora-chan? – cuestiono Kokuro con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro.

Sora mordió su labio inferior, su mente comenzando a trabajar, el nerviosismo y la presión cumpliendo la función de accionar sus ideas, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió lo más sensato.

- Chicos. – hablo la castaña dirigiéndose únicamente a los varones de su grupo – Huyan. – indico.

- Ha, ha, que sensata. – rio Takao divertido y nervioso.

_Respuestas simples para grandes problemas, ¿Eh?_ Pensó el basquetbolista mientras una sonrisa fiera decoraba su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no mejor juego un rato con las pocas células de sus cerebritos? – sugirió Kokuro mientras su ojo derecho se activaba.

- No vas a jugar con la cabeza de un montón de adolecentes hormonales! ¿Qué crees que diría el abuelo? – regaño Sora.

Kokuro desactivo la habilidad de su ojo y cambio la siniestra sonrisa por un puchero.

_- Touché_, principessa. _Touché_. – acepto Kokuro no de muy buena gana.

- En ese caso… CORRAN AL EXTREMO! – dio Ryota la señal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres muchachos habían desaparecido.

Cuando las _fangirls_ se dieron cuenta de que sus victim-digo, hombres soñados, no estaban donde los habían acorrala-digo, encontrado, estas también desaparecieron en pos de buscar el amor.

Tanto Sora como Hanabi y Kurumi parpadearon en confusión un par de veces.

- Es enserio? – pregunto incrédula Hanabi.

- Aah. – suspiro cansada/aliviada Kurumi mientras caía hincada en el suelo – No son ni las ocho de la mañana y ya vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, por lo general eso pasa a la hora del almuerzo. – se quejó la pelirroja.

Sora apenas y se relajó, si bien ya no estaba ella en peligro, sus amigos aún tenían un largo día por delante.

- Esto nunca había pasado antes. – se dijo la castaña.

- En eso te equivocas. – dijo de repente un familiar vocecilla.

- Reborn! – exclamo Sora girando para encarar a su tutor - ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo jamás había visto a las chicas ponerse tan locas en San Valentín. –

- Eso es porque antes no tenías necesidad de verlo. – empezó su explicación el mini – Veras, Sora. Antes no habías visto nada de esto porque la situación te pasaba por alto, sin embargo, ahora tienes a tus guardianes de tu lado, lo cual te dará nuevas experiencias, y lo que antes pasabas por alto se convertirá en una nueva experiencia de vida. Por eso, a pesar de que siempre has vivido en Namimori esta es la primera vez que notas estas acciones que de hecho llevan años ocurriendo en la ciudad. – concluyo Reborn mientras salía de su escondite en una de las paredes del callejón y saltaba sobre uno de los techos de las casa cercanas.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de remediarlo, Reborn-san? – cuestiono Hanabi.

- Cierto! No podemos dejar a los chicos a su suerte! – exclamo Kurumi.

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer, el enemigo son _fangirls_, y a pesar de que son altamente peligrosas, en especial este día, no podemos hacerles frente por el mismo motivo que Sora ya señalo, son civiles, hormonales y letales, pero civiles, y eso está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. - explico Reborn.

- Un segundo… ¿Por qué tú no te escondes? – pregunto Sora.

- Soy el mejor hitman del mundo. – se elogió a si mismo al mini – Un montón de mocosas no puede conmigo. – acabo de hablar Reborn.

- Entonces…

- Déjenlos… sobrevivirán. – interrumpió Reborn la oración de Sora.

_CRUEL!_

Pensaron a unísono Sora, Hanabi y Kurumi.

Sin más que hacer las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la escuela, al llegar se llevaron la sorpresa de que la menos la mitad de la población masculina no había asistido a clases, muy pocos prefectos estaban de guardia en la escuela.

Y al menos el 90% de la poblacion estiantil femenina habia ido a acosar-digo, buscar, a los dueños de sus hormonales corazones.

Las clases fueron relativamente calmas, en especial si ignorabas a los chicos que no recibieron chocolates.

- Tétrico. – dijo Hanabi – En Japón se llevan muy en serio el día de San Valentín. – añadió la peliplata.

Kurumi asintió en silencio.

Las tres chicas llegaron a residencia Sawada/Gokudera, que ya estaba reparada.

- Bienvenidas! – saludo feliz Haru.

En la sala Kyoko, Chao y Lamb veían televisión.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el día? – cuestiono sin mala intención Kyoko.

El día de San Valentín se ha colocado en mi lista de día más odiado creado por la mercadotecnia. – respondió Hanabi mientras se servía un vaso de leche.

- Hahi, ¿No usaron el bunker? – cuestiono Haru confusa.

Las tres adolecentes se miraron entre ellas con confusión.

- ¿Cuál bunker? – pregunto Sora un tono más alto de lo normal.

- El que Tsuna-san diseño para este día, se encuentra cerca del aeropuerto, lo bastante lejos y escondido como para que las locas hormonales lo encuentren. – explico Haru.

El tic en el ojo derecho de Sora se intensifico, su cerebro sufrió una sobrecarga, Kurumi miraba con incredulidad a Haru, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar y Hanabi miro a su abuela, dio un largo trago de la leche que se sirvió y dijo…

- Te hubiera matado decir eso antes de que saliéramos por esa puerta en la mañana, nonna? – cuestiono la de ojos verdes.

- Hahi! Reborn-kun dijo que él les diría. – respondió la mujer.

Silencio.

3…

2…

1…

- REBORN! – grito Sora.

Los chicos sobrevivieron, lo mismo que su virginidad, se escondieron en una extraña tienda de antigüedades que era administrada por extraño sujeto que no dejaba de comer ramen.

* * *

En su oficina personal Reborn miraba la pantalla de su computador mientras acariciaba a Leon, una sonrisita siniestra iluminaba su rostro.

- Ya vienen, que empiece la divercion. -

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: Las fangirls dan miedo.


	26. Shoot 25 Visitas inesperadas

Los personajes de KHR! Le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente los OC de este fic son creación de mi maquiavélica mentecita, MUAHAHAHAHA \OuÓ/!

* * *

Shoot 25° "Visitas inesperadas"

**LUGAR: ALGUNA PARTE DE ITALIA.**

**HORA: 11:55 P.M.**

El oscuro cielo nocturno cubría el mundo con su penumbra, escondiendo los terrores que apesadumbran la volátil mente de los seres humanos. Esta noche las estrellas estaban ocultas, temerosas de brillar sobre la estructura que se erigía en medio de un perdido bosque en la toscana italiana.

Se trataba de un enorme castillo de diseño gótico, sus enormes muros exteriores escondían las altas torres que apenas y podían distinguirse sus puntas por sobre estos, se veía imponente y amenazante, pero sin embargo había algo en su oscuridad que lo hacía bello e hipnotizante.

Descripción que también se aplicaba a aquellos que habitaban los misteriosos interiores de dicho castillo.

Avanzando por un pasillo que era levemente iluminado por las lámparas de pared y adornado por grandes ventanales que fueron reforzados con vidrios templado antibalas de 7 cm de espesor, un chico de no más de 18 años, corto cabello de color plateado que estaba parado en puntas debido a que hace apenas unos instantes estaba en la cama durmiendo y fue despertado por un mensaje urgente que le entrego uno de sus subordinados. Sus ojos de un vibrante color gris-azul expresaban una enorme molestia por haber sido despertado de su descanso, usaba un pans negro con dibujos de pirañas blancas, no llevaba puesto nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, lo cual dejaba al descubierto una considerable cantidad de cicatrices.

El joven avanzo con rabia, murmurando una sarta de sandeces y groserías de las que un marinero estaría orgulloso. Llego al final del pasillo y frente a él se erguía orgullosa e imponente una enorme puerta doble de madera de roble que tenía tallada de una manera artística dos leones que se encaraban entre ellos, ambos con expresión fiera.

- HEYYYYYYY! – exclamo en un grito que despertaría a un muerto, o varios, de sus tumbas mientras pateaba abiertas las puertas frente a el – DESPIERTA JEFA DE MIERDA! TENEMOS LA RESPUESTA! – grito el joven mientras su grito hacía eco en las penumbras que engullían el cuarto al que acababa de obtener acceso por la fuerza.

Silencio.

3, 2, 1.

CHIU, CHIU, CHIU, CHIU.

Cuatro disparos emergieron de la oscuridad de la habitación.

El joven peliplata esquivo todos sin ninguna clase de problema.

- HEEEYYYY! DEJA DE CHINGAR Y LEVANTATE! LA AUTORIZACION YA FUE DADA! – grito de nuevo el muchacho.

CHIU.

Su respuesta fue otro disparo, pero él también lo esquivo, pero el disparo fue solo una distracción pues en cuanto lo esquivo un frasco de perfume fue a chocar directamente contra su rostro rompiéndose y llenándolo de perfume que le entro en los ojos, la nariz y la boca.

- Buagh! – exclamo mientras caía al suelo en dolor y asco.

El sonido de pasos descalzos que se acercaba al dolido y caído joven resonó en la oscuridad del cuarto.

- Cierra tu jodida boca, bacalao estúpido. – hablo la voz fría y algo tosca de una fémina desde la penumbra.

El joven dejo de quejarse y le dedico una mirada iracunda a la joven que apareció de entre las sombras.

Era alta, con facciones felinas, bellos ojos rojizos con brillo predador, su largo cabello azabache amarrado en una salvaje coleta de caballo, rastas adornadas con plumas rojas y naranjas también decoraban su cabeza, su pijama consistía en solo un top flojo de color oscuro y un boxer femenino de color gris, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados muslos, esbelto pero muscular cuerpo ligeramente bronceado, en su mano izquierda un humeante revolver _PYTHON 357_ personalizado.

- Recoge a las basuras, nos vamos a Japón. – ordeno la chica mientras una extrañamente sensual y predadora sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

* * *

**LUGAR: NAMICHUU.**

**HORA: 6:00 A.M.**

Hyoga, al ser el jefe de prefectos, siempre llegaba temprano a la escuela, muy a pesar de su amor por dormir, el chico siempre llegaba a las seis en punto de la mañana a la escuela, arreglaba el papeleo que no había terminado el día anterior, después llegaba Tetsunosuke y le daba más papeleo, luego iba a la entrada y se aseguraba de que los mortales fueran debidamente presentes a la escuela y que no hubiera insectos molestos pululando los alrededores de Namichuu.

Esa era su rutina diaria, ese era su estilo, de acuerdo, debes en cuando Sora y los mortales que se juntaban a su alrededor se metían en uno que otro lio, pero la castaña ya había recibido su debido castigo hace mucho y se había ganado el respeto del prefecto por el simple hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que el asesino y aun seguir más o menos cuerda, aparte de que le gustaba.

Hyoga estaba a punto de colocar la llave de su oficina en la cerradura de la perilla solo para darse cuenta de que la puerta no tenía seguro, alguien había entrado a su territorio, los ojos del prefecto se achicaron en una mirada furiosa, nadie se metía en su territorio sin su permiso. Quito la llave de la cerradura de la perilla y la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, coloco la mano derecha en la perilla y la giro, abrió la puerta, la tonfa escondida en la manga de su saco más que lista para atacar. Abrió la puerta con una calma que no sentía, quería destazar al idiota que se atrevió a invadirlo, pero no podía saltar así como así, era posible que quien sea que abrió la puerta ya no estuviera, también era posible que el mismo hubiera olvidado cerrar la puerta el día anterior, no que fuera a admitirlo, y saltar como un salvaje sin nada que morder solo era gastar energía de manera innecesaria.

Pero si había alguien en su oficina, sentada en su silla detrás de su escritorio, las piernas del intruso estaban acomodadas sobre el escritorio de manera floja y despreocupada.

Se trataba de una hermosa chica de unos 18 años, quizás 19, cabello color ébano totalmente lacio que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, facciones afiladas, nariz recta con una ligero respingo en la punta, ojos filosos color del metal, su piel era pálida y con brillo saludable, sus pestañas oscuras y gruesas, sus labios delgados y de color melocotón.

Usaba una chaqueta estilo militar de manga larga color negro, el cuello era a hacia arriba, ocho botones de plata con el diseño de un escudo de armas que Hyoga conocía muy bien, en los brazos de ambas mangas estaba bordado el mismo escudo con hilo de color escarlata, también usaba un pantalón negro y botas de cuero con un pequeño tacón.

– Tanto tiempo, Hyoga. – hablo la chica con melodiosa y monótona voz.

– Bienvenida, nee-san. – respondió Hyoga con marcada molestia en la voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿No hay abrazo? ¿Un beso de bienvenida? ¿Es así como recibes a la hermana que no has visto en más de cuatro años? – cuestiono con fingida indignación Hibari Aoi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto indiferente Hyoga, la relación con su hermana no era exactamente la mejor.

¿Y cómo lo seria? Su padre los ha hecho intentar arrancarse la cabeza en peleas desde que aprendieron a pararse por sí solos, Hyoga respeta a su hermana, pero también le encantaría arrancarle los labios solo para evitar que hiciera su burlona sonrisa.

-¿Todavía usas el apellido de mamá en público? Tú y papá tienen problemas con eso del renombre y el enaltecimiento propio. – comentó casualmente Aoi mientras bajaba las piernas del escritorio y cambiaba su posición. Ahora sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre el escritorio sosteniendo el peso de su barbilla - ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrían tus presas si supieran que eres el hijo del Hibari Kyoya? Esos rostros no tendrían precio. – señalo con burlona sonrisa la mayor.

- Precisamente. – respondió Hyoga aun de pie en el mismo lugar – Yo no quiero que le teman a mi apellido, yo quiero que me teman a mí y a mi nada más, no tengo intención de compartir esa satisfacción con nuestro padre. – explico Hyoga – No niego mi apellido, simplemente no le doy el mismo uso que tú.-

Aoi le dedico a su hermano menor una mirada frustrada.

– Eres un frígido, Hyoga. –dijo sin más Aoi.

Un tic molesto nació bajo el ojo izquierdo del menor.

-¿Qué quieres? – arrastro la pregunta el jefe de prefectos.

-Solo vine a decirte que volví a casa. – respondió Aoi mientras se ponía de pie – Y que muy pronto algo muy interesante va a empezar. – concluyo la mayor al tiempo que pasaba justo al lado de su hermano y salía de la oficina, la puerta haciendo un ligero _clack _al cerrarse.

-Maldita bruja. – profirió Hyoga en un suspiro exasperado, como odiaba que su hermana mayor viniera de visita.

* * *

**LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN. RESIDENCIA SAWADA-GOKUDERA.**

**HORA: 7:17 A.M.**

Sora estaba envuelta en sus sabanas, formando un capullo protector de los rayos solares que amenazan con despertarla del mundo de morfeo, pero hay algo de lo que sus sabanas no podrán protegerla…

PAZZ.

Un gran martillo verde con ojitos amarillos y boquita torcida impacto dura y vilmente contra el cuerpecito de la castaña, haciendo que saliera disparada de la cama e chocara estrepitosamente contra la pared de su habitación.

- Reborn! – exclamo la jefa mafiosa en entrenamiento una vez logro levantar la cabeza y sobarla con su mano derecha.

- Ciossu, dame-Sora. – saludo el mini hitman mientras acomodaba el martillo en su hombrito izquierdo.

Sora suspiro cansada, ya ni siquiera se molestaría en renegarle al del fedora, eso simplemente le causaba más golpes, dolor y migrañas.

- Lávate y vístete, abajo te espera una sorpresa. – informo Reborn mientras se daba media vuelta y salía del cuarto.

Sora giro su cabeza bruscamente al escuchar esto solo para ver la espalda de su tutor alejarse.

_¿Qué clase de tortura habrá planeado ahora?_ Se cuestionó mentalmente la castaña. _No, mejor no quiero saber. _ Se respondió a sí misma.

La castaña termino de vestirse y bajo las escaleras con una mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y anticipación por lo que fuera que Reborn hubiese planeado.

Sora abrió la puerta de la cocina lentamente, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe… que no llego. Abrió los ojos confundida, ¿Por qué aun no sentía ningún tipo de dolor en su cuerpo? Al dirigir su mirada al frente se topó con la espalda de una persona, una mujer, no debía medir más de 170 cm, largo cabello platinado y delicadamente ondulado, se podía distinguir la ropa que usaba, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, pantuflas, camisa de algodón con mangas cortas de color rojo, un tono de rock pesado siendo tarareado.

Sora parpadeo dos veces en confusión y sorpresa.

- Mamá? – hablo dudosa la castaña a la mujer frente a ella.

La mujer frente a ella dio un saltito sorprendido, giro ligeramente la cabeza, los ojos de chocolate oscuro divisaron a Sora, una sonrisa que dejaría al sol en vergüenza se dibujó en el rostro de Stella Gokudera de Sawada al ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo.

- SORA-CHWAAAAAN~! – canto feliz Stella mientras daba saltitos en dirección de Sora.

- MAMÁ! – canto feliz la castaña al reconocer a su madre y se apresuró a darle un gran abrazo.

El abrazo entre madre e hija fue cálido y lleno de amor. Stella restregaba su mejilla contra la de su hija.

- ¿No hay abrazo para mí? – hablo desde la dirección de la puerta de la cocina un hombre.

Sora reconoció la voz de inmediato y giro el rostro en la misma dirección.

Parado en la entrada de la cocina estaba un hombre de unos 183cm, abundante cabello peinado en todas direcciones contra la gravedad de color castaño miel, el mismo color que el de la abuela Kyoko, ojos de color miel que tenían un brillo melancólico pero cálido, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla clara y una camisa blanca de manga corta que tenía los dos botones más cercanos al cuello sin abrochar.

Kyoshi Sawada miraba a su esposa y a su hija con una sonrisa llena de calidez y amor.

- PAPÁ! – cantó Sora en felicidad mientras soltaba a su madre y daba un gran salto hacia su padre para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Sora estaba que no cabía en felicidad… esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

_Un segundo…_ reacciono Sora en su interior, su intuición pateando su hígado y riñones.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – cuestiono con sospecha la castaña menor.

Kyoshi, que aun abrazaba a Sora, y Stella dieron un saltito asustado, una gotita se les resbalo por la nuca, un ligero tono azul decoro sus rostros.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

Tres explosiones resonaron en el piso superior de la casa, más específicamente del cuarto de Hanabi.

Sora se zafo del abrazo de su padre y salio corriendo en la dirección de dicha habitación, Hanabi no explotaba nada hasta que Lamb le robaba el desayuno.

Sora estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando diviso la figura de un hombre alto, 187 cm, cabello castaño ligeramente largo y afilados ojos verdes, usaba un pantalón de tela oscura recto, playera de algodón blanca con el dibujo de una calavera y una nube en forma de hongo atrás de esta.

- Tío Hayate. – reconoció la castaña al hermano mayor de su madre y padre de Hanabi.

- Hey, peque. – saludo el hombre mientras pasaba por su lado, le daba una sacudida al de por si revuelto cabello de Sora y se iba a la cocina.

- No huyas! Puedo mejorar mi tiempo de reacción! – apareció gritando Hanabi mientras se ponía el suéter del uniforme – Ah! Muy buenos días, onceava! – saludo la peliplata al notar a la castaña.

- Bu-buenos días, Hanabi-chan. – devolvió el saludo Sora.

Hanabi pasó por su lado y también se dirigió a la cocina.

Sora miro al segundo piso, luego a la cocina, dio un suspiro y decidió que sería mejor volver a la cocina. Mientras se daba la vuelta, dos figuritas, una vestida de cordero y otra de chinito, pasaron corriendo entre sus piernas y con la misma dirección a la cocina, riendo y cantando sobre el desayuno.

- Aah. – suspiro la castaña - ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta energía en la mañana? – se cuestionó.

Sora volvió a entrar a la cocina para toparse con su madre haciendo el desayuno, Kyoshi ayudaba a su esposa, Hayate jalaba las mejillas de Hanabi y esta las de Lamb, Chao miraba como se jalaban las mejillas mientras se tocaba las propias imaginándose el dolor.

Pero ahí faltaba gente.

- ¿Dónde están las abuelas? – cuestiono Sora a los tres adultos.

- Salieron muy temprano. – respondió Kyoshi con calma.

- Eeh, ¿Y dónde está Kokuro? – cuestiono Sora mientras tomaba asiento.

Si sabe lo que le conviene no se me va a poner enfrente a menos de que quiera ser convertido en ensalada de piña. – respondió con odio Stella mientras cortaba con odio un _daikon._

Digamos que aún no le perdona el casi matar a su hija.

- Ya, ¿Y ustedes? No es que me incomode que estén aquí, pero… ¿Por qué? – cuestiono de nuevo Sora.

Su intuición gritándole que algo muy grande estaba por ocurrir.

Stella y Kyoshi se vieron entre si preocupados.

Hayate intentaba hacerse el desentendió y evitaba la mirada de su hija que también le miraba con sospecha.

- Yo te puedo responder eso. – hablo por fin la chillona voz de cierto mini hitman.

- Reborn. – reconoció Sora a su tutor.

De entre sus ropas el mini asesino saco un pergamino enrollado, lo extendió y mostro una carta que estaba firmada por el sello de la última voluntad, el escudo familiar de Vongola decoraba la formal hoja.

- Esta es tu segunda misión como futura jefa de nuestra familia. – comenzó Reborn – En estos últimos días un grupo rebelde se a revelado contra los deseos de que te conviertas en la 11° jefa, por si fuera poco se trata del grupo de asesinos independiente de la familia conocido como NeoVaria, son el grupo de asesinos más fuerte que tiene la familia, y ahora ustedes son su objetivo. – dijo solemne Reborn mientras volvía a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardo otra vez entre sus ropas, evitando que Sora o Hanabi le dieran un segundo vistazo.

El rostro de Sora era un poema, Hanabi estaba estupefacta, los tres adultos en la habitación miraban a Reborn serios.

- Pero no te preocupes, tutores específicos han sido enviados para ayudarles a entrenar y poder enfrentarse a sus nuevos enemigos. – explico como si nada Reborn.

- ¡¿Por eso están aquí?! – exclamo más indignada que sorprendida Sora – Es bueno saber que no pueden venir a mi cumpleaños pero si a mí funeral!- señalo histérica la castaña.

- Nadie va a morir querida. – hablo Kyoshi con tranquila sonrisa, pero el sudor que resbalaba por la parte baja de su nuca decía otra cosa, no que Sora se dé cuenta.

- Venimos a asegurarnos de que estén a la altura de sus oponentes. – agrego Hayate.

- Aun así… hablamos de NeoVaria, esto no será sencillo. – añadió Hanabi mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y una mirada calculadora e inquieta decoraba su rostro.

Sora también estaba inquieta, pero por otros motivos.

- Cuánto tiempo? – cuestiono la castaña a su tutor.

- Kyoko y Haru van a negociar eso, nuestros invitados llegaran dentro de poco a la ciudad. – respondió Reborn como si hablara del clima mientras tomaba su espresso.

_Por eso las abuelas salieron temprano_. Razono Sora en sus adentro.

- ¿Qué hay de los demás? – cuestiono Sora otra vez, el miedo en sus expresivos ojos brillando intensamente.

Reborn noto esto y suspiro cansado mientras ponía su taza de espresso a medio terminar sobre la mesa.

- Ya te lo dije, todos tendrán un tutor. – respondió calmo Reborn, de repente una sonrisita siniestra se pintó en los labios del mini, Sora se estremeció – Deberías preocuparte más por ti, después de todo tu entrenamiento comienza ya. –

Dicho esto el mini oprimió el único botón de un control remoto que tenía escondido en su manga derecha, una compuerta se abrió exactamente debajo de Sora que cayó por un túnel hacia las tinieblas y la incertidumbre.

- Iiiiiiiii! – se escuchaba resonar por el largo túnel mientras la castaña caía.

Una gotita incomoda resbalo por la sien de los tres adultos y Hanabi, Lamb se burló de Sora, Chao miraba con preocupación el agujero.

* * *

**LUGAR: NAMIMORI, JAPÓN. RESIDENCIA SASAGAWA.**

**HORA: 7:20 A.M.**

- CON MÁS FUERZA! –

Grito intensa un mujer de 167 cm, largo cabello blanquecino amarrado en un coleta de caballo, cuerpo ligeramente bronceado, era delgada y los músculos se le marcaban, dando a entender que iba al gimnasio, sus antebrazos y puños estaban vendados, ojos grandes de color gris, una bandita pegada al puente de su nariz, pantaloncillos para correr de color negro que le llegaban a los tobillos, playera de algodón color amarillo sin mangas.

Ryoko Sasagawa se veía lista para patear traseros.

- EXTREMO! – grito Ryota en repuesta mientras le daba múltiples golpes a la pera de boxeo que estaba en la sala.

- CON MÁS FUERZA! – grito Ryoko emocionada.

- EXTREMO! – respondió Ryota.

Kana, Hana, Blanch y Bianco miraban al par de extremos peleadores ya cansados y con migraña, llevaban levantados desde las cuatro de la mañana con la misma rutina.

* * *

**LUGAR: RESIDENCIA YAMADA/RESTAURANTE TAKESUSHI.**

**HORA: 7:25 A.M.**

Takao bajo las escaleras en dirección de la cocina, ese día no tuvo práctica matutina así que pudo dormir un poco más, ya tenía puesto su uniforme y solo le faltaba un buen desayuno.

El basquetbolista entro a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

- Buenos días. – saludo el alegre chico.

- Buenos días, Taka-kun. – saludo otra alegre voz, esta perteneciente a una mujer.

Takao se congelo en su sitio y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una persona que no veía desde hace al menos tres años.

Una mujer alta y de aspecto alegre, ojos castaños afilados con un brillo burlón, cabello corto y oscuro, delgada y podías notar los músculos firmes en los brazo y piernas.

- M-m-mamá? – cuestiono confundido y sorprendido Takao.

- Yo! Tanto tiempo Taka-kun! – saludo sonriente Taka Yamada, anteriormente Yamamoto.

Takao trago pesado, si su madre estaba aquí no se la iba a acabar.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hoy respondi una pregunta que me hicieron en los reviews, Hyoga no usa el apellido Hibari porque el queire tener su propio legado, no quiere que su poder sea producto de su nombre, sino de su esfuerzo, esto no quiere decir que no quiera a su padre, de hecho lo admira y respeta al grado de la adoracion (de eso se hablara luego en el fic).

Llegaron los padres y la hermana de Hyoga al fin aparecio, ya la habia mencionado antes, veran que es una chica muy... interesante.


	27. Shoot 26 DELIBERACIONES

Los personajes de KHR! Le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira, lamentablemente los OC de este fic son creación de mi maquiavélica mentecita, MUAHAHAHAHA \OuÓ/!

* * *

Shoot 26° "Deliberaciones"

Kyoko Sawada y Haru Gokudera, las agradables y sensatas abuelitas de la onceava de Vongola.

Durante su adolescencia ambas se vieron inmiscuidas en el oscuro mundo de la mafia por el hombre que se ganó la admiración de ambas adorables y bellas chicas, Tsunayoshi Sawada represento muchas cosas en las vidas de ambas, amigo, hermano, más tarde, cuando el mundo de la mafia las golpeo de cara al ser transportadas a un futuro donde serían casadas como zorros por sabuesos rabiosos, Tsunayoshi se convirtió en su protector y, sin que él se diera cuenta, su esperanza por un mundo donde quizás la oscuridad no se las tragaría y las volviera locas.

Pero Tsunayoshi es humano, no podía proteger a todos por más que quisiera, y si bien realizo proezas que muchos, incluido su poderoso tutor, creyeron fútiles, la mafia es un mundo hundido en sangre, traición y muerte, y así como el las protegió de todo eso, era su turno de protegerle a él.

Ambas chicas rogaron ser entrenadas, claro que no se lo pidieron a Tsunayoshi y mucho menos a alguno de su círculo interno, pero si pidieron ayuda a alguien que no les negaría un entrenamiento ligero y efectivo.

Lal Mirch y Bianchi fueron maestras brutales, como era de esperarse ninguna de las dos mujeres pudo negar la información a los ¿hombres? de su vida, Colonello y Reborn estaban furiosos pero orgullosos de saber que su compromiso con la familia era verdadero, ahora seguía lo difícil, decirle a Tsunayoshi y sus amigos lo que habían estado haciendo a sus espaldas.

La cara de Tsuna se volvió serena e inexpresiva cuando las dos se confesaron como si hubieran cometido un crimen de guerra, los demás guardianes miraban a ambas chicas con ojos severos, ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera el hermano mayor de Kyoko, que la miraba como si sus llamas de sol hubieran inundado sus ojos y quisiera quemar a su hermana hasta hacerla ceniza, dando a entender que todos estaban en shock y **MUY** molestos. El silencio se alargó por años desde la perspectiva de las dos, de repente Tsuna exhalo cansado toda su irritación, señal que hizo que todos los guardianes lo miraran esperando su veredicto, el castaño abrió los ojos y las flamas de cielo los habían inundado.

Kyoko y Haru dieron un saltito asustado en su sitio, Tsunayoshi jamás había dirigido esa mirada a ellas, ¿A Kyoya? Claro ¿A Mukuro? Por supuesto ¿A Byakuran? Ya pasa del millar ¿Pero a ellas? NUNCA… hasta ese día.

Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de la boca de su admirado castaño no eran lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba.

- ¿Están bien? – cuestiono con voz quebrada el castaño.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos que habían cerrado instintivamente en espera de la ira y el regaño que le acompañaría, y dirigieron su mirada perpleja al castaño y joven leon.

- ¿E-estas b-bien tú, T-Tsu-kun? – se aventuró a hablar Kyoko.

Haru asintió asustada al lado de su mejor amiga.

Tsuna las volvió a mirar con sus ojos de atardecer y ambas chicas volvieron a saltar quedito del susto.

- Claro que no estoy bien, Kyoko! – exclamo Tsuna, olvidándose por completo del sufijo que usaba para referirse a la castaña clara – Estoy al borde de un colapso! ¡¿Perdieron todo uso de razón?! ¡Se supone que las locuras e insensateces las hacemos nosotros! ¡¿Y si algo les hubiera pasado?! ¡¿Qué tal que Lal decidiera lanzarlas a mitad de la jungla amazónica para una prueba?! O peor aún, la guerrilla en Colombia! O sí Bianchi las llenara de veneno en pos de hacerlas inmunes?! Dios! – les grito Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar en círculos.

Las dos bajaron la mirada avergonzadas.

- Pe-pero… - Haru empezó a hablar – No es justo. Tsuna-san siempre esta preocupado por todo y por todos, siempre tiene que recoger los destrozos que Hibari-san y Mukuro hacen! Siempre tiene que ver que Lambo no lleve sus granadas o que no mate a nadie por accidente! Tsuna-san está bajo mucho y estrés y trabajo! Y Tsuna-san no está solo! Tsuna-san debería confiar en nosotras también! Kyoko-chan y Haru quieren ser fuertes porque si Kyoko-chan y Haru son fuertes entonces Tsuna-an tendrá menos trabajo y menos cosas de las cuales preocuparse! Haru y Kyoko quieran ser de ayuda! Haru y Kyoko también quieren proteger a Tsuna-san como él siempre nos protege! –

La voz de Haru resonó por todo el salón de juntas, las últimas palabras sonaron quebradas porque Haru había empezado llorar a mitad de su discurso, Kyoko le abrazo para calmarla.

Todos miraron a las dos chicas, pero ya no con severidad, sino un brillo cálido y comprensivo, todos entendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de las chicas frente a ellos.

El color de los ojos de Tsuna ya no era aquel naranja atardecer tan amenazante, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de aquel castaño brillante, y ahora tenían un brillo de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

- Lo que Haru-chan quiere decir. – empezó calmada Kyoko – Es que creímos que si somos capaces de cuidarnos por nosotras mismas todos, y en especial tú, tendrían algo menos de que preocuparse, y así si algún día necesitaban una mano extra en alguna misión, alguna de nosotras podría…

- Me parece que ya tuvimos una conversación parecida antes. – interrumpió Tsuna a la Sasagawa menor, la exasperación clara en su voz.

- No. Esta conversación no es igual a aquella. – arremetió Kyoko sabiendo a que ocasión de refería Tsuna, aquella vez en el futuro creado por Byakuran – En aquella ocasión no sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, no sabíamos del peligro verdadero al que nuestra familia se estaba enfrentando, ahora somos diferentes, ya no somos como éramos antes, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo. – declaro la castaña clara.

Tsuna volvió a suspirar y volvió a tomar asiento, se sentía cansado y derrotado.

Mukuro silbo por lo bajo.

- ¿Quién diría que las gatitas tenían tan filosas las garras? – cuestiono con clara burla el de ojos bicolor.

- Mukuro. – la voz de Tsuna se volvió gélida en ese instante, sus ojos de atardecer reaparecieron para dar una silenciosa y mortal advertencia.

El de peinado frutal levanto las manos en señal de rendición y se recargo contra la pared que tenía detrás.

La mirada del joven jefe volvió a ser de su color natural cuando este redirigió su atención a las dos chicas, señal que ambas chicas tomaron como algo positivo, al menos ya no estaba tan molesto como al comienzo. Tsuna suspiro por la nariz y con sus manos de masajeo el puente de la nariz y las sienes, el castaño giro un poco la cabeza e hizo contacto visual con su guardián del sol y hermano mayor de sangre de Kyoko, Ryohei Sasagawa.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo rato, como si tuvieran una conversación a silenciosos gritos solo con sus ojos.

- AAAAAAAAAARG! – grito de repente el Sasagawa mayor, sorprendiendo y asustando a todos en la sala – Esta bien! Pero Kyoko! – llamo a su hermana.

- Si, hermano! –

- Quiero un reporte de lo que sea que Lal-shishio o Bianchi-aneki les hagan hacer todos los días! Tú te trataras todas tus heridas y donde te escuche llorar juro por todo lo sagrado que detendré esta tontería! – grito enojado e impotente Ryohei.

Los rostros de ambas chicas se iluminaron.

- Si, hermano! – acepto la castaña.

- Haru. – llamo Tsuna - Lo mismo va para ti. Hayato se encargara de ayudarte. – indico el castaño.

- Si, Tsuna-san! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas Haru.

Ese día fue en inicio de una vida totalmente nueva para ambas, era escuela-entrenamiento, entrenamiento-escuela, ya no había espacio para ratos libres a menos de que alguna de sus mentoras se fuera de misión, debes en cuando iban sus hermanos en alma y armas a ver cómo les iba y a darles ánimo, Chrome e I-Pin muchas veces entrenaron con ellas, incluso M.M. les dio algunos consejos debes en cuando.

Los primeros días fueron tortura pura, dolor, sangre, sudor, lagrimas, pero ninguna se dio por vencida, ya no podían permitirse seguir siendo las damiselas en desgracia que esperan a ser rescatadas, el tiempo curo sus heridas y las fortaleció, se hicieron fuertes por su bien, pero también el de aquellos a quienes querían proteger.

En sus años de madures ambas se convirtieron en damas hermosas y letales, eran las miembro fantasmas de Vongola, se convirtieron en espías, en recolectoras de información, en damas de alta sociedad y en expertas asesinas, que junto con el ingenio e intelecto de Hana Sasagawa, anteriormente Kurokawa, que empezó a trabajar para CEDEF y la mortal y eficaz espada de Akane Yamamoto, anteriormente Yamasaki, que formaba parte de las filas especializadas de CEDEF, el cuarteto era imparable y letal, eran las fantasmas que perseguían a aquellos que iban contra su familia, no que a Tsunayoshi le agradase, y de hecho dicho equipo solo eran llamado cuando no había nadie más para hacer el trabajo, sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que eran temidas aunque fueran usadas de último recurso, y usarían esa reputación ganada a puño y sangre para lograr un acuerdo con la hija de uno de los pocos hombres que logró escapar a sus encantos en sus mejores años.

Ambas ancianas avanzaban erguidas a lo máximo que les permitía su altura, la luz de sus ojos había cambiado del "cálido abuelita" a "frio sabio que ha visto demasiado", ambas usaban sus más elegantes kimonos y aunque no lo pareciera iban armadas hasta los dientes, si las palabras bonitas no funcionaban quizás una granada en el trasero de alguien sí. Caminaban por un largo pasillo del _pent-house_ de uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos de Namimori, llegaron ante unas enormes puertas de caoba tallada a mano que de inmediato se abrieron lo suficiente como para mostrar a un hombre de edad avanzada, de unos sesenta quizás, usaba el clásico traje de mayordomo y un monóculo, un bigotito de caballero ingles decoraba su rostro.

- Bienvenidas sean, Kyoko-sama, Haru-sama, es un placer volverles a ver después de tanto tiempo. – saludo amable el mayordomo – La señorita Xina les ha estado esperando. – el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las damas mayores.

- Es un placer verte de nuevo a ti también Joshua-kun. – saludo Kyoko amable mientras cruzaba la puerta.

- Joshua-kun has crecido tanto, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos y parecía conejito lampareado. – bromeo Haru.

La mejillas del mayordomo se sonrojaron ligeramente, la primera vez que había visto a ese par el apenas tenía dieciséis y ellas veinte más que él, no es su culpa que fueran tan despampanantes, aun hoy no sabe cómo actuar ante esas dos.

- Si ya dejaron de jugar con mi propiedad. – ladro una voz femenina con brusquedad llamando la atención de las dos damas, Joshua se enderezo de inmediato, hizo una respetuosa y pronunciada reverencia y luego se marchó – Me gustaría acabar con esto hoy. – demando la voz de la fémina en la oscuridad.

- Ara, ara, Xina-chan cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre. – comento Kyoko mientras colocaba su mano derecha con preocupación sobre su mejilla derecha.

- Eso no cambia el hecho de que tiene la figura de infarto de su madre. – añadió Haru.

Al fondo de la habitación sentada en un trono de satín rojo escarlata con detalles en oro, su postura era la de una reina perezosa, sus brazos y cabeza de un lado, sus piernas colgando del otro, de pie al lado derecho estaba un apuesto joven de cortos y alborotados cabellos plateados que usaba un pantalón militar negro y botas de combate con remache de acero inoxidable, su camisa sin mangas y cuello alto era ajustada y podías disfrutar de su esbelta y fornida figura, los ojos grises brillaban como espadas recién pulidas.

- Shark-kun, has crecido mucho, si te dejaras el cabello largo serias la copia exacta de tu padre. – comento Kyoko complacida.

- No gracias. – respondió el joven.

- Terminemos con esto, ancianas. – hablo neutra Xina.

* * *

Rokudo Kokuro abrió sus ojos de golpe aquella mañana, una voz endemoniadamente familiar no dejaba de susurrar en su cabeza estupideces, pero cuando abrió los ojos no se topó con el techo de su habitación, sino que estaba suspendido en un espacio sin techo ni piso, había mucha niebla que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, Kokuro tomo una posición de flor de loto y la expresión de su rostro se volvió pensativa, observo su alrededor y admiro la obra de arte que era la ilusión en la que le habían atrapado.

- Nada mal, nada mal. – Comenzó el de cabello afrutado – Has mejorado mucho, hermanito querido. –

En medio de aquel espacio sin pies ni cabeza la niebla comenzó a arremolinarse en un punto en específico poco a poco comenzando a tomar forma, con los segundos la niebla formaba una cabeza, un torso, unos brazos y unas piernas, para finalmente emanar de ella un niño de unos doce años, su cabello de color purpura oscuro muy lacio y desenfadado, peinado con dos partidos formando así tres secciones de cabello, un broche de cabello sostenía el flequillo de los lados, usaba un parche de cuero negro con un bordado en hilo plateado con el escudo de armas de NeoVaria en el ojo izquierdo, su otro ojos era grande y de color ciruela oscuro, usaba un ne cuello de tortuga color negro que le quedaba alfo holgado, el mismo escudo de armas bordado en hilo escarlata en los costados de los brazos, usaba un short que le llagaba a la mitad del muslo que le hacía ver coqueto y traía puestas botas hasta cuatro dedos más arriba de la rodilla.

- Me alegra que te plazca, Nii-sama. – respondió con voz de ángel el pequeño Rokudo Kokoru – Esta es solo una muestra del poder que he logrado adquirir, Nii-sama, el poder necesario para poder reclamar mi sitio como el más grande ilusionista del mundo, primero me desharé de ti, luego del Fran y finalmente de nuestro padre. –

- ¿Qué hay de mamá? – cuestiono curioso Kokuro, ahora estaba acomodado cómodamente con los brazos detrás de su nuca mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la nada.

- No te atrevas a meter a mamá en esto. – reclamo el menor.

Kokuro levanto las manos en ademan de paz.

- Un segundo. – el ratoncito en la cabeza de Kokuro comenzó a correr más rápido – Si tu estas aquí significa que NeoVaria está aquí. Y si NeoVaria está aquí significa que…

- Que la madre de todas las batallas está por comenzar. – interrumpió Kokoru a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Hay no! – Kokuro hizo ademan de asco - ¡Significa que Aoi-chan está aquí~! – canto feliz el de ojos bicolor.

- Nii-sama, supéralo. Aoi-nee nunca te hará caso. – ataco Kokoru con ojos vacíos y de completo desinterés.

- Los mocosos malcriados no saben nada del amor verdadero, pero no te preocupes, ya crecerás. – lo mandó Kokuro a freír espárragos.

_Aoi-nee, buena suerte._ Penso Kokoru.

- ¿Terminamos? Si no te molesta quisiera ir a buscar a mi bella dulcinea. – comentó casual Kokuro.

- Oh, claro que acabamos, Nii-sama. – señalo Kokoru y…

SNAP.

Chasqueo sus dedos.

Kokuro volvió a abrir los ojos, solo que esta vez estaba en medio del bosque ne Namimori cerca del acantilado.

- Ese mocoso. – maldijo Kokuro a su hermano menor mientras aparecía su lanza del fino aire.

* * *

Sora corría por su vida intentando esquivar las bolas de extraño material que cada vez que le pegaban se sentía como si una roca chocara contra ella, para colmo las benditas bolas se quedaban pegadas a su cuerpo y comenzaban a expandirse hasta explotar.

Desde que Reborn la hizo caer por ese pasadizo secreto y caer en este cuarto secreto no ha hecho otra cosa, la manga izquierda de su suerte había bolado en pedazos cuando una de esas bolas exploto, había perdido uno de sus tenis y la panta de sus medias ya no estaba, estaba sudada y cansada, llena de mugre y sangre, ¡y ni siquiera era aún medio día!

Reborn observaba a su ahijada y alumna desde la penumbra, Sora esquivaba dos de diez esferas que se le eran lanzadas y lo hacía por instinto, cuatro de diez la golpeaban de lleno pero no lograban pegarse del todo a su cuerpo, aun así las explosiones le afectaban, unas más que otras pero ahí estaba el daño. El del fedora analizaba cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña heredera, Sora había mejorado con los meses que él ha estado ahí, pero sus dame-genes son fuertes.

- Es suficiente. – detuvo Reborn el ejercicio.

Sora cayo hincada y sin aliento una vez pudo respirar.

- Aún hay un largo camino que recorrer, y con el nivel que tienes ahora no serás capaz de derrotar a tus oponentes y proteger a los que amas. – señalo severo el mini, el humor de Sora se fue a los suelos – Sin embargo, hay algo que podría ayudarte a ganar. – comento confiado el hitman.

Sora miro a su tutor con perpleja curiosidad, si es que eso es posible.

- ¿Te interesa? – ofreció el mayor en edad pero menor en apariencia.

- ¿Me ayudara a proteger a todos los que me importan? – cuestiono Sora con preocupación.

Un asentamiento de cabeza con su clásica sonrisa autosuficiente por parte de Reborn fue todo lo que necesito para borrar toda duda.

- Sí. – hablo decidida y fuerte la castaña, sus ojos tenían un brillo voluntariosos que hizo sentir orgulloso por dentro a Reborn.

- Ya puedes salir. – instruyo el hitman a alguien que estaba escondido en las sombras detrás de él.

Cuando dicha persona salía de la oscuridad el rostro de Sora se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

- Mamá. – comenzó Takao mientras su madre ponía frente a él su desayuno – No es que no me guste verte después de tanto tiempo pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono el menor.

Yamada Takako, anteriormente Yamamoto, tomo una posición pensativa.

- ¿Si te digo que Shark vino a jugar? –

- ¡¿Aniki está aquí?! ¡¿En Namimori?! – interrumpió el joven a su madre entusiasmado.

Shark había sido protegido de su abuelo cuando Takao era pequeño, él era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, nada le gustaba más al pequeño Takao que practicar esgrima con su "hermano mayor" aunque después acabara lleno de cortadas y moretones.

Taka miro con preocupación a su hijo, Takao admiraba a Shark y lo apreciaba.

- Takao. – la voz de Taka se volvió seria y filosa – Shark ni vino exactamente a una simple visita familiar. –

Takao miro a su madre en silencio, sus ojos se habían vuelto tan filosos como la voz de su madre.

- ¿A llegado el momento, ah? – pregunto serio el adolecente con voz solemne y algo triste.

- Sí. – acepto Takako.

- ¿El entrenamiento me va a doler? – pregunto en un suspiro el menor y luego se metió un trozo de pescado frito a la boca.

- Algo, no mucho, haha. – comento con ligereza Taka.

Una gotita incomoda cayo por la sien de Takao ante la actitud de su madre.

- Taka-chwan! – exclamo cariñoso Takuto a su mujer mientras le daba un abrazo de oso y le besaba la mejilla.

- Consíganse un cuarto. – reprendió Takao a sus padres.

- Su hijo tiene razón, por favor muestren algo de pudor. – reprendió también Akane a si hija y a su yerno.

* * *

Hanabi caminaba en dirección de la escuela, la preocupación inundando sus bellos y fieros ojos verdes, un oponente formidable se había presentado ante ellos, ¿Serían capaces de salir ilesos de esta? La peliplata alzo la mirada y noto que Ryota iba caminando delante de ella, el mayor iba callado, señal de que estaba perturbado por algo.

- Hey! Ryota. – le llamo.

El peliblanco no reacciono.

Hanabi le fulmino con la mirada y se acercó a él para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- Te estoy hablando! – exclamo la peliplata al plantar el golpe.

Pero Ryota fue más rápido y por instinto sostuvo co fuerza la mano de Hanabi evitando así el golpe. Hanabi se puso seria al instante, Ryota estaba alterado.

- Ya te dijeron. – no era una pregunta.

Ryota hizo una mueca y asintió.

- La tía Ryoko dijo que empezaríamos en cuanto termine la clase del día de hoy empezaría mi entrenamiento. – comentó serio Ryota, sin gritar, sin movimientos innecesarios.

- Lo mismo dijo mi padre, no me gusto el brillo en sus ojos, hace años que no entreno con mi padre. – comentó Hanabi.

Después de eso caminaron en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, ambos demasiado ensimismados em sus pensamientos.

- Hanabi-san! Ryota-sempai! – escucharon que alguien les llamaba.

Al frente de ellos Kurumi se acercaba corriendo con torpeza hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos, se veía cansada.

- Vengo de la escuela y… ¿Por qué vienen agarrados de la mano? – cuestiono asombrada la pelirroja.

Ambos aludidos miraron las manos que tenían entrelazadas desde que Ryota detuvo el golpe de Hanabi sin haberse dado cuenta, se pusieron rojísimos y se soltaron al instante, ambos miraron en direcciones diferentes avergonzadas y sonrojados.

- Olvida lo que acabas de ver y dinos de que de carajos venias a quejarte! – exclamo Hanabi con la cara aun roja.

- Ah, sí! – salto asustada Kurumi ante la hostilidad que emanaba la peliplata – Vengo de la escuela y Hibiki está arrasando con todos por cualquier pequeño detalle! Se ve más endemoniado que de costumbre! Y mi abuelo se fue de viaje esta mañana y me dijo que dejaba todo en mis manos! ¡¿De qué demonios hablaba y por qué siento que lo que le paso a Hibiki-san tiene que ver?! – hablo alterada Kurumi, estaba nerviosa y asustada.

¿Y quién la culpa? Hibiki Hyoga molesto… corran a las colinas.

- Por lo visto el también recibió una visita inesperada. Ven Megane, te voy a explicar. – dijo Hanabi.

Y así los tres se fueron caminando en dirección de la escuela, ya verán a quien mandan por delante para poder evitar a Hibiki.

* * *

Kyoko y Haru estaban sentadas de forma tradicional japonesa, unos bonitas y cómodas almohadas separaban sus piernas del suelo de mármol, frente a ellas una humeando y casi vacía taza de té, habían estado en ese cuarto desde muy temprano en la mañana y gracias a Dios la deliberación no termino siendo un baño de sangre, por lo visto Xina tenía algo de autocontrol.

Kyoko alzo su taza y dio el último trago a su té.

- Entonces, está decidido. – hablo una vez despego la taza de su boca y la coloco frente a ella en el suelo.

Haru también tomo su taza y le dio el último trago.

- Un mes, a partir de ahora. - hablo Haru cuando se despegó la taza vacía de los labios y la coloco en el suelo frente a ella.

Xina seguía en su pose de reina perezosa, una botella de caro vino blanco casi vacío en su mano izquierda, Xina alzo la botella y pego su boca a la de ella, dio largo trago hasta que la última gota paso por su garganta y se la despego, la líder de NeoVaria arrojo la botella hacia atrás y Shark atrapo la botella de vidrio con hábil costumbre a la mitad del vuelo.

- Ni más, ni menos. – concluyo Xina.

Ambas ancianas dieron una ligera reverencia mientras sentadas y luego se pusieron de pie, dieron otra reverencia a modo de despedida y salieron de la sala.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: El nombre Xina se pronuncia como Gina (Yi-na). Utilice la X y la I porque cuando los juntas formas el número 11 en romano "XI".

Mi musa me ilumino completa esta vez, tambien busquen nuevo capitulo para "El angelito y el diablillo".


End file.
